


Eir's Tomorrow-Chinese

by NatalieLOL



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 166,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 克劳德是星球最强大的武器，并且如果他无法修正过去的错误，改变过去的战斗，那他将最终再次成为结束一切的手段。
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Elena/Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original fiction: [Eir's Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315642/chapters/2735059%E2%80%9Drel=) by jukeboxhound

Summary

克劳德是星球最强大的武器，并且如果他无法修正过去的错误，改变过去的战斗，那他将最终再次成为结束一切的手段。

章一

在杰诺瓦最后一次暴动的一年八个月零三天之后，星球灭亡了。

杰诺瓦残余力量带来的噩梦之后，隐隐约约的乐观主义风气数十年来第一次席卷过了城市和乡村。魔晄能源带来的便利消失了，但是紧接着一场雨的到来让世界重染翠色，生机勃发。或许还需要一段时间，世界才会安定下来，科技才能重回正轨，但一切总归都还在以前所未有的方式活下来了。

后来，快速繁殖的生物成为了世界变糟的第一个信号。两个头的青蛙呱呱叫着，三只眼睛的鱼翻起了肚皮，蛇退化出腿爬行，睡莲在水中腐烂，这些让乐观主义风气出现了第一道裂痕。很快，鸟儿长出牙齿，树上结出的果实往下滴能烧焦人类肌体的黑色粘稠液体。

克劳德每过几天就需要从一个地方离开，然后再前往另一个地方，这让他成为了第一个注意到这些变化的人。他在贡加加附近森林里的一条小溪旁停下来，想要清洗溅在最初之剑上的怪物血迹。但当裸露的指尖刚刚触碰到溪水时，他就嘶嘶地痛呼出声并猛然抽回手指。这就和不小心把工业清洗剂溅在手上后，神经抗议地发出尖叫般如出一辙。他快速地用瓶装水来冲洗掉残留在手上的溪水。而当刺痛的灼烧感逐渐模糊之后，克劳德才惊讶地开始盯着溪水若有所思，想知道自己为什么之前竟没意识到森林里是一片死寂。

紧接着，出现新怪物的报告被送进了世界再生组织（WRO）的首领办公室。这种新怪物不是过去常见的那种长着触须或者尖牙的品种，而是看起来像是由黑暗构成的。这种怪物在闷死人类之后，只留下一个完全空荡的尸体躯壳。然而除了最强大的武器之外，这种怪物免疫一切伤害。从丛林抵达城市边缘之后，这种怪物沿着通风口，管道还有电线继续前行，像油一般滑过人行道、金属还有人类尸体。

最糟糕的是，克劳德现在可以听见这些怪物。然而一开始并不能听见，当时这些怪物们表现地就像影子一样静寂无声，同时也因为他们周围萦绕能隔绝声音的空隙。如今，在最后一次克劳德感觉到萨菲罗斯的呼吸掠过他的面颊后，他就总能意识到有些什么东西存在在那里，在脑海深处察觉到生物生命中的生命之流的微弱触动。这些新出现的怪物就像黑洞一样，不是黑暗，但比黑暗更糟，如同从空气里切掉光亮部分后留下的黑暗负空间。

宇宙峡谷是第一个崩塌的。纳纳奇在奔涌而来的灾祸潮汐中挣扎着，为整个村庄的逃离争取出足够的时间。但这也是他留在人们眼里最后的身影。

接下来，金碟游乐场和北方大空洞也与世界断开了连接。当希德和文森特在火箭村汇报中途就失去了消息时，克劳德能做的就只有阻止众人跑出去只为寻找他们的尸体。因为他知道到时候他们能找到的只会有尸体。上帝保佑，不要更坏了，最好让这个就是最坏的结果吧。

当尤菲带领她的人抗击灾难时，米德加世界再生组织和五台的谈判中止了。现在大家都知道了，摧毁一个没有自己的形体并且可以侵占尸体的怪物是近乎不可能的。但是尤菲依旧对五台绝不会再次被摧毁充满信心，哪怕它曾经被覆灭过一次。所以当世界上其他地区的人们绝望消极地架起各自的壁垒只为阻挡怪物们无情的猛攻时，尤菲则和她的国家一同赴死。

（克劳德个人觉得，五台的战争女王之所以战斗到苦痛的最后，部分原因是因为当她发觉自己最被需要的时候，却没有能够身处火箭村。当然像往常一样，克劳德把这个想法埋在心里。）

当蒂法因为贫乏的粮食而日渐消瘦，玛琳失去了笑容时，克劳德赶到了爱丽丝的教堂并且祈求答案。这是因为丹泽尔之前走到他面前，严肃认真又直接了当地问他，如果生命之流被摧毁了人们的灵魂将会魂归何处。所以，克劳德赶去爱丽丝的教堂，并（对糟糕的现状）生气。

“世界被承诺过会变好的。被承诺过的。你说过这会变好的。”

但他只得到了沉默的回声作为答复，就像有人刚好在他耳力所及的范围外尖叫。而蒂法的臂怀是唯一可以让克劳德从这没有声音没有生命甚至连存在也没有的环境中逃离一会儿。因为蒂法所能够使用的魔晄比身上涌动的血液还要少，同时还总是把自己的口粮喂给孩子们，这让她肋骨外覆盖的皮肤苍白无血色。克劳德并不爱蒂法，并不像表现的这样，甚至或许更残酷且讽刺的是，只有现在他才和她睡在同一张床上。但是利夫在上个礼拜刚刚自杀，巴雷特开始失踪，并且任何希望都将看不到。而当星球显然在与灭亡的斗争中逐渐失利，他们只能做的只有抓住人类最后的一点生存空间时，情况就不再和以前一样了。

当灾难降临到他们身上时，一切都不同寻常地沉寂了。它像黑暗的浪潮般涌上街头，汹涌澎湃地将街道上的碎石砖瓦胡乱地拼凑到一起形成摇摇欲坠的路障。枪炮嗡鸣，刀剑铿锵，但当战斗中眼窝凹陷的人们在非生老病死造成的寻常死亡时，哭喊声却戛然而止，淹没在黑暗之中。当周围的心跳声刚跳到中间的节拍就轻易地消失时，克劳德感觉到充斥全身的刺痛。生命之流模糊不清的低语让人们觉得生命像翻涌而起的热浪一样消散。当玛琳和丹泽尔的灵魂特被碾碎，蒂法体内脆弱但明亮的光芒也熄灭了，克劳德觉得有些东西在脑子里裂开了。

（很久以前当所有的一切还没有被烧毁和摧毁的记忆涌上心头。“巨怪来了，”窗外的凛风呼啸着，他的母亲低语，“但是在这里他们无法伤害你。”）

有什么东西在克劳德的脑子里裂开了，这让他不再是真是存在意义上的克劳德。克劳德成为了一个迷失的灵魂，并且成为星球的化身，心碎、创伤还有疲惫，同时只有一个目标，那就是竭尽全力地喝这个垂死挣扎的星球一起共渡难关。

克劳德现在是唯一还活着的生物了。他看到了空气凝结成可以滴落的黑色液体，然后再像火一样燃烧。他注视着天空因为大气层消失而撕裂，蓝色转变成星光闪烁的黑暗。这一切就像是在地平线之上裂开了巨口。他目睹着生命之流像一根绷紧的绳子般断裂，并且撕开了大地。通过脑海里裂开的缝隙，克劳德终于听到了化作脑内尖叫的Cetra闪烁，像星光下蒸发的雾气一样，并不再被阳光或是人类污染阻隔。这里有伤痛，恐怖，绝望，但也有爱，后悔和愤怒。

所有残留在他疲倦躯体里的东西和其他的一切都被烧毁和剥落下来了。

所有残留的在他躯体里的东西一起被扔进了生命之流，在死亡旋涡中流转。

如果生命就这样结束，那一切都从未存在过或许更好。除了有人不同意，或许是一些人不同意，但不管怎么样，生命之流还是突然改变了方向。它对克劳德说，在破碎的思绪残骸中为之恸哭。

然后重生。

在这之前，克劳德或许会对次发出质疑，要求直接了当的答案。但是现在灾祸赢了，星球走向灭亡，而他一点也不夸张地失去了一切。

所以他不是克劳德了，不再是真实存在的克劳德了。

在杰诺瓦最后一次暴动的一年八个月零三天之后，星球灭亡了。

故事终结。

本应如此，直到克劳德在实验室醒来。


	2. Chapter 2

这不是克劳德记忆里的模样。

实验室曾经深埋在秘密不会被泄露到世界的地下。它们以前被金属、水管和电线缠绕，散发着潮湿泥土和陈旧血迹的气息，并且为了储存泡在水里的样本而保持冰冷。但是现在，实验室是如此干净，如此洁白，甚至在此时差点闪瞎了克劳德的眼睛。他花了好几秒才放松刚才缩紧的瞳孔，然后看到周围有很多人俯身围在占据了整个房间的铁质桌子前研究。他们穿着白色的实验室外套，并且那里有一个小小的躯体被束缚在桌子上。鲜血顺着桌子滴落在了地板。

魔晄灼烧着他的鼻子，让他全身鸡皮疙瘩暴起，让他想起在他的指甲在玻璃前挠抓时崩裂。那种粘稠的绿色液体吞没视线，闭塞听觉，灌满喉咙。这近乎剥离了克劳德的感官。他还记得同样是这群科学家围绕着他，在灯光下烘托成非人的剪影。而他自己的血液则飞溅在他们干净洁白的外套上。但无论在哪里，克劳德都能一眼认出来宝条的驼背。

他的头盖骨承受着沉重的压力，而这和之前脑子裂开般的疼痛、痛苦和绝望如出一辙。但是之前承受一切的不是他，不是人类意义上的克劳德，所以这让他现在依旧被疼痛、痛苦和绝望猛烈撞击着，因为恐惧而失去冷静。

其中一台电脑爆炸地火花四溅，电线和塑料在冒烟。立刻，这些科学家们都转过了身。克劳德害怕他们会看见他，而他现在对引起一切的线索毫无头绪，除了必须逃离的念头在不断盘旋。他背着最初之剑在控制台间摇摆跳跃，在无菌实验室里带起更多的烟尘和混乱。实验室的助手们冲向克劳德知道的那扇通往神罗大厦地下洞穴的门。但宝条还留在房间里，不再奚落克劳德，也不再嘲笑他是无用的试验品，取而代之地是徘徊在实验台前，冲着逃跑的实验助手大喊大叫。

“回来！”宝条尖利地嚷着，“你们怎么敢在脆弱精巧的实验中途就抛弃职责？！”

然而当两个巨大的液体罐子爆裂，魔晄流出并淹没地板，宝条也只得别无选择地一边咒骂一边咆哮着逃离实验室。

实验室不再像以前那样完美无缺。天花板附近浓烟滚滚，地板则变成蓄满魔晄的浅水池。精巧易碎的器材堆在偶尔闪光的玻璃和废金属的碎片堆旁。克劳德站在从水罐掉出的玻璃碎片旁，胸脯激荡起伏，握紧剑柄，想知道这一切是否是对他的惩罚。

桌子上的动静引起了他的注意力。克劳德没有察觉到魔晄浸透他的鞋子，并逐步侵蚀皮肤，但或许这只是因为他的身体里输送的魔晄比血液更多。他谨慎地寸步挪动着靠近，然后低下头。

......萨菲罗斯。

但这不可能是他，即使对方有着银色的头发和轻微非人的面部特征。因为这只是一个小小且没有发育完的儿童躯体。男孩的身体像是接受奇怪的针灸疗法般被长针们刺穿，同时重点分布在关节和主要肌肉群附近。这让克劳德一下子就意识到这是一个神经反应测试。男孩的嘴里插着一根呼吸导管，并且数秒过后他才意识到对方正张着细长的眼睛盯着他。对方眼里交织在一起的厌恶、恐惧和怜悯让克劳德的胃也打了个死结。

“萨菲罗斯，”他大声的嘟囔着，忍俊不禁。比思维运转地更快，他先一步伸出沾满灰尘和血迹的黑乎乎的赤手，小心翼翼但快速地拔掉了针，并扔到了一边去。这是因为他太清楚皮肤下的细细的血管是如何流淌，（所以才能飞快操作）。当他轻轻地把呼吸导管引出来时，男孩开始剧烈地咳嗽。

克劳德本可以解开这些束缚，但是他踌躇了。

在男孩可以再次顺利地呼吸之后，他抬头，奇怪又茫然地看着克劳德。

“你是天使么？”

男孩哑着嗓子问道。

“什么？”

男孩盯着他，耐心地等待着回复。克劳德又想笑了，（事实上他也一直没停），靠在金属台子边，一手握住桌沿，一手撑在最初之剑的刀柄上。

“你为什么这样想？”

他轻轻地问道。

“你让我不再疼痛，”男孩（这不可能是萨菲罗斯，虽然直到现在除了年龄以外都实际上完全一样）用不言而喻的口气说着，“并且你还有翅膀。”

片翼的黑羽曾从萨菲罗斯的肩胛舒展开来——

“我不是天使。”

克劳德厉声说道。

男孩显然一点都不相信他，但逐渐靠近的争执声打断了他未尽的话。

“——这样实验的许可！他或许是与众不同的，但他也仍旧是个孩子——”

“萨菲罗斯不是孩子，”宝条听起来十分暴躁，“我们的职责就是要周密地记录他的成长——”

“但这不应该以牺牲他的人生为代价！”

当科学家们的声音越来越大时，克劳德伸手紧紧地攥住了最初之剑，期待引起的细小震颤传遍了全身。当门一开，然后他们发现了他时，他就可以杀掉宝条和任何与他争论的人，然后扛起孩子就跑——

但是当门打开之后，科学家们却像是根本看不见他。

“萨菲罗斯，我的男孩。”与宝条争执的男人呼唤着，“你还好么？”

“还好，加斯特博士。”

身边的男孩冷静地回复。他的视线却根本没有从克劳德身上移开，仅仅是在被念到名字时抽搐了下身体。加斯特博士看起来三十多岁，套着和其他科学家一样的实验室外袍，但是眼镜后的眼神却更加温和。宝条站在盖斯特博士的肩膀后面一点，绞着双手，极度愤怒地看着眼前的景象。实验室助手们则在老板背后紧张地转来转去。

“一找到合适的器材，我们就立刻离开这里。”加斯特看着溢出的魔晄，更加温和地补充道，“萨菲罗斯，孩子，你确定你一切都还好么？还有......你是怎么拔掉呼吸导管的？”

“我很好，加斯特博士。”萨菲罗斯沉闷地重复着。克劳德的注意力从科学家们移到到了男孩身上，审视着他，然后再萨菲罗斯继续说话时动了一下，“天使帮助了我。”

宝条嘀咕着视觉幻想和魔晄中毒，但加斯特只是微笑着，“那她是什么样子？”

“他不是女孩子，而且浑身浸满鲜血。”停顿了一下，“他看起来非常悲伤。”

克劳德忍不住退了几步。奇怪的感觉开始在他的胸口涌现，就像是在房间里苏醒过来时的疼痛一样。这让他搞不明白眼前的一切是因果报应、国际玩笑，还是长久之后迟来的精神错乱。他也不知道为什么就突然回到了实验室，为什么科学家们看不见站在损毁房间中间的自己，为什么萨菲罗斯变得过分年轻并且还一直盯着自己——

我输了，他失控地想起来一切，甚至想要大笑。

一位陌生的塔克斯出现在了站在门口的加斯特旁，并且宝条也用经过特殊处理的木炭吸收完了溢出的魔晄。这三人间的谈话传进克劳德耳朵时就只是模糊的嗡鸣。

“你要去哪里？”

萨菲罗斯心平气和地问道，同时为了视线跟上克劳德的后退而微微侧过脸。

“离开。”

克劳德喘着气地说着，同时紧紧握住最初之剑，准备冲出去。墙壁看起来离他越来越近。同时魔晄的的臭味让他头昏眼花。

离开。

......

他仰面躺在洁白的海洋之中。不是实验室那种冷酷的惨白，而是某种似曾相识的更柔软，更温暖的白。

爱丽丝？

然而回应他的并不是爱丽丝的声音，而是一个更宏大，更深沉，绝对令人生畏的存在。克劳德顿时觉得自己在压倒性的威压下显得十分渺小，并且也意识到就是它让自己在星球灭亡时保持自我完整。

目的是，重生。

它不再像以前那样尖叫，却还是一样有力地对他重复说道。

但是星球已经灭亡了，克莱德从未启的唇缝中低声挤出回答。我看见了，它......

决心。生存的意志。

克劳德记起布根哈根的3D陈列室和老人对星球的描述。星球是如何在在表层微小生物跨越数年的经历中发展，来形成一个有着自主意识个体。而为了确保星球自身的存活，它又将如何牺牲掉这些小生命。

这就是为什么每个生命过去都走向了死亡，他麻木地想着，为什么每个生命都脆弱地无法抵挡灾祸。

星球根本就无法感同身受。与它自己的明亮且稳定的光辉相比，微小生命的闪烁光点犹如萤火及日。如果星球灭亡了，那么任何生命也将一同消亡。它需要个体的牺牲去拯救大局。它需要这条额外的生命，需要最后一次力量爆发，需要终极行动去拯救它自己。

什么？

重生。

循环，万事万物始而复终，终而复始。

这就是生存的意志。

没有了爱丽丝的翻译，克劳德对星球向他快速传送的图景感到眩晕。人类只在星球表面奔流过的灵魂中占据少量的部分，所以它模糊地意识到，应该把地质时代浓缩成克劳德能理解的样子。他能够感觉到自己开始不堪重负，要被古老又伟大的东西压垮。最外层的自我边界开始在现在混乱的生命之流中逐渐迷失。

清洗，然后去腐生肌。

星球好像触及到了他的灵魂深处，然后拨乱心弦，弹奏出不和谐的声音。这种比宝条和萨菲罗斯曾经对他造成的，至少在灵魂层面上还要剧烈的疼痛让他尖叫。他疯狂地翻滚着，试图在被不属于自己的记忆流冲刷前逃走。星球正在把什么东西从他身上切割下来，无情且高效地搜寻着他的本质。

停下，克劳德想哭，但他破碎的脑子却已经无法理解这个单词。

灾厄。毒素。 拥抱死亡后新生。

但是星球传递给他的过于宏大的思维已经超出了克劳德可以理解的范围。撕裂又重组，物理上的死亡（的痛苦）根本无法与之相比。星星一个接一个地闪烁，在看到已经发生的事情和根本就没发生过的事情之后，他感到非常不安。

只要让一切停下来，让一切结束就好。除此以外我什么都不在乎。什么都不想尝试，只要让我离开就好。

......

萨菲罗斯的房间很小，有着床，书桌，小书架。不过除此以外别无他物。墙壁被刷成白色，安保摄像头设在天花板的角落里，而地板用的是普通的深色木头。房间里唯一的使用痕迹就是书架上整整齐齐放着的书，而男孩现在就靠着床头，膝盖上放着一本打开的书。

这本书与以往收到的完全不一样。加斯特博士突发奇想，在某个时候送了一本写着神把自己吊在树上的故事书给萨菲罗斯。

这是当地的传说故事，科学家笑着对他说。在死亡之后，上帝还依旧在原地停留数日，然后莫名其妙地带着全新且神圣的知识复活。

萨菲罗斯无法理解这样个故事有什么意义，同时也看不到任何的实用价值。而宝条送给他的那些讲述热力学和军事战略的书籍则相反。但无论如何萨菲罗斯还是读着这本书，只有翻页时摩擦干燥纸张的声音偶尔在房间里回荡。

一会儿，后颈被第六感刺激地一痛，这让他意识到自己不再是一个人。萨菲罗斯猛地抬头，几缕齐肩的长发滑落到眼前。他惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，天使正坐在书桌旁的地板上，双臂交叉地放在半抬的膝盖上。两翼半透明翅膀的影子从他弓起的肩膀后优雅地拱起。

“你好，”

萨菲罗斯礼貌地说。在与别人交往时，他曾被教导这是一种合适的问候。

天使缓慢地越过钉子式的金色刘海向下看。但即使他的眼睛看起来和萨菲罗斯的一样闪亮，却又像记忆中宝条的实验动物一样似乎失去了些什么东西。

“你是真的么？”

说话的声音低沉、男性化且刺耳，一点都不想萨菲罗斯在听过加斯特博士描述后想象出来的天使声音。但是翅膀确确实实的存在，并且当宝条教授没完没了地在他身上做实验时天使曾带走了他的疼痛。所以或许声音的偏差只是一个意外。然后他想了想天使刚刚说的话，并考虑是否应该让对方解释什么是他所说的“真的”。萨菲罗斯决定决定使用最简单的回答，然后等前后语境相关的问题到来时再处理。

“是的。”

天使继续盯着他，直到最后才点了点头，然后比呼吸还微弱地喃喃道，

“好的。这......这很好。”

房间里又安静了下来。萨菲罗斯忘记在膝盖上摊开的书籍，反而对这位超自然的访客更感兴趣。或许最近的魔晄浸泡带来了超出预料的幻觉副作用。就像宝条之前认为的那样？

如果是加斯特，他又会怎么做呢？微弱的声音呢喃到，然后萨菲罗斯开始思索。冒一次险去相信。

合上书本并把它放到床罩上，萨菲罗斯冷静地走到那个瘫坐的天使旁边，然后坐在他前方一臂之遥的地板上。

“你是真的么？”

轮到萨菲罗斯发问了，他是真的十分好奇。

那双奇怪的眼睛似乎无法很好地聚焦在他的身上，就像是克莱德在透过萨菲罗斯看什么人一样。天使嘴巴张开又合上，如此反复两次之后，才出声，

“我不知道。”

最后他轻声低语。

萨菲罗斯微微皱起了眉。显然，这不是正确的谈话进行方向。他绞尽脑汁地回忆着过去加斯特教给他的几节社交礼仪课。

“你叫什么名字？”

这看起来像是一个安全的开始。

“......克劳德。”

克劳德。萨菲罗斯点了点头，不假思索地说，“这是个很棒的天使名字。”

但其实萨菲罗斯根本就不知道什么是好名字，他甚至都不曾给金鱼取过名。但是他认为加斯特或许会觉得很棒。此刻天使克劳德正用奇怪的表情看着他，不过萨菲罗斯已经习惯了周围人都用这样的眼神看他。

“天使平时做什么？”萨菲罗斯继续问，下意识地歪了歪头。

“我不知道，”天使低语道。

“你似乎知道的东西并不多。”萨菲罗斯指出。

克劳德弯起膝盖缩回胸膛，然后将脸埋在前臂之中，试图将自己藏起来。而萨菲罗斯则心不在焉地揪着自己普通的衬衫和裤子，盯着对方缩成一团的身体，不知道自己到底该怎么做。翅膀垂落地如此之低，这暗示着对方感觉很不好。所以他再次使用那种惯用的诡计去度过这个超出预料的难关。如果是加斯特，他会怎么办呢？

灵光一闪后，萨菲罗斯站起身来，从床上抓起那本薄薄的书，然后又回到地板上坐下来。天使一动不动。萨菲罗斯一边暗自祈祷自己做的是对的，一边翻开书找到一些图画。

“奥丁是众神之主，”萨菲罗斯大声地念到。在能走路后不久，他就学会了如何阅读，然后加斯特鼓励他一直练习，直到他能不打磕绊地完全念完。他磕绊了几次，但是依旧坚定地继续读下去，“因为他是众神的主，所以决定去从九个不同的世界尽可能地学习一切。”

克劳德没有任何反应，但是萨菲罗斯不会被此打倒。

“他把自己吊在伊格德拉斯的最低的树枝上整整九天。饥饿折磨着他的身体，干渴烤焦了他的喉咙，当他的身体……死于一场致命的死亡时，他把他的灵魂送到了另一个世界——”

他感觉道天使的眼睛聚焦在自己身上，但是依旧没有停止朗诵。当他终于读完最后一页，然后抬起头时，天使已经消失了。地板上空无一物的景象让他心烦意乱，甚至严重地超出了塞菲罗斯的意料之外。

.....

再一次，克劳德漂浮在无边无际的生命之流海平线上。他甚至懒得挣扎了。星球从克劳德身体每一寸纤维中穿过，再毅然决然地追着杰诺瓦有毒的痕迹呼啸而去，直到粗鲁地剥离它们。虽然痛苦贯穿全程，但只要他不抵抗，那伤疼就不会加剧。

你为什么要这样做？这不是克劳德第一次质问星球，但对方的回答却一如既往。

不惜一切代价，生存的决心坚如磐石。

这就是为什么你保住了生命之流，但除此以外的所有生命却随之死亡。环境不可逆的快速变化，让成千上万的人因为无法理解的灾祸而失去生命。自从他亲眼目睹这个星球最后一次上气不接下气的大喘气后，笼罩在他心头的恐慌和忧伤就变成了一种沉闷的空虚，一种让他悬空在模模糊糊的冷淡之中。

生命没有死亡，星球反驳他，它们重生了。这一切都只是循环。

你用那些死亡去做了什么？只为了去启动重新开始么？或许这里不是死人归途的冥界，而是由精神创伤缔造的地狱。

重生，星球重复说道。

克劳德开始讨厌这个单词了。

修正过去的错误。

跨越时空的因果轮回。

你把我送回......送回到过去。当星球不再反驳后，克劳德突兀地大笑，剧烈且苦涩地持续不断大笑。你就是想让我重来一遍。

星球没有否定。

既然你的力量如此强大，那你他马的为什么不能阻止杰诺瓦。

耗费很长一段时间，星球才挣扎地找到了一种人类概念化事物的思路去解释。即使这让它因此陷入混乱打结的思绪之中，但依旧可以凭借着自身的厚重的积淀轻易地压碎克劳德。

我们是共生的伙伴，而不是奴隶。

在积累回忆和经验的过程中逐渐成长，而非在收获果实时一步登天。

自由意志。

跨越时空的因果轮回。

“我做不到。”

力量，决心，冷酷无情。

“我完成了所有该做的事情。但这一切都没有让我变强。”

绝不动摇的生存意志。

“每只动物都会为了生存而战！”

克劳德咆哮道，拒绝去相信自己有任何特别之处。他是两个惊才绝艳之人的失败复制品，而且甚至无法兑现对所爱之人的承诺。他不是英雄，更不像扎克斯那样紧握巨剑战至极限，直面死亡依旧无畏地放肆大笑。

火焰。

闪光的新锻钢。

地球命脉的魔晄。

“什么？”

我的武器。

“我不知道，”他对星球的话大吃一惊，而当察觉到自己人格强硬粗糙的外表边缘被剧烈地撕裂后，不假思索地就去伸手抓住萦绕在脑海背后熟悉的黑暗，然后把自己一拉——

——感触冰冷的硬木垫在他的双手和膝盖下，听到不存在生物的呼吸在耳边大声喘出气声。最初之剑以近乎让人无法承受的重量压在他的背上。克劳德缓缓地放下胳膊，然后压住自己的脚后跟坐下，将前额贴在冰凉的地板上，希望这能稳住心脏的怦怦狂跳，平息手指的簌簌震颤。

一听到左边的某个地方传来一阵轻柔的声音，克劳德就立马握住了最初之剑的剑柄，蹲伏着且蜷缩起身子。相反，声音的发出者萨菲罗斯却依旧平稳地沉浸在梦乡之中。这让克劳德惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。他站起身来，久久地凝视着对方。

世界的毁灭者，萨菲罗斯，此刻看起来就只是一个比丹泽尔稍微高一点点的孩子。

克劳德从背后卸下最初之剑放在墙边，然后小心翼翼地挨着床沿坐下，微微皱眉看着自己的躯体竟奇怪地没有在平整的羊毛毯子上留下压痕。而萨菲罗斯皱了皱小巧却尖挺的鼻头后，依旧一动不动地睡着。

一切本可以十分简单。只要对着萨菲罗斯后脑勺又快又狠地戳上一记利剑，尼布尔海姆将永远不会被烧毁，陨石将永远不会坠落，并且杰诺瓦也将永远无法用精神攻击的利爪洞穿身强体壮战士的脆弱内心。于是克劳德就可以逐渐消融在生命之流中，就好像杰诺瓦最强大的两个孩子从未在世上存在过一样。

睡梦中，萨菲罗斯突然发出微小但刺耳的声音，淡色的眉毛也随之紧皱。经过玛琳和丹泽尔的训练，克劳德此刻无需思索就立马轻轻拨开散落在男孩脸上的长发，磨出老茧的手指抚平眉间的褶皱。意识回笼之后，克劳德的心底一冷。

我到底在做什么？

魔晄已经在幼小的躯体里活跃起来了，震麻了克劳德幽灵般却还贴在对方眉间的手指。他能听到平时萦绕心头的窃窃私语中的其中一种蓦然变得清晰。即使杰诺瓦总裹挟着被污染的黑暗在耳旁低语他自己的名字，克劳德依旧更熟悉萨菲罗斯的声音。这个想法让他吓了一大跳，但这并不是让他心底一冷的原因。

即使他杀死杰诺瓦，杀死萨菲罗斯，也不过仅能推迟最终不可避免的灾难。神罗现在依旧有他的反应堆，加工厂，和特种兵。

“如果重返过去，你会杀死萨菲罗斯么？在你知道未来会发生的事情，但他那时却什么都没有做？”蒂法曾经问过，当时他回答，“我不知道。”

萨菲罗斯无意识地将自己的脸颊往克劳德还悬浮在前额的手里蹭。然后克劳德就像是被烫伤一样猛然抽回手，起身在房间里不安地踱来踱去。昏暗的灯光下，书桌上整整齐齐地堆着写满他看不懂数学方程式的纸张，而书架上的书则看起来更像是科学家才会研究的内容。即使在萨菲罗斯才读完的那本薄薄故事书旁还夹着一篇高等物理学论文，但这也已经是这个房间里唯一有着儿童气息的痕迹了。

克劳德扭头，越过自己的肩膀瞥了一眼仍旧熟睡的孩子。昏暗台灯照耀下，最初之剑的影子在床上越拉越长。

......

承受被星球利用的痛苦对克劳德来说并不容易。最糟糕的是，生命之流穿过他的身体，筛查他的本质，剥离掉杰诺瓦留在他体内的逐渐枯萎的部分，同时再调整一些零碎的细节。这一度让克劳德迷失在星球的浩瀚之中，短暂地忘记了人类的语言，忘记了自己是谁。

萨菲罗斯看起来对克劳德飘忽不定的陪伴处之泰然。他经常安静地坐在书桌前完成宝条或加斯特布置的任务，或者挥舞着只有正宗一半长度的剑在克劳德透明的躯体里穿梭。而克劳德只不发一言地看着，专注于让自己保持清醒。

“当天使是什么感觉？”

房间里的安静被出乎意料地打破了，坐在角落里的克劳德颤抖了一下，

“你问的问题是不是太多了？”

“不然我还能怎么了解你？”萨菲罗斯的声音透着对他的迟钝和愚蠢不可置信。

说得好，但是克劳德依旧无法给出真正的答案。

“和人类一样，”

他思索了一下才回答。毕竟平心而论，他不觉得自己像个天使，即使他也从未看起来像人。

“什么样？”

“天使和人类一样会痛。”

萨菲罗斯心无旁骛地向前倾着身子，手指在座椅下方蜷曲地捏着，“可是你曾带走了我的疼痛。你也曾感受过伤痛么？”

克劳德的胃像被人一把攥紧般绞痛，

“......是的。”

“这就是你看起来十分悲伤的原因？”

他不再回答了。长久沉默的僵持后，萨菲罗斯妥协地回到桌前继续工作了。

克劳德此刻注意到了新的细节：

萨菲罗斯习惯性咬着钢笔的尾端，然后在被克劳德抓住后反而冲他做个鬼脸；不安或是烦恼的时候，他会强迫症发作般地硬是掰直手边的东西；他明明十分厌恶蔬菜，却又为了逃避宝条的训诫而不得不被迫塞进嘴里。这......这很羞耻。

但更怕的是，有天晚上，萨菲罗斯转过来椅子问他，

“什么是性/爱？”

一直以来被萦绕在两人身边的杂音搅得心烦意乱的克劳德，此刻也受惊地从床上滑下来。他第一反应就是要冲出房门，然后让蒂法去回答，

“什么？”

“性/爱。”萨菲罗斯耐心地重复了一遍，双手平房在弯起的膝盖上，“什么是性/爱？”

“萨菲罗斯，”克劳德缓慢地说道，“你从哪里听到这个词的？”

这是因为实验室里近乎不会有女性助手，并且克劳德还能回想起一些现在平日里警卫日常工作的模糊记忆碎片。

萨菲罗斯皱起了额，“我无意间听到有几个助手在谈论这个。他们在讨论我基因组合的表现型，还有——”

在男孩还没有说完话之前，克劳德就动了。他在萨菲罗斯身前跪下，半透明的双手搭在对方瘦骨嶙峋的肩上。立刻，他身体里的生命之流就迫不及待地涌过去想要触碰到萨菲罗斯体内的魔晄，这让他很难不被分散注意力。

“我要你听我说，”他凝视着对方，平静地说，“如果有人试图让你去做一些你觉得不对劲的事，那就不要做。你听清楚了么？我针对的不是拳击或是日常训练。性/爱应该是成年人间一同享受的事情。这不是你现在需要明白的事情，好么？”

犹豫了片刻之后，萨菲罗斯还是点了点头，但克劳德却更加用力地握紧了对方的肩膀。

“答应我，”他缓慢地讲，“只要你不去追寻性/爱，那我解释给你听。我了解你，也了解你的好奇心。但直到你长大成人之前，它都只会带给你伤害。答应我。”

“我不明白这有什么大不了的，”男孩平静地答应了，“助手们似乎并不觉得它有什么大不了的。”

“因为......因为性/爱是非常亲密的事情。”克劳德试图解释，“即使你不爱对方，性/爱也会让他们看到你的弱点。这可以用来做好事，但也有可能做坏事。”而如果有人试图看向不该看的地方......“只需要你答应我，萨菲罗斯。如果你有任何疑问，问我，好么？”

或许是因为灾难时人们正退化着沦为卑鄙且充满兽性的东西，这让他习惯对孤儿保护地非常好。又或许是因为如果能够保持住萨菲罗斯不受伤害，那他之后就不会崩溃。但无论是因为哪个原因，当萨菲罗斯最后轻轻地靠过来，然后抓住手腕时，他长舒一口气。

“我答应。”

直到萨菲罗斯轻轻地抓住他的手腕时，克劳德这才突然感到尴尬。他剧烈地点了点头，赶紧站起来。

“是性/爱让你十分悲伤么？”

克劳德忍不住大笑起来。

但是克劳德不可能一直陪伴在他的身边，不可能以现在这种形态。星球正在......正在给他塑性，并且时间在生命之流内外的流动并不遵循一样的规则，甚至也没有一样办法去观测有着数十亿年龄的实体。但是克劳德没过多久就意识到，在他脑海里一直萦绕的萨菲罗斯的低语正在消失。与此同时，一股黑暗且有有毒的能量正在对方身体里滋生。

停下！他冲生命之流喊叫。如果你就这样切断我和他的联系，那么就没有人能阻止杰诺瓦摧毁他了！

但是，星球想要处理的是眼前的危机，而不是未来模糊不清的威胁。它无法理解凡人灵魂中的微妙之处，只知道一定要加强自己的武器，然后打败灾祸和灾祸的儿子。

他和我一样不再是她的儿子了！

细胞。胚胎。基因遗传。

我也有她的细胞，可恶！克劳德咆哮道，这并不能让她成为我们的母亲。这不是造成他在面对杰诺瓦时无力抵抗的原因。

基因遗传。动物本能。星球十分了解动物的本能。

你错了！让我告诉你——

星球不会被此恐吓。短暂地笼罩在永恒不朽且令其人痛苦的绿色之中后，克劳德试图抓住了第六感，然后把自己一把拉到了神罗大厦地下悲惨的真实世界中的实验室迷宫。他发现自己被关在一个巨大的玻璃房间里里。球形的玻璃房里底部的金属地板上布满了排水洞。这让他抑制不住发出歇斯底里的叫喊。

魔晄浸泡？什么——

萨菲罗斯在尖叫。他赤身裸体地趴在房间地板上，背脊奋力地弓起到近乎要断裂。这让克劳德惊惧得近乎心胆碎裂。魔晄溶进空气之中，在内里厚重又浓密地四处弥漫，淹没了男孩的口鼻。他眼睛被刺激地沁出泪水，湿漉漉地被如酸液般的魔晄从头到脚地寸寸侵蚀皮肤。克劳德离得萨菲罗斯如此之近，近到甚至让他恍惚地觉得回到了自己被关在罐子里，而宝条从外面自鸣得意又傲慢地打量着他的过去——

克劳德哽咽着屈膝跪下，把这个打着滚挣扎的男孩拉到膝上，揽到胸前，阻止他在挣扎地抽打时弄伤自己。他不假思索地从胸腔震荡出嗡鸣。在此刻，即使是无意义的嗡鸣也可以像语言一样有用，让萨菲罗斯的神智可以在这个透明的玻璃房间内扎根，而不是迷失在脑海里生命之流盘旋缭绕的杂音之中。

如此浓郁富集的魔晄，放大了周围十英里生命之流中每个生命的轻声低语。而此时克劳德的嗡鸣从中脱颖而出，高歌着战胜死亡。萨菲罗斯僵直着，翻着白眼的眼睑震颤着。克劳德环抱住他，竭尽可能地让他们之间的链接更加稳固，将唇贴在对方鬓角处散落的银发。

回来，萨菲罗斯。你答应过我。他在生命之流中逆流而上，希望让自己的声音越过杰诺瓦的，同时也在嘴里一起地喊出声。你答应过，遇到任何问题都会来找我的。

虽然萨菲罗斯早熟地不像其他孩子，但他依旧还很年轻，依旧很孤独，依旧会像其他人一样迷失。克劳德看到魔晄和杰诺瓦的细胞在一同侵蚀着宿主的躯体和精神，然后杰诺瓦再将它们扭曲成某种强大而阴险的东西。

你答应过我，萨菲罗斯，克劳德抽噎着。她在骗你。加斯特上周讲过嘲鸫就是通过模仿叫声来引诱和杀死对手。萨菲罗斯！

男孩的精神在她的怀抱里像纸一样纤薄脆弱，而杰诺瓦母亲般的呼喊让他不知所措，而父亲则推他出来经历这些痛苦。他潮湿冰冷的皮肤紧贴着克劳德的胳膊和唇。

.....天使？

克劳德再也抑制不住地更紧地抱住萨菲罗斯，无论是从肉体还是精神。

我找到妈妈了，她——

她不是你的母亲，萨菲罗斯。克劳德恨恨地说，她不是！你的母亲美丽、善良又温柔。

萨菲罗斯紧绷的背脊终于一寸寸地放松了，直到他可以在克劳德的膝盖上缩成一个球。刘海湿漉漉地紧贴在汗津津的前额上，他微微颤抖着，小小的手紧紧拽住在克劳德胸前穿过的剑带。他们一直这样呆着，直到房间里的魔晄消散到实验室助手们可以进来，同时视线滑过克劳德的形体。助手们面无表情地把萨菲罗斯抬到轮床上，然后在宝条失望的眼神和加斯特羞愧的目光下推着他回到自己的房间。

被弥漫着整个房间的魔晄加强之后，克劳德紧随其后。不再被萨菲罗斯的痛苦和恐惧侵扰之后，克劳德任由自己安静地沸腾，却没有注意到走廊里头顶的灯光在毫无缘由却危险地明明灭灭。

宝条正在再一次自取灭亡。但是这次，一定会像他曾对实验体做过的那样痛苦而缓慢。克劳德很确信，文森特一定不会介意也用他的爪子掺上一手，可以这么说——

他差点被自己没有形态的脚绊倒。文森特。文森特就在这附近的某个地下山洞里。他依稀记得曾很艰难地破开门锁，然后和塔克斯们一起冲了进去。

其中一名实验室助手正站在萨菲罗斯的房间外面输入密码。深陷在愤怒的迷雾中，克劳德还是捕捉到了一些谈话片段，

——精神失常，

——宝条在想什么，他难道真的要杀死这个孩子？

然后他们把依旧一丝不挂的萨菲罗斯搬到床上后就离开了。在门快要关上时，其中一名助理向他投向了没有那么理性（带着些人性）的目光。然后，克劳德把最初之剑放到床头的墙边，挨着这个男孩坐下。

“你必须活下去，萨菲罗斯。”长时间的沉默之后，克劳德盯着对方的侧影轻声低语，“你是能够改变这个世界的人。如果你现在就放弃了，我......我不确定我会不会也放弃。”

萨菲罗斯依旧没有反应，消瘦的胸膛随着微弱的呼吸而上下起伏。

“如果你这么轻易就放弃了，扎克斯会很失望的。你不会想要让他失望，对吧。那样他就会像被踢倒的小狗一样，可怜的表情让你感觉比实际上还要糟糕。”他伸手抚平萨菲罗斯眉间的褶皱。

“我知道之后会发生什么。”他的声音低下去，几乎和呼气一样微弱，“你会试图在复仇中摧毁这个世界。你总说这是为了杰诺瓦，但我想这或许也是为了你自己。你抛下我和扎克斯在宝条手里沉沦腐烂，你从背后捅了爱丽丝一刀。你会召唤陨石，而因为我无法阻止你，成千上万的人死了。再接着，我就要杀你三次，而每过一次你都会变得更加空洞，更加接近杰诺瓦期待的模样。”

“我十分悲伤，那是因为我看到了世界末日。”他的嘴角短暂地抽搐了一下，但很快就平复下来。他俯身下来，贴近萨菲罗斯的耳朵低语，“但一切可以不必变成这样。如果你睁开眼看看周围，就会发现你不是怪物，除非你认为扎克斯和我也是。”撇开克劳德的性格不谈，他无法想象有任何人会觉得扎克斯不是人类，不是英雄。

“为什么你现在不能让疼痛停止？”

克劳德被细若游丝的声音惊动了。他张了张嘴，却说不出话，只好舔了舔干裂的唇，再次试图开口，

“对不起。”

萨菲罗斯非常缓慢地转着头，直到他能顺着因疼痛而模糊的视线看到克劳德。

“你曾经真的杀了我？”

“是的。”克劳德低声回答道。

萨菲罗斯盯着他看了很久，然后绽开一个罕见而微小的笑。

“那这样也好。”

他温和地决定了。

猛然睁大眼睛，克劳德感觉心都要碎了。他绝望地紧紧搂住男孩，而所有的愧疚和愤怒都卷土重回了。

......

加斯特越来越恐惧地看着常规的魔晄浸泡实验出现问题。

一开始进行地很好。加斯特一次又一次地检查着应当输送进实验室里的魔晄剂量，然后示意助手们把萨菲罗斯带进玻璃房里。在他仔细的注视下，助手们温柔地对待他。萨菲罗斯一个人镇定自若地，甚至有些厌烦地站在房间中间，看着魔晄一点点灌进来。

之后，他激烈地抽搐着，就像是突然被点到名字后旋转着想要抓住什么。他弯下腰剧烈地咳嗽着，声音刺穿喇叭。他的身体痉挛扭曲，一头栽倒在安着栏杆的地板上。

“中止！”加斯特大喊，一拳砸向了实验室的释放按钮，“该死的！宝条，这到底怎么回事？”

另一名科学家专注地看着电脑上显示的信息，并没有回答。加斯特的胃翻腾着，指尖飞过控制台，拼命想要关掉浸泡实验的程序。

“宝条，我们必须停止实验，立刻马上。否则他就会疯掉。”

“作为样本，萨菲罗斯完美到不可能表现地如此脆弱，”宝条厉声喊道，但是加斯特已经在关掉浸泡实验了。实验室助手们焦急地在门口转来转去，等着魔晄散并且老板打开实验舱门。当浓郁的绿色开始消散，助手们终于冲进场内，然后加斯特屏住呼吸地看着。萨菲罗斯不再抓挠，反而防御性地蜷缩起身子，但这看起来却是一个令人尖叫的坏消息——

现在，他在实验舱内只能看到一个人，但那并不是萨菲罗斯，而是一个头发乱蓬蓬且两只宽大的翅膀从背后弯曲着向前展开，完全笼住了男孩的人。

这是心理倾向在外部环境中的投射，他试图这样在脑内解释。但是一段时间之后，这个身影依旧没有消失，同时一个年幼的声音在他的脑海里的中回荡。

天使帮助了我——

助手们冲进了实验室，而警卫们则在外面徘徊。宝条眼皮耷拉着，从操作台上往下凝视。加斯特根本无法从天使身上移开目光，而被震地麻木的脑海里只剩下伊法露娜会怎么看。

......

宝条十分生气。即使是他效命的那些神罗傻瓜也能显而易见地看出来萨菲罗斯的潜力，而这本应成为男孩成长的转折点。他年轻，精神和肉体上都富有弹性，能在接受实验之后恢复良好。所以，她应该在她的儿子身上显现出一些痕迹。起初，他的计划似乎在加斯特令人不快的严密注视下开始奏效了，然而后来却又出现了问题。

这意味着他不得不允许霍兰德的那两个孩子活下来，起码现在是这样。只要他对萨菲罗斯的完美培养还有疑虑，他就不得不继续忍受G项目标本的存在直到萨菲罗斯像神一样无所不能。或许到那时，霍兰德的创造品还能发挥其他的用途。但现在，他首当其冲还是要处理掉一些不好的外部影响。


	3. Chapter 3

伊法露娜看着加斯特躲躲闪闪就是不敢直视她的眼神，意识到必定有什么事情发生了。如果附近有间厨房，她甚至想要端一盘新鲜出炉的饼干出来。然而，她现在只能用燃气灶烧一壶热水递给他，同时推他到椅子上坐下来。

沉默在狭窄的房间里蔓延，加斯特无精打采地转着杯子里的茶包。伊法露娜在他对面坐下，双腿整整齐齐地并在下面，纤长的手指笼住杯口冒着的白气，耐心地等着加斯特开口。

“今天发生了出人意料的事情，”他突然出声，心烦意乱地在宽大的手掌里一圈又一圈地转着茶杯，“今天常规地进行浸泡实验时，我不是......我不是很确定到底发生了什么。”

“萨菲罗斯一切还好么？”她忧心忡忡地问道，而加斯特的面色沉了下来。

“是，但倒也不必感谢宝条。”他带着一种不同寻常的尖酸腔调咕哝着，“我对那个疯子到底想做什么，只能稍微猜测一下。”

伊法露娜放下茶杯，穿过两人之间的空隙抓住他的手，安抚地捏了捏，“到底发生了什么？”

“一开始只是例行公事，”他缓缓地，近乎是受惊后试图寻找安慰般垂下目光，盯着她的手，“非常快速地吸收了通常来说几乎没有副作用的魔晄剂量之后，他却开始起反应。非常剧烈。甚至我以为他就要死了。”他承认，“当然，我立刻就中止了实验。但是我认为......我发誓我看到了除了萨菲罗斯之外还有人站在实验舱里。”

“是警卫或者科研人员站在他身旁？”伊法露娜冷静地问。但加斯特却摇了摇头。

“不，然而考虑到魔晄的性质，我认为或许我并不是真的看到了。但是图像却一直没有消失。还有件事，”他抬头向前看，把茶杯放到一旁，双手回握住对方，“几周前，宝条对萨菲罗斯做了未经许可的实验。那时实验室里发生了魔晄泄露的事故，而我们被迫撤离。不知怎么回事，当时所有人都离开了房间，而萨菲罗斯依旧被束缚着，但所有的反射探针和呼吸导管竟都脱落了。同时，损毁报告书指出有两个魔晄管道留有被外力切断的痕迹，而裂口光滑利落。这是武器造成的切面。”

尽管她对宝条（包括加斯特，即使他多数时候是个好人，但也仍在玩弄着男孩的人生）很生气，但伊法露娜还是控制不住地对加斯特嘴里的神奇经历眨了眨眼。

“但那并不是困扰我的事情，”他真诚地继续，供认不讳地脱口而出，“真正困扰我的是，萨菲罗斯曾经声称看到过天使。而我不知道我所见到的那个也长着翅膀的生物，是真实还是幻象。”

“监控着萨菲罗斯房间里安保摄像头的助手也曾报告过，他看到过萨菲罗斯在空无一人的房间里大声地自言自语。一开始，我以为他只是很孤独才这样做，或是因为上次魔晄浸泡实验带来的幻觉，但......但或许它是真实存在的。”

“你知道的，大多数的科学家不会接受的。”伊法露娜静静地开口。

而加斯特对此愤怒地喷了道鼻息。“仅仅是因为我们看不到或是证明不了什么，并不意味着它就不存在。而生命之流里仍有太多的东西是我们还不了解的。”

她挑起一边眉毛，“如果你这么轻率（地相信），那别人或许会认为你不适合搞科学。”

于是，他的思绪坠入了幽深黑暗的内心深处，“亲爱的，有时候我想知道你是否会想错。别人看待这个可怜男孩的方式，我时常无法改变，但又希冀改变。”

伊法露娜再次捏紧了加斯特的手，“这也没什么不好，只要现在你记得照顾好他就行。”这只是个孩子，只是个孩子。“至于天使的事情，我很抱歉但我帮不了他。我自己以前都从未见过天使。”

他疲倦地冲她笑了笑，“亲爱的，你不认为我疯了，这本身就是奇迹了。”

而她则轻柔地笑着回答，“加斯特，我曾在梦里听过星球的声音。这样的我又有什么资格说你疯了呢？”

她把茶杯送回了对方手里，同时抿了一口自己的茶。直到伊法露娜看到对方的情绪随着紧绷的肩膀一起放松，并能够更自然地展颜微笑时，他们才结束交谈。一两个小时就这样过去后，他被叫回了其中一间实验室。临走前，他纯洁地亲了下她的脸颊，然后恋恋不舍地离开了小套间。

微红着面庞，伊法露娜挥别了他。当加斯特走后，她从抽屉里取出一支普通的应急蜡烛，然后拿着一盒火柴坐在房间的地板上。她的房间透着实用主义气息，很明显被修建地适合长时间工作，但是韦德有一次从米德加来看望她时，送了一张非常产自五台的可爱地毯。当她坐在上面时，厚实又柔软的绒毛感取代了冰冷且坚硬的地板。

她划开一根火柴，点亮了蜡烛，等蜡油融化到滴到底部时，正好将它牢牢地黏在一个小瓷盘上。然后她吹灭火柴，将立着蜡烛的瓷盘放到地毯的边缘后，换了个更舒服的姿势坐着。技术上来讲，她不需要任何道具来辅助施展像呼吸一样的本能，但小小的火焰确实可以帮助她更简单地集中注意力。

房间里一片寂静。她闭上眼睛，仅能隔着眼皮微微感受微弱烛光跳跃的光亮。伊法露娜驱散了自从上次和宝条面对面交谈之后对加斯特和萨菲罗斯的担忧，触及到深藏于心灵背后的柔和温暖之处。这就像将脸贴近潺潺流淌的凉爽水流之中，感受着生命之流的涟漪和奔腾，感受着与她一同漂浮在水面之上的轻盈存在。

星球浩瀚的黑暗沉淀在生命之流的表面之下。星球的声音如水流般强劲有力却又静寂无声地卷她进来，推她前行，展示过去与未来的惊鸿一瞥。她还感知到一幢巨大的建筑，雷暴在大气中呼啸，颈后的寒毛悚然而立。

正在发生什么？

重生。星球对她宣告。进化。为即将到来的战争积蓄力量。

战争？她感受到源自恐惧的震颤，但不确定这是来自自己还是星球。

武器。飞鸟振翅般的迅疾。

那个天使，伊法露娜失语，即使星球对从未真实存在过的生物毫无概念（但还是制造出了他）。如果男孩比她更早就发现了星球上的变化，那萨菲罗斯就有着研究狂宝条都不曾发现的能力。

武器就是天使么？为了打败什么？神罗？

武器。灾祸。生命之流缓缓地走向干涸。

星球带来的缓慢而痛苦的死亡感触无比沉重，同时她一点也不惊讶地发现泪水已经从脸庞滚落。随着生命之流被消耗殆尽，星球的声音越来越微弱，越来越远。星球正在孤独地走向死亡。

萨菲罗斯跟这有什么关系？

灾祸。毁灭。疯狂。火焰。死亡。

伊法露娜剪短的指甲戳进了手心，试图在突然爆发的非人却大量的情绪冲刷下保持冷静。她从未直接跟萨菲罗斯交谈过，但是加斯特常常说他是个热爱学习的内向男孩。或许在社交上有些笨拙，但一点也不疯狂。

战争。一种摧毁星球的力量。

死亡，无穷多的死亡。

不幸的灾祸。

武器。

飞鸟振翅般的迅疾。

因果轮回。

伊法露娜死死地咬紧牙关，试图保持冷静。但即使是身为古代种，她也完全不确定之后会发生什么。即使她拒绝相信这么年幼的孩子竟拥有毁灭世界的力量，但萨菲罗斯已经不知缘由地深深卷了进来。

宝条总是太过多疑，以至于不允许她靠近神罗从地下挖掘出来的古代种标本，只留下被认为适合她研究的二手资料。而尤其当她应该从这个可怜肉体中研究出非常多的东西时，这就更令人沮丧了。但是她已经学会了忍耐和固执。虽然她厌恶去考虑这件事，同时退缩于欺骗的行动，但或许她可以利用加斯特的影响去接近萨菲罗斯，然后自行判断对方是否拾危险份子。

“对不起，”她低语出声，抬手紧紧扣住挂在脖子上的浅色魔石。

.......

“你以前总是去了哪里？”

克劳德把耳朵贴在地板上聆听，但注意力却突然被对方打断。他抬头有些困惑地看着萨菲罗斯，“没有去哪里。”

“那你为什么不一直呆在这里？”男孩从床上滑下来，躺倒在对方身旁的地板上，盯着克劳德的眼睛逼问道。

“这不是我能选择的。”

“那这是谁决定的？”

“星球，”克劳德心不在焉地回复。有声音在地板上震动。他听见了科学家们的脚步声，还有关在笼子里奇怪野兽的踱步声。而在很远处的老鼠窝里，一簇生命的微光在闪烁。不幸地是，他耳朵底下的地板实在是太过陈旧，流失了还身为树木时的记忆，与生命循环中的死亡一般沉重。克劳德指尖轻抚地板，安慰这过去的死亡。

“告诉星球，你要每时每刻都呆在这里。”萨菲罗斯命令道，但克劳德却只是冲他眨了眨眼。

“不。”

“为什么不？”

熟悉的感觉重新涌上心头——

一个熟悉的简短音符在生命之流的风中回荡。这就像是一曲忘了半截的儿歌，而克劳德却困惑地无法记起它们来自哪里，它们如何传进耳中。这让他的心被这种困惑紧紧揪住了。

“为什么不？”萨菲罗斯强硬地重复。

克劳德却依旧温和地回复，“因为我做不到。它不会听我的。”

“那我来告诉它。”

克劳德晃了一下，“不，你做不到。”

“我学得更好了，”萨菲罗斯继续说，“我几乎可以成功缴械塔克斯，而星球则根本没有武器，然后——”

“萨菲罗斯，闭嘴！”克劳德厉声喊道，而这是因为萨菲罗斯竟已经决定夺取星球，这个想法让他的形体边缘恐慌到模糊，“你到底怎么了？”

萨菲罗斯从地板上爬起来，把膝盖拉到胸前，倔强地闭紧嘴巴，然后平静地瞪回去。在和扎克斯以及小孩子接触过之后，克劳德意识到萨菲罗斯的这种行为就好似无声地嚷着——

小气，我才不要和小气鬼说话——

他竭力忍住了把头往地上撞的冲动。

“萨菲罗斯，说话。”

“为什么？你又不让我说话。”男孩的声音里浸着阴沉，那种克劳德从来没有对男孩说过的阴沉语气。

“为什么你这么急切地想要我呆在这里？”

“因为，”

该死，为什么在我需要蒂法的时候，她却不在？

“我有一些必须要去做的事情，萨菲罗斯。”

“你难道是要赶着去再杀死我一次么？”萨菲罗斯的话让克劳德感觉自己的太阳穴仿佛突然被重击，“我不知道之前你是如何停止了那些在我脑子里盘旋的糟糕杂音，但是——”

“不，”克劳德飞快地打断了萨菲罗斯的话，坐起身来，然后把手搭在对方头上，轻柔地扯了扯发丝，“不，不，不。我不会再一次对你痛下杀手了，萨菲罗斯。我做不到。然后这会是我需要修正的其中一件事，好吗？人们不会再自相残杀，并且一切都会变好。”

而直到男孩往后退了一步，克劳德才意识到自己扯对方发丝的力度越来越重。他对揉乱了对方的头发感到抱歉。“我会确保一切修正都会成功，而这样没有人能再次伤害你。”他更加平静地重复，“但这也意味着我无法陪伴在你身边。”

“但你是我的！”萨菲罗斯大喊。他的瞳孔微缩，同时一种不祥的预感像肿块般堵住了克劳德的喉咙。

“萨菲罗斯，你梦到了什么？”他缓缓地问道，但是萨菲罗斯的表情已经完全封闭了。自从上一次进行地十分失败的魔晄浸泡实验之后，男孩再也没又有整晚好梦过了，在睡眠中挣扎翻滚或是冒着冷汗地惊醒。

“你又一次听到她了？”

长时间的停顿之后，萨菲罗斯僵硬地点了点头。而克劳德则在心里翻来覆去用各种语言咒骂，甚至其中还有几句不是人类的语言。而当一只小手突然抓住他的手腕时，他差点惊呼出声。

“不要离开，”萨菲罗斯非常轻柔而小声地恳求道，刘海散乱地盖着脸。

“我会再多呆一阵子，”克劳德承诺道，即使这在生命之流再次呼唤他的精神时会十分困难。但他有些愚蠢地认为只要抵抗住了杰诺瓦，她就会离开萨菲罗斯。他需要让星球相信战争是可以避免的，并且完整地保留他自己的记忆会更好，非常感谢。他需要阻止男孩已经学会恨这个星球的想法。而更可怕的是他本人就是造成这个想法的原因。这让他不敢再继续想下去了。无论如何，杰诺瓦是必须被控制住的，至少为了这个孩子，并且，嘿，文森特也还被脑子里的恶魔困扰着，躺在不知道哪里的地下。

然后生命之流里又出现了那该死又熟悉的闪烁微光。

但是现在，小小孩童坐在面前，低着头，一只小手却还紧紧地抓着克劳德的胳膊。克劳德无声地叹了口气，向前微倾，伸出一根手指温柔地挑起萨菲罗斯低垂的下巴。

“嘿，”他呐呐地说，“看着我。我会永远陪伴在你身边，嗯？”

萨菲罗斯微微点了点头。

“棒极了。除非他们配得上，否则你无需向任何人低头，明白么？你无需对任何事情感到羞耻。”你只是和其他人一样的人类，而这比任何事都重要。

萨菲罗斯有些迟疑地再次点了点头。于是克劳德从男孩手中抽回了胳膊，然后撤回身再次把耳朵贴在了地板上。而当他的心神最后还是再次陷在生命之流的迷云之中时，没有意识到此刻微弱但稳定的光正在眼底愈演愈烈地闪耀。

手蜷缩在衬衫下摆里，萨菲罗斯用奇异的目光注视着自己的天使。他不知道星球到底是什么，但是如果它是一道像母亲一样的声音——不，他阻止自己这样想，如果它是一道像杰诺瓦一样的声音（他的天使曾经说过，虽然他身上有杰诺瓦的细胞，但她并不是他的母亲。不过这在某种程度上并不重要。），那么他想确保对方不会伤害克劳德。一直被他的天使保护，自己却不去反过来保护对方，那这对天使不公平。更何况，萨菲罗斯现在几乎可以缴械塔克斯里的任何人。

当萨菲罗斯再次开口时，克劳德近乎把头撞在了床的木质侧板上，“天使是由什么组成的？”

“什么？”他觉得自己今天好像和萨菲罗斯说了很多话。

沉思之中，萨菲罗斯歪了歪头，“你不属于世界上已知生物学类中的任何一种，而我也不了解还未发现的。宝条博士曾说我的长相遗传自母亲——我的意思是指杰诺瓦——而这都是写在我的基因里。但是如果遗传学也适用于天使进化，那这会让他们与我们俩相像，与“人类”相像。然而事实并非如此。所以，你是由什么组成的？你有妈妈么？所有的天使都像你一样悲伤么？你住在哪里？”

“呃......”

“加斯特博士曾经跟我讲过，天使在天空中生活，从云端俯身注视我们。但是你们是怎么上去的？”

“......我飞上去？”

而萨菲罗斯皱紧了鼻头，看起来一点都不满意这个回答。

“但首先你又是如何进化出翅膀，然后飞到那里呢？是因为你以前还是人类时吸收了太多的魔晄？但如果你身上没有可以用来进化成天使的基因，那浸泡魔晄又为什么很重要呢？”

“萨菲罗斯，”他说，“有时候，并不是所有东西都有解释的。”

他鼓了鼓腮帮子，吹开了散落在脸颊的几缕发丝，很明显对克劳德话还在怀疑。

“这才不是真理，你只不过还没有找到答案而已。”

你真是个奇迹，克劳德心想。

门开了，然后克劳德本能地贴到床后躲着，一时忘记了其实只有萨菲罗斯能看见他。而当一名塔克斯和两名助手走进房间后，萨菲罗斯从地上站起身。打头的那个助手双手环胸，随意地靠着门口。

“博士传唤你去做例行体检，萨菲罗斯。”女助手盯着写字板，头也不抬地吩咐，“请跟我们走。”

而当萨菲罗斯依旧停在原地不动时，另一个男助手皱了皱眉。“来吧，男孩。你不想让博士们一直等吧。”

肩膀向后一靠，双手垂落两侧，他直直盯着对方眼睛地说，“我不想去。”

助手们显而易见地看起来很惊讶，而塔克斯的眼神一下子就犀利了。克劳德不知道该对此感到好笑还是好怕。不要喊警卫进来，就是不要。那个女人透过镜片上端看了过来，严厉地重复道，“萨菲罗斯，博士们正在等你。请不要为难我们。”

“我没有。我只是不想去。”

“这些检查对保持你的健康是必要的。”她简短地说，但他却摇了摇头反问，“那为什么其他人不需要做这些检查呢？”

那个塔克斯迈着在克劳德记忆里与曾和文森特如出一辙的致命优雅步伐向前，于是克劳德拿起最初之剑滑过去，悬停在萨菲罗斯看不见的背后。塔克斯在萨菲罗斯的面前停下，扳正他的脸，同时强迫他抬头看着男人瘦削的脸。一道细细的伤疤从他的金属眼镜边缘蜿蜒下延到下颌。

“你在害怕么，萨菲罗斯？”他不置可否地问，然后立马得到了对方的回答，“不。”

“真的不？”克劳德无意识地跟萨菲罗斯贴的更近了，手紧紧地攥住最初之剑的剑柄，“你知道将会发生什么。”

“是，我不怕。”当走进宝条的实验室后，情况可能会变得更糟。

“那你又为什么拒绝去呢？”

克劳德察觉到萨菲罗斯正在外溢的紧张。无需思索，他就把另一只空闲的手微微搭在在萨菲罗斯背上，看着那根瘦小的脊骨立刻挺直。

塔克斯微微侧身，然后一把黑色的武士刀从身旁露出。这个突发行为刺激地克劳德紧了紧握住剑柄的手，但塔克斯仅仅把剑从剑鞘中抽出两英寸，任由利刃在光下闪闪发亮。

“剑客最重要的是要直面本心。这意味着你要承认自己的恐惧，萨菲罗斯。”声音很轻，轻到后面的助手根本无法捕捉到任何单词，“但是剑客也很实际。那么你觉得，反抗博士们又有什么好处呢？”

“我不明白，为什么我必须要被这样特殊对待？”萨菲罗斯反驳。而出乎克劳德意料之外的是，塔克斯的嘴角竟勾起了一个扭曲的弧度。

“这就是成为举世无双的代价。”

在萨菲罗斯开口之前，克劳德前倾身子然后轻声低语，“一切都会好起来的。”

（一切都会好起来，孩子。扎克斯曾经常在深夜里重复，只要一直让我来保护你，一切都会好起来。）

萨菲罗斯沉默了很久，后靠，贴在了克劳德的手心里。然后，他显然在心里下定了决心，急速地自顾自点了点头，大步向前。两位实验室助手神情有些困惑地跟着塔克斯和萨菲罗斯前行，而克劳德看着他们就这样离开，心都要碎了。

他需要和孩子在一起，以防万一。

他需要在魔晄浸泡实验出现变故，而杰诺瓦伸出尖爪更深地侵蚀萨菲罗斯之前，盯好她，

......该死的。

找到杰诺瓦并不难。他循着内心无法摆脱的欲望渴求穿过大宅，在遍布尼布尔海姆山脉的岩石里找到一条魔晄小径，让自己被全能母神拉了进去。

透过将杰诺瓦与世界隔离的玻璃，克劳德盯着她。他的目光追寻过那精致的死亡面具，石棺长长的曲线后，又回到了那闪烁着邪恶光芒的空洞眼窝。哦，这种感觉是重聚，但却发生在在回家与去绞刑架之间的重聚，又或许像是在天堂与地狱之间的重聚。

如果他想，克劳德可以进入那个圆柱形的舱室。她的身体很久以前就已经变成了魔晄结晶，但是却还像是开在他大脑表面腐败溃烂的伤口般不肯愈合地控制着生命之流和他。而在没有了物理上形体的限制后，克劳德只需心念一转，眨眼一瞬，就将双手滑过了（母亲）怪物比喻意上的脖子。

他本人站在一个既没有生也没有死的地方，而与她如此亲密的接触使他能够看到从未见过的事物。一切像立体模型般展开，灾祸从诸天之上坠落，与之而来的微小的生物是如此强大有力，甚至还找到到比他们更强大生物—古代种，赛特拉，所以可以在不为人知的时候毫不困难地感染一颗（古代种）的心脏。而圣洁之人是看不见黑暗的，所以这个微小的外来生物得以在新宿主体内蓬勃生长，学习诸如永恒、超越和控制之类的东西。

当星球的声音激起那个古代种一身鸡皮疙瘩之时，克劳德可以听到她痛苦而困惑的回音，而其中困惑来源于她发现自己的思想转变得对兄弟们十分残忍。而直到杰诺瓦降下恐怖之雨，他才意识到杰诺瓦的意志是如何突飞猛进地增长扩散。他看见玻璃上反射跳跃着火光，然后低语，

“你就是个怪物，杰诺瓦。”

怪物意味着本性失常。而她只是本性优于其他生物，所以理应被认为是来自外太空的神。捕食者狩猎胜利。在死亡面具之后是一具倒下的的古代种尸体，而它与萨菲罗斯和克劳德一样，都只是这个外星人的傀儡。

她向克劳德伸出充满爱意、柔软、保护欲的触须，这足以满足母爱渴求，又能圆满亲缘憧憬。但克劳德却对此完全免疫，无动于衷。他牢牢记得真正的母亲发丝焦枯而又满襟黑灰地在自己怀抱中逝去。他牢牢记得母亲，兄长一般的扎克斯，还有英雄化身的萨菲罗斯。他从未从这些失去中走出。从长达五年的沉睡中艰难苏醒后，他很难在依旧十六岁的心理年龄突然懂得如何像成年人一样行动。不，克劳德不会被这些母亲般拍打的触须引诱。现在，他和萨菲罗斯在分享同一个的梦境。

但是蒂法的胳膊曾经是那么强壮，甚至能够不费吹灰之力就砸碎砖石，但到后来却因为饥饿而消瘦虚弱。但是与此同时，大量的魔晄却让克劳德的身体依旧保持强壮。这都是杰诺瓦的错，是她的细胞不可挽回地毒害了生命之流，是她的灾祸让死去的亲朋好友无法复活，是她的错让蒂法挨饿，是她的错让利夫饮弹自尽。星球最后收回了生命之流，并留下其余所有生命走向消亡。而只有这样，才打破了杰诺瓦死亡又重生的循环。

你就是病毒，他发出星球上曾经最后一个存活生命的声音，就是癌细胞。

她伤心，生气，但依旧察觉到这是她的儿子——不是她完美的儿子，但是更年轻，更柔软，同时也是进化后的人类中敢于站出来对抗更高级生命的那一个。她的本能在矛盾地撕裂着，一半想要消灭这个有缺陷的后代，但另一半却又想要把他拉到怀里，永远不许离开。

你本来就不是人类，而正是这种认知冲突在克劳德的脑海里撕出了裂痕。

你不该存在，杰诺瓦，而正如他所预料的那样，否认她的存在彻底激怒了这个外星人，背离了刻在她本能中的意识。克劳德振作起精神，感受到星球在他身后形成捕食者的阴影般若隐若现，而杰诺瓦则冲向他。

她带来了数千年来积累在冰封自我意识中的无能与狂怒，被克劳德这个面临死亡的人类的绝望驱使着扑过来。她带来了曾吞噬过的成千上万个世界的知识，带来了一颗星球从内到外地吞噬自己的痛苦，带来了作为她同类中唯一存在的孤独——

克劳德尖叫，以为自己再一次被撕裂成碎片。但是星球在这里，站在他的背后，而生命之流全力以赴地像一张裂开满嘴尖齿的巨嘴一般，死死地咬住她的一切，直到她被世界抗拒再次成为受害者的沉重意识所碾碎。但这就像是看见蔚蓝的天堂再次被空虚而恐怖的黑暗所吞噬一样狰狞恐怖。

（当你在凝视深渊的时候，深渊也正在凝视着你。萨菲罗斯曾挖苦地引述给扎克斯，但克劳德不知道这发生在何时何地且为了什么。）

杰诺瓦最后能够复生的几根触须断裂了，一，二，然后克劳德坠落在地板上。他太过灵魂化存在了，以至于无法感受到膝盖撞击地板时，或者脑袋砸到狭窄通道旁金属栅栏时真实的疼痛。但是他现在知道杰诺瓦是什么样子了，不是一个糟糕的克隆体，而是一切灾祸的源头。霎那间，他知道了在超新星之中诞生是什么样子。这是他那渺小的人类头脑无法理解，但有一个人却可以理解的知识。

——拜托

——告诉他

——他是谁

——他是什么

......

伊法露娜独自呆在自己的房间里。而随着星球像潮汐一般汹涌起伏，她轻轻地啜泣了。她向前跌倒，碰到了那支小小的应急用蜡烛，但是她还是设法颤抖着手将火焰扑灭了。她暗自怀疑着自己是否还活着，而这仅仅是因为星球一直一动不动地在向另一个方向看。

......

通常萨菲罗斯不是挑起话头的那个人。但是当他裸着上身坐在台子上，并允许加斯特检查的时候，科学家却被一个平静的声音吓了一跳。“天使有很多不一样的种类么？”

“是指好天使，或者坏天使么？”他在写字板上记下了萨菲罗斯的脉搏。

“我的天使曾目睹过世界终结。”

加斯特像是不经意一般地把一个0画成了歪歪扭扭的6。他决定挑一个不太沉重的问题继续问，“现在是‘你的’天使了，是么？”

“是的。”男孩坚定地答道。

加斯特一边调整着萨菲罗斯上臂上的血压袖带，一边趁机整理起思绪。“好吧，我不知道他是什么样的天使，”他最后还是开口，“我想你得自己去判断。请记得保持正常呼吸。”

“怎么判断？他又没有办法做血液测试。”

“血液并不会决定你是好人还是坏人，孩子。”加斯特温和地对他说，“只有你的行动，还有如何对待其他人才能决定。”

“别再往他脑子里灌这些废话了，加斯特。”宝条突然走进来，开口说道。他烦躁地推了下眼镜，“伦理学是一门非常复杂的学科，不可能如此主观。别人的动机往往太过模糊，容易引起误解，以至于难以准确判断。”

“或许，”加斯特和善地回复，“但无论如何我们必须去尝试。否则，我们又该如何自处？”

宝条摇了摇头，拿起止血带，开始希紧萨菲罗斯的另一只胳膊，“你的多愁善感和职业一点都不相符。”

意识到萨菲罗斯正全神贯注地盯着他，加斯特仅仅撅了下嘴，懒得争辩。因为宝条一旦说服了他自己之后，那他就不可能再看到其他结论了。

“我听说你试图拒绝过来，男孩。”宝条在镜片背后微眯着眼，继续问，“为什么？”

通常，萨菲罗斯会非常坦率地回答任何问题，但是现在他的目光在两位科学家之间瞥来瞥去，“我害怕。”他谨慎地回答，“魔晄浸泡实验进行地很糟。我以为你并不想冒着风险重蹈覆辙，博士。”

谎言，加斯特注意到，并且仔细观察着他们之间的互动。一个与其他单位产生共鸣并依此行动的能力进化了。他不认为萨菲罗斯在直接地撒谎，但是却在有意误导。虽然这是社会理解能力在逐渐成熟的信号，但是这也悲哀地提醒着，萨菲罗斯这种高智力和天真无邪并存的奇异悖论将不会永存

当宝条把一根针扎进男孩肘部弯曲处的皮肤时，他冲萨菲罗斯淡淡地笑了笑。男孩没有退缩，然而，就在宝条抽完血之后，萨菲罗斯的背脊突然剧烈拱起，并且眼睛也痛苦地猛然睁大。加斯特立刻把他推倒在桌子上，而宝条则拿出了镇定剂。然而在他们行动之前，萨菲罗斯就已经放松了，眼皮震颤着，坠入了紧张的潜意识。而两位科学家全都被惊得说出不出话来。

“狗屎。不要，再来了。”加斯特自言自语。

......

当克劳德再次恢复意识时，他发现在躺在一张窄窄的床上，身上盖着一条朴素的毛毯，胸前紧紧压着一小团温暖。这团暖意散发着魔晄的气息，却也浸透着人类的体温。而正是这份熟悉，让克劳德忍不住伸出双臂紧紧抱住这簇温暖。

但理智随之涌上心头，提醒着他，自己现在绝不可能是被扎克斯缠住。而尽管缠着他身体的家伙确确实实是孩子身材的大小和体型，却也不可能是身上从未逸散着魔晄味道的丹泽尔。眼睛刚缓缓地睁开一条缝，克莱德就发现银色的发丝正扑面而来地往自己鼻子里戳。

......停下，思考，什么？这是谁......不，不要问这个问题，沿着精神错乱存在的路上前行，然后克劳德，他需要去做什么，需要去......去保护什么，一些什么然后——

然后萨菲罗斯缩成一团地趴在他的身上。他的手扭在最初之剑的剑带上，而头则缩在克劳德的下巴下面，瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖相当不舒适地撑在对方大腿上下压。他似乎睡得很沉，呼吸轻柔而缓慢，但手指却发白僵硬地紧紧攥着。克劳德第一反应就是要迅速躲开，哪怕很可能在避开时滚落到地上，但某种新的本能却让他把孩子拉得更近一点，就像他是......不，他不是家长，甚至连监护人也不是。他是除此之外的角色。

有什么改变了？

杰诺瓦。他感知不到她了，感受不到折磨了他这么多年的不安的暴力。这种感觉就像爱丽丝或扎克斯已经钻进他的脑子里，并挖走了疯狂扎于其中的腐烂根茎后，在他的大脑底部留下一个古怪的空洞。尽管如此，他还是觉得不太对劲。但是曾经星痕症候群留下的幻痛已经完全从他的左臂和肩膀上消失了，然后克劳德再次感到.....轻盈。他就像重温战胜残余势力之后，而灾祸爆发之前的那段时光，也像看到爱丽丝冲他微笑，扎克斯与往常一样捉弄他。于是他抑制不住地埋在依旧试图闷死他的发丝中笑了。萨菲罗斯引起轻微响动地侧了侧身子，试图贴地离克劳德更近一点，但是膝盖却不经意地撞在对方大腿上。

“萨菲罗斯，”他轻声低语，重复了几遍这个名字之后，男孩动了一下，然后迷迷糊糊地抬头看他。

“你的翅膀真漂亮，”萨菲罗斯看呆了，“还软。”

克劳德扭头，伸长脖子地越过自己的肩膀看去，然而却什么都看不到。“谢谢，”他回道。

萨菲罗斯微微皱了皱眉，继续说道，“我感觉很奇怪。我刚才又泡了一次魔晄么？”

“不，”克劳德忍不住地又笑了，“杰诺瓦死了。”

（他依旧感觉有点不舒服，但她暗中作恶的声音已经消失了，而这才是要紧的。过于简单，他想，这其中一定有陷阱，但是他最终还是忘记了这个想法。）

“嗯，这是件好事，对吧？”

“是，它是。现在再也不会那么疼了。”

“噢，棒极了。这就是你看起来不再那么悲伤的原因？”克劳德不确定该如何回答，但是萨菲罗斯自顾自地继续问，“你认识我真正的母亲么？”

克劳德小心翼翼地呐呐道，“不曾亲自见过，但我认识一个非常非常爱她的人。”

萨菲罗斯眉心的紧蹙平复了，取而代之的则是唇边向往的微笑，“你能跟我讲讲她么？”

“嗯，她很聪明，就像你一样。”事实上，她可能是唯一一个纯粹凭借自己的智力突破神罗等级的女人。不幸地是，文森特很少有想要谈论露克蕾西亚的心情。所以克劳德添了很少一些关于自己母亲的模糊记忆，然后讲到萨菲罗斯因为精神上的极度疲倦而再次睡着时才停下。

（克劳德并没有把自己对宝条自称是萨菲罗斯父亲的质疑告诉对方。萨菲罗斯的脸型，语调和肢体上的优雅都太杰出了，这让克劳德在探索世界的旅途中时不时怀疑地偷瞄文森特。）

在接下来的几天里，萨菲罗斯十分明显有所变化。他似乎更了解自己了，而好像他以前从来没有考虑过自己的个性。虽然他再也没有率直地反抗过了，但是他开始在宝条持续不断的监管下寻找抗争的方式。武器使用训练时，他不再是简单地模仿被教授的方式，而是开始调整，让它形成自己独有的。在理论学习时，他现在开始思索并发问，“为什么？”

而向来一丝不苟的宝条，自然几乎立刻就注意到这些改变，但他对此一点也不高兴。而加斯特却冲萨菲罗斯微笑，笑容每一次都更加明媚。

在吞噬了杰诺瓦之后，星球的意识似乎平静下来了，内缩地只专注它自己，并且不再理会克劳德。不会有人质疑这突如其来的自由，然后克劳德开始跟踪这男孩，并更密切地观察他。他开始注意到以前分心时不曾看到的东西，比如萨菲罗斯像是对待珍宝般地使用训练剑，或者所有的实验室助手都对宝条可怕地蔑视。克劳德从来没有注意到，分散在实验室里的警卫们一直保持着警惕，提心吊胆地等候着科学家们对现有样本厌倦之后转而去寻找新标本的那一刻到来。

他还通过断断续续的偷听和宝条习惯性的自言自语中得知，萨菲罗斯不是特种兵中唯一的孩子。但是，无论克劳德检查过多少次扎克斯的记忆，他都不记得曾经听过“杰尼西斯”和“安吉尔”这个两个名字，而这让他很紧张。仅仅是他的出现是否即已经改变了很多事情？又或者，即使是陨石坠落之后，这两个孩子依旧是神罗保守的最好的秘密之一？也许答案很简单，比如这两个孩子很快就死了。考虑到宝条一些其他实验最后的结果，这并非不合理的猜测。但是。但是。

克劳德最喜欢做的事情很快就变成了观看萨菲罗斯进行武器训练。当萨菲罗斯被称为战争英雄时，克劳德已经长大到能够阅读尼布尔海姆唯一发售的报纸了。但眼前却证明了，即使是萨菲罗斯也有着必须要被纠正姿势，和因不够强壮而无法防御住对手，使剑被一击脱手的一段岁月。

“你需要放松，”有一次，克劳德曾贴着男孩的耳朵低声说道。仔细地观察着那个塔克斯之后，他把手搭在了萨菲罗斯的肩膀上，然后将它们推到了一个更自然的位置，“无需思考，而只需要放任身体自行反应。你的身体已经记住了所有的动作，而脑袋只不过是在碍事。”

（“放松点，孩子。你把剑握得太紧了，而这只会让它更加容易从你手中被打掉。”）

萨菲罗斯很沮丧，但是并没有争辩。下一次，当塔克斯的武士刀闪向他的喉咙时，萨菲罗斯成功地从刀刃下方钻了过去，然后抽出自己的剑向上挥出，架住了塔克斯防御般地下劈。

他从未见过地，也从未想象过地，克劳德第一次笑地露出了牙齿。

......

伊法露娜紧挨着加斯特，一起迅速地穿过走廊。经过非常多次的交谈、询问和恳求，她终于要去见那个可怜的孩子了。萨菲罗斯的房间比伊法露娜猜测地更靠近她自己的，临近密密麻麻地有无数走廊和房间组成的神罗实验室的中心地区。他的门和这里其他的一样都只是普通的碳素钢材质。而这则让她皱起了眉头。加斯特的手在键盘上方停下，同时扭头看着她。

“我毫不怀疑这件事会被报告给宝条，”他平静地说，“只是......小心。”

她拍拍他的胳膊，假笑着安慰他。而他则抓住她的手，将PHS塞了进去。

“只是以防万一，”他严肃地凝视着她的眼睛，解释道，“我已经把私人号码输进去了。”

“加斯特，一切都会很好，”她收起手机同时回复道。但是他却只是安静地摇了摇头，“我希望能得到你对他的肯定，亲爱的。”

简短地敲了敲门后，他输入了密码，然后领她进去。这是一间单人房，不像她的房间一样拥有单独的卧室和小厨房。而属于儿童的房间竟如此单调朴素，这着实令人不安。萨菲罗斯本人则握着笔坐在书桌前，平静地看着大学课本。

“博士，”他认出对方了，然后放下笔，有些好奇地站起身来打量着伊法露娜。

加斯特一脸慈爱地看着他，“你好，萨菲罗斯。你感觉怎么样？”

“还不错。”

“萨菲罗斯，我想让你见见伊法露娜。她会是一个好朋友，同时也住在实验室区里。”

他伸出一只手，带着无可挑剔的礼貌说，“很荣幸认识你，伊法露娜小姐。”

但是她并没有回握，反而弯下身来，紧紧地把他搂在怀里。而当她放开萨菲罗斯后，对方困惑而又警惕地盯着她。

“我也很高兴见到你，萨菲罗斯。”她还在微笑，“加斯特博士跟我说了很多有关你的事，不过别担心，里面没有什么令人尴尬的事情。”

男孩向博士递了个眼神以寻求提示。显然，“捉弄”并没有重要到需要被教授给他。

“伊法露娜在某种程度上是研究魔晄的专家，”加斯特闪烁其词地说，“她只是来跟你聊聊天，别无他事，然后我会呆在外面，好么？”

为了说服加斯特相信她更愿意独自和萨菲罗斯呆在一起，伊法露娜费了很多口舌，不过很快对方就让步了。萨菲罗斯仍然面带怀疑，他一直盯着她的眼睛，但还是哼了一声表示理解，而加斯特则犹豫地关上了身后的门。

“你在学什么？”她和蔼地问道，慢慢走向他的书桌。

“分子生物学。”

伊法露娜觉得这很讽刺，但还是把这个想法深埋心底。“我对此了解的不多。你喜欢它么？”

“它们之间有关联么？”他坐在桌前一动不动，语气礼貌地问道。而她则悲哀地叹了口气，走在床沿坐下。

“我很早就想见你了，萨菲罗斯。我认为或许我可以帮你。”他一言不发，但是他绝对在以防御的姿势坐着。她继续说，“你是否在梦中听到过一个声音？”

“没有。”他立马回答。

“我有，”她温和地承认，一只手向后搭在椅背上，而另一只则放在弯曲的膝盖上。“从我还是个小女孩的时候，甚至那时比你还年幼。明明房间里没有别人，我却时常能听到有人在喊我的名字。”他再次沉默了，但是她能想象出他在想什么，而在宝条的逻辑里这就是幻觉。“后来，我发现那就是星球本身在通过生命之流说话。你知道那是什么吗？”

萨菲罗斯勉强地摇了摇头。而伊法露娜则很明显地向床头板的方向挪了挪，在自己和床脚之间留出足够的空间，以防男孩鼓起勇气想要坐到自己身旁。

“如果将星球想象成一个巨大的有机体，那么生命之流就是他的血液。每一个生物，从昆虫到神罗总统，都像是在同一个有机体中的单个细胞。生命之流滋养着我们，而当我们死亡时，我们会将这些能量还给这个星球，同时让它变得比以前更伟大，更丰富。我们的经历、梦想和思想就像是星球新陈代谢时交换的养分。”

萨菲罗斯缓缓地走向床边，最终坐在离她尽可能远的边缘而没有公然无礼.这种对伊法露娜来说就像是一次小小的胜利。

“你是否曾经听说过古代种？”她问道。

“听过。这是一个在人类进化之前的种族，但后来由于未知的原因灭绝了。魔石就是他们的智慧浓缩出物理形态的东西。”他补充道，听起来和摊在书桌上的课本里写的一样。

“从某种意义上说，这是正确的。”她依旧保持微笑，“魔石来源于地球，而地球则依靠我们生活中创造出的知识来蓬勃发展。他们也能够听到星球的声音。而这从来都不是令人恐惧的事情。”

他像猫一样歪了歪头，“你是古代种么？”

她的眼神对着安保摄像头闪烁了一下，但考虑到科学家们已经十分了解她了，伊法露娜不觉得照实说会造成什么危害。“对，我是。”

“那我呢？”

奇怪的沉闷感在房间里蔓延，而伊法露娜根本无法忍受。她不知不觉地就抬手扣住了那个挂在脖子上魔晄水晶，微微地笑了起来，“不，你不是。但你的身体里充斥着大量的魔晄，并且这让你比大多数人都更接近星球。”

萨菲罗斯咬了咬嘴唇。停了一会儿后，他试探着问，“这就是我能看见天使的原因么？”

随着他自己主动提起这话题，伊法露娜在心里松了一口气，“我想是的，虽然我自己从来没有见过。”

房间里的沉闷感似乎越来越强烈，好似四周的墙壁都在向她逼近。伊法露娜忍不住地环视了一下房间，注意到萨菲罗斯的注意力突然锁在了被她身后的某个地方。一只强有力的手滑过她的脖颈，指尖冷酷无情地压住她的喉咙，而突然爆发的肾上腺素则更让她的心感觉被冻结了。

“你是谁？”一个轻轻的声音在她耳边逼问。

而她静静地站在原地，冷静地回答道，“我的名字是伊法露娜，住在实验室里——”

突然，那只冰冷的手放开了她，而房间里令人窒息的气氛也松快了。

“伊法露娜？”这道声音重复着。但这一次却听起来很不确定，甚至近乎是迷惘的。萨菲罗斯已经站起来走动了，而当她转过身时，看见他正搂着一个年轻人的细腰，不，他不只是一个人，真实存在的，除非从肩膀伸展开来的优雅白色羽翼正不安地扇动也能算是真实存在的迹象。他的胳膊带着无意识的保护欲搭在男孩身上，而他的轮廓则像是在弯曲镜面中的倒影一样微微晃动着。更何况，挂在他身后的剑更是巨大到荒谬的程度，尺寸远远超过她曾经见过的任何武器。

伊法露娜的手指紧紧抓着自己的魔石吊坠，“你一定就是萨菲罗斯说的那个天使。”

出于某种原因，他回头看了看，然后从闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛的余光里回瞥了她一眼，困惑地皱了下眉，“你怎么还呆在这里？”

“我很担心萨菲罗斯，”她真诚地费了好大的劲才解开项链，双手交叠在膝盖上。一想到“天使”背后站着的星球是如此强大的存在，她就感到恐惧，“魔晄浸泡时，他的反应很糟。所以我想来看看他是否一起还好。”

天使眯起了眼睛，而伊法露娜随即嗫嗫地不说了。

“你相信孩子在这个地狱般的鬼地方呆着会‘一切还好’？”他冷冷地问，但当萨菲罗斯发出好奇的响动，且紧紧地抱住天使的腰时，克劳德突然爆发的严厉随即缓和下来。伊法露娜悲伤地看着眼前，萨菲罗斯是一个孤独的孩子，而天使——唉，这又有什么好说的呢？

武器，星球再次对她低语。飞鸟振翅般的迅疾。疯狂。火焰。死亡。

“我认为我们需要的，”她突然开口，站起身来，仔细端详着小书柜，“是一个好故事。”

萨菲罗斯和天使都盯着她。而一眼望去全是按照字母顺序整齐排列的课本们并没有让她气馁，（尽管她确实想知道宝条的育儿理念到底是从哪里来的），但她还是很快就找到了一本薄薄的本地童话故事书。

“冥界的独眼神，”她随机翻到一页之后大声朗诵，然后快速地继续念下去。这不是一位异于常人般伟大的孩子需要听的东西。但她还是翻身回到床上，后仰地靠着床头，继续略读。“一开始，”伊法露娜顿住了，冲另外两个人挑了下眉。“站在那里你可不能很好地欣赏这个故事，起码现在不能，对么？萨菲罗斯，亲爱的，过来坐到这里，同时也拉你的天使过来。”

萨菲罗斯沉思着，又咬了咬下唇，反问道，“你怎么能看得见他？”

“我是古代种，还记得么？”她耐心地等待着萨菲罗斯谨慎地权衡利弊，无视掉天使在一旁犀利的审视。

“他是克劳德。”萨菲罗斯故意又紧紧地搂了下天使的腰，然后才放开手，在伊法露娜附近的地方坐下。

“那么，克劳德。现在：‘一开始，只有穆斯贝尔海姆和尼福尔海姆这两个世界。穆斯贝尔海姆是火之大陆，而它的火焰点亮星星和彗星。尼福尔海姆是北方的冰之高原，然后当它的雾气与穆斯贝尔海姆的热气相遇时，最初的生命诞生了。’”

“这不可能，”萨菲罗斯立刻打断，“由于缺乏科学的控制变量，活物可能来自非生命物质的自发理论已经被证伪。”

“这是真理，但有时候，并不是所有的东西都有解释。对有些人来说，这些故事和你我的存在一样真实。”

男孩咕哝了几句伊法露娜听不懂的“天使”和“飞翔”之类的话，但不管它是什么，现在它逗着克劳德低低地笑出了声。而当她继续朗诵下去，天使不安地在房间里踱来踱去。萨菲罗斯却慢慢地滑了过去，直到压到了她的肩膀上，目光越过肩膀一起阅读。

但在她朗诵之后不久，门开了。萨菲罗斯立刻站了起来，抹掉了在他试图解开神话中显然不合理的谜团时脸上露出的深思熟虑。伊法露娜默默地把书塞进了枕头后面。加斯特走了进来，但并非只有他一人。宝条也刚好前脚跟后脚地走了进来，而那个无处不在的塔克斯则在门口徘徊。

“来吧，萨菲罗斯必须回去学习。”宝条推了下眼镜，然后给了她一个带着算计意味的古怪眼神。

“当然，”伊法娜温和地回答，站起来对塞菲罗斯最后一次笑了笑。“亲爱的，和你在一起很愉快。”

“这是我的荣幸，”他一本正经地说，而这让她想再次拥抱他。而当看到克劳德站在萨菲罗斯身后，带着这她所见过的凝聚着最幽深黑暗的仇恨冲宝条咆哮时，伊法露娜全身心都在抗拒。加斯特呆若木鸡地凝视着克劳德，但克劳德的眼睛里已经照不进除了宝条之外的任何身影。天使愤怒的力量让伊法露娜感到恶心，但星球不仅没有帮她缓冲，反而还放大了这种黑暗又有毒的感觉。萨菲罗斯放在桌子上的那支笔震动了一下，然后毫无缘由地滚了下去。

“宝条，”伊法露娜飞速地说道，“我有一些关于魔石性能的问题想要问你。我们可以去一下你的办公室么？”

而在科学家开口回答她之前，伊法露娜就已经径直先行离开了。而当她经过加斯特时，递了个意味深长的眼神，而后他点点头，明显地镇定下来了，“萨菲罗斯，我亲爱的男孩，记住请不要为了学习熬夜到太晚。宝条，我们能不能.......?”

而直到伊法露娜走了很远之后，她仍能感觉到天使逸散出的黑暗。

......

加斯特站在宝条的桌前，等待着对方在笔记本上潦草地涂涂写写着确认自己的结果。他痛恨这种等待着被别人确认时产生的低人一等的自卑感。而严格来说，他才是尼布尔海姆实验室的领导者，但却根本没意识到权力正在缓慢地下移到宝条手里。

“我们将在一年内把总部搬到米德加，”宝条突然开口，却并没有停止书写。一时之间，加斯特惊地说不出话来。

“我从来没有批准过这样的转移。”终于，他找回了自己的声音。

“无论如何，事实就是我们这里的设备很快就不足以研究急速成长的萨菲罗斯了。而只有我们把他转移到有着最好研究设备的地方，才能确保一切正常运行，对么？”宝条乌亮的黑眼睛里没有温情，没有怜悯，只有和乌鸦一样的算计。*“还有，”宝条继续写下去，“你想让萨菲罗斯接触社会的提议，我已经记在心里了。霍兰德的两个样本也会被带去米德加实验室。比起往脑子里灌荒谬的本地神话故事，和那些明白自己在社会上身份地位的人来往对萨菲罗斯更有益。”

“我读过霍兰德研究对象的报告，”加斯特说，“而在我的印象里，杰尼西斯曾有很长一段时间的不稳定行为。萨菲罗斯以前从未跟同龄人接触过，而如果就这样冒然把他扔进这种环境里，必然弊大于利。”

“这种‘不稳定行为’的产生仅仅是因为霍兰德缺乏处理这种样本的经验。毫无疑问，这只是男孩在孩子气地给我们指出在培育他的过程中犯的错误。不，与其接触普通人，不如让他和那些更接近他的超能力的人交往。这才是对萨菲罗斯最好的。”

宝条的最后一段论据动摇了加斯特的想法。一方面，如果萨菲罗斯和那些像他一样被注射了魔晄的孩子待在一起，那么他也许就不会这么孤独了。但另一方面，加斯特察觉到这整个流程背后掩藏某种他无法搞清的事情，而这让他浑身鸡皮疙瘩暴起。

“但事实是，这件事从来没有得到过的我的批准，而我仍然是这个项目的领导者。”加斯特双手压在宝条的桌子上，身体前倾地强迫宝条直面他的凝视，“我想要所有与这次转移相关的文件。即使你曾经做了很多未经批准的实验，我也一直对你很宽容，宝条。但你行事确实已经完全超出了你的权责范围，明白我的意思么？”

超出加斯特意料之外，宝条没有发怒，更没有被吓倒。取而代之的却是微笑，即使它看起来有些不太自然。“我完全明白，加斯特。”

......

在加斯特担忧的保护和宝条仔细的审视观察下，伊法露娜在接下来的几个月里继续定期地去见萨菲罗斯。当读完那本童话书后，她开始创作自己的故事。角色与冒险故事的深度和复杂性都在不断增加，而萨菲罗斯也逐渐沉浸于在想象中描绘他们。有时，她只是简单地告诉他自己对这个星球所知的一切，那关于声音和生命之流的故事，那不应在其中迷失自己的重要性。男孩拼命地沉浸在她全身心投入的讲述之中，像对待课业一般聚精会神地听她的故事。而这让伊法露娜真希望他是她自己的孩子。

第一次见面之后，伊法露娜就再也没有听过克劳德一次说两三个以上单词了。当她来到这里，那么天使通常也在的时候，他往往会如同石像鬼一样蹲在某个地方观察，又或是在房间里踱来踱去。而当一旦确认了她不是一个威胁之后，他似乎立刻就会将她抛之脑后，然后迷失于自己脑海中的任何世界里。

有一次，他喊叫，跌倒。然而在摔落到地板之前，他却先一步地消失在一缕绿色之中。萨菲罗斯一直都含蓄地表达着自己的情感。于是直到对方回来之前，他都不说话也不睡觉。而克劳德回来之后却看起来比平时更憔悴，更冷淡。但他却丝毫不愿意解释发生了什么——如果说发生了什么，那一定是他似乎丧失了语言能力——但当伊法露娜联想起星球的窃窃私语，那他的沉默就有着更加可怕的意味。

“伊法露娜，”一天晚上，萨菲罗斯再次倚着她的肩膀沉睡了，克劳德才轻轻唤道。在男孩扑扇着合上眼皮之后，伊法露娜依旧读了很久的书。她已经非常非常习惯这种安静了，以至于克劳德突然响起的声音激地她微微跳了起来。

“嗯，克劳德？”她抬头望向天使，迎着对方如此紧张的注视，告诉自己如果会因此感到不安那简直就很愚蠢。

“你听说过一个叫文森特·瓦伦丁的人么？”

她思索了一会儿，“这听起来很熟悉。我想我可能听说过这个名字。为什么这么问？”

终于，他背过身去，这让她得以再次放松地呼吸。与此同时，他也在进行着自我心理斗争，“在萨菲罗斯出生之前，他曾作为塔克斯驻扎在这里。宝条曾射杀他，但他依旧还活着，同时被关在这里其中的一个房间里。”

伊法露娜惊恐地抬起手捂住嘴。“宝条曾射杀他？为什么？”

“什么时候宝条杀人会需要理由？”克劳德低低地嘘了一声。“文森特曾当面反抗过宝条的萨菲罗斯计划，所以他消除了对他宝贵实验的威胁。但......我觉得很快就会有什么大事发生。”他疲倦地用手掌根部擦着前额，“到时候，你就去找文森特。他就在图书馆走廊旁的一个废弃的房间里，躺在棺材中，明白了吗？”

“你要去哪里？”她严肃地问，而他则苦涩地抽了下嘴角。

“我不知道。”

“如果你能亲自去见文森特，我想你肯定不会告诉我这些。那么你为什么不能？”

天使的视线飞快地点了一下萨菲罗斯，“星球并不喜欢宝条曾经对文森特做过的事。这会让事情变得......困难，而我......这样的。”

伊法露娜放下书，小心翼翼地把萨菲罗斯的头挪到床头旁的枕头上，很有技巧且细心地没有吵醒他，然后走近克劳德。他透过发丝谨慎地看着她，一只手无意识地抽动了下，条件反射想要去摸自己的剑。

“我妈妈过去常给我将天使的故事。”她温柔地说，“我以前不能确定它们是真实的，还是只是传说。”缓慢地走着，伊法露娜拂去他眼前垂落的发丝，而指尖被生命之流的存在而刺痛着。“这颗星球告诉我，你是战争中的一把武器，但我认为你远不止于此。你以前是人类，对吗？”

克劳德沉默。

“说‘是，古代种夫人’，”她捉弄道。但当他依旧没有展颜微笑时，她叹了口气，更严肃地补充说，“没有人能够完全理解这颗星球，克劳德。但它不会撒谎，并且它正在告诉我，无论身上发生过什么，你依旧是人类。”

克劳德缓缓地冲她眨了下眼。然后他伸出一只手来，覆盖在她平坦的小腹上，毫无理由地低语，“给她取名叫爱丽丝。”

伊法露娜不知所措，想要问他是怎么知道她喜欢这个名字，知道她一直想给女儿起这个名字。但她还没来得及开口，他就走了。无论他是天使还是人类，抑或是介于两者之间的怪物，从那时起，伊法露娜就因此开始用一条环装的的小手链串一些偷来的魔石戴着。只是以防万一。

几个月后，伊法露娜的下腹呈现出很明显的圆形，而萨菲罗斯对此着迷。他会把耳朵贴在她隆起的肚子上，专心地听着。或者他也会把手掌贴在上面，伸开手指，等待着那轻微的滑动。尽管周围的环境阴森恐怖，气氛紧绷，但伊法露娜还是藏不住地容光焕发。生命之流在她体内涌动，流转中将力量注入那小小的一团细胞之中。而终有一天，这些细胞也将长成另一个像她的古代种。而在夜里，新生灵魂的歌声飘荡在她的梦中。如果说Cetra能做好一件事，那就是创造生命。

爱丽丝，她在心里唱着，用手轻抚着腹部。伊法露娜知道这个新生灵魂会成长为一位强大的女孩子。她决定像她妈妈曾对自己做过的那样，将自己种族的智慧就在这里传递给自己的孩子。

即使加斯特紧张而疲倦，但每当他看见她时，脸上的紧张就会一扫而空。他的表情会变得开朗，笑容也转而染上温暖。当他亲吻她的时候，同样也会虔诚地用自己的手抚摸她鼓胀的小腹。有一次，根据所有这些在她怀孕小腹上的抚摸，她想自行判断自己的女儿是否会被孕育成一个触觉完好的人。当她向一个细心的——虽然他从来都不会表现出来，但其实对此多少有点厌恶——萨菲罗斯解释婴儿的概念时，伊法露娜非常希望她的小爱丽丝能对这个可怜的男孩表现出和自己同样的爱和关心。

克劳德只摸了她的小腹一次。他屈膝跪了下来，只为了能够贴地更近一点，带着隐藏在心底的感动而柔和地低语，“这次，我也要拯救你。”*

（战斗吧，伊法露娜曾经常听到星球歌唱，于是她的心跳地漏了一拍。）

一切都变了的那一天，是从一杯无害的茶开始。伊法露娜呷了一口她最喜欢的茶，然后站在小厨房里冲洗杯子时，因为未出生女儿突然大惊小怪的乱动而皱了下眉。她披着一条产自尼布尔海姆附近小镇的羊毛披肩，向萨菲罗斯的房间走去。当她经过警卫时，愉快地向他们问候，并在走进之前礼貌地敲了敲门。伊法露娜嘴上说着“早上好”地走进来，但当看见房间里空无一人时，困惑地停下了脚步。

“萨菲罗斯？”她呼唤着，朝床边张望。他不是那种会捉弄大人的孩子，虽然他确实也让她吃惊了几次。但这次似乎并不是，因为他没有立刻从床下爬出来。他也有可能被是因为意料之外的身体状况，或者别的什么原因带走了。但被带走的这件事的某个环节一定出了问题。她又环视了一下房间，床上皱巴巴的毯子和放在地板上的童话书映入眼帘。萨菲罗斯一直都非常用心地保持整洁，甚至几乎到了强迫症的程度。

她皱着眉，拿出加斯特一段时间前塞给她的PHS，然后试着给对方打电话。拨打了六次都没有回音之后，对方方面面的担忧取代了之前的不安。她告诉自己，他或许只是忙于照顾萨菲罗斯，尽管昨晚加斯特对此一个字都没提过。当然，因为一直像影子般跟随着萨菲罗斯，克劳德不会在这里。

站着。伊法露娜心不在焉地用手捂着肚子，保护着自己，然后回到了自己的住处。也许早上她还在睡觉的时候，加斯特留下了一张纸条，而她只是没有看见它。

在回房间的半路上，一阵尖锐的剧痛突然在她的腹部炸开。伊法露娜上气不接下气地靠在墙上，从牙缝咬出一声小小的啜泣，然后她察觉到生命之流在周围危险地流动着。伊法露娜强迫自己站直，一只手扶着墙，尽可能快地在疼痛和她的宝宝允许的范围内移动。惊慌的驱使之下，她加快了速度。但她冲进套间的门时，令人惊骇的景象击中了她。

加斯特仰面躺在地上，面部肌肉因死亡而松弛。鲜血浸泡着尸体，还在从他胸口的弹孔中滴落。宝条明晃晃地握着枪站在尸体前，而身旁跟着一位塔克斯（就是那个送给他披肩的塔克斯，而他怎么能这样对她）和几个警卫。她哽咽道近乎窒息。

哽咽的声音使好几个人转过头来看着她。但在宝条来得及举枪，塔克斯抬起武士刀之前，伊法露娜的手就已经抢先一步地从裙子口袋里掏出手链，然后投掷魔石。或许这是因为她是古代种，也或许是因为她的愤怒和恐惧，魔石立即对她反应。而她也跟本就不在乎理由究竟是哪个。唯一重要只有让火舌立刻舔舐起男人的衣服，让火星跳跃到家具，让火焰、烟雾和叫喊声吞没房间。因为离门口最近，伊法露娜得以躲过了枪林弹雨，溜回了走廊，而视线则被泪水模糊了。

克劳德，你在哪里？她将自己的愤怒和恐惧倾泻给这个星球，通过她与它的联系寻找某个答案。

武器，这就是星球给出的全部回复了。牺牲一个细胞来拯救全身。

不！她尖叫着冲进了从实验室通往神罗大宅地下洞穴的门。他不应该是为了某个东西的牺牲品。

警卫正在追赶她。伊法露娜能够听见他们靴子踢踏的脚步声和枪支射击的响动。她知道一个快要临产的女人不可能从一群士兵手下逃脱，但是克劳德的话突然闪回了她的脑海，她想，图书馆，到图书馆去。

伊法露娜已经听到自己的身体在散发出快要燃尽般的气息，强迫自己以最快的速度前进。而当她走到通向图书馆的拐角时，停了一下，时间刚好够她再次从口袋里掏出魔石。火焰再次从警卫身边炸开，而她这次没有再分心停下来和听他们的尖叫。她内心的一小块正在因为内疚而哭泣，而古代种总是会因为杀人而感到疼痛。但是没有办法，她绝不可能让她的女儿像父亲一样死去。

非常对不起，加斯特。

克劳德描述的那个房间隐藏在黑色的石墙背后，而伊法露娜差点跑过。她尝试着撬开房门，但又立马因看到祭坛周围整齐排列的几具棺材而颤栗。而当伸手去开其中一个的时候，怪物身上散发的有毒而被污染的气息逼退了她。

该死的，文森特，你在哪！

其中一具棺材很明显也透着被污染的气息，但那更是一种伴随着轻柔呼吸的更纯粹的黑暗。伊法露娜明白时间已经不多了，毫不犹豫地推开了棺材，甚至差点撞到了里面的人。

“文森特？”她急促地喘着气，腹部剧烈疼痛，感觉到四肢渐渐脱力。而当一双血红的双眼睁开并盯着她时，她终于如释重负地啜泣出声。

“你是谁？”男人丝绒般的嗓音低语着。

“文森特，拜托，我需要你的帮助。”伊法露娜恳求道。她听见警卫们越走越近，“加斯特死了，而宝条在谋划着什么。但我找不到萨菲罗斯和克劳德，哦......”

一阵剧痛撕裂着她的腹部，而她则倒在了木质棺材的边缘。两只强壮的手（不，其中一只是爪子）抓住了她的胳膊来不让她跌倒在地板上。该死，她本不应该在孕晚期为了活命而剧烈奔跑。

“你刚才说了‘萨菲罗斯’？”

“是，”她气喘吁吁地说，又一次胎动发作使她蜷缩起来，“文森特，求你了。克劳德告诉我你可以帮我，而我不——不知道宝条正在谋划什么——”

某种尖锐的东西刺穿了她的肩膀，猛地将她推到了那个穿斗篷的人身边。世界立刻疯狂地旋转起来，而她深陷其中分不清东南西北。而在沉入黑暗之前，她所能看到的就只有文森特的斗篷变成了宽大而猩红的翅膀。

......

宝条自言自语。如果人们学会只听从理性行动，那像现在这样的混乱就根本不必发生。

古代种女人瘫倒在古祭坛上，而镇定剂几乎是立即生效。尤其是在加利亚兽被召唤出来之后，瓦伦丁更难被制服，不过他还是由于突然唤醒和之后的变形而混乱。而因为神罗的士兵正在源源不断地被送来，那在制服他的过程中损失几名警卫就更是微不足道的。瓦伦丁在那个女人身旁的地板上倒下，长长的头发凌乱地覆盖在苍白的脸上。

“先生，”一位来自贡加加的塔克斯说道，而宝条从未想过要记住他的名字，“您应该去看看医生。我已经给医疗处打过电话了。他们已经正在为您的到来做准备。”

宝条知道不该摸自己的脸。他能感觉到皮肤在随着说话而开裂。“好，很好。我要你们尽快清理干净这里，还有古代种房间里的那个垃圾。我们明天就要搬去米德加。”

“先生——”

“就这样做，”他不耐烦地厉声说道，但随即撕裂的皮肤感觉到就像被冰冷的火焰再次蜿蜒烧灼，于是皱了皱眉。该死的女人，该死的魔石。

......

克劳德知道一定出了什么事。此刻他的脑子里就像是被人放了一个正在尖叫的唱诗班。萨菲罗斯正在呼唤他，大喊着你为什么不在这里，但星球的声音淹没了他。

重生。武器。未来的可能性正在变成现实。

不，我需要在那里，我需要保护他，我不能再让一切重蹈覆辙。

刚刚清洗的伤口。杀死病毒。重生。

杰诺瓦他马的已经死了，萨菲罗斯不是威胁！

但是星球已经做下决定。


	4. Chapter 4

一双冰冷的手将艾尔弗里德发烫前额上的碎发捋到脑后。当肌肉第三次痛苦地收缩之后，她向后瘫倒在床上剧烈地喘着粗气，而助产士则用冷毛巾擦了擦她的额头。

“他对你有点粗暴，亲爱的。”布伦希尔德怜悯地评论着，同时一只手温柔地放在女人隆起的肚子上。

“女神弗丽嘉......保佑我。”艾尔弗里德的声音里透着紧张，艰难地回复着。她咬着唇，抵御着肚子里又一阵剧痛袭来。而布伦希尔德则不安地皱了皱眉。

分娩是极度令人痛苦的。艾尔弗里德尖叫起来，而鲜血则一同浸透了床单和接生婆的双手。布伦希尔德几乎以为这个婴儿会胎死腹中，但它——他——却睁开了明亮而充满活力的蓝眼睛看着她。

“玛拉辛塔，到这儿来，女孩！”布伦希尔德把婴儿放到惊慌失措的年轻女仆怀，命令道，里。“抱住他，扶着他的头......车前草放哪里了？神啊，该死的......”

“克劳德，我的儿子，小云片......”*

布伦希尔德没有理会艾尔弗里德的叫喊，反而更担忧不断外流却根本止不住的鲜血。没有治愈魔石，她用了好几码亚麻布和有限的药膏才减缓了鲜血外涌的速度。艾尔弗里德的脸色透着幽灵般的惨白，甚至差点醒不过来。但当玛拉辛塔轻手轻脚地从婴儿身边走过时，她的脸上重染喜悦。

“我小小的梦想——克劳德，”她靠在他毛茸茸的脑袋上低吟，然后带着刚出生的儿子一起沉浸在自己筋疲力尽的世界里，开始哼唱起歌谣。布伦希尔德和玛拉辛塔则趁机清理着吸满鲜血的破布。当婴儿安静下来时，助产士和她的学徒交换一下眼神。

“这一点都不正常，我们不如去偷窥吧。”玛拉辛塔冲布伦希尔德嘶嘶地说。而布伦希尔德在水桶里清洗掉手上的血迹，仅仅只是斜着眼睛回瞟了她一眼。

“她是一个斯特莱夫，女孩。关于这件事，我只说到这里。”

艾尔弗里德并没有在听她们的对话。她把刚出生的小婴儿抱在怀里，将母亲曾给自己唱过的摇篮曲，再次轻轻地用古老的尼布尔海姆方言唱给他听。

......

他感觉整个世界都在摇摇欲坠，并且仍然没有恢复平衡。一连串清晰响亮的命令通过，让他们从一个实验室转移到了另一个实验室，而宝条也持续不断地露面。这让萨菲罗斯觉得自己与一切都完全脱节了。他像是独立于自己身体之外的观察者，像看电视节目一样冷静地注视着一切变化。

“加斯特博士在哪儿？”他有一次这样问道，而宝条则回以他一个狡猾的微笑。还未及时愈合的烧伤疤痕古怪地拉扯着周围皮肤，顺着开裂的唇角延伸出更加阴险的味道。萨菲罗斯希望伊法露娜能给他一个温暖的拥抱，但从前一天起却再也没有见过她。

“他已经出人意料地退休了。”

萨菲罗斯于是没有再问了，并且在前往米德加的路上一直保持沉默。现在，他见到了另外两位同龄的十岁男孩，然后被大人们吩咐一起去玩。

三个人面面相觑。他们都清楚的知道，科学家们正从纯白房间里横跨一整面墙的单面镜背后观察着他们。

“那么，你是谁？”三个人中最矮的那个孩子逼问道。宝条曾称呼他杰内西斯，所以安吉尔一定是那个浅黑色皮肤且安静地站在他身后半步之遥的人。

“萨菲罗斯，”他习惯性地又补了一句，“很高兴见到你。”

“好吧，至少你接受过教育。”杰内西斯说，“霍兰德博士曾对此相当怀疑。”

“同样，你似乎也不是一个由无能之人创造的流着口水的变种怪物。”

他们俩互相瞪着对方，而安吉尔则只是叹了口气，“我认为你们俩都是傻瓜。除非你们想打架，然后正好落入博士们的陷阱，否则我建议你们别再装模作样地试探了。”

杰内西斯很生气，但萨菲罗斯则对此麻木到毫无反应。他就像在跟着规定好的程序来行动，老实讲并不太关心“结盟”或“建立社会关系”。他只想和三个人说话，但已经失去了其中两个，而他们大概是毫无预兆的退休了。至于第三个......

你答应过你会一直陪在我身边的，克劳德。

他痛苦地意识到天使也会和人类一样说谎。

......

他不明白为什么周围人都在不停地死去。眼睛噙着笑意的男人在悬崖上被枪杀了，留着漂亮长发的女人则被刺穿了腰。穿着蓝西装，蓄着小胡子，且手里拿着一只戴着王冠的毛绒小猫的男人冲自己脑袋开了一枪，而血滴和大脑碎片在办公室里炸地到处都是。

克劳德不明白为什么他的妈妈不在这里，为什么没有把这些噩梦赶走。在一个板条箱里，他蜷缩着自己六岁的小小身体，用树枝一样消瘦的胳膊环抱住膝盖，热切地希望这一些都能从身边走开。但是，即使紧紧闭上双眼，他仍然能察觉到正在发生什么。这不仅仅像是梦到霜冻巨人从床下爬出般吓人，同时还因为一切都曾真实发生过而撕心裂肺。

村子正在燃烧。在顺着从红到橙到黄逐层升温的火光下，他看到了自己的家，然后和将要在悬崖上死去的男人，就是那个熟悉度甚于自己名字的男人，一同闯了进去，找到了泡在一滩血红中的妈妈。

他尖叫地惊醒，挣扎地反抗着试图抓住他的手。

“克劳德！克劳德，亲爱的，醒醒。这只是一个噩梦。”

克劳德满脑子里只有看见自己妈妈死了。可是她现在就在这里，一边哼着歌，一片摇着他。他绝望地啜泣着，伸出双臂搂住了她的脖子。他搂地是那么紧，紧到她近乎无法呼吸，紧到一秒都不愿松手。

“噢，克劳德，”她坐在小床边缘安慰地摇着他，轻轻地说着，“这只是一个噩梦。这不是真的。”

“它也是真的。”他搂着母亲脖子咕哝。她身上沾着烟味，但不是从烧焦的尸体上散出的，也不是从干药草中飘出的，而只是从壁炉里冒出的烟。“有人死了，村子着火了，你一动不动，没人能听见我。我想甚至整个星球也正在灭亡——”

“深呼吸，小云片。”她轻抚着他的后背和睡得凌乱又汗津津的头发，低低地哼着歌，直到他的哭声慢慢减弱为断断续续的抽泣和轻喘。他蜷着身子躺在妈妈的腿上，眼皮都疲倦地耷拉下来了。然而当妈妈说，“继续睡吧，一切都很好。”他不假思索地喃喃道，“不，并没有很好，但是会变好的。”

艾尔弗里德忧心忡忡地看着儿子又睡着了。

......

即使无法用胳膊完全环抱住篮子，但克劳德还是勇敢地徒步远足去了村外的一块小田野。天还黑着，一点点淡粉色的曙光将将从树叶缝隙中透出。但是他知道如果不比别的孩子先起床，那就摘不到任何浆果了。潮湿的寒气渗进了厚重的羊皮大衣，冻地他瑟瑟发抖，而他的靴子也已经被露水浸湿了。

一片黑莓丛从树林的边缘蜿蜒曲折地延伸到了田野里，密密麻麻地交错着，并且长得几乎和克劳德一样高。但他已经准备好了。克劳德戴上妈妈的园艺手套，然后开始采摘成熟的黑莓。这是一个比拼灵巧的游戏。他的手指飞舞着从刺中穿过却不会碰到，迅速地拉出一颗黑莓，把它扔进篮子里，然后再重复之前动作。他时不时地把目光投向村子所在的方向。

克劳德在灰蒙蒙的拂晓中迅速而无声地工作着。太阳升起了，田野里的宁静也一同被孩子们的喋喋不休打破了。

克劳德紧张地低头看着他那半满的篮子。在其他人到来之前，他权衡着就此离开的利弊。但当一小群孩子从小路的拐角处转过来时，他就失去了之后的决定权。

“嘿，你在做什么？”其中一个男孩大喊，在空中挥了挥拳头，“你不应该在这里！”

“这里不是你的地盘。”克劳德皱着眉，双手紧紧抱住篮子。

“我妈妈说你不正常，”另一个男孩说着，同时其他人都被吸引地走近了。他们只有四个男孩和两个女孩，而蒂法也在其中。

（“我不知道该怎么办，克劳德。”蒂法贴着他的脖子低声说。他搂着她，而她的手则攥着他的黑衬衫，像是抓到最后一根能维持住自己理智的绳子般攥着。“粮食已经持续一周保持再即将耗尽的状态了，而最后一支出发去寻找补给的队伍也再也没有回来。这场灾祸，它——我不知道。孩子们，只有他们把自己耗到筋疲力尽之后，才能不再因为害怕而无法入睡。”

克劳德紧紧地搂着她，感觉到她的脊椎的一节节凸起压在他的前臂上。她正在迫使自己超越极限，但却已经沦陷在失去从前力量的痛苦阴影中。他希望自己能说点什么让她感觉好受的话，但却又无法在双方明知那是谎言的情况下开口。）

“她说是你造成了动物死亡，我们挨饿。她说你们一家都是女巫和咦交徒。”

“是‘异教徒’，蠢蛋！”另一个男孩嘶嘶地说。

“你这个哑巴，蠢蛋！”

他费了很大的劲才把目光从蒂法的大眼睛上移开。“别傻了，”克劳德声音有些颤抖地反驳，“如果你们都挨饿了，那我和妈妈也一样。”

“但是你有巫术，”一个孩子哼了一声，伸手去推他的肩膀，“你不正常。”

克劳德想到那些他暗自担忧的根本就不是梦的梦，想到了那些他经常听到了却并不是自己声音的声音。他往后退了半步，透过刘海从后面看着其他人。也许村民们真的是对的。也许成为斯特莱夫就是一种诅咒，而这也是为什么他似乎知道别人都不知道的事情。

“别撒谎了，”他一边跺着脚一边喊。尽管哪种说法可以令别人怕他，但他依旧不愿意相信。蒂法，和另一个女孩，还有另一个男孩子还在犹豫着，摇摆不定地注视着他，但其他三个人肉眼可见地很生气。

“不许你喊阿尔德里克骗子，你这个怪物！”

“怪物！”

其中一个人又推了他的肩膀一下，力气大得足以把篮子从他手里打翻。克劳德踉跄了一下，几乎一屁股跌倒，但又马上被一道漆黑的光摄住心神。孩子们可以如此残忍地对待彼此，他记得有人曾经说过，但想不起来何人何时和为何，也没有意识到自己竟仅凭本能就可以躲开下一推。另一个，更年长也更安静的一部分自我将要，真的？我们真的将要在霸凌中爆发？

“异教徒！”

一块石头击中他的胸膛。而当第二块石头也飞向他时，他避开它，向前冲去，将小小的拳头砸到另一个男孩脸上，然后对方可怜地哭喊着摔倒在潮湿的地上。于是，所有人都又震惊又害怕地盯着他。

“你——你的眼睛，”蒂法旁边的女孩颤抖地指着他，结结巴巴地说。但是，除了现在正在哭泣的男孩和他自己擦破皮的指关节，克劳德什么也看不见。

（“你得学会站出来捍卫自己，钉子头！不然你怎么能成为一名特种兵？”）

他转身逃跑，甚至忘记了散落一地的黑莓。

......

克劳德相信，夏末的尼布尔海姆山脉就是天堂的边缘。当太阳开始落山时，树木镀上璨金，山脉也被像被抛光的金属般镀上金光。落日余晖中，野兽和怪物们合唱般嚎叫着，回荡在峡谷之中。这是克劳德最喜欢的时刻，他要从过度保护的妈妈和目空一切的村民身边溜走，去看看生命在夜幕降临前的最后一次勃发。有时，他会兴高采烈地从长满草的半山腰滚下，直到滚到头晕目眩才停止。或者，他会爬上所能找到的最高的树，随后爬到令自己恶心的高度。通常，他会躺在悬崖的边缘，头枕在胳膊上凝望着天空。他可以假装自己的梦想在空中实现，而不是像在地面上那样全无可能。

特种兵。

他当时正坐在厨房的桌子旁，练习着阅读镇子上唯一的一份报纸，目光偶然地掠过了一张黑白颗粒组成的照片。“萨菲罗斯将军，”当他有些急促喘息地指着照片时，母亲解释道，“他们都说他是位英雄。”

一位英雄。克劳德不明原因地对这个词皱起了鼻子。但，萨菲罗斯将军。这个词让他觉得自己像是多吃了一碗冰淇淋，又或是被允许熬夜后，胃会有点不舒服，但却感到完全值得。

特种兵。这个词让他心跳加速。他要离开这个村子，要给自己和母亲找一个适合的地方住。他要做出一番事业。

一股非他本人所有的温暖的赞许之意在胸口舒展开来，鼓舞地他更加坚强。他不知道自己为什么要这么努力，但却感觉这是对的。

*原文德语单词Nebel，也是云雾的意思。

......

溪流裹挟着冰刺冲刷而下，扎着男孩的腿。但八岁的克劳德却无视了那点疼痛，只是一动不动地站着，而手则松松地悬停在身体前面。他注视着，等待着，然后......

他的双手闪电般插进冰冷的溪水，抓住了一条不停扭动着的鱼。它狂暴地挣扎着，鱼鳍拍打着。于是他迅速地把鱼扔进了放在一旁巨石上的大篮子里，但颤抖的感觉却依旧还停留在冰冷的指尖上。最后，他抓住篮子，拖着沉重的脚步淌回了岸边。

清晨，天气晴朗但也寒冷，在山的高处已经开始刮起刺骨的凛风。克劳德卷起裤子，晾着小腿，然后把鞋带系在腰带上，光着脚走回村里，同时肩上还挂着一篮子鱼。春日里刚抽出新芽的树木掩映着一条向下的小径，而一团团正融化的积雪还落在枝叶间。他小心翼翼地沿着小径往下爬，直到一个小时之后才得以回到了尼布尔海姆。

村民们还在熙熙攘攘地忙着各自的活计。男人们搬运柴火，清理道路，而一些女人们则和店家们对食物和生活用品讨价还价。几个年纪更小的孩子为了逃避家务而冲去家门，在路上跑来跑去，还互相挥舞着棍子。克劳德独自一人，不引起任何注意地穿过房屋间的阴影，溜到了路的尽头。

“早上好，亲爱的。”当他关上身后沉重的木门时，母亲冲他打了个招呼。她的手指勾着针，快速穿梭于放在腿上的毛线中。

“早上好，妈妈。”

“你钓到好东西了么？现在应该是鱼群大量产卵的季节了。有一天，我无意中听到汉斯和赫特纳先生谈论起本季的丰收......”

而当她快乐地唠叨时，克劳德正为了之后给鱼开肠破肚而忙着磨刀，同时先简单地洗了下它们。他任由她的唠叨在自己耳边流淌，却其实并不真的在乎汉斯、赫特纳或者洛克哈特村长说了些什么半真半假又不重要的屁话。他只想沉浸在母亲身上普通的欢快气氛里。

“你觉得怎么样？”他抬头一看，只见她拿着一条织了一半的毛毯。毯子是由一些陈旧但干净的羊毛碎料拼成的。“布伦希尔德一直在抱怨说，她的孩子们总是把她的毯子当帐篷耍，还非要糟蹋地沾满泥水后带回来。不过我告诉她，我非常希望能够帮她振作和坚强起来。考虑到她为我们所做过的一切，我觉得这是我最起码能回馈给她的。”

“你真好，妈妈。”克劳德回答道。他提起一篮子鱼和几把刀子。“如果你需要什么，我会马上给你递来。”

“你真是个好孩子，我的克劳德。”艾尔弗里德说道，放下了手中的针线活，吻了吻他的头。而当她往篮子里瞥了一眼后，唇边的笑容更深了，“感恩神明尼奥尔德，亲爱的，一定要小心那些刀子。我依旧不太确定你是不是应该摆弄它们。”

“我会没事的。”克劳德说。

“嗯，我来清理冰箱。你吃完鱼之后最好不要让剩下的坏掉。也许我还应该清扫掉壁炉里的灰，毕竟村子里也没有一个人不喜欢吃熏鱼......”

她飘去了厨房，而克劳德则摇了摇头。在小屋后面，他把一块干净的塑料布铺在一个宽阔的树桩上，开始有条不紊地掏空鱼的内脏，同时任由自己的思绪随风飘荡。自然，现在这样做可不是他最优的想法。

生长。营养。后代的潜能绽放。

太阳穴突然被星球的隆隆声震得砰砰直跳，克劳德抽搐着扔掉了手里那把鲜血淋漓的刀。滚开，他咆哮道，但是星球一旦开始行动那必将势不可挡。战斗，它低声对他说。屠杀。倒下的尸体。

当战场的景象在眼前闪现时，只有纯粹的力量才能阻止克劳德倒进地上的鱼内脏堆里。这是一幢石墙破碎的堡垒，而每隔几英尺就有几句尸体倒在地上。到处都插着装饰鲜艳的断矛，而和五台的利维坦一样标准的怪兽则被火焰魔石烧焦。萨菲罗斯的剑出鞘且溅满鲜血，在周围留下一个令人恐惧的剪影。

在他的旁边则站着另外两个克劳德不认识的十几岁男孩。他们同样可怕，且眼睛里闪烁着特种兵独有的魔晄光芒。红发人虚伪地斜睨了萨菲罗斯一眼，“我们不需要你的帮助。”

“我只是奉命行事。”萨菲罗斯平静地回答。他还没有变声，嗓音依旧比成年人略高。

第三个男孩则把一只手搭在前一个孩子的肩上，轻声喊了一句，“杰内西斯。”于是红头发的男孩闷闷不乐地沉默了。

“无论如何，”长时间的沉默之后，杰内西斯随意地开口了，“我们将会有更多的机会来检测自己。除非太阳不再升起，否则神罗的贪婪将永不消失。”

萨菲罗斯的表情却让人捉摸不透。克劳德不假思索地直接伸出手去，并不确定脑子里究竟想的是“保护”或“留下”或“我的”。但是星球却已经切断了链接，让他伸出的手在失去目标后扑了个空，然后控制不住身体而混乱地一头栽倒。他眨巴着眼睛，头晕目眩地仰望着蓝天，等待着自己的世界从午休后回归正常。

“......哦”

倒下的尸体。敌人如雷雨一般猖獗地壮大声势与力量。

“萨菲罗斯不再是敌人了，”克劳德坚定地回复，抓着这个想法不放，同时还强迫星球也知道（我的）。星球沉重的存在感终于消失了，然后克劳德发出了一声长长的颤抖的叹息。

“克劳德？克劳德，你还好么？”

小屋的后门砰地一声打开了，他的母亲冲了出来，而沉重的羊毛裙挂在她的腿边抽丝打结。她屈膝跪在他的身边，一只手从克劳德的胳膊下滑过，搀着他坐起来，而另一只手惊恐地颤抖着。

“天哪，克劳德，发生了什么？你受伤了么？是刀掉到了地上么？”

克劳德花了一会儿时间才找回语言能力，而母亲大惊小怪的呼喊对此毫无帮助。他咽了几口唾沫，勉强说道:“不，我很好，妈妈，真的。我想我只是昨晚没睡好。”而这确实是千真万确的。

“又是一场噩梦吗?”母亲立刻问。

“没什么，”他向她保证，同时强迫自己站起来。但母亲却无视了他嘴上的逞强，反而拍着他坐下，想要亲自查看他到底是外皮正在流血还是内脏受伤。“真的，我发誓我没事。”

他有点尴尬地意识到自己竟是如此年幼矮小，矮小到母亲即使跪在地上也还能直视到他的眼睛。“我不觉得这只是‘没什么’，亲爱的。”

“妈妈，我保证，如果出了什么事，我会告诉你的。我只是今天早上去钓鱼前没睡好。”

艾尔弗里德又盯着他的脸看了几秒钟，最后才点点头，站了起来，同时一只手温柔地摸了摸他的头发。“好吧。那就把鱼吃完，但要小心。我会一直透过窗户看着你。”

克劳德勉强地笑着，但这并不是因为对母亲心虚，而是此刻头痛已经顽固地在脑壳里扎根，像是不断在被人用鸭嘴锄砰砰直敲。不过她看起来似乎并没有注意到这一点，但克劳德也同时没有意识到她的母亲其实有所怀疑。当艾尔弗里德回到小屋，重新开始清理壁炉时，她脑子里就只有一个想法在不断盘旋。为什么他的眼底闪烁着可疑的光芒？

而终于只剩他独自一人后，克劳德转身慢慢地切鱼，慢到足以掩饰着自己手抖的事实。这就像有人在穿过记忆的门廊时被剧烈地敲着脑袋，然后还同时摇晃着遮盖在记忆上的松动且陈旧的蜘蛛网。在模糊宣传照片上看到萨菲罗斯是一回事。而真真切切地看见他，回忆起正宗是多么锋利，想知道萨菲罗斯是否还保留着在课堂笔记的边缘上涂抹简笔画的习惯，记得起那些发出充满恶意的含沙射影话语的人跪在对方膝盖前恳求原谅——不过也记得萨菲罗斯第一次拥抱他的感觉，他的头刚刚到克劳德胸腹的一半高度，但手臂却紧紧地搂着克劳德，紧到他近乎无法呼吸，这又是另一回事。（我的）。现在到了开始思考其他事情的时候了，比如杰内西斯和安吉尔，以及他们到底是谁，为啥那么他不曾听说过他们，为什么扎克斯之前不知道他们......如此这些。到底是什么改变了？

一个突然起来的想法闪过脑海，他不禁睁大了眼睛，停下了手上的动作，让刀尖悬停在鱼上。这个星球一直可以自由地操纵他的记忆，那么他怎么知道自己是否被告知了一切呢？他怎么能确定自己这次重生前有没有经历过一次令人崩溃的近乎扯淡的过去，一次星球并没有在他脑海中植入记忆的过去？他难道应该开始用锡纸包头吗?

小刀的木柄突然折断了。克劳德慢慢地松开拳头，无视掉他手掌上的碎片，把那把坏了的小刀扔在一边。他把手指扣在作为工作台的树桩边缘，强迫自己调整几次呼吸，直到指关节不再发白。宝条曾不给选择地使用了他，而一想到星球也正在同样地使用他——

在这个想法还没成型之前，他就自己打断了它。他知道，这个星球并没有恶意。因为它根本就无法认知到人类的这种渺小情感，只是盲目地按照自己的生存本能行事，但该死的。他——他的一部分还只是他马的八岁，而这对他一点都不公平。为什么这么多年来这个星球给他提供了那么多的信息，而他却还不确定自己是克·世界救世主·劳德，还是只是克·村里的怪人·劳德？他以前经历过这种“记忆都是真实的”的事情，所以他......他只是想抱抱他的妈妈，他只是想要让萨菲罗斯用消瘦的小胳膊郑重而真挚抱抱他，甚至问些有点尴尬的问题都行。

克劳德盯着他手指下的塑料布叹了口气。首先，他最好弄清楚自己的身体能做什么。

......

“谢谢你，亲爱的，这真是太可爱了，”布伦希尔德从厨房的桌子上接过艾尔弗里德的毯子，激动地说。它很厚，而且由羊毛织成。虽然毛线有点旧了，但却依旧干净齐整。

“这是我最起码应该要做的事了。”艾尔弗里德愉快地说，下意识有点紧张地抚了抚自己的裙边，“你是我和克劳德的救命恩人。我真不知道如果没有你，我们会怎样？”

“那克劳德还好么？”布伦希尔德一边问，一边把毯子叠好，放在她们的茶杯旁边。但艾尔弗里德却咬着罪臣，没有立即回答。于是，布伦希尔德没能忍住地大声叹息了，“他的夜惊症又犯了？”

“不是很频繁。他今天做家务时崩溃摔倒了。他说他只是因为过度劳累，但是......”

布伦希尔德知道且也曾听过，由于附近有老旧的魔晄反应堆，年幼的孩子偶尔会感到恶心或头晕。但一般来说，这些孩子们到了青春期就会对魔晄中毒产生抗性，并且克劳德也没有表现出和其他健康孩子的其他区别。

“他后来怎么样？”

艾尔弗里德的手在膝盖上微微绞动着，甚至忘记了喝茶，“混乱。他看着我，但又好像并不认识我。这就像每次把他从噩梦中拍醒后的反应一样，只不过这次他并没有睡着。”

“他告诉过你，他自己的情况吗?”布伦希尔特温和地问道。“他听见或看见什么了吗?也许注意到什么奇怪的气味或味道?”

“我儿子并不是个精神错乱的傻子。”艾尔弗里德厉声喊道，吓了布伦希尔德一跳。

“我不是有意要侮辱你的，亲爱的。我觉得你的儿子很聪明。”就这一点而言，这是非常不寻常的，甚至远远超过了正常人的发育曲线。这也是她多年来注意到的关于这个孩子的许多奇怪的事情之一。“但夜惊症和现在的突然崩溃摔倒可能意味着身体出了问题。这或许因为反应堆，或许是因为遗传基因，但你需要考虑这个可能性。”比如，癫痫。

但是艾尔弗里德却似乎并没有在听她讲话。她睁大了眼睛，但却平静地对自己重复，“他没有......精神错乱。”

“艾尔弗里德，什么——”

“谢谢你的茶，布伦希尔德，”她从座位上跳起来，飞速地说，“我很抱歉就这样匆匆离开，但我刚刚意识到一件事……”

她一边说着，一边急促地飞奔出门，留下布伦希尔德独自坐在桌旁，迷惑不解地端着两杯还没喝完的茶。

艾尔弗里德在村子里狂奔，撩起裙子好让裙摆不陷进泥里，同时完全无视掉周围人投来的奇怪目光。而当她快要接近小屋时则停下来奔跑的脚步，并平缓自己的呼吸，直到回落到正常速率。而这样他的儿子就不会发现自己与之前有什么不同。（因为现在情况确实不一样的，她感觉瞥见了如一场盛大歌剧开幕般新鲜而美好的开始，哪怕她从未看过任何一场剧。）而当她走进小屋时，她发现儿子正站在在厨房的椅子上，伸手去拿挂在天花板上的干药草。

“妈妈，赫特纳太太喜欢那条毯子吗?”他瞥了她一眼问道，然后设法扯下一束迷迭香。而她则过了好一会儿才意识到对方问了自己一个问题。

“哦，是的。”她以前为什么会忽视这些呢？忽视掉她的儿子总是安静地做事，看起来快速地跳过了童年，以及在他搞懂身体各个部位的功能后就跌跌撞撞地卷入了一切事情。事实上，他似乎很少对任何事感到惊讶，或者需要得到再一次解释。

克劳德奇怪地看了看她，“那就好。你想让我留些鱼放到今晚吃么？”

“如果可以，谢谢你，亲爱的。”她勉强笑了笑。而他慢慢地点了点头，手里拿着迷迭香走了出去。艾尔弗里德想起了那些她儿子看上去比大多数孩子更古怪的时刻。如果命运三女神诺伦真的选择了她的儿子，她们必然会更加折磨他。

克劳德迈着小鹿般的步伐悄悄地沿着小径前行。现在是巨龙的交配季，而如果有办法的话，他才不愿意与巨爪尖的锋利、尖牙缝滴落的毒液以及普世意义上不可战胜的恐惧对抗。他只带了一个小背包，里面装着一瓶水和少量的食物。当母亲还沉浸在酣梦中时，他就已经轻巧地溜出了房门。铁灰色的清晨冰冷刺骨，冷到使在尼布尔海姆郊区边沿的死亡爪和针喙鸟依旧沉眠不起，而克劳德则从旁溜过时不必与之战斗。但冬天的到来同样也意味着他必须小心翼翼地在不断扩散的积雪中行走，以免厚厚的靴子将冰层踩地嘎吱作响。

如今这条通往神罗大宅的崎岖不平的路早已是人迹罕至，但却并没有比通往反应堆的那条小径更加危险。克劳德娇小的体型和安静的动作让他很长一段时间都避开了怪物，但很快，命运的捉弄又让他不得不翻滚跳跃地躲避起一组又一组的炸弹兽。

卧槽，卧槽，卧槽，当他注意到又一个炸弹兽膨胀起来时，自言自语地咒骂着。因为村庄贫穷且缺乏设备，尼泊尔海姆地区实际并没有大量开发魔石，所以为什么这些爆炸兽要一窝蜂地住在这里？而更扯淡的是，他现在甚至觉得哪怕是来一场最低等级的暴风雪都棒极了。其中一只爆炸兽炸裂开来，裹挟着滚滚雷声，卷起热浪扑打着整个地区，而克劳德则努力地缩在一块大石头的后面。

剩下的两只炸弹兽狰狞着脸在空中张牙舞爪，带起噼啪作响的火焰声撕裂了清晨的宁静。而当克劳德听到远处的怪物们被接二连三地吵醒时，心里忍不住呻吟起来。该死的老天爷，文森特，就连你沉眠前也不会在这村子里选这么个糟地方睡觉了吧。

等炸弹兽们被自己飘忽不定的舞步卷起的气浪推到几英尺之外的另一边后，克莱德立马准备疯跑着冲到小道上。然而，还没等他迈开脚步，远处其他怪物的嘶吼陡然变得尖锐起来，宣泄着野性的愤怒，同时几个黑色的巨大身影从一旁的雪堆上疾驰而过。

“卧槽，”当他意识到那是一只成年尼布尔海姆狼在被两只死亡爪追捕时，猛然地低声惊呼。这只狼已经受了伤，交织着血迹的蓬松的毛发上插着死亡爪长长的毒刺，但死亡爪也在对手的尖牙和凶狠的攻击下挂了彩。克劳德强迫自己缩的更小。即使湿冷的寒气渗进了裤管，崩落的长刺扎中身前的岩石，他也一动不动。

一直骚扰着克劳德的一只炸弹兽在新敌人的争斗时逃走了，而另一只则在刺目的光雾中自爆了。爆炸的反冲力波及并杀死了其中一只死亡爪，而狼则为了面对这个它所认为的新威胁而在混乱中转身跑远了，以至于无意中偏离追捕了最后一只死亡爪的的方向。

当一根粗壮的尖刺贯穿狼的脊柱，折断了它的胸腔，鲜血和肠肚淋漓了一地时，克劳德对此并没有丝毫的畏惧。他全神贯注地盯着这只狼的眼睛，盯着所有尼布尔海姆地区怪兽共有的魔晄光芒在尸体眼眶中明明灭灭。而除了它濒死时不甘的长啸和愤怒的吐息之外，克劳德什么也听不见了。

近乎是条件反射，克劳德站起身向前跑了一步，嘴唇紧抿着，低吼声却挤了出来，手里握住一把猎刀。而当他猛烈手起刀落之时，却陡然感知到不属于人类生理应有的东西在自己血管中奔涌。

给狼致命一击的尖刺被克劳德割断了，死亡爪尖利地哀嚎着。这只被切断的爪子瘫在地上不断地抽搐着，但他并没有理会它，反而干脆利落地避开死亡爪的另外五只爪子，从甲克的缝隙间再次更加用力切开它长长的喉管。尖嚎声再起，爪子胡乱抽搐间误打误撞地在克劳德的胳膊上划开了一道长长的口子。但也仅此而已，随即就瘫成了一堆死肉。

克劳德踩在它的尸体上面，胸脯剧烈地起伏着，提防着对方或许会再次复活，毕竟过去从来没有什么东西能够彻底地死亡。过了几秒钟，他才从精神紧绷中放松下来，但随即就感知到了手臂上突然爆发的剧痛，紧绷的脸部肌肉因此抽动着。他低低地暗骂了一声。

“你不是特种兵，斯特莱夫，”他提醒自己。该死的，他不再是一个失败的克隆体，却也不再是一个真正的孩童，但刺穿身体的利爪却还是可能再次杀死他。

微小的哭声从怪物来时的方向传来，这让克劳德急忙转身举起刀。哭声仍在持续，但却并没有任何人肉的血腥气在跳跃，他慢慢地放松了下来，轻轻地甩掉刀上怪物的血迹，然后朝声音传来的方向潜行。声音指引着克劳德偏离了之前那条通往山顶的小路。要不是狼与死亡爪的战斗把所有的一切都砸的粉碎，那么他将很难从现在这条路上的积雪和灌木丛中穿过。最后，他循着这些因战斗而破碎的痕迹来到了一课巨木的阴影处，而一旁的树根中隐藏的一个漆黑地洞。

两只幼狼挤在一起。但其中一只显然已经死了，小小的身躯被压扁，瘫在死亡爪留下的脚印里。另一只则是可怜哭声的来源，它瑟缩在自己兄弟的尸体旁啜泣。而如果它没有抬头睁着悲伤的大眼睛望着克劳德，那他很可能会决定将这只幼狼的命运交给自然决定。

（“只要跟着我就行。一切都会好的。”）

他最后瞥了一眼掩映在群山和森林后神罗大宅的方向，然后屈膝跪下伸手去摸幼狼，但幼狼立刻咬住了他的手。

“你这个小混蛋，”克劳德小声说，庆幸自己早上同时偷走了妈妈的园艺手套。他能感受到羊毛手套下对方血管里溢出的温暖，而母亲经常下意识重复的一个故事也同时涌上心头。“来吧，芬里尔，”他喃喃道，试图在不被对方咬掉一根手指的情况下抱住幼崽，“哭泣是解决不了任何问题的。我也试过，然而最后只是惹火了邻居们。”

克劳德试图用大衣裹着它，贴在自己温暖的胸膛上，但幼崽却还是在顽强地挣扎。而当他艰难地带着一只野兽回到家里时，母亲露出了意味深长的表情。

“克劳德，这世界疯了么——”

“妈妈，拜托，”他打断了她的话，绕过对方，单手抓起一条毯子，同时垫在一个大篮子底部，“他的妈妈今早被杀了。而如果我把留在那里，他也会死的。”

“可这是一只狼啊，”她重重地强调着，紧张地摆着手，跟着他绕着小屋走来走去，“亲爱的，你不能养它，它会撕碎肉眼可见的一切的......”

但克劳德还是把这只呜咽的幼崽放进篮子里，然后站起身来摊开手，“你能先帮我看看这个么？”

他脱下了手套，露出右手被撕裂的皮肤，递到她眼前。一连串排成月牙状的小孔横跨在食指与拇指间的皮肤上，皮开肉绽。克劳德向上倾斜着手，以防血珠滴到地板上。

“哦地狱的大门，你到底做了什么，试图摸摸它？”艾尔弗里德惊呼，轻轻地握住他的手，用裙边试着擦干净血迹。

“我没有。”

“你不知道那家伙的牙上可能会残留着什么！可能是狂犬病毒，魔晄毒素，或者......或者狂犬病毒......”不过当她看清了新月形的伤痕后，斥责的话再也说不下去了，奇异的神色掠过了她的面庞。

最后，她拽着自己的儿子去拜访了布伦希尔德，随后被得到了没有感染任何病菌也不会因此腐烂的诊断书。但克劳德也必须定期复健以防止肌肉僵化，还有更换绷带。而当手臂上被爪子划破的伤口也被发现后，他又被训斥了一轮，同时布伦希尔德还故意更加用力地缝合伤口。

由于新成员的加入以及狂暴的暴风雪，克劳德好几个月都没有找到再次前往神罗大宅的机会。芬里尔比任何一只捡来的流浪宠物都难养，甚至比刚带回来时总是试图钻进床底下的玛琳和丹泽尔都难搞。克劳德和他的母亲很快就发现了，除非那个东西时石头做的或者放在桌子和架子上，那它就一定会被芬里尔抓挠或啃咬。当然，通常情况下两种都会遭重。这个冬天，斯特莱夫太太甚至有了更多的碎布去做被子和斗篷。

冬去春来，村民们终于意识到那个总是跟在克劳德斯·特莱夫屁股后面，且体型不同寻常大且瘦长的小狗是货真价实的一匹未成熟的尼布尔海姆狼，强烈的抗议随之爆发。村长洛克哈特找艾尔弗里德谈了谈，试图与她在公共安全和维稳的问题上达成一致，但可惜失败了。于是他更进一步地威胁道，如果她不让儿子扔掉野兽，那么村民们就有权力自行采取行动来保障人身和财产安全。

艾尔弗里德·斯特莱夫微不可察地挺了挺身子，直视着洛克哈特的眼睛，断然宣布但凡有人动了她的儿子或者他的狼一下，她就会用前所未有的方式诅咒他。或许洛克哈特和其他的尼布尔海姆村民需要再次被提醒一下，她凭什么继承了“斯特莱夫（纷争）”的家姓？

“记住，她总是听从那些尊重她的人的意见，”她恶狠狠地说，“祝你好运，希望你能找到能以正确的方式助你一臂之力的人。”

村长十分不情愿地让步了。但要不是第二天暴风雪袭击了尼布尔海姆，并造成了一系列后续灾害，他们或许还要继续在这个问题上纠缠——这完全只是个巧合，克劳德苦笑地想着，但也没有再更多地利用村民们因暴风雪来袭而无处安放的恐惧。

（当克劳德看见芬里尔紫罗兰的眼睛在阳光下闪烁着熟悉而温柔的光时，或者黑色的长毛在狼头周围毛毛刺刺地炸起时，他的胸膛总会下意识地紧绷。克劳德不愿意去细想造成这样反应的原因，哪怕只在心里对自己点头。别傻了，他告诉自己。扎克斯再次活着了。你现在又机会将一切改正。但这并没有影响他趁妈妈转身时，偷偷从餐桌上撇掉芬里尔嘴边制造的多余碎屑。）

积雪渐渐消融，于是克劳德又能够溜去神罗大宅了。狂风卷堆起高耸的积雪，气温冰冷刺骨。但一旦这些阻碍她的儿子出去惹事的东西消失，艾尔弗里德就再也无法时时刻刻盯住他了，而芬里尔的头顶已经越过了克劳德稚嫩的肩膀。克劳德借口去捡拾柴火，再次踏上了前往神罗大宅的小径。而这次，他背上了一把更好的斧头，一匹未成年的狼轻快小跑着尾随其后。

自从宝条将实验室搬到米德加之后，神罗大宅很明显地在这八九年的时间里完全被荒废了。克劳德紧贴着墙壁，静静地穿过走廊里长长的阴影，只抵宽阔的楼梯。与其追着自己那个根本不想捕猎的奇怪同伴——真是太可怕了，他居然不想捕猎——芬里尔则更醉心于嗅嗅布满尘埃的角落，啃咬漂浮空中的南瓜爆弹。

克劳德依旧无法回想起过去全部的记忆，但现在爬上的楼梯却令他背脊发寒，听到了残破记忆里期待已久的保安的叫喊以及震耳欲聋的枪声。他发誓，他看到了慵懒日光在宽阔巨刃上跳跃，闻到了魔晄和人类汗液的混合气味从环住他腰间的手上逸散。有什么人在悄声低语，我要带我们一起逃离这里——

而当爬到楼梯最高阶后，克劳德不得不停下了脚步。脑海里思绪杂乱不清地震荡着，这让他完全无法平复自己又急又浅的呼吸。漫长的几分钟过去了，他才放开了宛如救命稻草的楼梯扶手。

略过关押着怪物的笼子，克劳德很容易地就找到了那扇隐藏的门，而后面则是一座摇摇欲坠的木质楼梯，盘旋而下直通地下室，阴阳双头怪诡异而刺耳的嚎叫声在石壁走廊里回旋缭绕。他再一次沿着墙壁旁最深沉的阴影前行，在摆脱了之前令人心悸的旧事幻现后呼吸也平稳了下来。未倒空的魔晄输送管渗出诡异而微弱的荧光，而这也是唯一的光源。但直到步入图书馆之前，克劳德都不敢点燃从村子里带来的蜡烛。然后，他推开了隐藏在书架后面那扇沉重的门。

这是克劳德第一次走进文森特的地下室，但他却丝毫没有分任何心神去打量周围装饰。现在他看到其他棺材和周围环绕的石质祭坛，高举过头的烛光勾勒出它们诡异的轮廓。突如其来的好奇心驱使着克劳德踏上了祭坛。散落在记忆里的母亲讲过的历史故事重新翻了上来，他睁大了眼睛突然意识到，这是一个神圣的地方。在神罗大宅修建前，在尼布尔海姆村民扎根前，我们的家族，我们的族人就住在这里，敬拜着那些当时还未在山底长眠的神。

克劳德指尖轻抚过刻在岩石上的字母。他以前就在母亲仅有的几件珍贵物品上见过它们，但却从未费心在这辈子和上辈子去学习如何诵读。这一切看起来似乎只是母亲的另一种怪癖，彰显着她无法摆脱陈旧过去，无法走向摩登未来。

他心不在焉地换了一只手持着蜡烛，曲了曲左手僵硬发麻的肌肉，然后转身走回了棺材们。生命之流通常满足于静静地躺在他的内心深处，但现在却对着着房间里的某些东西焦躁不安地跃动。朋友——敌人——盟友，它喃喃地对克劳德低语，混乱地无法对此做出定义。

朋友，克劳德坚定地回答，然后推开离得最近的棺材盖。

他睡着的时候看起来有点像萨菲罗斯，克劳德沉思着，俯视着文森特毫无表情的面庞，接着扎克斯似想要给对方脸上画小胡子的想法蠢蠢欲动。

文森特睁开眼睛，盯着克劳德。而他则也反盯回去。

“你好，”他最后还是先开口了。

“......你是谁？”

“克劳德。”

又是一段长时间的沉默。

“......离开这里，然后让我沉眠。”

“不。”

文森特眯起眼睛，翘起上唇露出两颗珍珠般的獠牙。“你根本不明白自己正在卷入什么麻烦之中。”

麻烦与否，这只取决于个人的立场，真的。

“我需要你的帮助。”而当文森特怀疑地挑高了眉时，克劳德严肃地补充道，“这是你亏欠萨菲罗斯的。”

而当文森特从棺材里站起身，漆黑与鲜红的阴影随之浪潮般危险翻涌，克劳德受迫地后退。

“你只是一个孩子。”

整整一个冬天，他都在苦思冥想到底该说些什么才能让文森特去执行这个拯救时间的任务。但这简直是徒劳无功，除了紧张到头疼之外，他一无所获。“真相”和大量的祈祷则是克劳德最后的能够想到的办法。

“我知道的东西比你想象的要多，”他回答道，但内心却因为这说辞听起来过于荒诞而有些退缩，“现在萨菲罗斯正在五台地区打仗。即使才十九岁，他就已经是一名特种兵，甚至马上要成为将军了。”

“十九岁......？”文森特轻轻地重复了一遍。克劳德礼貌地给了他一点时间让对方消化一下啊，然后才继续说下去。

“宝条还在背后操纵着他。如果不阻止他，那么......”

‘他会走向疯狂，然后帮助外星人摧毁星球’是的，顺着真相谈论显然是更好的说服方向。

“我很抱歉这或许就是之后会发生的事。”

“你看起来一点也不像个孩子。”

“呃，”文森特的脸突然凑近，近到自己的呼吸都能扑打到对方面庞时，克劳德努力地控制住自己不要惊讶地喊出声来。

“这可不是孩子应有的眼神。”这位塔克斯喃喃道。

“希德说过你会认同一些神秘事件的存在，这倒是还蛮有道理的。”克劳德自言自语地嘟囔着，而文森特则缓缓地眨了眨眼。

......

一两个小时之后，文森特环着双臂靠在墙上，而克劳德则脱下夹克扔到地板上，卷起袖子在图书馆书桌上的文件中翻找着。文森特听着克劳德带着尽可能少的情绪和细枝末节复述着故事，没有开口打断他，也没有泄露自己在想什么。而当克劳德讲完了星球最后绝望的一战后，沉默随之降临。现在，他正在翻看遗留下来的文件，找找是否有任何线索可以解释在他被迫转世和萨菲罗斯被转移到米德加之间可能发生了什么。他依稀记得一些有关加斯特在神罗记录里委婉被称为“消失”的事情，但对于伊法露娜到底遭遇了什么，除了爱丽丝曾经告诉过雪崩的那一点之外就一无所知了。

“你并不第一个唤醒我的人，”文森特突然开口，而克劳德则停下了动作。“第一个人是一位孕妇。宝条当时正在追捕她，但他的手下却趁着我神智混乱的时候制服了我。我不知道她后来怎么样了，但我记起来她说过有一个叫克劳德的人曾告诉她去哪里可以找到我。”

见鬼，克劳德情绪失控地想，如果事情糟到她作为一个孕妇不得不疾跑，甚至还要唤醒文森特——神呐，我见到过的那些为了躲避灾祸而努力逃窜的孕妇都遭遇了什么，通常来说都流产了，而那个胎儿是......噢，爱丽丝......

“是的，”克劳德不假思索地说着。假如爱丽丝没有活下来，这一切都是他的错么？假如陨石再次被召唤，但却没有人可以再使用白魔石......？最重要的是，假如爱丽丝根本就没有出生？

恐慌之中，他隐隐约约地意识到文森特正在观察他，可能正在试图得出一个更有理有据的解释。“我并不期待你能真正地相信我，”克劳德的嗓音微微颤抖，“我知道，在宝条和露克蕾西亚欺骗你之后，你再也不会盲目地帮助任何人了。”文森特的爪子抽动了一下，“但关键是，宝条还活着，而我绝不会让萨菲罗斯毁掉自己或是其他任何人。而为此，我需要你的帮助。”

“你想要终结宝条。”

“我想要终结神罗。我想要让宝条在人类生命极限时长内遭受惩罚，时间越长越好。”曾经有过一个念头，生命之流能够让宝条复活很多次么，次数多到足以让克劳德宣泄掉所有的怨恨。这或许需要很长一段时间才能宣泄完。

“我帮不了你。”

“这难道不也是你背负的罪孽么，不是么？”克劳德反问道，放下手里的文件，而文森特则看起来完全惊呆了。“我们从来都没有亲密接触过，但是......我想有些事情并不需要用语言来解释。从来都没能拯救我深爱的人们，而这往往还都是因为我的错。我曾经想过如果我只是——离开，就一段时间，或许一切都不会变得这么糟糕了。”

“但离开并不会有任何作用，文森特。人已经死了。”克劳德眯起了眼，“露克蕾西亚已经去世了，而宝条则正在用他的力量把萨菲罗斯变成可怖的存在。但如果你还想要回去继续睡觉，没问题，做个他马的懦夫去吧！”

他把文件重新塞回马尼拉纸袋，然后把它们扔给了文森特，与此同时得以空出手来飞快地穿上外套。“这些是宝条对萨菲罗斯做实验流程的一些记录，更多的数据则保存在计算机之中。如果你读了这些，还能假装不在乎你儿子的遭遇，那我绝不会再次打扰你了。”

克劳德并不是不明白为什么文森特如此愿意把头埋进沙子里，因此他不得不反反复复地提醒自己，在文森特的世界里，除了一个惊慌失措奄奄一息的孕妇之外，他们之间并没有任何的交集。但克劳德同时也清楚的知道，如果每个人都只是坐在沙发上端着爆米花没心没肺地吃着，或者像鸵鸟一样将头埋进沙子里，那一切将会毫无改变。

当克劳德打开图书馆的门时，看见芬里尔挂着狗狗般傻乎乎的笑容，蹲坐在地板上，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，尾巴啪啪地拍着地板。“傻子，”他抚弄着它那双三角形的大耳朵，怜爱地嘟囔着，“来吧，我们一边等着某些人重新连上人类常识的那根弦，一边去打猎吧。”

在图书馆里，文森特快速翻开了最上面的文件夹，而里面赫然是一张绿眼睛男孩的照片，看起来并不比克劳德的实际年龄大多少。

我的儿子。

......

萨菲罗斯不知道为什么他会持续不断地梦见那位童年时的幻觉。这发生的其实并不频繁，而此刻这位天使看起来比萨菲罗斯认识时还要更加年轻几岁，但这几个梦就像阵痛的淤青一样清晰分明，以至于他的眼睛绝不会看错任何东西。

这一次，萨菲罗斯站在一张看起来刚刚擦干净的木桌旁，注视着他的天使站在厨房水槽旁的挤奶凳上。克劳德，年幼地连男孩都算不上的年纪，发丝滑稽地从绑好的短马尾辫中钉子似的戳了出来，正一边低声咒骂着，一边倔强地用一把鬃毛刷清洗着大罐子。毕竟他现在踮起脚尖才能够到肥皂。

尽管根据经验，他知道没人能够看见他，但萨菲罗斯还是先警惕地环视了一圈小屋。清晨的阳光透过窗户，倾泻一地温暖。他慢慢地走到克劳德的身边，打量着对方狮子鼻的侧轮廓，心想，要不是对对方了如指掌，那么他可能会发誓坚信自己只是在注视一个天真的孩子。无需成为心理学家，人们也可看出萨菲罗斯童年被遗弃的经历和情感问题表现出来的沉重迹象。

低沉的咆哮声让萨菲罗斯的手下意识地飞向了正宗的刀柄。一只未成年的狼在冲他咆哮，全神贯注地紧盯着他的喉咙。随即，萨菲罗斯拔出刀，心想，天哪，克劳德——

“芬里尔？”

萨菲罗斯吓了一跳，把刀出鞘的手停在在中途，惊疑地盯着克劳德走下凳子，伸手呼撸着狼头。

“你怎么了？”克劳德顺着仍在咆哮的芬里尔的视线看过去，直直地撞上了萨菲罗斯的眼，但却实际上并没有看到对方。他眉头紧锁，仿佛在试图解读些什么远不可察的东西，而萨菲罗斯的心都快跳到了喉头。但紧接着，男孩摇了摇头，移开了目光。

“没什么，”克劳德喃喃自语，湿漉漉的手指轻抚着狼厚厚的毛发。霎那间，一股子极度的嫉妒涌上了萨菲罗斯的心头，（他是我的，他是我的），但这立刻又让他觉得自己很可笑。他看着克劳德呼撸着狼颈部的毛，然后舒缓了野兽的愤怒，随即想起那同样的手指也曾穿过自己的头发，想起他的天使偶尔给他的拥抱。而他曾愚蠢的认为，当他被克劳德保护的时候，没有任何人或东西可以得到对方的心。

【你懂得】

但实际上，另外两名特种兵之间心里只有彼此。而萨菲罗斯只拥有过克劳德，但除了在当年那个孤独的小男孩心里之外，那个克劳德从未存在过。

......

克劳德已经唤醒文森特好几天了。他努力地不去评判别人，但当他平凡的日常生活过去的越久，他就越难以忍受对方迟迟的不发一言。拯救世界并不仅仅是一个人的工作，特别是当这个人还需要借助一个凳子才能够到厨房的水槽，甚至连青春期都还没经历过。

儿子。父亲。身份间差距的鸿沟如同星球表面的巨大裂缝。

面对某人突如起来的闯入，克劳德只得咬紧牙关。他从井里拎回来的那桶水晃荡着，他只好把手放在芬里尔的头上以保持平衡。

或许如果萨菲罗斯知道他真的有家人，这也会推动拯救世界。

父亲，混沌（CHAOS）。对撞的两场风暴，失去武器的愤怒。

他们未来并不是只能杀死对方，克劳德断然地反驳。

“克劳德？”

他有些惊讶，但对此唯一的反应只有紧了紧握住水桶把手的力道。“呃，你好，蒂法。”

蒂法有些尴尬地站在他身边，目光从他身上扫到周围的一切，好像在看有谁也在注视这里。芬里尔咆哮着，于是她随即小小地后退了一步。

“呃，我在想，或许你愿意找个时间为了某件事和我打一架，”她快速地说道，似乎急于在失去勇气（或者名声，一个微弱却卑鄙的声音嚷道）之前能够说完这些话。克劳德盯着她看时，她马上补充道，“嗯，你知道我一直在跟着赞甘大师修行。他教我如何读懂别人的肢体语言等等......然后我觉得你挺擅长打架的。”

她说话的时候没有直视他的眼睛，手指在上衣前焦虑地绞来绞去。克劳德马上意识到这其实是赞甘大师的主意，而并不是出自她本人意愿。但是克劳德想念她，想念她的真诚和不安，想念她在死神来临前还敢一拳挥出的眼神。

“好吧，”他尴尬地朝她笑了笑，然后在自己让她更加不自在之前就走开了。他想要去抱抱她，他也想要让她表现地像自己记忆中的蒂法一样。但这对任何人都不公平，且只会让陈旧的伤疤再次被拖到尖锐的阳光下暴晒。

几日之后，他就站在了赞甘的面前，而蒂法则忐忑不安地看着他们三个人分散地站在村庄周围的一小块田野里，以避开其他人窥视的目光。芬里尔被强制地锁在家里，悲伤地挠着门，看着自己的同伴远行却不带自己。

“蒂法告诉我，你能抵挡其他男孩的攻击，”老人平和地说道。他是一两年前才在毫无缘由尼布尔海姆出现的五台人。不过因为他从来不做什么令人兴奋或者新奇的事，所以村子里的谈资很快就抛弃了他。

克劳德并没有回答。赞甘微微歪着头看了看他，然后自顾自地点了点头。“你们两个，坚守住最基本的原则。记住，这并不是一场比赛，所以放轻松，然后让一切顺其自然。”

蒂法立刻就摆好了姿势，表情骤然凛起。克劳德则模仿着她的样子，紧张又有点兴奋。他吸了一口气，再慢慢地呼出去，让自己也集中精神，不再去理会星球音量不断增大的低语。

蒂法先动了。她挥出一拳，紧跟着又是一脚，而要不是克劳德跳跃着避开了，必然会痛到要命。蒂法敏捷而稳健地紧跟着克劳德的移动，随着时间的推移动作越发干净漂亮。但克劳德利用记忆里对她风格一半的了解，也能及时反击对方的大部分进攻。但不可避免的是，记忆里更高挑健壮的身体和跟现实中更娇小的身体之间的差异让他措手不及。他忘记了自己现在能够攻击的范围，身体打开地太过，以至于露出了一个破绽给了蒂法。而她也毫不犹豫地抓住了这个机会，一脚重重地踹在克劳德胸骨上。天旋地转之中，他重重地摔到了地上，风声顺着肺泡向外扯呼。

“你还好么？”赞甘屈膝跪在男孩身旁时，蒂法喊道。

“放松，试着慢慢呼吸，一切都会过去的。”赞甘安慰着他，而克劳德则用手捂住了嘴。直到终于能够正常地吸气时，他爬起身来冲蒂法露齿一笑，“我很好。我只是需要学会闪避。”

她姑且冲男孩回以一笑，旋即继续打下去，直至汗流浃背，精疲力竭，瘫软无力。赞甘夸奖了他们，然后立即让他们明天在来一次，重复今天的训练。而当一周结束的时候，疲惫和疼痛在克劳德的身体里爆发，但蒂法却能更放开地跟他讲话了，而非之前那样的有些拘束。或许这样想有点惹人哭鼻子，但克劳德觉得这完全值得他为此耗费几个晚上的时间训练，甚至还留下了一大块瘀伤。

......

芬里尔在灌木丛中追捕小动物，而克劳德则正在森林里捡拾柴火。他突然察觉到身后传来动静。“你已经做出决定了，”他大声地喊道，却连头都懒得回，毕竟文森特体内蛰伏的武器已经清楚向克劳德嗡鸣了。

“你称呼他为我的儿子。”

烟雾般飘忽不定的声音传来，而与文森特谈话发生在白昼之下着实有些奇怪。克劳德微微耸肩，“我不太确定，”他承认，“但我在他的身上看到了太多你的影子。宝条一直声称，如果萨菲罗斯为了能够得到他想要的，这个私生子会不惜杀掉自己的母亲。”

他回头看了看文森特，“所以他是不是你的儿子真的很重要么？”

“不重要，毕竟不管怎样，他始终是露克蕾西亚的儿子。”

芬里尔回到了克劳德的身旁，注视着站在他们身前一动不动的身影，唯有斗篷蓬角波澜频起。低沉的嘶吼声从狼的喉咙中挤出，很显然，芬里尔并不懂得欣赏哥特式的美。

“你会帮我的，然后？”克劳德问道，空闲的一只手抚摸着芬里尔的后背。

文森特的目光犀利了起来。那颗星球的声音在他们中间响起，近乎是可以被人听到。文森特不置可否的表情背后的混沌（CHAOS）显而易见地被拨动了。有那么一瞬间，克劳德突然意识到生命之流像音符般流过他的身躯，流过他身边的狼和身前的人。但这种感觉在他陷入黑暗前就消失了，只留下一种隐隐的疼痛敲打着太阳穴。

“你的故事令人难以置信，但只要我们的目标一致，那就没有问题。”文森特似乎什么都没有注意到。

克劳德不引人注意地借助芬里尔的手作支撑，点点头，好一会儿才找到合适的话继续说。“我需要知道有什么事正在米德加发生，特别是在神罗内部，有些事情已经跟我记忆中不一样了。”

在宝条匆匆忙忙地把实验室搬到米德加的过程中，有一些小型物资被遗弃在了神罗大宅，比如几部手机。克劳德偷走了一些，并且维修好了它们。当然，有近乎一般的时间他都在咒骂这种落伍的技术，但至少现在他终于可以回到家里，放置好柴火，在避开母亲的同时使用这些可以工作且安全的手机了。克劳德扔给了文森特其中一只，而对方则立刻把它藏进了斗篷的子空间里。

然后克劳德带他去了尼贝尔海姆山的反应堆，被动地默许了文森特和芬里尔好好“照顾”了那些路上遇到的怪物。芬里尔似乎对这位塔克斯有些怒火。毕竟从这只狼偶尔会故意贴着文森特的脚小跑，好几次都差点绊倒对方。

当他们进入反应堆时，克劳德强迫芬里尔留在外面。文森特突然停了下来，盯着通往主房间的楼梯两侧一排排蓄水罐，舷窗边缘闪烁着魔晄的光芒。

“它们是......？”

“失败品，”克劳德回答道。他走到第一个窗口，打开它，让魔晄伴随着一个又大又软的东西一起冲到地板上。那怪物开始尖叫，但克劳德随即毫不留情地割断了它的喉咙。试验品很快就死透了，尸体慢慢解体成一堆乱七八糟的液体和生理组织。“他们的身体很不稳定，”克劳德轻轻地解释道，“魔晄强行将它们紧紧地绑在了一起。现在这样比较好，像这样慢慢地死去——”

痛苦。因为你已经感觉到自己在慢慢崩溃瓦解，没有丝毫的办法痛呼宣泄抑或是阻止，这比宝条曾经施加过的任何折磨还要痛苦，而且......不要再想下去了，老天。

文森特锁住了自己的表情，检查着其他蓄水罐，直到找到了下一个样本，放它出来，抢在第一口呼吸之前就仁慈地爆掉对方的头骨。

这两个人沿着一排一排地往上爬，直到把留下的所有标本毁掉，最后进入了主屋。经过一段长长的狭窄走廊，文森特支起爪子撕开了覆盖在杰诺瓦容器上雕刻精美的死亡面具。下意识地，克劳德绷紧了神经。而直到他亲眼目睹了杰诺瓦僵硬的脸时，他都依旧保持全身心的沉寂。她苍白的皮肤和头发已经完全魔晄结晶化了，但他想知道理论上是否魔石可以从从对方身上析出。多么可怖的念头。

“杰诺瓦，”文森特读出名牌上的字，表情有些难以捉摸，“这么，这就是让宝条着迷的生物了。”

“或多或少是的。即使她身上最危险的部分已经消失了，但如果将她就这样随便弃置还是十分愚蠢的。”就像，噢，萨菲罗斯干的那样，或许。

“你说过她可以操控任何注射了她活细胞的人。那么既然她的尸体在这里，那么她的意志又在何处呢？”

克劳德没有抬头直视文森特。“星球撕碎了它。”

“但古怪的是，以前的星球并不能简单地做到。”

“是的，很古怪。”克劳德不置可否地点了点头，文森特攥起爪子，一拳挥向了防震玻璃，玻璃周围立刻裂开长长的缝隙，然后接连猛击三次，蓄水池随机彻底崩碎。里面的东西流出，弥漫到了他们的腿上，顺着立着栅栏的地板向外流淌。克劳德突然被抱到空中，不由自主地踢了踢腿。

“文森特，你在干嘛！”

“......我有点担心，”文森特有些犹豫。公平点说，克劳德确实看起来像个小孩，所以他还是坚持抱住他，“我们都不知道杰诺瓦的墓穴里还有些什么。”

“噢，”克劳德机智地说，“呃，谢谢你。但是魔晄并不会伤害我们俩。”

他又明显地踢了踢腿，浸透着魔晄的牛仔布粘在了他的皮肤上。文森特又把他放下来，不会有任何人会比他现在看起来更尴尬了。“对不起，”他僵硬地说。

一阵令人尴尬的沉默。

“我想我们最好的办法就是把她扔进反应堆里。”克劳德从栏杆上向外张望，那里魔晄碧绿富集且活跃。“如果她被埋在好几百吨的魔晄下面，我想即使是宝条也不可能找到她。”而且也没有别的选择，除非克劳德想把她的尸体藏在他卧室的壁橱里。

克劳德开始清理地上的玻璃渣，而文森特则小心翼翼地拉出尸体本身，同时注意不要折断结晶部分。杰诺瓦如冷透的水晶一般，维持着双臂展开的飞翔姿势，却被永久地冻结住，僵硬且冰冷地不适合被举起。她的眼睛是明亮的蓝绿色，瞳孔裂开，隐约呈杏仁状，氤氲着非人般的神色。克劳德从这些照片中看到了自己的影子，他不禁打了个寒战，想起了在完全不同的时间，在一张并不那么不同的脸上却看到的相似感觉。

文森特终于双臂环抱住了杰诺瓦，将她从高高的台子边缘推了下去。他和克劳德都在等待着，直到听到尸体坠入水中，魔晄翻滚飞溅，星球从颤栗中平复，星星依旧升空闪烁时，他们才放松下来。

“如果你有什么需要，这里有一个人也许能帮你，”克劳德再次强调了一遍一切业务，“去第五贫民区的教堂就行。那里有一个女人能帮你，你只要一见到她，就能认出来。”

后来，文森特在大陆东部消失后，克劳德祈祷着，希望自己带来的改变不会加速对方在未来某日的死亡。

......

她的儿子又做了一个噩梦。艾尔弗里德一直陪着他，直到他又睡着了，那只带着新月般苍白伤疤的手松散地蜷曲在他布满泪痕的脸旁边的枕头上，芬里尔则在克劳德的床的另一边昏昏欲睡地看着他。她试着抚平他额头上的皱纹，而当揉不开的时候，她就俯下身来，在他的太阳穴上吻了一下。她拼命地做针线活，熬过黑夜，熬到日升。因为这是她唯一力所能及的事了。


	5. Chapter 5

......

“亲爱的，我不觉得水手们会乐意让一只一百五十磅的狼上船的，”艾尔弗里德说道。闻言，芬里尔的耳朵失望地垂了下来，而它主人支棱的钉子头也如出一辙地塌了下来。

“我明白了。”他沮丧地说。芬里尔则从克劳德的膝盖上抬起头，凄凉地瞅着自己的主人。克劳德双手捧起狼脸，反问道，“我走了之后，你会照顾好妈妈的，对么？”

狼甩着尾巴砰砰地拍打着地板。

“我必须得强调一下，早在你这个小家伙的金色钉子头熠熠发光地跳进我的眼睛里之前，我就已经独自生活很久了。”母亲忍不住吸了吸鼻子，但还是微笑着嗔了回去。

“换句话说，我其实是你的眼中钉？”他打趣道。母亲反手就要拍自己儿子的后脑勺，但克劳德不仅躲了过去，还笑地露出了更多的牙。

“小云片，你永远都是我最爱的甜心。”她伸手向自己脖子上的几串项链摸去——有几根串着几颗五颜六色的玻璃珠和瓶盖——然后轻轻解开其一根细皮绳，取下被粗糙打磨成战锤模样的冰魔石。艾尔弗里德把自己丈夫的遗作递给儿子，而克劳德在认出礼物的来历后着实大吃一惊。“克劳德，我想要你带走它。”

“不，妈妈。这是您最珍爱的宝物呀。”项链落进他的手中，寒气顺着冰魔石渗进皮肤时，他不知该如何是好地推拒着。

她弯起笑眼，“没错，这是你父亲临死前最后为我而做的东西，但是我想要接下来由你来保管。你永远不要忘记家在何方。”

言辞沉重如山，语气轻柔似水。

克劳德把项链从头上套进去，扯了扯衬衫盖住它，然后俯身亲吻母亲的脸颊，“谢谢你。”

艾尔弗里德捏了捏他的手，站起来，结束了这段伤感的叮嘱，飘着步子返回厨房继续煮菜。“你走了之后，我真不知道我和芬里尔该怎么撑下去？我的锅子在哪里？神呐，我到底刚才煮了什么菜，它们现在闻起来简直糟糕透顶。”

克劳德看着母亲仔仔细细地擦拭着那口脏兮兮的锅，仅仅只是摇了摇头。他站在原地拍了拍大腿，示意芬里尔起身跟过来。而直到走出房门，他才大喊道，“我一会儿就会回来，妈妈。有些事我必须要去做。”

“一定要小心，亲爱的。还有，拜托不要再带着怪物回家了。对了，你不要溜出去吃一大堆按着玛格丽特食谱做出来的甜品，然后就像布伦希尔德的孩子们一样在正餐时毫无胃口。死亡女神在上，鬼知道军队会给发育期的男孩喂些什么？！赶在一周后你出发前，我得尽可能多的准备些扎扎实实的食物给你带上......”

艾尔弗里德继续在厨房里忙忙碌碌，而克劳德则趁势溜出了房门，芬里尔也紧紧地跟在他身后。他有些内疚，但不仅仅只是因为像现在这样为了躲避母亲唠叨而悄悄溜走，还因为自从告知母亲自己要去米德加之后，她就焦虑地近乎要闷死他了。他走到小屋前的台阶上，终于可以喘口气，放肆地大喊出声。靠着芬里尔紧实的肌肉坐下，克劳德的目光沉淀着岁月，带着凌驾于实际年龄之上的成熟注视着孩童般的村民们，思索着自己是否会为了错过他们未来每一个成长的瞬间而难过，除了早已了如指掌的蒂法。

“好了，芬里尔，该回去收拾那些残存的碎屑了。”克劳德伸手摸了摸背包里的火焰魔石，喃喃自语道。这几颗火焰魔石的等级很低，从比高级魔石更浅的颜色就可以看出来，但好歹还是能用。至少，洛克哈特村长并不会发现是克劳德闯进了他家，并且还偷走了这几颗魔石。毕竟，没有人知道村长居然拥有魔石。实际上，若不是那天在火箭村商人离开后，克劳德在街上路过村长房子时，感知到微弱的魔石信号，他也发现不了这件事。更何况，村长是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

克劳德最终再一次走去了神罗大宅，而在接受赞甘大师和蒂法的训练之后，他欣喜地一路上成功对那些怪物们报了一箭之仇。芬里尔冲到前面之后，又困惑地回过头跑回来，如此反复多次，像是试图搞明白为什么自己的主人走得这么慢，为什么人类打猎技巧如此糟糕，以及一切其他有关克劳德的胡思乱想。

除了偶尔从诸多紧闭的门扉后传来沙沙作响的怪物动静外，这座大宅静得出奇。克劳德径直走向通往地下室的那座摇摇欲坠的螺旋楼梯，脚下陈旧的木板在不堪承受芬里尔体重时嘎吱作响。自从几年前唤醒文森特之后，他就再也没有回来过这座大宅。腐朽继续在宅邸中蔓延，闯入者不得不向回归领地的新主人蝙蝠们低头，注视着早已发霉、污损、结满蛛网的实验室。

两根魔晄输送管和那张令人恶心的铁桌子立在房间中央，而克劳德则情不自禁地在走进了这间球形实验室。曾经，当看见萨菲罗斯无助地瘫在这张桌子上时，他拔掉了这些管子，但之后它们又很快重新归位。而现在，他静静地盯着它们，玻璃在某天最终被指甲挠破的情景自然而然地在脑海闪现。

仔细听我的声音，孩子，来吧。拜托，钉子头，克劳德，不要让他赢，听我说，我会告诉你一切，一切，请留在我身边——

克劳德近乎眼睫撕裂才得以从空无一物的魔晄输送管移开视线，然后走近计算机控制台，扭开开关。而当机器真的开始工作时，他却又有些惊讶。在等待开机的过程中，他毅然决然地盯着闪烁的光标，坚定地保持呼吸平稳，让自己的思绪从精神创伤后遗症中挣脱。芬里尔沉重的体重压了过来，这帮助克劳德更有实感地回到了现实。但当计算机要求输入密码时，他勉强才忍住直接呻吟出声的冲动。

好极了，宝条，我猜你才不会用自己的生日作为密码。而像“萨菲罗斯”和“露克蕾西亚”这种词汇也不在克劳德的猜测范围内，毕竟这过于好猜了。而如果我是个多疑的混蛋，那自然会使用一串随机排列的数字。

该死的。好吧，动动脑子，毕竟唯一比克劳德更了解宝条的人也只有萨菲罗斯了。嘿，这个想法怎么样？也许密码并非随机，而是有着什么具体含义的数字，比如在标记为S计划的数据库里。而当他输入这些之后，一开始计算机没有反应，但随着一阵噼里啪啦声后，报告声响起，“正在访问S计划的文件。一共找到二百零四个文件。按照类型排序，可识别出四种类型。”

他本不应该对宝条对自己珍贵样本的笔记居然保留了如此之多的数量感到震惊，但当切切实实地看到这一切时，这位科学家对此的痴迷程度还是激起克劳德一身鸡皮疙瘩，尤其是当他意识到这还只是迁移到米德加之后废弃的部分。不过他知道这些文件记录着什么，毕竟他本人也都曾亲身经历过所有，所以克劳德并没有浪费时间去翻阅它们。他找到了一些没有刻录过的空光盘，不加选择地将所有数据下载并多次备份，然后平稳无误地塞进了背包。

克劳德继续下一次搜索。“正在访问混沌（CHAOS）计划文件，”计算机给予反馈，“一共七十九份文件。按照类型排序，可识别出四种类型。”

文森特大概不太想了解宝条和露克蕾西亚联手是如何把他害成这样，但宁可事先谨慎有余，也不要事后追悔莫及，所以克劳德还是转录了这些数据到空光碟上。最后，他起身，拉着芬里尔回到房间门口。

克劳德知道这将是最后一次机会了，所以他还是决定去一趟伊法露娜的房间，看看是否能够找到一些能够揭示她到底遭遇了什么的线索。门口的密码输入板潮湿而锈迹斑斑，他不得不直接破门而入，一眼就瞅见了地上残留着块深褐色污渍。那是陈旧的血迹，而从尺寸来看必然有人倒在那里失血而死。不过好在并没有尸体被遗弃在那里任由腐烂。

克劳德将手搭在膝盖上，耳朵贴在浸着污渍的那块地板，但是木板里面所残存的记忆实在太过微弱，以至于他无法感知清楚。那里只有疼痛，恐惧，一位父亲拼命保护家人的情绪。加斯特。上辈子，他也是在把伊法露娜和刚出生的爱丽丝藏进冰柱后才牺牲的，对吧？

他在地板上爬行，但也并没有预期自己会找到什么。芬里尔在纷扬的尘土里抽动鼻子，试图搞明白自己的同伴到底发现了什么有趣的东西。既然文森特也提到过伊法露娜，那她很可能比自己的丈夫活得更久。而作为最后一位活着的古代种，她的身份或许会带来一些可以对抗宝条、保护自己的手段。所以，克劳德其实更担心的是爱丽丝。

芬里尔温和地咬了咬他的手指，将他的思绪唤回现实。“住手，”他低声说，轻轻拍了拍狼的鼻子，“我们只剩下最后一个地方要去了，然后我就带你回到外面。”

芬里尔吐着舌头呼哧呼哧地喘气。

与伊法露娜的房间形成对比的是，萨菲罗斯的房间和克劳德记忆中的完全一样。书架上放着同样的课本，床也像训练有素的士兵一样整齐地铺开，甚至有几页手写的笔记整齐地堆放在桌子的一边。就好像房间里的人只是起身，出门临时去办了个事却再也不想回来了。

克劳德的指尖拂过这些字迹强迫症般工整的纸条。他站在扎克斯和自己的记忆里左右彷徨。成年的萨菲罗斯坐在神罗大厦里填写表格，随后骨瘦嶙峋的肩膀一闪而过，目光越过去却是更年轻版本的对方在安静地解答宝条布置的微分作业。而当克劳德懒散地翻到纸条最顶端时，忍不住惊讶地眨了眨眼。那里赫然很糟糕地画着一个小火柴人和一个长着翅膀的大火柴人手牵手。眼前的一切让克劳德心都要碎了：高个子的那个火柴人头上支棱着三根长长的刺，而另一个脑袋上则画着几根长长的线示意头发很长。克劳德拿起这张简笔画，环顾四周想找个安全的地方收好它。他注意到在书架两本厚厚的书之间夹着一本很薄且封皮很旧的册子。克劳德立刻把它抽出来，将涂鸦塞进去，就夹在“冰与火的国度”之后，“冥界的独眼神”之前。

他愣了一下，又重新读了一遍这些童话故事的标题，轻轻地大笑了起来。在此之前，他根本没有意识到加斯特的这本书是在尼布尔海姆村买的，然后把书和数据光碟一起塞进了皮革背包里。他轻手轻脚地地从实验室和石头走廊中走过，穿过大宅的门廊，然后和芬里尔一起回到了来时的小径上。而当他们两个离开大宅很远之后，克劳德取出火焰魔石，轻轻地托在手里，任由暖意浸润皮肤。

五年克劳德曾经和扎克斯一起被困在地狱般的绿色烟雾和尖叫声中。混乱迷失的五年之后，他找回了自己，但却是困在二十二岁躯体里十六岁的自己，同时还被要求拯救世界。拯救世界之后，他却又注视着世界燃尽。现在，他重生到一个安静平和（或者孤独）的日子里十四年了。但平和的表面之下，一切黑暗仍在蓬勃滋生，并令人恐惧地被轻易唤醒。

克劳德把自己的一切注入到偷来的火焰魔石之中。

神罗大宅里，烟花在怒放。

......

萨菲罗斯从未在五台之外的地区见过这种风格的大厅。精美的缎面屏风高大宽阔，顺着墙体向外延伸，划分出一个个更小的空间；黑色的石柱上雕刻着五台地区最强大、最古老的宗族的家徽。但在萨菲罗斯眼里，这些不过就只是普通的布匹与石头，转眼就忘。

萨菲罗斯屈膝正坐在一张矮桌后，正宗则放在在身前的地板上，而如月高多则披着铠甲正对着他坐下。鲜血和泥水溅在甲胄上干涸成壳，而对面的皮衣却纤尘不染，随着在战场中好似闲庭漫步的主人一同毫发无损。五台地区主要宗族的族长们都跪坐在高多背后两臂之远处，而萨菲罗斯这边则仅有曾在左手边一同落座。敌众我寡，但在神罗将军看来，这不过是一场无需拔剑出鞘都能获胜的斗争。因此，他不仅此刻毫无惧意，甚至还乐意借此隐晦而羞辱地将这种想法传递给对方。

两人之间的桌子上放着一根毛笔，一盏砚台，以及一式两份陈列着五台向神罗完全投降的条件的两张纸。神罗已经在两张合约上签过字了，现在只待高多和其他十二家族族长联合署名。

高多的眼睛干涩且绽满血丝。他的妻子是这场战争最后一个亡魂，丧命于萨菲罗斯刀下。他沉默着握住毛笔，蘸取新磨开的墨，维持着优雅的气度，一撇一捺地在两份合约上签下自己的名字。合约被盛放在瓷盘里后，高多的双手攥住大腿，仇恨、愤怒且绝望地瞪着萨菲罗斯。

“从现在起，我只盼望一件事，也是唯一能够慰藉到我的。”他哑着嗓子说道，“那就是伟大的神罗将军终有一日如五台人般所爱尽失，如五台原野般心田荒芜，血泪浸透。”

带着点表演成分，但却也有些发自内心地不快，萨菲罗斯勾起浮于表面的轻笑，“但我知道，将心灵寄托在明知永不会发生的东西上可并不明智。”他起身将正宗别回腰侧，然后转身对曾无趣地说，“我会尽早返回米德加。现在最强大的战士都已经死了，我相信你可以漂亮地收好尾。”

他大步走出房间，将一片沉默甩在身后。但在返回大陆东部的漫长航行时，一个念头总能跃上滚滚海浪声头，压过阵阵水手叫嚷，在脑海里挥之不去。如果他的天使真实存在过，如果他的还天使还陪伴在身边。萨菲罗斯无法从脑袋里晃走这些想法，而即使一切成真，他的天使也一定会悲伤而失望地注视着自己。

......

蒂法站在水塔的底部等待着，已经很多年没有如此忐忑不安了，感觉自己的胃都快打成死结了。但即使如此，她仍旧站在原地，绞着双手，强迫自己不要走开。尤其是当大宅那里还火光漫天，村民们迟迟无法浇灭时，她真的很难不去帮忙。突然，她看到克劳德正向她走来......

这太突然了，蒂法很勉强才控制住自己没有惊呼出声。

“嘿，蒂法。”克劳德一边打招呼一边走来，嘴角古怪地仅勾起一边的弧度。

“嘿，克劳德，呃，有时间谈谈么，就一分钟？”话刚从嘴里秃噜出来，蒂法就恨不得狠狠地给自己一拳。这语气听起来也太令人不安，言辞还有些愚蠢。但是克劳德却并没有嘲笑她，只是点了点头，这让她又拾起了更多的信心，将他领上了水塔。他们坐在水塔顶端边缘，双腿悬空摇晃着，注视着起火的大宅在黑夜中闪光。“你明天几点走？”

“日出左右，”他轻轻地回答，全神贯注地盯那座大宅，“施瓦茨先生明天要带着一大堆怪物器官去火箭村卖。他答应会捎我一程，然后等我到火箭村再搭火车或者别的什么交通工具去米德加。”

“你难道一点都不紧张么？”

一些难以形容的神色从克劳德的脸上掠过。即使一起修行多年，蒂法还是猜不透他现在到底在想什么。“好吧，有一点，”他最后还是承认了，然后露出一个细小却讽刺的笑，“不过嘿，上帝会保佑我的，对吧？”

想起围绕着‘斯特莱夫’这个姓氏的古怪事情后，她感到有些不舒服，但克劳德看起来却并没有注意到。“然后你会成为英雄，对么？”她平静地说。

“不，”他尖锐地反驳道，用一种蒂法从未见过般严肃的目光回咬住了她的视线，“我不会成为英雄，蒂法。”在注意到蒂法神色有些慌张后，他的脸色缓和下来，“你也并不需要英雄，蒂法。你只需要一个能带你一起幸福地过上正常生活的人。”

她撩起只有在特殊场合才会穿的裙子的下摆，低头看了看带着擦伤的膝盖。“但如果我不想要过正常生活呢？”她小声地说。

“我......”克劳德抬起双腿，双臂环住膝盖，“你知道么，曾经有一段时间，无论你说什么，我都会答应。但......有些你不知道的事情发生了，而我想当你知道之后——你会恨——会恨我。”

她一点都不喜欢克劳德那种平静无波的讲话语气。这让他听起来像是只是在陈述一个事实，而非倾诉个人的恐惧。“你怎么知道我会怎么想呢？为什么不能全讲出来，然后让我自己去判断呢？”她质问道，“有什么事情会糟糕到让我——”

克劳德突然伸手抱住了她的肩膀，这让她震惊到一时语塞，毕竟拳击对抗之外对方从未与她有过肢体接触。“你刚才已经不高兴了，而你也知道自己为什么生气，”他低头看着着她的发旋，平静地戳破道，“光是我的姓氏带来的一切就已经让你很不舒服了。或许有一天我会将一切都告诉你，但是蒂法......我不是英雄，我也无法成为你的英雄。”

她有些倦了，但在注意到汗水，烧柴味，以及那条山上小径弥漫的魔晄味混合着从他身上散了出来后，随即不假思索地反手回搂住了对方的肩膀。克劳德瞬间绷紧了身体，显而易见地正在与自己的战斗本能和逃跑反射作斗争，但最终还是渐渐陷在她的怀抱里放松下来了。

这不公平。克劳德要离家出发去成为特种兵了——她毫不怀疑他一定会成功的——但她却要被留在这个微不足道的小村庄里，这太不公平了。她想要有所作为，她想要与众不同，一点也不想盲目地顺着父亲的意愿早早结婚回归家庭。

她唯一的、真正的朋友就要离开了，这对她一点也不公平。这意味着一位眼睛里注视的是真真正正的她，而不是什么正在涨大的乳房或者家庭和社会地位的人，正在跳离出这个小村庄。该死的，这是她唯一希望自己的能有一个像斯特莱夫那样‘古怪’家人的时刻。如果能随便召唤某个神，然后诅咒那些狗屎混蛋，那她可就太满足了。“答应我，你会为我去教训那些混蛋的。”她轻轻地贴着克劳德的脖颈嘟囔后，模模糊糊感知到对方的大笑声中还多了些什么。

“遵命，小姐。”

......

日头初升时，整个村庄还笼罩在一层朦胧的灰雾之中。克劳德坐在妈妈小屋门前的台阶上，看着施瓦茨先生正在在卡车里上货。克劳德提出想要帮忙，但这个魁梧的男人占有欲极强地冲他咆哮，翻滚的音浪推开了他。于是他决定谨慎地站在一旁等着对方完工。

克劳德的行李堆在脚边，而芬里尔也耷拉着耳朵坐在身旁。他伸手撸了把对方厚实的毛发，沉浸在尼布尔海姆狼舒服的手感和好闻的麝香气息中神游天外。第一次搬家到米德加时，他神经紧张地像是时刻都会绷断，是下定决心想要成为像某人一样英雄的信念给了他勇气向母亲告别。而现在，他有些搞不清自己此刻应该是什么样的心情，一切都如梦如幻。

门未开，声先至。母亲从小屋里噼里啪啦地走了出来，然后在台阶上他身旁的另一侧坐下。纵使隔着两人厚厚的外套，母亲的温热存在也依旧透了过来。

“小云片，拜托了，一定要照顾好自己。”

“遵命，妈妈。”

而当妈妈一把将他搂进怀里时，克劳德大吃一惊。稍微犹豫了一下，他还是反手环住了母亲消瘦的肩膀，感触到了在尼布尔海姆地区谋生的艰苦。克劳德的思绪瞬间就飞了，想知道在自己出生前她到底是什么样的女人，她是不是一直都有一些精神错乱，还是说是村民们糟糕的态度逼得她有些疯癫。

克劳德突然紧紧地搂住她，承诺道，“我会让他们懂得惹怒死亡女神的下场。”

......

“来新货了，小子！你他妈快点给我过来理货。”

事实上，文森特比贫民窟武器店里灰发老板还要年长至少二十岁，但他自己并没有指出这点，反而默然地走回了铺子后面，柜台后面的空间比前面更加昏暗且杂乱。在这家店里打工的一两个月里，文森特并没有能挤出时间去清理屋子。他在堆叠着的纸箱和垃圾中迂回穿梭，看着货物的合法程度逐步下降，然后打开通往后巷的门，意料之中地看见那个戴着墨镜的年轻人坐在潮湿小巷里的板条箱上。

“狗屎，你非得每次都悄无声息地过来么？”当文森特的身影滑进小孩的视线后，他不满地抱怨道。不过当对方看了他一眼后，小孩还是继续说了下去。“四个步兵被提拔成特种兵了。其中最令人印象深刻的叫扎克斯，扎克斯·菲尔，我得说，他真是太他妈的棒了。当然，他还需要继续证明自己，但每个人都知道那不过只需要走个流程。军官们早都已经商量好一有机会就第一个提拔他。”

文森特靠在小巷的一侧墙上，抱着双臂，像雕塑一般安静且耐心地听着孩子讲话。

“塔克斯们偶尔会离开这里。这并不奇怪，毕竟那里一直有人离开，也一直有人会回来顶班。或许他们是去圆盘下面某个地方一直在轮班。我也不知道他们是去找什么东西或者找什么人，不过曾先生定期就会去那里。”

“将军们呢？”文森特低低地问，而孩子则耸了耸肩。

“杰内西斯依旧让我感到很恐惧。他看人的眼神总像是在思索是否应该浪费宝贵的时间杀了你。而且无论何时，只要我和他们同处一室时，我就总感觉他和萨菲罗斯之间出了什么问题。总之，萨菲罗斯虽然称不上友善，但只要杰内西斯一走进来，气氛就更加冷得仿佛一杯冰水劈头盖脸地浇了上去。”

“拉扎德就这么看着么？”

“他又能做什么？”线人无奈地叹了口气，“1st都是大孩子了，他们应该自己管好自己了。”

“他是他们的上司。”

“所以？你要他怎么做，命令他们好好相处？”他摇了摇头。“有小道消息称拉扎德和海德格前几天吵了一架，这虽然不是什么新事，但听起来这次似乎很严重。也许这和萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯有关？这么猜测虽然没有什么缘由，但不管怎么说他们俩都看不惯海德格......”

“其他部门的头头也不说些什么吗？”

孩子摇头。“对不起，我不知道。最好找借口去打探的是利夫那里，不过虽然他是个好人，但也同样很敏锐，所以我从他那里什么都没得到。我所能打听到的就只有海德格和拉扎德之间敌意颇深，而且前者想要不惜一切代价去除掉我们的上司。哦，我还从罗伯——他是个保安，嗯，很好的人——那里听说，海德格曾经试图联络过宝条，但对方对此毫不关心地拒绝了。我不知道中间发生了什么，也不知道为什么拒绝，但结果就是这样。”

一听到博士，文森特敛起眼，“你还听到什么关于宝条的事么？”

“不多。他依旧像一条恐怖又丑陋的狗一样跟着萨菲罗斯，伺机啃咬断脚踝。更可怕的是，这一切的背后还有着神罗的资助。不过，他差不多同样频繁地跟着杰内西斯和安吉尔，给出的解释是为了确保他们体内的魔晄稳定。我得说，每个人都听说过一些非亲历且无实质来源的恐怖故事。虽然人们都说小心谨慎总比事后后悔要好，但依我说，宝条对1st过度的关注大概只是为了魔晄测试研究吧。他甚至从不关注那些一直努力在提升自我的2nd。当然，现在你也看到像扎克斯这样的人，仅仅接受了初步训练完就已经优秀到像个正式的特种兵了。”这个孩子说话的语气就好像是已经见过了先知，并追随着他看完了星球终焉。

“所以，继续给老史密斯打工？我不明白你为什么不找个真正的工作，文森特。既然你总是能悄无声息地靠近我，这意味着你必定能在某些需要提供这类服务的地方干的很好。”

“谢谢你的情报，”文森特言简意赅地打断了马上要进入老母鸡模式的孩子。他拥有将别人拉进自己生活节奏的天赋，并且很明显地一直充分利用着，而这似乎源自于一种奇怪的同理心。“你的报酬放在以东两个街区外的小巷子里了。”

墨镜挡住了线人盯着文森特的目光，也掩去了一闪而逝却足以泄露特种兵身份的微光。他懒洋洋地踹了下板条箱，“你自己也能意识到话题岔开地太生硬了吧。伙计，你还好吧？”

“没问题。”文森特毫不费力地扛起一只板条箱，转身返回店里。而当他再次返回巷子时，那个孩子显然已经领会了他的暗示，消失地无影无踪了。

文森特放下最后一只箱子，干脆利落地打开它，安置好里面的东西，再处理掉外面的包装。当他走回到铺子前面时，史密斯上下打量了他一番，然后递给他几百GIL。“我真想不通，为什么你这么一个瘦弱的漂亮男孩能把这工作干的这么好？”

文森特接过钱后礼貌地道谢，然后冲出武器店去了围墙商店街，很快偶然撞见了一个正在行窃的小孩，一把抓住对方的肩膀，硬是让它们老实地呆在正确的位置。而一个眼尾闪烁着魔晄微光的年轻人也气喘吁吁地冲了过来。

“棒极了，伙计。”这个特种兵双手搭在膝盖上，大口喘着气地平复呼吸。“天哪，孩子，你考虑过参军么？这样你就可以通过努力赚萨菲罗斯的钱了！这总比偷我的钱要好，算了，管它呢——”

“马多克斯，”文森特不容反驳地说，“我们之前都达约定好了什么？”

“对不起，”孩子哭泣着，“可是我妈妈病了，况且他又不是没有闲钱！”

“马多克斯。”

男孩最后还是在铁钳般的禁锢下停止了挣扎，垂下了头，喃喃道，“我应该来找你的。”

“的确。”文森特轻巧地从马多克斯的口袋里掏出偷来的钱包，扔给了那个还瞪着眼睛的特种兵，温和地叮嘱，“神罗的士兵在圆盘下面一定要小心。”

特种兵歪了歪脑袋，支起胳膊挠头，像只糊里糊涂的小狗。“呃，谢啦。哦，嘿，我叫扎克斯。”

文森特瞥了一眼伸过来的手。过于巧合到有些假，但或许也真的只是意外。很显然，他遇到了线人口中那个扎克斯·菲尔。文森特松开了钳制住马多克斯的手，无声地警告他不要乱动，然后抖开长袖，伸手握住扎克斯，简短地回道，“文森特。”

“好名字。就冲着你的长相还有名字，我敢打赌你一定是史上最棒的保镖。你只需要就这么盯着对方——就像那种吸血鬼，嗯，你是个吸血鬼，对吧？我知道的，因为曾经有个漂亮的女士讲过我的血很美味。”

文森特迟缓地眨了下眼，而马多克斯扯了扯他的袖子，特意小声地嘀咕，“他知道地太多了。现在我可以偷他的东西了吗？”

提议很诱人。“不行，下次再需要帮助时记得找我。如果我也帮不了你，那你可以去偷，但也必须小心不要被抓住。永远只有确定合法范围内无计可施之后，你才能逾越雷池。”

“噢，老天。”

“嘿，你是乔装打扮的塔克斯吧，是不是？”扎克斯倾着身子入侵到了文森特的警戒范围内问道，“或许你和曾先生是失散多年的亲戚呀？”

“如果我真是，那你现在就已经因为点破我的身份而被就地格杀了。”

那个特种兵想搞清对方到底是不是在开玩笑，但文森特已然偷偷把几百GIL塞进了男孩手里，然后拍了拍孩子瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀，牵着他回去了贫民窟。

“你不是认真的吧，文森特？！不，你才不会这么做......对吧？嘿！”

......

与克劳德记忆中的样子相比，米德加看起来更加沉闷了。那时塔克斯们击落了圆盘，魔石摧毁了剩下的一切，遮天蔽日的神罗垮塌，再无阴影笼罩在逐渐空旷的城市废墟。当灾难不伦贫富般平等地降临在每个人身上时，人们的心态全然改变，变地更加愿意互帮互助。但现在，他站在人来人往的列车站台环顾四周，却再次看到了腐朽、灰暗、污浊的米德加荣光本色，内心毫无波澜，只觉得自己老了。

克劳德刚迈出脚步，却被一个年轻人大喊大叫着撞到了。他高高地将自己的行李扛在肩上，沿着贫民窟的方向前行，灵巧跳跃地穿梭在庭院和小巷，掠过越来越昏暗和肮脏的环境。他低着头快速地向前走着，似曾相识的熟悉感涌上心头。但太阳穴随即而来的突兀抽搐，迫使克劳德转向了旁边废弃的角落，接着意识坠入昏沉。

看路，星球开口。如果小鹰没学会飞翔，母鹰就只能注视着他奔向既定的坠亡。

但我很好，克劳德粗暴地回嘴，曾经作为贫民窟的菜鸟，他从未奢侈地浪费心神在周围的环境上。这些我全都经历过，不是吗？

看路，武器！占有欲翻腾。

在到达米德加的前一站，克劳德买了一顶普通的黑色帽子，而现在他则把它扣在自己明亮的金发上，拉得低低地，抱膝在胸前，假扮成一个随处可见的街头流浪儿。米德加遍地都是反应炉、死亡、异常生物，而这使得生命之流难以渗入城市。克劳德几乎忘记了这一点，但现在，星球因为自己的守护者正在脱离掌控而泛起的恐慌感又提醒起他。这种自我保护的本能激烈震荡着。一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳，而当自己武器未来死亡的记忆依旧历历在目时这种本能更尤其沸腾。

“我早已无处可逃。”克劳德泛着一丝苦涩地提醒着星球。与真正的武器不同，他相对而言更像是人。即使从理论上将，他可以无限复活，但事实上他并不想，并不想变像怪物一样。

无法理解。违背常理。

克劳德之前从未意识到这个星球并没有“自我意志”——它或许并不能形成自我意志，毕竟生命之流是由众多的灵魂和记忆汇聚而成。就其本身而言，少数的意志甚至违背了人类整体的福祉。所以他强迫自己冷静下来，专注于驱使他前行的决心和钢铁般的顽强，向着并非是背离星球而是能迎战敌人的方向前进——他会不惜一切代价地拯救扎克斯，拯救爱丽丝，拯救萨菲罗斯。

星球安心了，震荡的意志平复下来，而势不可挡的生命之流也随之退潮。克劳德背靠着潮湿的墙壁坐了一会儿，缓和着身体的颤抖，重新夺回躯体各处的掌控。而当视线里景色不再倾斜之后，他转了转脑袋，撑着墙站起身，整理好衣着，让自己看起来与周围不那么格格不入。克劳德心不在焉地再次压低了帽子，转身汇入了街头涌动的人流之中。

“围墙商店街，”他沉思着在圆盘之下的阴影里穿梭，直到身边午后的阳光陡然变得昏暗灰沉时，“围墙商店街，到底在哪里......哦，看到你了。”

依旧如同记忆里的一般混乱肮脏。灰扑扑的孩子们在疲惫的大人们之间钻来钻去，转动着敏捷的手指时刻等待着下手的机会。克劳德紧紧贴着高大的墙壁行走，半眯着眼睛，敛去其中跳跃的微光。当一只手突然从阴影中伸过来时，他不假思索地反手扭住了那只手腕，而指尖则旋转起母亲的猎刀。进攻者猛然后退，堪堪擦过尖锐的刀锋，但克劳德只一转，一步，一击，对方轰然倒地。

“哦。你好，文森特。”

克劳德冲文森特眨了眨眼，但对方除喉头滚了一声咕哝外，只顾得上大口喘气平复呼吸。所以克劳德自顾自想了想，意识到那声从喉咙深处挤出来的尖刻铿锵声也代表着CHAOS在向自己问好。“你真不应该悄无声息地靠过来。”

“显然。”

克劳德握住文森特的尖爪，一把拉他起来，不在意那尖锐的爪尖已经危险地贴近了手腕上的血管。不仅如此，之后他不仅没有松开手，反而还抬起对方的手仔细查看。“你为什么戴着这个？”他指了指套在五爪上那纤薄的黑色手套。

“毕竟人们往往更瞩目闪亮的爪子，而不是乔装过后看起来略显畸形的手。”

克劳德继续询问装束上的其余问题。现在，文森特并没有躺在地上了，所以他可以看清对方不再穿着猩红色的斗篷和皮衣，取而代之的则是普通的裤子和衬衫，不过仍然都是全黑的。克劳德意识到如果再继续问下去，要么会得到和手套一样的回答，要么就会涉及一些更隐秘的内容，所以旋即又放弃了。

“所以，呃，好久不见了？”克劳德笨拙地开口。

文色特微微翘起唇角。“是的。现在你看起来倒是更接近你的真实年龄了。”

“但我每次见到你，你都看起来比自己的真实年龄越来越小了。”克劳德回道。他跟着文森特穿过围墙商店街，走向了墙上的一个洞，随即认出来了那是通往就广场的路。尽管这个广场早已无人废弃多年，他还是将帽檐压地更低了。两人走到锈迹斑斑的秋千上坐下。

“几年前我刚来到这里时，就已经按照你建议的那样联系了爱丽丝小姐。”文森特突兀地直接开口了，“但是塔克斯们的出现限制了我和她的进一步交流。根据我的观察，塔克斯们满足于只是简单地看着她，和出手保护她免于普通罪犯偶尔的袭击。”

“所以她还活着？”克劳德沉着嗓子问他，而文森特则回以奇怪的目光。

“你要是不信我的话，那又为什么要告知我她的存在呢？”

克劳德摇了摇头，只有更紧地握住了秋千的链子来撑住自己，才能不因长舒一口气而摔倒。“不，我......我只是后来才意识到事情会发生超出我预料之外的变化。算了，别在意。”

文森特理解地点点头，然后言简意赅地告诉他那些来自线人分享的消息。话毕，克劳德皱起了眉。“你知道萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯可能在吵什么吗？”

“有些时候那其实并不是争吵，只是躲避现实的手段罢了。”

克劳德吞下了马上脱口而出的呻吟。在这一点上，如果太直截了当地问可能会要了文森特的亲命。”你之前给我的消息是，杰内西斯很容易发怒。”

“也许吧，尽管我从未听说过他的自制力不合格，而如果有的话，至少神罗内部多少会起些谣言。有人曾经质疑过两位将军之间的亲密关系——”

“他们是情人？”

文恩特仿佛看穿克劳德的灵魂般直勾勾地瞪着他。“当几个人被从人群中孤立之后，他们之间发生什么都是有可能的。”

直到被改造成怪物之后，克劳德才明白身处在人群之中却形单影只的孤独滋味。他一直都很内向，但直到自己彻底和其他人在每一个层面上都和其他人不一样，甚至连基因层面都不一样后，才真正感觉到了什么是和世界脱轨。一直以来，他都认为霍兰德家的孩子们可能满足了萨菲罗斯对归属感的渴求，但一想到这样的友谊或许会有......性的一面——够了。好吧。他脑子里一团乱麻，无法理解。他的一部分思绪意识到对方是上帝的宠儿，是天选之子；但更多的思绪却全然愤怒着居然会有人要利用这样一个孤独的孩子。克劳德抑制不住地放任后种思绪发散。

“克劳德？”

“我没事。”克劳德惊讶地发现自己不知不觉手握锁链攥紧到疼痛的地步。他断断续续地吸着气，松开链子。“我更担心的是海德格尔和拉扎德。或许夸张一点，他们两者之间的冲突会将特种兵们拖入党派交叉斗争之中。”

“在神罗出现部门政治一点也不奇怪。”文森特温和地提醒他，同时不跟着评论，婉转地顺着对方的意转移了话题。

“不，但只要这些会波及到特种兵，就一定也会牵扯到萨菲罗斯，然后还有宝条。城市开发部的推波助澜是一方面，但特种兵间的分歧也贯穿了整个公司。”

“或许这对我们有利。”文森特轻声说道，但却拒绝对克劳德详细解释。“你现在打算做什么？”

“成为特种兵。”克劳德立刻答道。

“你才十四岁。”最低年限是十六岁。克劳德耸耸肩。

“你上次可没能成功阻止我。”

“为什么不再轻松地等等呢？你已经旁观这么久了，再多等两年也没什么？”

这些年来，克劳德也无数次地问过自己同样的问题。既然杰诺瓦已经死了，他完全可以干脆留在尼布尔海姆而不是去米德加，或许这样也可以间接地解决神罗的问题。但这样就意味着永远也见不到扎克斯，除非对方接了去尼布尔海姆的任务，但显然扎克斯并不会有这样的任务，毕竟杰诺瓦一死，宝条就再也没有理由迫害他俩了。而他一想到要在那个村子里度过余生，那些空荡荡的魔晄输送管、废弃的城市和过去一切造成的不安感就又会闪过心头，唤醒小村子同样会带来的幽闭恐惧症。

他曾考虑过等到十六岁。他曾考虑过找一份雇佣兵的工作，毕竟他已经有过这样的经验，而只待身体达到记忆中的水平就完全能做的很好。但最后，一切思绪都还是回归到了那三个人。

扎克斯，爱丽丝，萨菲罗斯。

这甚至都不是为了能够圆自己最后能合法地称呼自己为特种兵的美梦，哪怕曾经他经历了那个扭曲的噩梦。但这些克劳德都不会说，他只告诉文森特，“只因为我必须这么做。”

保护那三个人对他而言甚至已经不再只是一种选择了。他们曾一起站在他的身边，而倘若为了他们的幸福，他必须付出精神迷失在星球完全的掌控之中为代价，那他也在所不惜。毕竟这至少能弥补他对他们的亏欠。

......

爱丽丝哼着小曲站在花丛中，指尖灵巧地在花茎间飞舞，拉直叶片，抚平花瓣，毫无意识到这些植物在特意轻微地倾斜枝叶追蹭着她的轻抚。这个下午是如此的平静，唯一的预警只有上身裙子里母亲的魔石突然发热，随即她的视线蒙上苍白。

抵达。武器。力量。冲突。命运。

在脸朝下摇摇欲坠地栽进泥土之中时，爱丽丝伸手抱住自己。什么——？

飞鸟振翅般的迅疾。保护。因果轮回。

当星球最后撤离后，爱丽丝大声地吐了一口气。她觉得自己近乎完全被那种存在占据了所有心神，好像她的思想和意志全都不再属于自己。而这种古老存在的浩瀚让爱丽丝颤抖着意识到了自己的渺小。在废弃的教堂中央，她跪坐在自己的花圃中很久才缓过来。

......

宝条是个一点也不快乐的科学家。事实上他并不是真的不快乐，但也着实尤为易怒和小心眼。尽管官方上特种兵们并没有被改造什么，但杰诺瓦的样本细胞居然也真的无效。在迁移到米德加之前，他们很容易地从赛特拉化石中获取了死去的细胞，并且神罗主席现在也依旧热衷于在他宝贵的进攻犬上研发增强效果。但宝条对死去的细胞并不感兴趣。它们只是一种次要产品，只是用来辅助他达成最终目标的手段。

但是注入活细胞的样本的反应发生了变化。像特种兵一样的效果依旧存在——闪光的眼睛，增强的身体能力，敏锐但时而不稳定的精神——但是杰诺瓦自己却似乎完全没有出现。这不可能，就像是全息图中的最小部分能概括更大的图像一般，她的每个细胞都是一样的，都蕴含着她自己的信息。这些细胞能够像病毒一样再宿主体内伪装好自己，从而感染宿主。而本来可以被消除的感染在魔晄的推波助澜的输送作用之下，因此得以在不同宿主的细胞之间互相接触。

不幸的是，在离开尼布尔海尔一年之前，这种共鸣就再也没有发生过了。事实上，差不多在同一时间，萨菲罗斯的性格也开始微妙地改变。重温自己的笔记之后，宝条发现了一些有趣的巧合。首先，萨菲罗斯第一次开始声称见过天使的幻象。而如果不是因为这种情况在一段时间内反复发生，那这根本就不会比其他魔晄导致的幻觉更值得被注意。魔晄诱导的幻觉通常如梦一般生动却短暂，但却很少重复。宝条想知道，与一个活着的古代种如此近的接触是否改变了这个男孩的某种东西，亦或者这个烦人的女人已经蓄意破坏掉了他自己这个作品的进化。

宝条看着注射了杰诺瓦细胞的最新样本躺在实验台上抽搐。从头骨的前部软化和四肢突出的骨骼的生长方式来看，他不再是一个青春期的男性人类。但这也就是所有的改变了，没有迸发外星智慧的火花，也没有展现解决基因突变中疯狂的办法。

什么都没有。这只是一个比之前更糟糕的人。

宝条沮丧地吼了一声，关掉了维持样本存活的机器，转身离开实验室，无视样本最后的呼吸。

......

克劳德无声地叹了口气，将包甩到铺位上，四下环顾了一圈。军校学员营房和他记忆中的一模一样。一个狭小到几乎塞不下十个人的房间，简陋到让人难以忍受。五张双层床整齐地靠在墙边。克劳德自动走向因为能免受从入口处发生的袭击而所以是最安全的地方，立刻占据了离门最远的下铺。一天之内，他的队员们会陆陆续续地来报道，但此刻他独自一人。

他有条不紊地打开带来的几件衣服，塞进和上铺共用的衣柜里，然后再把几件重要的东西放进包里，最后踢到再踢进床底。无事可做，克劳德倒在硬床垫上，抬头盯着上铺裸露的弹簧。他之前竟忘记了报道周会有多漫长，又会有多令人抓狂。

没有居民的喧闹声、火车的轰鸣声、和附近山上动物的嘶吼，宿舍里令人不安地安静。电灯平稳地嗡鸣着，只有盯着它足够久克劳德才会被这点细微动静激怒。除此之外，几层混凝土和钢筋切断了他的视线。经过一两个礼拜的持续旅行，以及与昨天文森特会面的忙碌，突如其来被迫的悠闲让克劳德感到有些不安。

爱丽丝还活着。他翻了个身，盯着墙壁，脸上忍不住绽开一抹微笑。爱丽丝活着，自由。去你妈的，宝条。


	6. Chapter 6

本章预警：

对未成年女孩的性侵犯未遂（不太明显），PTSD引起的夜惊症，对精神和情感障碍患者的轻度歧视。

......

直到新队员们缓慢且平稳的呼吸声和偶尔换班的动静成为宿舍里唯一的声音之后，克劳德睁开眼睛环顾四周。借着安全灯在单扇门之上闪烁着的微弱橙色光芒，他看清了其他九名士官生全都安然入睡的侧身轮廓。

克劳德缓缓地起身，从床上滑下来轻轻地着地，尤其注意着不要压得床垫里的弹簧吱吱作响。他从床底下轻轻地将背包拉了出来，一边注视着其他人，一边认真地压住背包扣，以防金属配件们叮当碰撞。突然，有人哼了一声，然后翻了个身。于是他停下动作，稳住自己。直到那人的呼吸声再次平稳地喘出第二口时，克劳德才蹑手蹑脚地向着他铺位对面的小衣柜走了过去。

给士官生配备这种家具听起来似乎有些奢侈。但实际上，这些衣柜更像是一堆等长的刨花板拼在一起，然后装上轨道特别容易卡住的抽屉罢了。一堆垃圾，真的，然后克劳德戳了下其中一个，震惊于这个柜板居然没有一碰就掉。神罗和它的镀金外在。（克劳德突然记起，有时金光闪闪的外表会以军队的牺牲为代价来维持；每次一提及五台战役时，扎克斯都会咆哮出声。兵伍的后排炮火配备完全不够，因此一半的士兵会死，甚至有时还会更糟。特种兵们总是会享有最好的配置，扎克斯曾讥讽道，然后那些剩汤剩饭则留给普通的士兵。）

克劳德将背包放在身侧，伸手去摸更下面的抽屉，然后打开它。滑轨嘎吱嘎吱地响起，而其中一个轮子倔强地非要卡在轨道上不动。但在耐心且随机多次停下来摇动之后，克劳德终于拉开了抽屉。然后他抽出萨菲罗斯的故事书，将它们埋在自己的备用制服下面，数据光盘紧接着也放了进去。他在封皮上贴上了父母的婚礼以及家庭照片，而当教官们对宿舍突击检查时看到这个包裹后，只会认为他是那种多愁善感又想家的人罢了。

克劳德收起空背包，溜回床上，祈祷着今晚自己的夜惊症不要再犯。

......

尽管战争在五台地区肆虐——或者，更确切的说，正因如此——米德加成为了大量五台人的新家园。特种兵们定期的巡逻使得这些难民们无法建立固定的社区，但在一些小巷中，一些祈祷旗和纸灯笼却仍旧点亮了贫民窟千篇一律肮脏的底色。而就身处在这样一条小巷里，文森特跟在一个十几岁男孩的身后，悄无声息地踩着阴影前行。这个男孩额头一道道脏污之下闪着一双独具特色的杏眼，和其他孩子们一起在市场里转来转去，但过于自律的手脚却反而显得与其他人格格不入，由此吸引了文森特的注意。

凭着丰富的经验和脑子中CHAOS带来的天赋，文森特追踪着一无所察的年轻人来到这条肮脏昏暗的小巷，借着纸糊油灯模糊惨淡的光晕打量四周。几个人在一旁散步，断断续续地用着他们的母语交谈，一把GIL递过去，然后交换回来一些像是一包茶叶或者什么其他的普通东西。他很确定交易中并没有什么看起来像是武器的货品。当然，贫民窟的人在进行黑市交易时也不会很马虎。但是，他们也不可能时时刻刻都不犯错。

男孩隐秘地四下环顾。但他太过年轻且技术青涩，以至于并不能发现文森特的身影。然而，文森特突然察觉到一道沉重的目光刺痛了自己的肩胛骨。他立马全力缩进阴影之中，眯起眼睛，目光寸寸扫过昏暗小巷的各个角落。但他并没有找到任何人，而这种被注视的感觉却也未曾消失，于是将这个以后还要再次探索的地方铭记于心之后，便明智地返回了来时的路。

他愿意认可那个钉子头男孩的讲述，认可一个男人的死亡可以结束一切。因此他一直是以向宝条复仇的名义在米德加搜集情报。但这些年来，他持续不断地看到神罗的腐朽统治是如何无孔不入地渗透整个星球。这让他反思自己是否还完全只是为了复仇一个人去搜集情报。

......

一排穿着蓝色制服的新兵气喘吁吁又汗流浃背地列队在中士面前。发色浅黄、个高肩宽的中士毫无怜悯地俯视着这群新兵蛋子。“不许哭，立正，小子们。”他低沉地说，“做不到就再跑一圈。”

新兵们立刻挣扎着迫使自己跟上这些命令，就连克劳德也对必须大量跑圈又时不时穿插着俯卧撑的训练感到有些压力。但他心里清楚自己会因此变得健壮且精神焕发，且终于能够为改变已知的未来做些准备了。这点压力没什么大不了的，只是他七十二周体能训练的第一课，甚至他的年龄还处在能够考虑参加特种兵资格测试之前。这点压力没什么大不了的，因为他不得不做的只有抬头仰望着高耸入云的神罗大厦，想象着扎克斯还在那里的某个地方活着，大笑着将萨菲罗斯击向墙前。

这位中士有把好嗓子，无需大喊就足以让那些经典的训话被听地一清二楚。“我可不是你们的妈妈，眼泪都给我留到晚上的枕头上。如果连绕着跑道跑几圈都撑不住，那你们可就他妈的来错地方了，甜心们。”

克劳德无视掉中士的话，第一个回到了更衣室。他脱下衣服，潦草地冲了个温水澡，就匆匆忙忙地套上衣服去上魔石课。他之前一度已经忘记了新兵的生活被管理地又多严苛。每一分钟都有人告诉他该做什么，该想什么。体验过上辈子的独居生活和这辈子母亲纵容的自由之后，他对现在的生活感到窒息。

韬光养晦，他自言自语道。这已经成为了他的个人信条。不要兴风作浪，不要攻击士官，不要杀伤新兵。当然，理性地来说，一个人庄严宣誓了这些守则之后就不会违背。但命运往往将先欣然点头同意这个观点，随后却当头一棒地直击你。

特种兵中很少有女性成员，而这主要是因为神罗是一台永恒过分强调男子气概的庞然大物。因此那些能够通过特种兵测试的人往往都是前塔克斯，或者正规军经验者和野战医务兵。考虑到这点，克劳德确实有些惊讶于自己方队里居然有一位在军校中十分稀有的女孩子，而她竟然是伊丽娜。 伊丽娜有着大嘴巴以及比有神经衰弱的克劳德还要易怒的性格，而她也对那些曾让克劳德在同辈间声名鹊起的事自然也有所耳闻。

有件事发生在开学和首次体能训练之后的几周。在那之前，克劳德成功地错过了所有与她的交谈机会，日常总是独自一人学习或者泡训练室，因此也被认为是其中几个过于严肃以至于无趣的孩子之一。那天晚上，克劳德正要在去自助餐厅之前回宿舍放书，路过一间本应空无一人的教室时，偶然听到了两道男性嗓音正冲撞着一道女声。

“滚开，混蛋。”那个女人吼道。克劳德顿了脚步，这个声音听起来太过熟悉。他想起来了那套蓝色的制服和一捆捆炸药，想起来了那嵌在漂亮脸蛋上的冰冷蓝眼睛，想起来了透过银色枪管盯着他的冷酷视线。伊丽娜，天哪，这声音是伊丽娜。其中一个男人咕哝着，操你妈个逼。而克劳德则无声地把背包扔到地上，转身滑向了紧闭的大门。

男性的声音不再那么模糊了。继续挣扎啊，婊子。克劳德一直在想为什么伊丽娜还没有开枪，而直到他握着门把手时才恍然意识到，此时的伊丽娜还不是那个塔克斯，甚至还只是个没怎么受过训练的新兵。贱人，他听到对方这样骂道，婊子。这让克劳德又联想起灾难爆发之后发生的更多令人毛骨悚然的事情。很多行为之恶都只是普通人之间的互相迫害，而事实上他们本应该团结起来去对抗共同的敌人；很多人性之恶都被普通人视而不见且毫无惩罚。

推开门后，一切都映入眼帘。两个男孩正试图把女孩压在讲台上，其中一个甚至已经将手伸进她的制服里上下其手。女孩嘶嘶地低吼着，冲着男孩们吐口水。书包们被随意地丢在一旁，压在门口的沙堆上，而它们的主人则在那时只顾着把女孩拖拽进教室。直到指关节的痛觉回传大脑之后，克劳德才意识到自己竟然已经三步向前，一拳挥向了其中一个男孩。口水顺着他们的嘴角流下，滴落在手指上后晕湿处处青紫。

男孩吓得低低地尖叫了一声，目瞪口呆地踉跄着后退了几步。然后伊丽娜设法挣脱了另一个男孩的控制，转身狠狠地踹向对方的腹股沟，看着对方石头般僵着的身子倒在地上，痛到发不出丝毫声音。伊丽娜喘着气退了几步，颤抖着手拉下了衣服，而第一个被打的男孩扭头跑出了教室。

“你还好么？”克劳德试探地问道，以确保不会刺探到她的个人隐私。

“我很好。”她粗略地回了句，但却从喉头挤出呼呼声，裂开白牙地盯着倒在原地的那个攻击过她的男孩，像是下一秒就要徒手把对方撕碎。“我要成为一个塔克斯。”她突然宣布道，“还要干的比我姐姐更好。”

克劳德蹙了蹙眉，看着躺在地上的男孩。“只是，呃，谨慎一点，别喊地那么大声。”

“去他妈的。”伊丽娜说道，不过她并不是真的冲着克劳德喊叫，这听起来更像是下意识的反驳，而不是发自内心的辱骂。“如果你想他妈的获得见义勇为后的奖励的话，那你这次可就太倒霉了。”

“不，我不想。”他平静地回道。他想要阻止她把今天的事说出去，不想冒着引起其他人的注意的风险。但老实讲，即使她把一切说出去，又有谁会相信她呢？“还需要我帮什么忙吗？”

“没有了。”她厉声说道，走过他的身边，抓起自己的书包后停了一下，又伸手拿起另外两个。当走到门口时，伊丽娜又顿住了脚步，喃喃道“谢谢你。你知道的，不是每个人都愿意做这些的。”

“是啊。”克劳德不肯定也不反对地含糊了一句，看着伊丽娜昂首挺胸地离开了。

幸运的是，在接下来的几天里都没人来找克劳德，没有人质疑他是否是个流氓，也没有人记他在课外参与暴力活动。现在他开始注意其中一个队员，注意对方在头盔和笔直制服之下的女性曲线。但伊丽娜却再也没有跟他说过更多的话，于是他想，好吧，那就这样的吧。

（后来，两名士兵因为种种过错被不光彩开除的小道消息传了出来。性侵犯并不在流言里涉及的过错之内，但伊丽娜很明显地露出了异常满足的表情，毕竟她有足够多的办法利用惩罚规则去除掉他们。克劳德也曾撞见她坐在宿舍里数着GIL，而身旁散落着两个空书包。当伊丽娜发现他在看着自己时，露齿一笑，眨了眨眼。）

进入神罗参加训练的一个月之后，克劳德的夜惊症又犯了。

......

“好久不见，克劳德。”

浸着毒液的眼神，以及弧度如正宗刃尖般锋利的假笑。克劳德的心脏骤然停跳，恐惧和厌恶交织在一起，令人作呕地压迫着自己跪倒——

“等我长大，我也想成为像你一样的天使。”

克劳德低头看着男孩睡意朦胧地蜷缩在自己胸前。“为什么？”

“因为你曾消除了我的疼痛。而我猜，我也想为其他人这么做。伊法露娜小姐曾说过，只有爱才会随着多次传递永恒增长。”

当克劳德大步走进重建在第七天堂旧址的避难处时，蒂法说道，“今天我拿到了纳纳奇的最新报告。”疲倦的阴影覆上她的眼底，浸透她的声带。“他说，他的科学家们已经证实星球正在加速走向灭亡。照这个速度下去，即使我们想办法战胜了这场灾祸，我们也将在六个月后一起走向灭亡。”

克劳德了然地点点头，毫不羞耻地在曾是酒保的人面前脱下了衣服。他全身都浸透了堪称灾祸血液的黑水，而这些液体一直灼伤着皮肤。蒂法全无欲望地注视着他，心思太过纯粹，甚至连最原始的性欲和爱欲都不沾染。

“今天米德加的北部地区沦陷了。”他平静地对她说，“大约有239人伤亡，其中150多个被救了回来。”

蒂法伸手捂住了嘴。

“丹泽尔在哪里？”克劳德喊声压过了人群惊慌失措的喧嚣，粗暴地在避难处里挤来挤去，直到找到蒂法才停下脚步。她正在帮助一群孩子冷静下来，但克劳德却一把抓住蒂法瘦弱的胳膊问道，“丹泽尔在哪里？”

“我让他帮着玛琳照顾其他孩子......他不在那里吗？”

但克劳德知道丹泽尔根本没有和玛琳呆在一起，所以立马再次起身去寻找。而在如此狭小的空间之中挤来挤去的涌动人流更是给他添了麻烦。在没有找到那个更像是他小弟弟的男孩之前，克劳德都不会离开避难所，不会离开自己的家人。

车库里的备用摩托不见了。

“丹泽尔，回来！”

克劳德恐惧而暴怒地喊叫，莽撞地一头扎进无边无际的黑暗和旺盛肆虐的灾祸之中。即使他已经意识到自己来晚了，最初之剑却还是挥出去地斩断了面前腐烂的血肉。鲜血和污秽一道道交错溅在苍白的脸上，丹泽尔正挥舞着偷来的菜刀试图击退那些怪物。但他瘦小的人类身躯在面对怪物时根本毫无胜算。克劳德像暴怒的野猫般嘶吼和喷口水，而最初之剑握在他手中时更是一股毁天灭地的力量。但他还是抓不住丹泽尔，阻止不了黑暗的漆黑之爪撕碎男孩。

......

扎克斯沉浸在一个非常愉快的梦境，梦见了他自己，梦见了一罐发泡奶油，梦见了一个闪着明亮绿眼睛的姑娘。但手机铃声却突兀地响起。

“见鬼！”扎克斯一把举起了罐子。发泡奶油罐里持续不断地响着铃声，调子听起来非常像他在自己特种兵官方联络频道里设定好的葬礼进行曲。

爱丽丝躺在他身下咯咯地嗔笑道，“别发呆了，扎克斯，接电话。命运可不会对让她久等的人慷慨的。”

“什么——”

扎克斯眨着眼试图挤掉从熟睡中惊醒后还留存的朦胧睡意，伸手去接那一直尖叫的手机。

“咋了？”他含含糊糊地嘟囔。

“菲尔，医疗援助——”

“我发誓我从没偷过药。”

“五分钟之内下去新兵营里提供医疗援助！”

“兵营？”他跟着又念了一遍，皱着眉努力从床上爬起来，眼前的世界变得更清晰了一些。“怎么了？”

“你只管马上去B-461！”

“好吧，好吧。”他呻吟着，合盖挂掉电话，强迫自己站起来，然后套上一件闻上去还干净的制服。站在原地短暂地楞了一下之后，他抓起剑，带着相当多的抱怨径直走向了兵营。

他走了一会儿，直到走出电梯再拐个弯，才听见在前方走廊里回荡着尖叫声。扎克斯立刻冲刺过去，快到差点滑过了悲惨宿舍敞开的门。九名新兵站在房间的一侧，脸上的神情不是困惑就是害怕，而在场的两名医务人员尽全力想要按住第十个新兵，但显然那点力气徒劳无用。

“感谢上帝！”扎克斯惊愕地看着眼前的一切，而其中一名医生在发现他之后惊呼道，“我们压不住他，快来抓住他的手，你没听到吗？”

“好，好，抱歉。”扎克斯开口，但他伸手去抓在地上疯狂扭动的新兵时，尖叫声完全压过了自己的声音。那男孩一头金发，冷汗滚了一身，像是被谋杀般痛地打滚。扎克斯不得不抓住对方的手腕，然后牢牢地把男孩钉在床上。

“我们已经用了十二盎司的镇静剂了，再多的话就会损害到他一些重要的器官了。”一个医生冲着其他医务人员咆哮。

“看他愈演愈烈的发病症状，无论如何都会损害到什么器官。”医务官厉声说道。扎克斯承认自己开始对局面感到有点恐慌了。双侧床的构架让他只能尴尬地别着身子压住男孩的胳膊，而男孩仍躺在床上剧烈扭动的样子让特种兵心更沉了。

“天哪，孩子，冷静！”他终于惊恐地高喊出声了。如果他眼睁睁看着一个军校孩子死去，安吉尔会十分悲痛的；如果他连一个孩子都救不了，那又何谈成为英雄呢。“他妈的给我振作起来，醒醒！”

像往常一样，扎克斯一紧张就会胡言乱语，想到什么就说什么。而当医生把男孩的脚踝完全压下去后，他才意识到对方已经平复下来了，慢慢地逐渐安静下来了，直到他自己气喘吁吁的呼吸成为房间里唯一的声响。“到底是怎么回事？”扎克斯瞪着医务人员问道。

“我不知道。”医生严肃地回道，“我们只是刚接到这层监察员的电话。我不认为这涉及毒品，但如果你能帮我们把他送到医务室，我想只是为了再确认一下做些血检。”

扎克斯轻手轻脚地将胳膊从孩子的膝盖和肩膀下面伸过去，把他抱起来。医生匆匆跟着他离开宿舍向医务室走去，而其他医务官则留在后面安抚其他受惊的新兵们。扎克斯想过是否因此缺席清晨的训练，不过他不认为安吉尔会接受这样一个危及生命又令人痛苦的紧急意外作为理由。

“他叫什么名字？”扎克斯问医生。他瞥了一眼对方白大褂上的名牌，知道了这人就是‘利贝拉博士’，同样有着不顾一切的冲动问问格拉维加博士和卡扎拉博士。

“斯特莱夫。克劳德·斯特莱夫，我猜。怎么，你认识他？”

“不，”他特别高兴地回答道，“我只是想知道，害我因为没睡饱觉而在几个小时之后被安吉尔踢屁股的罪魁祸首是谁。”

进入医务室之后，扎克斯把斯特莱夫放在了病房的床上，而利贝拉则去取注射器。然而，特种兵还没来得及收回胳膊，一只布满老茧的粗糙的手就突如其来地锁住了他的小臂。“对不起，扎克斯。”军校学生呐呐地说，而扎克斯低头一瞥，对上了那双明亮地闪着狂热光芒的蓝眼睛。

“呃，这没什么，孩子。”他笨拙地拍了拍拉着自己胳膊的手，对方则回以一个苍白的微笑。医生拿着一只空注射器回来了，而斯特莱夫的视线则追着对方的动作移动，呐呐道，“医生，你能给我一个编号吗？”

利贝拉医生看了眼扎克斯，对方耸了耸肩，于是继续缓缓地将针头推进血管，说道，“那就四，怎么样？”

“四......”随着斯特莱夫再次沉入梦乡，这句话微弱地几近无声。扎克斯和医生交换了下眼神，但都想不出能说点什么有趣的来缓和气氛。

时间流逝的速度显然对扎克斯·菲尔十分小气，整个第二天都漫长地令人抓狂。当安吉尔终于判定他的学生注意力太过不集中以至于只能软弱无力地乱打后，他叫停了虚拟训练，扳住扎克斯的肩膀让他立正站好。

“你看起来糟透了。”他直截了当地开口，注意到了孩子眼睛下面沉着阴影。“你昨晚没睡吗？”

“是啊，我和一个金发小妞纠缠了一整晚。一个真正令人尖叫的夜晚。”扎克斯试图眨个单眼，但最后却两只眼全都用力合上了。

“你真的那么做了？那我猜医务官给我发的短信只是某个拙劣的玩笑咯。”

“短信？你接到了短信。该死的，医生们总是破坏掉我的乐子，还有睡眠。尤其是睡眠。”

安吉尔摇了摇头，推着扎克斯在长凳上坐下。扎克斯长长地叹了口气，一屁股倒在凳子上，而安吉尔则更优雅地坐在一旁。

“没发生什么大不了的事，只是稍微有点奇怪。”扎克斯仰着头，紧紧地闭上眼睛，解释道。“有个孩子像是有人在睡梦中折磨他似的发狂翻滚。医生们控制不住他，所以才打电话给我。然而，大概只有老天（星球）才晓得原因，我还以为成为特种兵之后就不用干这些杂事了。”

“大概是因为神罗每个人都知道，你是和新兵打交道的最佳人选。一定是因为这些不成熟的流言。”安吉尔大笑着说，而扎克斯则尴尬地想要揍他。“还有，在你成为1st之前，你都不可能真的从这些杂活之中解脱出来。而即使在成为了1st之后，还有比拔剑砍怪任务要多得多的文书工作等着你。”

“这就是2nd和3rd要做的工作？”

“没错。”

扎克斯·菲尔，3rd特种兵，脱口而出一种介于呻吟和愤愤不平之间的咆哮。安吉尔还想再多说点什么，但手机短信的嘟嘟声却打断了这一切。扎克斯看着他的表情从愤怒变成忧心，最后转为阴沉和深思。

“怎么了？”

“有一整个排的士兵在五台失联了。”安吉尔读着短信，心烦意乱地回道。扎克斯皱了皱眉，“这么突然？怎么发生的？”

安吉尔缓缓地摇了摇头，然后猛然合上手机，把它塞回口袋里。“没人知道怎么回事。现在，我想看你再练一遍第四种动作。”扎克斯怀疑地看了一眼自己的导师，但还是顺从地拾起了剑。

......

伊丽娜可能永远也做不到为人圆滑或是闭紧嘴巴，但却一点也不愚蠢。即使她会凌晨四点穿着睡衣坐在冰冷的医务室里那个连名字都不晓得的人身旁，盯着对方，不耐烦地希望他快点醒过来。她敢说，克劳德顶着那张郑重的娃娃脸背后一定正他妈地经历着什么重大的事，但装模作样扮成正经人却还泄露出些许马脚，而谁又能拒绝地了探索这种谜团的诱惑呢？

幸运的是，克劳德多少还残留些理智，于是只靠自己就醒了过来。轻轻地吐出一口气后，他睁开了眼睛，一言不发地注视着伊丽娜和病房。克劳德沉沉的目光重压着她，于是伊丽娜下意识地昂起了下巴。“知道吗，你把所有医护人员都吓坏了。”她告诉他，“他们不得不叫一名特种兵下来搭把手。”

他并没有开口接话。过了一分钟，伊丽娜终于忍不住脱口而出，“昨晚到底发生了什么？”

这绝对是她人生中最尴尬的时刻了。“什么都没发生。”他咕哝着，把脸转向了另一边。

“‘什么都没发生’？要么那是一件稀松平常的事，然后我这就回去，结束大半夜不睡觉出来绕了一大圈的夜游；要么你就正在试图硬汉地自己一个人扛。”他依旧毫无反应，然后她把声音压得更低，“你是不是用了违禁品？医生是这么猜测的，所以他给你做了血液检测。但你其实什么都没用，是吧？而如果你真的用了，那么我肯定他妈的不会再渴求你拥有的任何东西了。”

“我不知道发生了什么事，”他顿了顿，毫不退缩地迎上了她瞥过来的视线，但伊丽娜却在心里大喊，骗子！骗子！她垂下头，坠在情绪的深渊中起伏挣扎，放在膝盖上的手指绞作一团， 喃喃道，“你要吓死我了。”

他攥起拳，毯子沙沙作响。“对不起，”他低低地说，“我......不是故意想要吓到你们，我真的这么想的。但我也真的一点都不知道到底发生了什么。”

他的语气听起来很诚恳，至少，伊丽娜或许只是和她姐姐一样有些偏执妄想症，所以才想搞明白一切。而这个星球上似乎没有人没有自己的秘密。但是，众神在上，一觉醒来发现有人像被巨龙撕裂般尖叫，这还是让她近乎惊愕到中风般无法动弹。“是，好吧。但是我希望你心里清楚，医生还是会问你一些问题。就这一次我会给你把作业送过来，但前提是你得借我抄答案。”

“什么？”

“别告诉我，你居然会以为就只因为昨晚过的有点不顺，神罗就会无需任何交代地放你翘课了。”

克劳德瞪着她，瞳孔放大，就像是听到了类似提议闯进将军私人住所般奇妙的话。他一直以来望向她的那种平静且毫无感情波动的眼神终于出现了一种可喜的变化。最后克劳德终于开口了，“没有，但是......为什么？”

“因为我从来不白干活。”

“不是，我的意思是，为什么会想到来帮我？”

伊丽娜天真无辜地眨了眨眼。“为什么不呢？”

他怀疑地眯起眼睛看着她，而对方则忍不住咯咯地笑了起来，她才不会告诉克劳德其实自己也有点孤独。周围那么多人都能看得到她漂亮的头发和可爱的脸蛋，但却也都懒得再往深处多看一眼。一直以来，克劳德都只是一个安静的背景板，但她却有些羡慕，甚至或许想要拥用这种天赋。

医生的到来打断了谈话。他身材瘦小，而长期的压力在对方棕色的眉间刻上了一道永恒的褶皱。医生先疲倦地看了看克劳德，然后才将目光移向伊丽娜。“访问时间结束了，军校生。请回到自己的宿舍去。”

“不。”她倔强地昂起下巴，“我就呆在这里。”

医生叹了口气，“军校生，拜托。我可不想向你的指导者告发你。”

“他已经很讨厌我了，即使再多一点也没差。”

“军校生——”

“也行。”克劳德轻轻地插了进来，“我不在乎她留不留下来。”

医生一定真的是太疲倦了，以至于不再继续跟他们争论了。“斯特莱夫，你知道到底是什么引起了昨晚的发作吗？”

“不知道。”

“过去72小时内，你是否碰过酒精或者毒品？”

“没有。”

医生快速地翻阅着夹在笔记板上的报告纸。“我们进行了血液检查，然后发现了些异常。你知道自己的血管里流着大量魔晄吗？”

一股寒意窜过伊丽娜的背脊。而另一边，克劳德突然神情一收，谨慎地不露声色。“对，我知道。”

“我能问一下这些魔晄是怎么流入血液的吗？”医生的声音有些干巴巴地不近人情，但好吧，伊丽娜也觉得这并不能真的因此责备他。

“我来自尼布尔海姆，而那里的反应炉已经工作超过二十年了。有些管道并不完全是......最新的。所以在产生魔晄耐受性之前，那里的孩子相当普遍地都得过魔晄引起的各种病。但我......”他顿了一下，显然是在整理出来那些大概相当痛苦的记忆，“有一天我犯了个傻，走神了......一步掉进了其中一个魔晄井喷泉里。”

医生张了张嘴，反复几次才找回了自己的声音。“那你为什么没有彻底昏迷过去？”

克劳德耸耸肩，局促不安地背过身去。

“我得为这事写个报告。”那人又翻了翻几页纸，半是自言自语又半是像讲给他们听，“我得研究出来某种控制疗法。真是不敢想象如此巨量的魔晄会在这么年轻的孩子体内肆虐成什么样......”

听到医生的低语之后，克劳德猛地转过身来，速度快到让伊丽娜以为他会刹不住闸以至于胳膊挥到自己。“什么？”

“你的个人记录显示你正在申请加入特种兵计划。所以我们必须得制定一个治疗计划，治好那个意外发生后给你带来的身体上的虚弱或是损伤，以免在未来可能造成......呃......麻烦。”

伊丽娜眯起眼，注意到最后一个词绝对不是医生原本想说的。她其实一直都在场，但现在众人似乎已经把她遗忘了。她看着医生正在努力找回职业素养中所剩无几的冷静，而克劳德却试图准备继续打破这份岌岌可危的冷静。

“这是几年前发生的意外了，并且一直到现在也没有出什么事。”克劳德生气地说，“昨晚——”

“两个晚上之前，”伊丽娜忍不住插嘴道，“你睡过去了一整天的训练。”

“——睡过去两个晚上确实很少见。但我很好。”克劳德说话的语气让伊丽娜敬佩地很想向他行礼。现在，他坐起身，皱了皱眉，下定决心。“我应对地可并不笨拙。事实上我还活着，且身体依旧还能灵活运动。这对你们来说应该足够了吧。”

俩人的视线撞在一起，僵持着互不相让，深刻地印在伊丽娜心里。

“好吧。”医生最后叹了口气，“但有两个条件。我希望你每个月至少来这里做两次体检而且必须让你的指挥官知道你的情况。你的指挥官是谁？”

“基萨尔指挥官。”

医生又叹气了，伸手捋了捋自己蓬乱的头发，然后再板子上潦草地涂写了什么。“我其实没必要告诉你，但还是得说，我对这种安排很不舒服。但考虑到你以前生活环境的特殊性，以及这是你唯一一次魔晄病发作，所以我给你破例一次。从现在开始，要是再发现你的身体出了什么问题，那我就必须要把它上报到高层了，明白吗？”

“是，先生。”

“我已经在行程本上为你预约了两周之后的检查安排了。我是利贝拉博士，以后都会直接亲手处理你的病例。”

“是，先生。”既然克劳德已经达成了自己的目的，他说话的神色便无可挑剔的礼貌且从容。而伊丽娜则不得不举起手来捂住嘴，否则完全压不住想要笑出声的冲动。

“既然你看起来现在没有什么病痛的症状了，那今日剩下的时间无论是回去宿舍还是去队里一起训练，都随你自己定了。军校生，请注意点不要让他过度劳累即可。”

“是，先生。”伊丽娜认同道。

“很好。你现在可以离开了，斯特莱夫。”

......

这天，文森特穿着深色裤子和棕色普通衬衫，无论是人类形态手还是尖爪手都戴着皮手套。而这样做只是为了让他自己在圆盘之下色彩单调的人群中尽可能地不引人注意。

这已经变成了一项日常定期的探查任务。他从容不迫地穿过这片街区，扮成快递员拾取和投递包裹，然后再缓缓走向已经开始侵染上异国文化色彩的第二贫民窟。自从第一次跟踪着那个孤身一人的男孩来到这里后，文森特每次都走着不同的路线再次返回这里，低着头，挂着优雅不失礼的冷漠神情打量着周围的景色。

再往前几步，两个年轻的米德加男人从一家商店走了出来。他们拎着一个小纸袋，而其中一人在走过几个五台人时发出窃笑，丝毫不在意那些人的神色从不适转为尴尬，最后点燃怒火。文森特看着那些五台人走进了那家商店，同时门口站着一位老妇人。

“小伙子，”她愉快地冲他打招呼，“过的怎么样？”

“很好，谢谢，吉田夫人。”他恭恭敬敬地点点头回道，回头朝街上看了一眼，“他们看起来可并不是你的熟客啊。”

“他们从我这里买些有意思的新货带回家之前，是会像个傻子一样去捉弄人地笑笑。不过不幸地是，赚他们的钱和别人的钱也没什么区别，而像我这样的商贩也并不总能颇有底气地撵他们出去。”文森特听着她如此接地气又实事求是的话，尽力抑制住自己皱眉的冲动，“但我会，虽然我大概会思考很久才会撵人。”

文森特递给她一个盒子，而从它的重量和形状来开，里面很可能装满了纸。“思考大概是人类最危险的天赋了。”他话音刚落，笑容就在她那张衰老的脸蛋上绽开，将爬满面庞的道道褶皱挤地更深了。

“好消息就是我们还是有足够的底气去思考。”她高兴地接道，“谢谢。你想进来喝点茶吗？”

“那棒极了。”文森特优雅地微微点头示意，于是吉田夫人又笑了起来。

“你的魅力可比任何思想都更危险的多。”她说着，站在自己的小店里挥手示意他进来。文森特低头穿过门廊，跨过门槛，进入了一个太过狭小的房间，而米德加人也只会出租这种房间给五台人。那里密密麻麻地集中堆满了各种手工制品，大多的物品都是由染了色的宣纸和精美的木棒做成的灯笼，或是收起来的雕像，又或是写着各种汉字大大小小的卷轴。其中一个上面画着一只巨大的利维坦的卷轴则被则被自豪地装裱在蓝绿交杂的金属框中展示出来。文森特这才意识到，她开这家店的并不是为了赚钱等功利主义的目的，而是为了在一个敌对国家里给自己人提供小小的安心之所。

娇小的老妇人匆匆地走回自己的销售柜台，放下盒子，然后取出她的茶具。等水烧开的时候，吉田夫人看着文森特，“你为什么总是心事重重？这样下去你会长皱纹的，然后所有可爱的女士们和先生们都会很失落的。”

“吉田夫人，我很健康。”

“嗯，”她端起水壶时斜睨了他一眼，“但你在回避我的问题。你喜欢我的店吗？”

“喜欢。你很有选货的天赋。”

“战前，我是一名教师和学者。甚至在你们的特种兵过去之前，神罗就已经挑起了文化侵略的战争。我尽可能多地收集着那些能代表自己国家历史的东西，自发地承担起记录历史的义务，甚至包括那些已经快要消逝在岁月长河中的历史。”她把茶杯推到柜台的另一边，“让茶叶多浸泡几分钟再喝。你认为我有的天赋其实仅仅只是了解多了一些东西罢了——如果你知道了如何折叠一张纸，那么就会懂得以后如何得心应手地处理它。”

这听起来一点都不难做到。文森特从柜台下拉过来一个高脚凳，然后坐上去，下意识地把自己有只畸形的手藏在了柜台下面，用还保持着人类形态的手接过茶杯。“我想这确实是真理。”

“但你显然并不是一张纸。”她握着一双筷子指着他，继续揶揄道，“而我也并不知道你是谁。”

他绷紧了神经。

“在一个所有陌生人都不把五台人当人看的地区，突然出现了你这么个生面孔。你让我们都很紧张。”

“我向你保证，吉田夫人，我不是来找麻烦的。”文森特迎上她的目光，诚恳地告诉她。她沉默地回头看了一眼，然后又随意地转着杯子，晃动着水中茶叶。

“我能看得出来，你就像是一只利维坦。”

他对着明显毫无逻辑的结论缓缓地眨了眨眼，然后温柔地认可道，“我能看的出来你为了画这幅利维坦花了很多心思。”那神圣的蜿蜒躯体大开大合又气势磅礴地铺陈在画面上，笔触优雅却又不失力度。

“她会保护我们，甚至连我们出生在她国度之外的子孙都会一并照看着。”吉田夫人平静地补充道，文森特则微微地眯起了眼。

“......真有趣。”

“我们都很清楚地了解每个人。而说清楚你自己的来历是唯一能保证你在这个社区安全的办法。”

好吧。要么是文森特的骗术才能比自己预期的更加不灵光，要么就是他识别阴谋的能力正在衰退。但不管怎么样，这里发生的一切都比他猜测的更加有组织性。“我的母亲是静海国沿海小城津南人。”他的舌头泛起丝丝茶叶的苦涩。

“哦，”吉田夫人沉重地说，“利维坦找到了她的孩子。”

“知道了这个你们应该就安心了吧。”文森特既不嘲讽也不尖刻地说道。吉田夫人呷了一口茶，打开了送来的盒子，抽出其中一捆捆精致又色彩缤纷的纸。他望着她舞动着灵巧地手指叠着一张黑纸，一边听她喋喋不休，一边在脑海里复盘着他们之前的谈话。而当他喝完茶时，吉田夫人手里正好折好了一只鸟。他仔细地观察了好久才辨认出来这是一只乌鸦，然后礼貌地鞠了一躬，收下了它。

“老鸹预兆着死亡和战争来临。”她神神秘秘地说道，“但记住，死亡与复生相生相克，相伴相随。”

他了解地点点头，又鞠了一躬，再次感谢了她的茶，然后走出了商店。走到街上之后，文森特闪烁着眸光环视四周，果不其然地有了新的发现。有三名男子都公然违反了神罗的规定，穿着传统服饰，在附近一条小巷的阴影中等着他。他手里仍旧拿着这只折好的纸乌鸦，若无其事地从他们身边走过。

“三天之后，第四贫民窟。”一阵转瞬即逝的耳语传来，“我认为我们没必要叫你一个人去。”

即使听到这条消息，文森特并没有暴露地瞥向他们，只是淡淡一笑，径直前去做下一份报酬足以填饱之后几天肚皮的零工。 

......

克劳德站在基萨尔指挥官的面前，心里提醒着自己要放松。中等身材的指挥官长着鹰钩鼻又蓄着一头蓬乱的红发，而这让克劳德联想到尼布尔海姆狼的后颈毛。而对方说话的口音听起来像是来自大陆东部。克劳德安静地站在桌前，看着对方读了一遍利贝拉博士送过来的报告后，抬起蓝眼睛犀利地盯着自己。

“这可是个很严重的情况。”指挥官轻轻说道。

“是，长官。”克劳德顶着被对方从头到脚仔仔细细打量的眼神，试图尽可能地站地更笔直。

“这可能会让你比其他同年军校生拥有些不公平的优势。”

“恕我直言，长官，我并不同意你的观点。”克劳德答道，“特种兵计划就是基于每个军校生的优点进行选拔，而非是顺着他们的学年等级。而每年不同的学员招收数量也很好的证明了这一点。”

基萨尔后靠着椅背，把手交叉搭在一起沉思着。“这确实是事实。但还有一个事实是，我绝不会允许一个军校生打破规矩的代价将由其他同年生一同承担。”

曾经军校里传过一个流言，有人会检举任何犯规的人，即使那是他的亲生母亲。就个人来讲，在神罗这个垃圾堆里，克劳德还是很钦佩这种不徇私的行为。

“你为什么想成为一名特种兵，斯特莱夫？”

克劳德的呼吸一下子哽在了喉咙里。“为了我的家人，长官。”他最后如此说道。

基萨尔扬起眉毛，“解释。”

“我......曾在他们最需要我的时候没能保护好他们，长官。”

他强迫着自己不要移开视线。而经过了漫长而紧张的几分钟后，指挥官开口道，“只要你遵医嘱，我就同意你继续进行这一计划。这种情况从未有过先例，而这也是我们接下来会持续监督你的原因，明白吗？”

换句话说，他会受到严密的监视，而他最好不要搞砸这一切。“是，长官。”

“行吧，我认为你明白了。”基萨尔平静地说，“忘掉这一切吧，斯特莱夫，祝你有个美好的一天。”

“谢谢你，长官。”

而当他随手关上办公室的门之后，克劳德短暂地放任自己靠在门上，颤抖着长舒一口气。而直到回到营房准备进行枪械训练时，他沉思了一下，才发现伊丽娜并没有告知自己究竟是哪个特种兵送自己去的医务室。


	7. Chapter 7

本章预警：

轻微的PTSD发作的行为；伊丽娜的部分行为是来源于我自己在经历一段含有性虐待的感情后几年中发生的事。有对性格内向的人的羞辱。（译者注：原作者也太惨了。）

有模糊参考Twig所著的 A Long Hard Road和chibirisuchan所著A Shoggoth on the Chimney这两篇文的设定。（译者注：很遗憾，这两篇文我都没看过，如有错误欢迎大家指出。）

......

萨菲罗斯沉浸在梦中。纯白的天空之下，一片花海望不到边际般地无尽蔓延着。而头顶的虚无纯粹到近乎想要逼疯压垮他。他转了一圈，想搞清楚自己在梦里究竟会期待着看到些什么。这时，他猛然发现自己面前站着一位年轻女士，而自己竟对她的面容有一种无法解释的熟悉感。

“你好。”她冲萨菲罗斯咂了下嘴，姑且算是问候。

“......你好。”

“安心点，你没疯。”

这并不是萨菲罗斯所关心的，但他还是很高兴对方告知自己这点。

“你当下正在想着克劳德。”

萨菲罗斯猛地抽动声带，“什么？”

她嘴角泛起悲伤的微笑，闪着和他自己手中终极治愈魔石同色的碧绿眼眸，“每当四下无人形单影只的时候，你都无时无刻地不在脑海里想着他。”

“你根本就不知道自己在说什么。”他陡然发怒地打断她。萨菲罗斯花了很久才把这突如其来的满腔怒火冷却下来，压实重塑成一颗冰球，深深地埋入心底。“克劳德只不过是一个愚蠢孩子的极度绝望在魔晄作用下衍生出的幻象。”

年轻女子伸出她温暖的双手，托住了萨菲罗斯的两侧脸颊。他一动不动，等着对方放弃如此天真的行为。“请不要生他的气，”，她低声耳语道，“但凡他能自主选择的话，他是绝对不会离开你的。”

曾经的那个小男孩失去了他的天使，独自醒来之后，内心深处的某个地方就自此伤痕累累，逐渐萎缩，而她的话语却久违地触动了这个地方。她怎么敢如此大胆地触及他心里的这个地方？萨菲罗斯只想打倒她，只想要拧断她的脖子——可她眼睛里的那片绿却在他眼前扩大了，吞没了所有的视线，吸着他一头坠入了这片碧绿。他感觉自己像一头扎进井里，坠落，却始终没有触碰到任何的石头或水，或许他可能会永远地坠落下去。除此之外他还察觉到一股温柔地暖流环绕着自己，紧紧地把他搂在无比熟稔的怀抱里。

“萨菲罗斯。”克劳德轻轻地用气声说道，声音听起来又高兴又震惊又紧张。萨菲罗斯的梦境搅和成大片扭曲色块和纷乱情感混杂的混沌之景——天空蓝、阳光黄和奶油白不分你我地融在一起，魔晄四溢，占有欲沸腾。这些景物复杂到萨菲罗斯自己都根本无法定义也搞不懂。但只要他不断地提醒自己，这一切只是在睡眠周期中神经感受器反应过于剧烈后大脑的自我应对机制作祟后，他就能远离过去的伤痕，让自己更贴近天使。

......

当终于不再往外吐胆汁之后，克劳德才冲了马桶，然后靠在长长洗手槽外的台子上。现在天还很早，早到没有一个人看见他滚下床，冲到洗手间呕出来一个或两个器官碎片——可能是梦见萨菲罗斯后，星球意志见到对方自发产生的厌恶感在作怪；也有可能只是因为同为星星的他们正好相遇。尽管梦境是如此的真实，但连生命之流走后残留的酸味余韵已然从他的喉咙中消逝。还有，还有爱丽丝，她依旧还活着，而且很健康，或许马上会因为刚才发生的事情要逼疯塔克斯们了。但如果真的是她在他的梦里晃来晃去，而不只是自己潜意识里绝望的幻想，那她到底还知道些什么？如果这颗星球已经学会了如何......“呈现出她的样子”或是其他什么，那又将会发生什么？

而当他的脑袋里不再晕地天旋地转之后，克劳德抬头看了看抓出一道道划痕的镜子，冷酷地笑了一下。皮肤苍白，眼下还挂着淤青，这让他看起来像是刚才地狱里爬出来般糟透了。他已经能预料到中士会对他说些什么了。胆汁的味道依旧强烈地萦绕在口腔里，他开始列写一份行动计划单，比如想办法联系文森特。自从一两个月前他想办法强行进入神罗以来，克劳德就再也没有能联系过对方了。

克劳德离开洗手间，不发一言地穿过走廊回到宿舍。一路上他都在想自己还需要弄清楚如何才能重新把最初之剑锻造出来。问题是，所有的六把剑都是从那些“武器”身上掉落的以及以创世兵器本身作为主刃。而克劳德不认为仅仅是因为自己想拿回那把最棒的剑，星球就会放任他去破坏掉它其他的五个“武器”。（还有，过去这把剑的主刃是创世兵器，同时支撑着其他辅刃。但曾经主刃所沾染过的萨菲罗斯鲜血对这把剑却并不意味着有什么象征意义，没有，而如果任何人想要对这点说三道四地质疑的话，都他妈滚一边见鬼去吧。）

床铺已经凉了，但克劳德并没有注意到。他蜷缩在毯子下面，在漆黑之中茫然无神地盯着墙，手指纠缠着妈妈的项链。他只见过萨菲罗斯一次：在新兵欢迎仪式那天，对方发表了一个简短的演讲，核心说了些“荣誉”和“英雄主义”之类的，但克劳德事实上甚至装都没装出一副倾听的样子。那柔和低沉的嗓音已经牢牢地卡在他胸骨之下了，猛地一拉就把那些过去复杂的情感和记忆勾了出来，轻易地冲破了覆盖在十四年生活上那薄如纸般的平静。我的男孩，我的上帝，我的。他的身体已经冻僵了，但这洋也许反而更好，因为克劳德不确定如果自己还能动弹的话，现在他会忍不住说些什么或者去做些什么。

......

阳光从来不会倾泻到圆盘之下的贫民窟，终日弃那里的居民们在地下世界的阴暗中于不顾。在文森特接到任何联络之前，半明半暗的灰色日光就已经开始真切地沉淀为昏沉暮色了。

文森特最初曾追踪着那个男孩进入贫民窟。而现在，这个男孩身上混搭着破破烂烂的五台服饰和大陆东部风格的旧衣服，正悠闲地漫步穿过第四贫民窟锈迹斑斑的大门。这些衣服上都溅着一堆污垢，干了之后凝固成一层暗棕色的壳。他瞥了文森特一眼，不动声色，然后继续懒散地朝围墙商店街走去。文森特本来一直潜伏着坐在靠墙的板条箱上，手里拿着一个乞丐杯。但男孩的出现激活了他，几分钟后，他起身，而全身骨头都在嘎嘎作响地抗议之前的漫长等待。他拖着步子跟在那孩子后面，时不时停顿一下拉长或缩短两人之间的距离，然后口中对着路过的有钱人低声恳求。

“哦，抱歉！”

一道轻柔地声音托起了文森特垂在未洗的头发之下的视线，而他也成功地将再遇爱丽丝的惊讶控制为仅仅缓缓地眨了眨眼。

爱丽丝微笑地递过来她的篮子。“对不起，我真的应该更注意点路的。你要不要取一朵花，回去摆在房间里？”

“谢谢。”他伸出人类形态的那只手接过一朵黄色的花，嗓音有些刺耳，而女孩脸上的笑容也绽地更灿烂了。

“最微弱的小东西也能卷起巨大的波澜，这真是太不可思议了，不是吗？”她冲他眨了眨眼睛，回身消失在来来去去涌动的人群之中，将文森特甩在身后。他把花插进衬衫的纽扣孔上，又朝她离开的方向瞥了一眼，然后像是承受了星球重压般弓起了肩背。

男孩并没有走多远就停下来和一个店主聊天。文森特紧贴在阴影之中，像是自言自语般地动了动嘴唇，（毕竟没有人会靠近那些流浪汉或是疯子，且更不可能与他们对话了。人们只会加快脚步，神色紧张地从这些人身边走过。），他看着他们之间的交谈变地越来越激烈。从他所读到的唇语看来，店主似乎拒绝向这孩子售卖任何东西，因为这只街头老鼠很明显是个外国人。

他的思绪已经漫无边际地发散到何为伪善、恐惧和绝望，任由这三个恶魔在他脑海里像野猫般咆哮打滚时，文森特脖子背后的那寸皮肤突然预警般地绷紧了。文森特扭过头并匍匐下去，闪过了差点将自己头骨击碎到墙上的攻击，瞬间死刑制裁滑到了手心之中。

他从脏斗篷的兜帽里抬起目光看向攻击自己的人，枪管顶着对方并不宽阔的胸膛，并不怎么惊讶地看着他——不，她——闪着一双乌黑的双眸以及受过正规训练的优雅体态。她面无表情地把三节棍中的最后一截从墙上拽了下来，露出刚才那一击在金属墙上留下的又长又窄的凹痕。

“跟我走。”

这个五台人等文森特收回武器之后，后退几步，然后扭身溜进了一条以前从未注意到的狭窄小巷。这条小巷夹在高高的贫民窟外围墙和一幢破旧的砖房之间。他跟在她的后面，自发地和对方保持着一段分节武器打不到的距离。他们身披浓重的阴影隐没在这整片区域的暗沉底色之中，因此市场上的任何人都不会注意到他们，或者至少就算看见了也不会挂心。

文森特再次对上了那个之前他正在跟踪的男孩的目光，对方幸灾乐祸地冲他假笑了一下，然后继续咒骂着店主。

在闪过几根突出的管子之后，他被挥手示意穿过一扇门，爬上了一间脏兮兮的楼梯井，然后进入一间宽敞的长方形房间。墙壁上修修补补的灰泥正在从被腐蚀过的瓷砖下脱落，而毫无花纹的硬木地板上只摆着一张桌子和几把椅子。几个五台人站在墙边，沉默地看着他，而一个中年男子（战士，文森特在看清对方脸上那道横穿眼睛的伤疤之后就迅速纠正了自己的认知）坐在桌旁。那个男人双手合十，而周围也并没有任何武器放在桌子上。

“你好，”男人平静地说，“请坐下。我向你保证，只要我不开口下令，我的人就绝不会轻举妄动。”

文森特拉开兜帽，礼貌地坐下来。两个人都默默地互相打量了一番对方，，最后那人开口道“你的伪装很......彻底。”

甚至连没洗澡的臭味都有。文森特低下头有些茫然地回道，“谢谢你。”

那人的面庞掠过一抹笑意，但随即又覆上阴沉。“我们一直在观察你，并且我们很清楚你并不只是一个快递员。你为什么对我们的社区这么感兴趣？”

“只是好奇。”

“好奇这些新来的外国人和他们奇怪的生活方式？”

或许文森特应该换一个更贴切的词汇。“时代变了。”文森特喃喃道。站在墙边的人以为他在讽刺他们，忍不住晃了晃身子引起些骚动。

然而，正面对着他的战士却像蛇般阴冷地一动不动。“确实时代变了。比如，我以前就从来想不到，有朝一日我和我的人会看见一个塔克斯跟踪一个毫无防备的十几岁男孩。”

“我曾经是个塔克斯，”他承认道，因为否认这一点是没用的，“但现在不是了。”

“哦？”

他并没有接对方的话，而引着他来这里的女人嘶嘶地说，“人一旦当过一次塔克斯，一辈子都是塔克斯。”

“人一旦犯了一次傻，难道一辈子都犯傻？”

那人听了文森特温和的反驳之后，大笑起来，“你狠聪明，年轻人。但聪明人往往是最危险的人。你直率地说出自己曾经是个塔克斯，或许现在也已经真的不是了。那么，我们该拿你怎么办呢？

“我对你们任何一个人都没有恶意。”文森特的语气虽然柔和，却也带着不容置疑的坚定。“我对战争或者文化政治都毫无兴趣。”

“不过，这正是当下将要吹起的未来之风。神罗已经征服了大部分已知世界，消灭了所有不向他们屈服的人。五台是自由世界的最后希望——而你居然说你对此不敢兴趣？要么你仍然是神罗训练过的狗，要么你就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”

文森特回想起自己曾确实是一个天真又鲁莽地傻瓜，而那段时期的回忆痛苦地刺穿了他的心。他从斗篷里掏出吉田夫人送给自己的纸乌鸦，然后放在了布满划痕的桌子上。他开口道，“我曾死于自己的愚蠢。而我现在唯一的目标就是杀掉那些应该对此负责的人。你们的战争，你们的政治......这些所造成的现在与过去的一切不同在我看来只是被换了个名字罢了。”

没必要提及克劳德，或者萨菲罗斯，甚至宝条。那人拿起乌鸦，手指慢慢地拨动它，突然开口道，“你只是把自己打扮成一个无家可归的流浪汉，但对我们很多人来说，这就是他们现在面临的真实。我们的家乡被外国人占领，我们的寺庙被大肆掠劫走财宝，我们的文化被贬低为原始的无稽之谈。而你，至少，有着随时都可以脱下这层无家可归伪装的余裕。”

沉闷压抑的气氛充斥着房间。文森特不知道该说些什么，所以他继续保持沉默。那个人最终还是宣布道，“现在，我相信我们的目标最够相似，可以一起对付神罗。他们的正规军水平简直贻笑大方，但他们的特种兵、塔克斯和资源量却独具优势。作为一个前特克斯，你将会成为我们一个很有价值的盟友。”

“作为回报，我的人会在合理范围内，尽可能地帮助你追捕你的敌人。”

“当然。”文森特回道，而那个男人耐心地给了他一些时间让他仔细考虑好。一方面，文森特确实对自己目前独自一人的生活适应地该死的好，完全熟悉掌握了距今为止二十年间所有的新兴科技；而另一方面，塔克斯们倾向于组成两人一组行动自然也有其合理性。那么五台人又是怎样的行动习惯呢？文森特环视了一圈房间，而大多数难民都或敌视、或希冀、或无感情倾向地回应着他的目光，只有少数人背过身去。

坐在他面前的男人点点头，简短地说道，“我们会再和你联络的。”

当文森特安静地站着的时候，没有一个难民对他有所表示。而当他转身走到出门的半路上时，那个司令官又开口了。“乌鸦是衔来死亡和战争的使者。你觉得它怎么样？”

“只有在你真正将之践行于现实之后，符号才会被赋予震慑人心的力量。”

......

终其一生，孤独都如影随形地常伴艾尔弗里德左右，犹如自身映在脚下的倒影。她早已学会了如何应对这种难以捉摸又隐秘的诅咒，以堪堪维系住自己不至于发疯，不至于更疯癫。而她那宝贝儿子的诞生后，也让她觉得这世界上从此有了同类。可是现在克劳德却已经离开了她，去了大都市，然后她发现那份寂寥又缓缓地回归自身，甚至报复性地愈演愈烈。

不过，她现在拥有了之前不曾有过的两件武器去对抗孤独。第一个是芬里尔。这匹狼似乎知道家中有一位重要的成员离开了，于是现在总是紧紧地粘着她打转，这大抵是因为它自己也很孤独罢。思及此，她伸手摸索着向下移，碰了碰对方冰凉的鼻子，撸了把厚实的皮毛。

而第二个则是了解更多带来的底气。她了解自己的儿子，了解他非凡的灵魂。

自那次几乎夺走了母子生命的痛苦且挣扎折磨的分娩以来，艾尔弗里德一直都坚信着弗丽嘉女神无数次地庇佑了自己。女神对她的庇佑程度超出了自己的想象，而她希望这也确实是真的，希望自己的儿子不会走向所有传奇英雄都终归迎来的死亡结局。对于一个不得不亲手埋葬儿子的母亲来说，不朽的名声根本慰藉不了丝毫悲痛。

夏天渐渐褪色成了冬天。终日肆虐的暴风雨横跨了一整个秋季，且蔓延到了冬日。等到那时，吞噬神罗大宅的的熊熊烈火已然熄灭，所有的一切都化为了灰烬和焦土，而未烧化的骨骼残骸也在狂风暴雨的重压之下碎裂。暴风雨刚起势时，人们就已经把所有还能用的东西从大宅里抢救出来，之后各回各家不再出门，所以她很诧异居然会在这样的一个阴天里听到敲门声。

艾尔弗里德以为自己会看到的是唯一勉勉强强算常客的布伦希尔德，但打开门之后却看到的了村里的一个年轻人站在台阶上，这让她有些措手不及。“你好，阿尔德里克。”过了好一会儿她才回过神开口道，而对方看起来和她一样尴尬。“你的斗篷又破了吗？”男孩确实时常在钓鱼或是捡柴的时候划破衣服，而艾尔弗里德这些年来为他缝补了很多次，以此换取他妈妈做的苏打面包。

闻言，他有点脸红。“不，斯特莱夫夫人，是洛克哈特村长派人来找你。”他挺了挺胸膛，显然为自己被认为是“大男孩”且能被村长信任地派差事干而感到自豪。不过艾尔弗里德体贴地看破不戳破他那点小骄傲。

“哦，天哪。”她叹了口气，“那你能告诉约翰我过一会儿再去吗？我正忙着给布伦希尔德织一条新毯子，我敢说她的孩子永远会像长不大似地粗心，永远都会不停地扯破旧毯子——”

阿尔德里克对她的言论惊讶地开开合合了好几次嘴巴，然后才找回声音。“但他们要你马上就去，不能耽搁。”

这时，芬里尔已经从温暖的壁炉旁一堆旧边角布料蓄成的窝中缓缓起身，然后向门口走去，从艾尔弗里德裙子后面探出头来，灰色眼睛闪闪发光，如同天边渗透着丝丝缕缕阳光的乌云一般。尼布尔海姆狼的耳朵向后撇了撇，而仅此一点就足以让阿尔德里克结巴了。

“拜——拜托了，夫人。他和其他人都在大宅等着呢。”

“大宅？他到底要拿那片地上的东西做些什么啊？”艾尔弗里德叹了口气，“好吧，去告诉他，我一找到靴子就动身。而如果你把那些靴子已经都咬碎了，芬里尔，那我就要狠狠地拍你的尾巴啦。”

门一关，阿尔德里克就走了。艾尔弗里德一边穿靴子，一边自言自语地抱怨村子里的男人们为了他们自己的利益花掉太多经费了。（这双靴子就窝在芬里尔的被褥下面，其中一只的脚后跟上甚至还残留着牙印。所以她毫不客气地狠狠戳了戳它的屁股，而那只狼现在则正趴在厨房桌子底下生闷气呢。）为了不让自己在厚厚的泥浆里绊倒，她拄着拐杖前行，沿着小径朝那栋大宅废墟走去。而狼则尾随其后，鼻子埋在蓬乱的杂草里嗅来嗅去。

洛克哈特村长冲她打招呼的时候脸色扭曲地就像是在生咽柠檬汁，而艾尔弗里德对此一点都不感到惊讶。“有人在这里发现了点东西，而我想你应该来看看它。”

“除非那是一件破损的夹克，约翰，否则我不知道还有什么是非我不可的事。”艾尔弗里德惊奇地回道，顺便想知道为什么对方突然更加恼怒地绷紧了下巴。芬里尔被周围蹦蹦跳跳的兔子搅得心烦意乱，而她则试着试探出村长到底在大宅废墟里发现了什么有意思的东西。

“比破夹克要严重的多的东西。”他勉强压抑着怒火说道。

“那你为什么不直接了当地告诉我是什么，然后我就好回家继续做我的针线活。”

站在一旁穿着工装且手里拿着溅满泥浆的工具的男人们被激怒地挪开了步子。而赶在洛克哈特还没来得及大发雷霆之前，就有人走上前来，轻轻地抓住了艾尔弗里德的胳膊肘。

“请这边走，斯特莱夫太太。”

过了好一会儿，她才认出来这是那个几年前漂泊到尼布尔海姆之后就再未离开的奇怪五台人。她记起克劳德曾讲过，他在这个男人的指导下和蒂法一起训练。

“你的名字叫赞甘，对吧？”她被他引着穿过那些牢骚不断的村民们，问道，“克劳德提过你。如果我亲爱的小云片愿意一直跟着你训练，那你一定是个水平很棒的好人。”艾尔弗里德没有说出克劳德可能根本就不需要训练的心声，毕竟她还不想表现地很无礼。

“谢谢。”他冲她笑了笑，而她也同样回以道谢。

“我猜你并不知道为什么我会被叫到这里来？我刚刚正准备给自己和芬里尔煮一锅美味的饺子。毕竟如果克劳德以后回家发现自己的小伙伴饿得半死，他可绝不会原谅我的。不过也许你也愿意来一碗？这一点都不麻烦，而且我家还常年储备着大量麦酒。”

“我很荣幸被你邀请，”赞甘一边说着，一边用手轻轻地碰了下她的胳膊肘，示意她不要再往前了，“我真的很愿意接受你的邀请。不过，我想如果我们不先把这里的活干完，洛克哈特村长会非常生气的。”

“什么——噢！”

艾尔弗里德其实并没有意识到刚才自己下意识脱口而出喊了些什么。她自小生长在山林之中，所以她的脚可以凭直觉在最危险的地方找到安全的立足点。而过了几分钟后，她才困惑地意识到了自己似乎站在了大宅明面上的框架之下像是地窖或是隧道的地方。赞甘引着她向下走到房间的中央。这个房间的一部分已经被火焰灼烧过的石头和木头压塌了，而现在他们则正盯着占据了整个房间中央的大块头：一个祭坛。

“哦。”她极速地呼吸着，完全忘记了身边还站着个人，也忘记了跟着他们一起下到地洞里的村民们。她的裙摆沙沙作响地刮在岩石地板上，慢慢地，虔诚地步步向前，最后跪下来，伸出饱经风霜的指尖抚摸着刻印在岩石上的凹槽。这些深刻却早已褪色的痕迹，诉说着这块石头曾在地面之上遭受过的风风雨雨。艾尔弗里德坚信它过去一定曾宏伟壮观。

“那是什么？”洛克哈特站在地窖门口冲她喊道，但这些话飘过艾尔弗里德的耳畔就消散了，毫不入耳。她能读懂古代北欧文字，但这些雕文却比曾经见过的任何一种文字还要古老。而且有些地方的文字已经被完全磨掉了，这就更不利于她去破解了。她感受着指尖之下石头的冰凉与光滑。

“那是什么，斯特莱夫？我们看到的到底是什么？”洛克哈特不耐烦地重复道，突如其来的打扰让艾尔弗里德转过去看他。

“我只是一个异教徒，而不是古代种。”她不寻常地陡然发怒回道，越过肩膀冲后面瞪了他一眼。

洛克哈特显而易见地想顶回去，但赞甘先平和地开口问道，“我认为大家都想知道只是，这个村庄会不会以后被一种迄今不为人知的魔石、召唤物或是其他魔法力量摧毁。”

“以我所知的来看，不会。”她戳了戳几个勉强能看清的字符说道，“这里讲的是山下沉睡着一个女神，而她如果一旦被吵醒，那就会毁灭整个世界。但我看不清剩余的内容。”

“哦，这就没了？”一个村民随口抱怨了一句。艾尔弗里德生气地瞪了他一眼，然后开口问道，“这些都是什么人的棺材？”

“里面全是空的。”赞甘答道，而艾尔弗里德则皱了皱眉。她倒是一直不认可那种把爱人的尸体像一个肮脏且不光彩的秘密一样藏起来的想法，总觉得用火焰净化后一同魂归冥府会更好，但把这些空棺材扔在这里任其腐烂似乎也不是正确的做法。

她转身回到祭坛前，盯着那些雕文，但眼前再也没有魔法般地闪过任何领悟了。

......

要不是担心可能会被踢出特种兵计划，克劳德绝对会开心地拿起他那把该死的愚蠢步枪——这东西到底能有什么用——然后一把捅进托卡中士的嘴里。“神恩在上，你们走得简直像一群陆行鸟穿着高跟鞋踢踏。”中士咆哮着，并且想来那可不是什么有趣的形象。

“陆行鸟可是这个世界上最多才多艺的生物。”克劳德不假思索地脱口而出，然后看到中士的脸色立马阴沉地好似雷雨欲来后瑟缩了一下。

“好吧，后续的惩罚其实可能还会变得更糟。”伊丽娜随后在克劳德闷闷不乐地把自己洗干净，准备去上下午的第一堂课时说道。但凡她能嘴上说的更好听一点，他可能会更能感激对方为开解他做出的努力。“你想想看，比起有可能罚你值一整周夜班，扫一周厕所是不是好很多？”

“我倒是真的不知道，扫掉黏在地上的屎和只能盯着墙上的同一个地方罚站多个小时比起来，到底是更好还是更坏。”他阴郁地嘟囔道，不知道将步枪阵列训练永远地从自己这个受到心理创伤的军校生心中抹去算不算改变历史。

不仅如此，一个月日复一日训练的单调和机械性重复，以及这台军队机器的不近人情在其他方面也在折磨着他。他现在并没有切切实实被困在灌满酸性绿色溶液的细长玻璃管中五年。在未来，他的旅途将只会受限于地平线的广度和摩托车的燃料箱；在过去，他曾走遍尼布尔海姆山脉的每个角落，独自一人深入无人之境。他曾抬头仰望着漫无边际的天穹，感知着自己是多么渺小，是多么微不足道，是如庞然巨物般天地间的一部分。——但在这里，在这里，他只是成千上万年轻面孔中的一员，只是为特种兵冲锋铺路的炮灰，而且甚至都无法欺骗自己会有光明的未来。只有三件事会让这段日子稍微好过一点：文森特偶尔通过手机发送的秘密消息，伊丽娜突然又费解地决定成为他的朋友，以及从远处看到萨菲罗斯几次。很抱歉，但他真的想要尖叫出声，然后每次都不得不跑到一个私密的卫生间慢慢平复下来剧烈的心跳，收束回所有的心神。

他也开始进行那一月两次的检查。而当他把伊丽娜整个人抱起来放到走廊上，再当着她的面关上门之后，对方就不再坚持试图陪着他检查了。

“你感觉怎么样，克劳德？有听到任何奇怪的声音、看到幻觉或是夜晚惊醒吗？”

克劳德一动不动地坐在桌子上，眼睛越过利贝拉博士的肩膀，盯着远处的一个点。他已经脱下了衬衫，现在希望在那人带着手套对自己身体又戳又拨时，能继续保持呼吸平稳，不要给出任何反应。

“都没有，我很好。”他并不想说出其实从未有过无梦之夜。惊醒后尖叫的次数少到几乎没有；更多的时候，他只是在黑暗中不发一言地屏住呼吸，以此排解掉不安。多年来，他已经学会让那些画面如烟雾一般从精神的指尖飘过，直到过去的那些悲伤或失败的记忆彻底消散，然后能够抬起头看清上铺或是天花板。（利夫曾想试图告诉他这是一种创伤后应激障碍症，但克劳德那时已经迅速转身，冲出了新建的WRO总部。）

“你的饮食一直正常吗？”医生继续问道。

“是的。”哪怕他没有胃口，军校的食堂也在迫使他尽可能保持正确的饮食习惯。他甚至有点惊讶地发现自己竟然有些想念妈妈做的刚出炉的肉馅土豆饼了。

“你有点轻，但你的记录显示你一直以来都很瘦。”利贝拉委婉地避开了‘娇小’这个词，“你的血检报告显示体内的魔晄浓度又增高了，不过你却并没有表现出任何生理上的异变，性格看起来也还足够稳定，除了有几份不服从命令的记录报告。”

克劳德依旧单方面跟自己较劲似地盯着墙，而利贝拉博士坚持要进行血检的命令差点逼得他冲出医务室的门。仅仅是因为，上帝啊，那么多根针！而利贝拉博士会往高层上报的威胁是唯一能抑制住他想要逃离的冲动的制胜法宝。

医生做完例行公事之后，他退了一步，疲倦地捏了捏架着眼镜的鼻梁。“即使你掉进了无杂质的魔晄之中，”然后，真的，语气毫无根据地消极地有些尖利，“你现在看起来也很不错，至少大体上还不错。但我担心的是等你成为特种兵之后，会对下一步的魔晄浸泡产生什么反应？”

有那么一会儿，时间仿佛都凝固了。克劳德麻木地想着，是否这颗星球想要改变过去的修修补补之举反而会成为他这辈子前进的绊脚石。一个声音阴沉地耳语，那么现在这一切都是一种恶毒的讽刺。

利贝拉按摩着鼻梁，并没有注意到病人突然间爆发的紧张。“很快，特种兵计划的新兵会进行初步魔皇浸泡测试。你只会接触到一名合格特种兵所需要浸泡的量，这就足够判断你的身体会对此做出什么反应，但这点量也可能同样足已伤害你或是其他新兵。你的身体似乎已经达到了平衡，但如果之后它变得不平衡了，好吧，那就会发生不好的事了。”

“但你也不知道到底之后会怎样。”克劳德坚持说，“当然，我有可能变异或失去理智，但也有可能只会轻易地吸收掉多余的魔晄。人们之所以会患上魔晄病，就是因为他们的身体不能适应那么高的量，但我已经与魔晄共存了一些年了。”哈，这么说甚至有些保守......

“我要再听听我的同事们的意见——”

宝条握着手术刀在他略微起伏的身体前逼近的画面若隐若现地闪过，随之而来的还有着迷、只有着迷的低语在一片寂静中响起。克劳德断然打断道，“不，不，只要基萨尔指挥官，如果非要询问其他人。拜托。”

“斯特莱夫，我理解你会对此感到不舒服的原因，但你没有资格向我提要求。这件事要比你想象的严重的多。”

到现在为止，利贝拉博士一直愿意迁就克劳德，但他这次声音中的严厉清晰地表明这次绝不会妥协。思维高速地运转（这绝对不能让宝条知道，但消息一旦离开了医务室，那就必然会传到他那里去。），他试图想出另一个更高明的借口，或者演些什么戏让每个人都同意让利贝拉博士独自处理他的案子。但他绞尽脑汁一心一意能想到只有，他不能，绝不能再重温那些地狱般的岁月，而不这么做的另一个原因是他也从来没喜欢过演戏。

“拜托了，先生。”克劳德低语道，“对不起，我知道这是件大事，但我不想......我不要被其他任何人知道。”文森特曾经告诉过他，掺一点真实会比全然的谎言更可信。“我们村曾有个医生，他总是想招惹我。他对我的幸存很着迷，然后他......他伤害了我和我爱的人。你能诚实地答应我，这不会在神罗重蹈覆辙吗？”

利贝拉博士显而易见地惊呆了，然后好一会儿克劳德都觉得自己是这个星球上最可耻的生物。这就像是一个过去常常潜入蒂法酒吧的青少年，在用自己肮脏悲惨的历史骗取同情心和酒；这也像一个没完没了地讲述过去战斗的老人，试图在一个已经把他们抛在身后的世界上反复验证自己的存在。

但之后利贝拉静静地说，“我会和基萨尔指挥官谈谈这件事。你可以走了，斯特莱夫。”

克劳德一句话都说不出来地逃走了。那天晚上，他一直举重，直到累地汗流浃背才停下来。

军校生终于第一次获准离开这里前往圆盘之下。当伊丽娜和众人一起鱼贯而出地走出战术课教室时，她顺利地抓住了克劳德胳膊。她看起来简直神采奕奕，周身萦绕着躁动的气息，长发都飘飞到了脸侧。

“克劳德，你真的必须跟我和其他人一起去下面的酒吧。”

“不了，谢谢。”

“为什么不呢？如果你说这是因为你要学习，或是因为你要去训练室重复那些你已经完全掌握的练习，那我就——我就要狠狠地踢你的蛋蛋了！”

“可以，然后我还是不去。”况且，他们马上就要走到更衣室了，而伊丽娜很快就会离开他去和其他的女孩子们呆在一起了。

“克劳德，不开玩笑地说，你表现地就像是对社交过敏一样。这真是太可悲了。”

克劳德开口打算继续跟伊丽娜争论，但却失策地对上了她那双充斥着恳求的大眼睛，随即坚定意志就岌岌可危地动摇了。“好吧，那今晚见。”

然而，他还没来得及走进更衣室，伊丽娜就一把拉住了他。“如果你真的不想去，那也没问题。”她有些严肃地说，“但是克劳德，无论如何这样——这样——根本就不健康。你可能还没有意识到，但是其他的军校生都想知道你这人到底该死地是怎么回事。你几乎不跟任何人说话，而他们也知道你只会跟我交流，但那因为是我在主动找你交谈。”她的脸上掠过一丝痛苦的神色。“我知道你想成为特种兵。但如果你必须要把自己过成一个该死的机器人才能成为特种兵，那这一切又有什么意义呢？”

克劳德一时间不知道该说些什么。

“说真的，就一个晚上喝地酩酊大醉，然后做点傻事而已。你不会因此被送上军事法庭的，而你的父母应该也不会愿意看到自己的小男孩在这里真的表现地就像个小朋友一样。来吧，克劳德，拜托？”

他回望着她以及她眼里的真诚，最终叹了口气，给了自己一个小小的微笑。“好吧，我会来的。”

“好耶！”伊丽娜搂住了他的肩膀，拉着他尬舞，迫使其他的军校生都赶紧小跑着避开他们乱蹦乱跳挥舞的四肢。“这太棒了——”

她蹦跳着离开，留下克劳德一个人头晕目眩，茫然又困惑地呆立在走廊中央。

当然，当晚他把教科书放回宿舍时被伊丽娜伏击了。（她早就觉得他的时尚品味需要被人干涉。）然后他就跟着她一起摩肩接踵地挤在火车上，最终抵达了酒吧。好吧，克劳德必须一直提醒自己伊丽娜对他答应赴约有多么高兴，否则，他很容易如离弦的箭般拔腿就跑。

伊丽娜选的酒吧看起来就比贫民窟的其他酒吧高档那么一点点，而这“高档一点点”只是指起码脏兮兮的前窗是完整的，而且招牌上也新刷了一层油漆。

招牌上写着第七天堂。

克劳德的脚步冻住了，思绪穿越回了另一个时空，那里的招牌老旧且油漆剥落地斑斑驳驳，只留下“第七天”这几个字，而后面的字母全都被灾祸爬过的黑色污痕吞没了。

“别现在就退缩！”伊丽娜抓住他的手腕，拉着他往前走，下意识冲周围所有暗送秋波的男人飞快地回以没有含义的微笑。克劳德踉踉跄跄地跟在她后面，而等到终于找回了自己的平衡力之后，便把手腕灵巧地从她的手中扭了出来。她撅了撅嘴，然后很快沉浸在了神罗第一次批准前往圆盘之下的兴奋之中。伊丽娜蹦跳进吧台区，点了她所能找到的最不寻常的鸡尾酒。酒保是个留着参差不齐棕色短发的女人，而从半眯的眼中投射来的扫视则显得有些严肃。当克劳德过来点一杯普通的啤酒时，她看向他的目光犀利了起来。

（那个将会烧毁世界的男人，星球低语道，）

在他砰地打开上端沸腾起泡的啤酒瓶之前。然后他啜了一口酒液，想起了希德。

伊丽娜尖叫道，“我们冲！”，随后旋风般地突然拉着克劳德，暗合着名字，拉着这朵会被旋风吹开的乌云，冲进了她觉得定能帮他放松下来的结着油污的昏暗狭窄角落里。他最后一次来这里的时候，地板上堆满了尸体。但克劳德告诉自己不要去想这些，求你了，不要在有人看着自己的时候崩溃。

脑子里曾划过他应该看着点自己究竟喝了多少的念头，毕竟他不再切切实实地有着特种兵的新陈代谢了。但随着时间的推移，这间糟糕的小酒吧发生了许多事情，这让他变得越来越像过去原本的自己；而伊丽娜也渐渐越来越兴奋，酒气越来越激动地上脸。他的视线开始像曲面镜般扭曲模糊，并且他的平衡感也兴高采烈地与他挥手作别。在克劳德回忆起那个能带着他下到雪崩总部的唱片点唱机密码，（他们到底现在成立了吗？他什么都想不起来了，脑袋奇怪地搅成一团浆糊，宕机了），和再一次告诉伊丽娜他不想跳舞之间的那段时间里，该死的，他不知道有多少品脱的酒精从手中流进了嘴里。

（未完成的任务，星球依稀低语着。）

“不，”他正冲她喊道。克劳德不清楚她到底要过来多少次，而他每次都会冲她叹气、咆哮或是瞪她一眼。但这一次她并没有走开，而是前倾着身子，倾到她棕色的大眼睛完全占据了对方所有的视线。

“你为什么总是这么伤心。”她含糊不清地说，不知不觉地就联想起很久以前一个与他相似的小男孩，并且补充道金发女孩曾不得不和别人团结起来一同面对尼境。不，逆境，她小心地再次说清楚了每个音。然后为了某种理由，克劳德突然不得不咽回去有点狂躁的咯咯傻笑。不，现在他这是男人味的无声大笑。

“咯咯地笑出来。”伊丽娜说道，身子前倾地更厉害了，而克劳德只好把手扶在她的腰上，以免他们从角落的凳子上摔下来。她愣了一下，然后眨了眨眼，持续前倾到亲上了他的唇。克劳德青春的身体自动回应地也想前倾，手没入她那件自信绝对时尚的宽松衬衫里，顺着臀部柔软皮肤的曲线来回摸索，但是这——这感觉不对，就是感觉有些内疚地不对。

他强行从本能中挣脱出来，滑下椅子，朝着通往一条狭窄小巷的侧门走去。巷子里又湿又冷，但更重要的是，这里比酒吧要安静、空旷、安全。他靠在一堵砖墙上，仔细地测着自己的呼吸速度，然后想搞清楚为什么愧疚感正在涌上心头。明明他对性并不陌生，也无论如何都从未对性产生过任何如此激烈的情绪。

几分钟后，他又低着头回到了酒吧里，想找到那个亮金色的马尾辫和那一件非常时髦的衬衫，但伊丽娜似乎不见了踪影。从那之后，克劳德失去了时间感，只是意识到自己跌跌撞撞走出了酒吧，而他的脚则自动地带他去了某个地方。一路上的记忆像是相机快照一样短暂地划过脑子，又只留下大略的模糊轮廓。

过了一段时间，他清醒过来，咕哝着，“卧槽”，然后睁开眼睛看见了爱丽丝正低头冲他微笑和兴高采烈地打招呼，“嗨！”

“你看起来糟透了，哟。”雷诺同样兴高采烈地补充道，而缭绕的香烟则从对方的唇齿间飘出，落到了克劳德脸上。

“......这该死地到底是怎么回事？”

......

爱丽丝昨晚过的很不好。凌晨四点，她因轻微的头痛而惊醒，然后蹑手蹑脚地从自己的房间溜出来，偷偷地走到那个并非公认地被她占有的废弃教堂里。教堂内部凉爽的气息缓和了她太阳穴处的些微疼痛，但与此同时星球的声音也听地更清晰了。微风拂过花瓣，沙沙的低语声逐风而来。她屈膝跪在那一小块花圃的边缘，手插进泥土中，感受到虚无缥缈的寒意如同流水般从她指尖滑过。

武器，它低语道，然后没有继续解释就重归寂静。

圆盘上微弱的橙色光线从屋顶的破洞泻了下来，点亮了她周身。爱丽丝不知道自己到底在花朵旁跪了多久，但一只手强有力地抓住了她的肩膀，惊回了她的神智，然后终结了这次足够久的跪坐。

“雷诺！”她惊喘着说道。她很少见到那些跟踪着她的塔克斯现身。

“快看，哟。你的客户跟着你回家了。”

爱丽丝惊讶地眨了眨眼，跟着他走到了教堂门口。一名失去意识的少年弯着身子倒在破旧的石阶上，周身萦绕着酒气，只要鼻子没坏都能闻得出来他醉倒了。清晨的阳光点亮了圆盘之下灰蒙蒙的底色。爱丽丝伏在在男孩身上，检查了下他的脉搏，感知到它在自己指尖下强健又平稳地跳跃着。她问雷诺，“你能帮我把他抱进去吗？”

雷诺牢骚不断地抱怨着这可真是个令人不快的请求，但又言不由衷地一把将脏兮兮的孩子扛在肩上，毫不温柔地将他扔到花圃的边缘。爱丽丝跟着坐下来，注视着沉入梦乡的男孩，耐心地等着他醒来。不知道为什么，她就是感觉对方很脸熟，这一切不真实地就像是一个古怪的梦。她能想象出他微笑的样子，但却一点也想不起来对方的名字，甚至想不起来她以前在哪里见过他。也许他是宝条的另一个样本，就像艾尔菲那样的样本。但是呆在实验室里的时光对爱丽丝而言是已经模糊了的儿时噩梦，只留下来短暂却彻骨的寒意，没有任何具体的事物，没有任何她可以利用参考的信息。但是他的体内流淌着魔晄——

不，她纠正自己。那并不是神罗生产并注入特种兵体内的魔晄衍生品。他体内的魔晄更纯净、更清澈，就像是从生命之流分出一条支流，从头到脚涤荡着对方全身。她想，妈妈，我希望你也在这条生命之流中，然后下意识地拨开了男孩脸上恣意飘荡的几缕发丝。

那孩子眉间泛起褶皱，而爱丽丝则抽回她的手，俯身看着他，在他的上半张脸上投下了阴影。

“卧槽，”他无声地呻吟着，惹地雷诺咯咯地笑出声。他突然睁开眼。

“嗨。”爱丽丝笑着说道。

“你看起来糟透了，哟。”

“......这该死地到底是怎么回事？”他试着坐起来，但爱丽丝立即伸手抵住他的胸膛，用力把他压了下去。即使他试图表现地很坚强，但脸色苍白的样子看起来实在是太过虚弱。

“别坐起来，傻子。这只会让你感觉更糟的。”她把手覆在他的额头上，手掌冲下贴着对方微微发汗的皮肤上，从指尖流出一缕凉爽的绿色氤氲。于是挥之不去的酒精残余如同铁锈般被冲走，而当她收回手时，男孩已经看起来健康多了。雷诺漫步到一旁，似乎漠不关心地靠着一根柱子，故意装作不认识这些孩子。

“你现在在第五贫民窟的老教堂里，而我们是在外面的台阶上发现你的。”爱丽丝告诉男孩。这一次，当他缓缓地起身时，她并没有再阻止。他的眼睛里闪烁着微光环顾四周，像是期待着看到什么。“我——我不......”

“我想，你真的是醉的很厉害了。”爱丽丝露齿一笑。看到他微微脸红后，她的笑容绽地更深了，“我是爱丽丝。”

“呃，克劳德·斯特莱夫。”

雷诺轻蔑地哼了一声，打破了自己站在教堂中间的冷漠形象。但爱丽丝本人并没有笑，即使她怀疑这是个虚构的名字，或是某个色情明星的艺名，但他的神情却又很严肃。这让她忍不住想知道，如果对方睡个好觉，再化点妆，那会看起来是什么样子。她又想了想，这双眼睛如果画上眼线定会漂亮极了。“你是古代种吗？”

飞鸟振翅般的迅疾，这是星球展示给她看的，全是这种对她而言毫无帮助的信息。

“什么？”

“你不是特种兵，但星球却也一直对你轻声低语。所以......你是古代种吗？”

武器。重生。进化。

克劳德有些眩晕。他感觉这就像是有人突然把他从睡梦中叫醒，然后扔到教室里，告诉他，他的未来就取决于这次突击考试的结果。他的眸光还在焦躁不安地明明灭灭闪烁着，而爱丽丝心里却升起了一种很奇怪的感觉，那就是克劳德在尽量不去看她。然而当对方一旦不小心瞥到她的身影后，却又不舍得移开视线再看向别处。这真得有些令人害怕的奇怪。

“不，我不是，我......”他皱着眉顿了一下，而爱丽丝则竭尽全力不让自己流露出满腔失望，心被压地沉了下去。“爱丽丝？你还好吗？”

“哦，是的，我很好，克劳德。”她不假思索地说。“对不起，我有时会走神而已。”

她不知道的是，克劳德正盯着她，试图把遥远记忆中的爱丽丝和眼前的人联系起来。不知怎地，现在的爱丽丝似乎没有他记忆中的那么自信，看起来也更加孤独，不再是那个当他试图大男子主义发作地保护她时会愤怒地冲他发火的女孩子了。见鬼，他发疯似的想，一切都已经变得与以前如此不一样了——萨菲罗斯曾经可是唯一的将军——但是星球，你不要告诉我连爱丽丝也变得不一样了！

克劳德不假思索地坐下来，一只手搭上了爱丽丝的肩膀。她惊讶地抬眸，而他则勉强地挤出一个小小的微笑，“我不是古代种，但......我也不知道自己是什么。这颗星球，它想让我做点什么，所以它，呃，一直在脑子里纠缠着我。”

（因果轮回，这颗星球对爱丽丝低语，但她不太明白它到底想说什么。潜力。重生。它还说了一大堆不能被她那小小的凡人大脑理解的事情。）

当他的语速越来越慢时，她从心地大笑出声。“没关系的，克劳德，你不需要跟我解释。”

不，他才不是不需要跟她解释，他妈的，但是他很难不一直盯着她，很难克制住想要在再次失去她之前将她脸上的每个细节都刻在心中的冲动，即使这种目光会让爱丽丝觉得有些毛骨悚然。

“在圆盘之下要小心点，可别太粗心了。”她打趣道。考虑到这片贫民窟有多么危险，这话实际上一点都不好笑，但克劳德却忍不住悄悄地喷了喷鼻息。该死的，要是爱丽丝不出手的话，他应该还会一直地难以置信地困于余醉未消的痛苦之中，而这大概也是为什么他的脑海里会突然闪过伊法露娜开心注视着肚子的面庞。她还在怀着爱丽丝的时候，脸上就时常闪烁着欣喜若狂的神情；但当她试图给萨菲罗斯解释孕育生命是一件多么伟大的事时，萨菲罗斯的小脸却总是对此过于厌恶地扭曲着。

但当他的手从她的肩头滑落时，爱丽丝却回握住了，严肃地问，“克劳德，你知道你为什么会来这里吗？”

这个问题又让他绷紧神经。爱丽丝肯定察觉到了什么，因为她随即摇了摇头，用着越来越疏远的语气继续说，“有很多事情你可能不可以告诉我，但我知道一定有什么事要发生了。这颗星球感觉......很不安，就像是在等待着什么到来。我能感觉到星球的意志流淌在你的体内。

（就像一个人偶？）

并且无论未来会发生什么——呃，我都想尽我所能地帮你。”

克劳德眨了眨眼。她又咯咯地笑了起来，眼睛里那奇怪的距离感消失地无影无踪了。“你应该抓紧时间好好睡一觉。我听说教官很......扎克斯是怎么说的来着？真是他妈地讨人厌。”

“或许他原话骂地更狠。”他忍不住咕哝着添了一句。

“你认识扎克斯？”

克劳德意识到自己说漏嘴了，试图圆过去，但他过去从未对爱丽丝撒过谎。“不——不，不是私交，不过每个人都知道扎——呃，菲尔中尉是什么样的人。”

她有些不相信地哼了一声。

“我讨厌破坏这个小小的睡衣派对，”雷诺突然插进来，“但我觉得在他被上级真的钉在圆盘上罚站时，我们最好早点把斯特莱夫军校生踢回宿舍。”

克劳德的手几乎立刻就紧紧回抱住了爱丽丝，与此同时竭力克制着自己向将她推到身后的冲动。退后，他身体里的一部分意志呲牙低吼着，她是我的，我的，而这种出乎意料的占有欲也让他自己大吃一惊，惊地足以从中挣脱出来，站起身，尽管身子还有些颤抖。

“他说的对——”

“呵，呸。”她说话的口气终于又和克劳德记忆中的样子如出一辙了。爱丽丝的手指灵巧地从花丛中穿过，准确地摘下了目标，然后还没等他抗议的话说出口，她就把它别到了他的耳后。“即使你现在不再困于余醉未消的痛苦，但你还是看起来很悲伤。”她挖苦地对他讲，“不过没有任何人，会在发间插上一朵鲜花之后还看起来不够活泼快乐。。”

......

利贝拉博士曾在五台战争早期时当过战地外科医生。而在那里他见过的景色，即使到了现在，也依旧会成为他酣眠时的噩梦，甚至于一身冷汗地惊醒。而带着大概是最高机密的敏感消息走进萨菲罗斯将军的办公室，他认为这所需要的勇气并不亚于直面敌人炮火之下的遍地残肢。

“进来。”

将军的办公室被一丝不苟地清理过，所有物品的选择也都遵循效率至上的准则，而扔在窗台上合起来的《LOVELESS》复印本则是唯一与整个房间格格不入的东西。萨菲罗斯自己坐在办公桌后面，翻阅完几个文件夹后便把它们合上放到了一边。

“你说你有急事要和我商量。”虽然他的声音里没有泄露出丝毫情绪，但是毫无疑问，将军还是对医生的造访感到疑惑。毕竟，特种兵们要么是由宝条亲自照看，要么就是分配给他最亲密的助手，而杰罗尔德·利贝拉则只负责军校生。

“是，长官。这关系到是否对一个军校生网开一面，放他去参加特种兵测试。”

萨菲罗斯指了指桌前的椅子，于是利贝拉坐下来，很感激将军没有把宝贵的时间浪费在寒暄上。医生把文件夹递过去，“几个星期前，一间宿舍里曾发生了意外，而我，另一名医生，以及特种兵扎克斯·菲尔介入其中。当时，有一个军校生的夜惊症发作地很严重，而他的室友们都没办法唤醒他的神智。”

“自然，于是我给他做了一次全面体检。血检显示，他没有服用毒品、精神类药品以及其他类似功效的东西，而且他大致上也没有表现出精神障碍应有的显著病灶。”萨菲罗斯翻阅着那张写着斯特莱夫所有医疗检查结果的资料。“我也查看过他入学时做的心理测试，发现他只有轻微的抑郁和社交焦虑倾向，并且确定了那点倾向也都没有超过一个十几岁男孩的正常范围。他也大差不差地算是成功通过了其他的测试模块，但招聘部门当时让应聘者参加的考试项目都太粗略了，根本无法以此进行更详细的判断。因此或许他有潜在的创伤后应激障碍，但并没有足够的数据支撑我去证实这一猜测。”

“那么，你在怀疑什么呢？”

“看看他的血检结果。”

萨菲罗斯翻回前面几页，手顿住了，“他有魔晄中毒的症状？”

“这就是奇怪的点，将军——他体内有大量魔晄，但实际上却并没有表现出中毒的症状。他的自我意识和认知都很清醒，清醒到完全能跟上所有的课程。而如果我没记错他成绩的话，甚至可以说他完成所有的课程都轻松。这根本不合常理，不合逻辑。就这一点来讲，所有的已知医学理论都解释不了这一点。”

“他解释过自己为什么体内会有这么高浓度的魔晄了吗？”

“他声称自己来自大陆西部的一个小村庄，那里有一座早期的神罗反应炉。而除了常年暴露在村子里低浓度的辐射之外，他说自己小时候不小心掉进过魔晄池，然后不知怎么回事竟然活了下来。”

轻轻泛起的褶皱破坏了萨菲罗斯眉毛的完美形态。“魔晄不可能外溢到反应炉的表面。”

利贝拉这是耸了耸肩。他自己又不是工程师，对此不置可否。

萨菲罗斯盯着手中的文件夹，思考了很长一段时间。利贝拉并没有打断对方的思绪，反而被对方突然开口的询问惊了一下，“有没有哪位这个军校生的上级知道他的情况？”

“托卡中士是他们班的指导者，长官，但据我所知，他并不知道。斯特莱夫特别要求我只把这个秘密存在我、他自己和基萨尔指挥官的心中。”

“那你也觉得不需要去通知斯特莱夫的那个指导者中士吗？”

“基于某些情况，我判断这是不需要的。”比如那个中士的脾气极度暴躁，而且也是出了名地对军校生不友好。毕竟一般如无意外，神罗的工作并不会要求员工们提高人际交往能力。

“但现在你却认为需要把这个秘密分享给我？”

利贝拉莫名其妙地就受到了考验，于是不舒服的感觉泛上心头。但他既不知道为什么会这样，也不知道该怎么样做才能让对方满意，所以只好如实回答。“你是特种兵们的领袖，将军。拉扎德大概是法律意义上的首脑，而在特种兵等级上你和另外两位都并列1st。但当斯特莱夫通过特种兵测试之后，只有你才是将来会领导他的人。我坚信您有必要比其他任何人都更了解他，或许除了作为这个孩子主治医生的我以外。”

“感谢你让我知道了这件事，医生。”这是个没有任何信息含量的回复，“我会考虑这件事的，之后再约你进一步谈谈。”

“感谢您的接待，将军。”利贝拉和萨菲罗斯同时站起来，越过桌子握了握手。他敢说这个特种兵一定在小心翼翼地收束着自己握手的力道。

“‘斯特莱夫，’”萨菲罗斯说道，“这真是个古怪的姓。”

利贝拉嘴角微微翘起，“而他的名字则是克劳德。一样的古怪，古怪地前后呼应，不是吗？”

话毕，他感觉到萨菲罗斯握住自己手的力道骤然加重。

......

当克劳德终于在雷诺不着痕迹的催促之下离开教堂后，他就像隔着一块玻璃板般冷漠地打量着周围一切。他凭本能地避开了街头乱跑的孩子和满脸愁苦的陌生人，漫无目的地走着，不知道自己应该去哪里，意识陷进了一个无声无息的精神世界。

渐渐地，他的精神世界不再是一片虚无的空白，缓慢地涂抹上了周围人的色彩。大多数人都很穷，而遮天蔽日的圆盘则更是从物理和精神等多个方面给他们蒙上了灰暗的阴影。有几个明显是来自五台的难民，面色惨白又看起来像是被什么追捕。小型变异魔晄怪物踩在小巷的阴影中潜行，而这些怪物掠过他身侧时的气息就如同砂纸一样沙沙地摩擦着他的皮肤。而挥之不去的头疼则更多是由于生命之流总是若隐若现地活跃，而非其他，毕竟从爱丽丝指尖流出的魔晄已经冲走了最后一点酒精残余。

然后，他想起了爱丽丝，想起她站立在教堂废墟中微笑，想起她比他以前见过的任何时候都更压抑。

CHAOS。黑暗。异常——

“你正在丧失对周围环境的警惕。”文森特冲他说，穿的像是住在下水道里，闻起来也像是住在下水道里。而克劳德则卡住他的脖子，将他掼倒到了墙上，不过对方却毫不在意地还低头看了看他。克劳德不得不克制住想要反呛回去的冲动，毫不客气地松开对方，看着他避开身后的人群，隐进了更深的阴影之中。“你收到我最后一次联络发的信息了吗？”

不过发送那些消息真的可以被称之为“联络”吗？克劳德从手机上收到的加密信息后，往往要花一个小时才能破译出来，这让他深恨自己不能和希德一样骂出不带重复的诅咒。克劳德猛地点了点头，而文森特则直截了当地沉着嗓子继续说道，“放下过去的目标会为你带来更多的盟友。”

“但，太不谨慎的话反而会让机会从你手中溜走的。”克劳德冷冷地反驳道。他一手紧紧攥拳，直到指关节无法承受地咯咯作响时，才意识到自己必须放松下来。“我......只是想起了那些目标，文森特。我厌倦了等待。几个月过去了，我几乎什么都没做，只是在一个劲儿地进行那些我根本就不需要的训练。我做的那些事都是为了什么，为了成为特种兵？死亡女神在上啊，文森特，整个星球都他妈地紧逼着我近乎窒息，但他们所有人还都活着，然后还有那个灾祸，不是——”

克劳德哽住了即将脱口而出的话，并不清楚这种突如其来沸腾的情绪从何而来，也不清楚为什么自己的身体会又再次颤栗起来。

“你曾经告诉过我，只有懦夫才不敢去尝试。”文森特温和地说，而克劳德却回以咆哮，“不，我就是懦夫。”他控制不住地做了一个尖锐的手势，随即意识到这是萨菲罗斯每次发表人类劣等主义演讲时经常会做的动作。哦，哦，该死的。

“那这么想吧，克劳德。”文森特冷酷地说，“你大概拥有整个星球的支持，而当你决定对抗神罗时，那会发生什么？神罗公司会被星球大势摧毁，对，还有宝条，或许。然后——米德加？整个大陆？整个人类？所有人都应该明白，一旦星球开始起势，那它就再也不会停下来了。神罗本身已经成为撑起现代社会的脊梁。你不可能在不伤害整个人类的情况下彻底把它撕碎，起码当人们还在依赖魔晄资源来维持日常生活的时做不到。如今，你的那身蛮力对此一无所用。”

这颗星球已经有了几十亿年的历史了。它和天边的星星一同歌唱着相伴度过这数亿年的岁月，并不能理解生物们做事应有所分寸的概念。克劳德的指甲紧紧地掐在掌心，刻下了新月形的痕迹，但他之后还是沉默着，不发一言。于是文森特最后从墙边离开，同时把什么东西塞进了他的手心。

“我已经和五台反抗组织取得了联系，”他说，“而这将是我最后一次和你面对面的交谈。之后我的消息会更稀少且短略，以避免被那些监控我的五台特工们认为我背叛了他们。而如果你被他们逼得走投无路或是被俘虏，那就出示这个吧。但它只能给你有限程度的保护。”

克劳德低头发现自己手里握着一只小纸鸟。

“我恨抱歉，文森特。”他低声说道。

文森特扭身溶进了人群之中。克劳德手里捏着那只黑色的纸鸟站在那里，那一会儿，他真的很想得到一个来自扎克斯用力的拥抱。

......

扎克斯自己也遇到了麻烦。首先是杰内西斯带着大量特种兵们消失了，然后紧接着是安吉尔。部门首脑拉扎德的行为也很古怪。随着每一天、每一小时、每一秒过去，萨菲罗斯也变得越来越偏离他心目中的英雄形象，反而更接近成为一个令人讨厌的混蛋。

而为爱丽丝做一辆还是三辆来着运花的小车，算是他在这种“耳边无尽充斥着天都要塌下来的哀嚎”的日子里唯一可以愉快喘息的事情。他做的第一辆小车简直糟糕透顶，但他可是个特种兵啊，而非他妈的木匠，所以最后它还是至少为他赢回了一个漂亮到令人心跳骤停的微笑。还有一个吻。该死的，但他就是这么狡猾。

“扎克斯，你认识一个叫克劳德·斯特莱夫的人吗？”

哦不，她居然心里在想着另一个人。

“斯特莱夫？不，我不认识。”

“真的吗？”爱丽丝若有所思地歪着头，一缕棕色的秀发随意滑过裸露的肩膀，像磁石一般吸引着扎克斯的眼睛。

“呃？哦，好吧，呃，这名字听起来是有点耳熟。也许他是那个半夜做恶梦后不得不把我和医生们叫来的军校生。”

“噩梦？”

她声音中的关心是如此真诚，以至于扎克斯的眼睛从爱丽丝衣服细带子下那诱人的苍白肩膀上拔出来，抬头看着她。“是的。那是有点吓人，但后来肯定都解决了。从那之后，我再也没听过有关这个的风言风语，而这一切毕竟都是几个月前的事了。也许那只是一次性的发作罢了。毕竟他们命名为‘食物’的垃圾足以让任何人都做噩梦。”

虽然她配合着笑出声了，但很明显她的肩膀还紧张地紧绷着。扎克斯默默地将此记在心里，而等他回去神罗之后，他要去查看一下到底怎么回事。


	8. Chapter 8

“而他的名字则是克劳德。一样的古怪，古怪地前后呼应，不是吗？”

“是啊，医生，确实很古怪。”萨菲罗斯盯着医生走后关上的门板，大声地自言自语道。片刻的沉寂之后，他急切地转过身去找桌子上的文件，无比用力地翻着每一张纸以至于有几页不堪受负地飘到了地板上。而这里：上至总裁下至神罗最低等级的新员工，都必须在他或她的档案里留下影像资料。一张严肃的脸，顶着与陆行鸟一模一样尖尖支棱起来的发型，正从光滑的纸页上凝视着他。这是一张十几岁少年的脸，甚至看起来能被称为孩子，但萨菲罗斯是不会认错对方长相上的那些特征的，尤其是当他从被宝条及其助手闯入房间的声响惊醒后的那天起，就一直在脑海里一遍又一遍的描摹着克劳德的脸。

“我们要走了，男孩。”宝条曾这么说道，而一旁的助手们则开始收拾萨菲罗斯为数不多的行李。

“去哪里？”

“我们要把实验室搬去米德加。这里的设备不够支持我们下一步的研究需求了。”

“那加斯特博士呢？”

“他消失了。考虑到他曾对科学研究的贡献，这真遗憾。”宝条冷静地说。

“但是......伊法露娜小姐呢？”

“她之前被发现试图盗取一件非常重要的样本，所以已经被处理了。”

萨菲罗斯像被赶羊似的跟着一群人离开从小长大的实验室，然后再被装进一辆开往米德加的汽车。他知道加斯特是唯一能为他挡开其他研究员下手的屏障。所以，他有生以来第一次祈祷，祈祷克劳德能伸出有力的双臂抱起他，将他从宝条身边带走；祈祷能看到阳光点缀在羽翼的闪光，听到有人在他耳边低语，“一切都会好的，我会保护你。”

几年后，三个注射过魔晄的男孩们在青春期快结束时拥有了自己的翅膀。有一次，杰内西斯曾问过萨菲罗斯，为什么他无法忍受看到这些让他们如此独特的美丽羽翼，但萨菲罗斯则对此仅回以正宗一闪而过的寒芒。于是，尽管杰内西斯是个神经有些大条的人，也识趣地再也没有问过了。

......

与爱丽丝意外相遇之后的几天，克劳德一直都没见到过伊丽娜，甚至连对方的影子亦或是飞起的发梢都一并再未被视野捕捉到了。起初，他一直沦陷在绝望的深渊里，迷茫在思绪的旋涡中，所以并没有注意到她的离去。但慢慢地，那个既令人愉快又敏锐到令人不安的存在从身边消失后，还是让他有些心烦意乱。他自欺欺人地对此解释道，这只是因为他的身边没有扎克斯甚至蒂法陪伴，而非因为伊丽娜。但当他在枪战训练中试图与伊丽娜对视，伊丽娜却错开眼假装根本没看到他时，这让他感觉自己受够了。所以当托卡中士转移视线去关照那个分不清枪托和枪管的倒霉军校生时，克劳德就偷偷地挤到了伊丽娜旁边的队伍里。

“你这样会给我们俩都惹出麻烦的。”她小声地对他说。

“怎么了？”

“你他妈到底在指什么？”

为了不引来那个正在侮辱可怜军校生的中士，他们依旧保持脸朝前的站姿，抽动着嘴角窃窃私语。

“你为什么躲着我？”

“我没有在躲你。”当克劳德忍不住抬起胳膊肘推她时，伊丽娜把声音压得更低地咆哮道，“我没有在躲任何人。我为什么要躲，嗯？”不过当克劳德挑了挑眉后，她的脸微微泛起了红晕，“我听不懂你在说些什么。现在，在你害的我们俩都得去被罚扫厕所之前，闭嘴。”

即使伊丽娜没有明显地编个理由敷衍克劳德，但她也拒绝承认自己确实在躲着对方。但平常她总是会因为自己闭不紧嘴巴而卷入麻烦之中，因此这种不愿多说的拒绝很明显是个巨大的危机警示。“这是和那天晚上有关吗？”

“斯特莱夫！”托卡中士喊道，“我看你是有什么东西想跟全班分享。”

“不，长官。对不起，长官。”克劳德尽可能认真地回道。

“大声说出来，斯特莱夫，让我们都能听见！还说是你那头陆行鸟毛堵住了耳朵，听不懂我要你做什么？”

托卡陈词滥调又卑鄙的残忍辱骂、伊丽娜的远离以及星球意识平常几乎一切的所作所为，都让克劳德感到沮丧。他向对方行了个完美的敬礼，然后一字一句清晰地说道，“不，长官，抱歉，长官。实际上，我想向你致以我诚挚的同情，长官。你不断地批评着除了你自己以外每个人的表现，而这暴露了您的心理由于多年来一直看着别人实现了您自己没能达成的目标而受到了深深的创伤。因此我相信如果没有你的陪伴，特种兵一定不会像现在这么多，长官，但很幸运，我们这些无用的炮灰军校生现在还可以踩着您走向我们该去的位置，长官。”

队列里鸦雀无声，而伊丽娜则像只垂死的小动物般奄奄一息地吐了口气。克劳德忍不住咧嘴一笑，嘲讽度拉满地足以让卡达裘看到后都会为之骄傲。两个半小时之后，他站在基萨尔指挥官的办公室，耳朵被轰炸地嗡嗡作响。

“斯特莱夫，”指挥官干巴巴地说，“我承认，我没料到在我们上一次谈话之后这么快就会再见到你。”

克劳德非常小心地努力维持着视线不漂移，尽力一直盯着指挥官左耳上的一处。

“我听说，你对你的中士很不服从。”

克劳德依旧沉默着不回话，基萨尔叹了口气，然后把胳膊肘架在桌子上，交叉手指支着下巴。“斯特莱夫，我翻看了你的档案。你有过多次不服从命令的记录，而其中大多数都是反抗托卡中士。或许我看错你了，斯特莱夫。我以为你是有决心向我和神罗证明，即使你的情况有些特殊也依旧是特种兵的适格者。但显然，我看走眼了。”

等等，什么？“托卡中士——”

“是你的指导军官。”指挥官的话无缝衔接地插了进来。他无需拔高嗓子就足以让他的话听起来够尖利了，“并且，对，以前就有很多人对他提起过控诉。但是斯特莱夫，你这样做只会在你自己的档案上留下污点，留下这些你几乎无法承受后果的污点，而这也会在履历上被评判为你不愿意也没能力进行团队合作。而你会允许私人情感上的不喜影响自己整个训练期的表现吗？你是否已经足够成熟，能承担起控制好自己情绪的责任；还是依旧过于愚蠢地固执，不能承认你做不到？”

“......不，不，你是对的，长官。”克劳德小声地说，然后被指挥官陡然厉声的大喝惊地跳起来，“是该死的对，斯特莱夫！如果你的自控力就这点水平，那我就要朝阻止你参加特种兵测试的念头倒向一半了。”

“长官，我可以不计后果地直说吗？”

基萨尔犀利地盯着他，“可以。”

“托卡中士居高辱下，不停地破坏他小队的士气。他根本就不是一个领导者，只是一个不断把自己在特种兵测试的失利发泄在军校生身上的恶棍。”

指挥官叹了口气，“我会调查的。与此同时，我也会把你列入特种兵募集计划的候选生名单。然后从现在截止到特种兵初试前还有四个月。而我则会在最后一天复审你的记录，然后决定是否允许你参加测试。”

“我是认真的，斯特莱夫。你是我们遇到的第一个测试前就接触过魔晄的军校生。同时，我相信你明白我现在提起这个是什么意思。我们都不希望之后的魔晄浸泡会触发你体内潜伏的某种东西。这是一个崭新无先例的且有着潜在危险的领域。”

“我明白，长官。”克劳德轻声回答。理性上，他确实理解了；但情感上，他对在这该死的公司之外的自由生活有了一种新发现角度的喜爱。

“解散。”

军校生离开之后，基萨尔指挥官疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。在丑闻被移交送往特种兵处理之前，生活必须得维持一种正常的假象。但作为一名负责与拉扎德部门联络的普通军队军官，他身上肩负的压力最近逐渐开始变得难以承受。

他瞥了一眼钟。一个小时之后，他要与萨菲罗斯开个会。而对方据说是为了逃避文书工作，所以坚持要把地点定在基萨尔的办公室。当萨菲罗斯出现后，基萨尔对着椅子比了个手势，“你好，将军，请坐。”

“谢谢，指挥官。”萨菲罗斯说着，举手投足间带起磨损的皮衣咯吱咯吱地翻飞，步履带风地走来。在训练和任务之外，正宗都会被收起来，不过这个男人的存在本身就已经足够令人恐惧了。“漫长的一天？”

基萨尔对这个揶揄的问题嗤之以鼻地哼了一声。“是的，但至少普通军队遇到的问题最多只是弹药短缺和新制服订购单延期。”

萨菲罗斯同样哼了一声作为回复。“确实。有时我甚至怀疑自己是不是选错了职业。”

“虽然没有来由，但我认为你是做不来幼儿园老师的。”

“哦，那或许我应该联系的是你的亲戚而非你了。毕竟培育陆行鸟的活计听起来总是那么惊人地平凡。”

指挥官爆笑出声，“一语中的，将军，一语中的。虽然就这么继续下去也很愉快，但恐怕我请你来这里还是为了更正经的事的。”

萨菲罗斯扬起一只手，打断了他。“让我猜一猜。是不是和一个叫克劳德·斯特莱夫的军校生有关。”而当基萨尔闻言皱起眉头时，他继续说道，“几天前，利贝拉博士来找过我。他说，斯特莱夫在孩提时就接触过魔晄，并且希望我网开一面放他去参加特种兵测试。他似乎确信斯特莱夫会通过那些测试。”

基萨尔看着萨菲罗斯高深莫测的神情，直觉在脑子里叫嚣着想要搞明白那表情背后到底暗含着什么意思。“我回顾了斯特莱夫的成绩，那么如果他一直像这样优秀下去，那么，是，他会通过那些测试的。但你比任何人都清楚，要成为一名特种兵，光靠这些天赋是不够的。”

“是的。”萨菲罗斯平静地同意。

“我承认，就我和他仅有的几次交谈之中就能看出来，斯特莱夫尤为出类拔萃。基于他的年龄而言，他有着异乎寻常的成熟，甚至比那些年龄大他两倍的士兵更有紧迫感和动力。”

“这是受魔晄的影响？”

“可能。但是最近他因为不服从命令而被在档案上记了一笔。当然，他的中士是出了名的强硬派大白痴，但这也确实让我怀疑他在团队中能否高效完成任务，无论将来去普通军队还是特种兵部队。”尤其是特种兵部队，那里满是些不同程度古怪的超人。

“那么，你有什么建议？”

“让他执行一个任务。”基萨尔马上说道。萨菲罗斯缓缓地眨了眨眼。

“你认为这样做明智吗？”

“不，”指挥官干巴巴地说道，“一点也不。要冒着被指控偏心而上军事法庭的风险就是其中一个原因。但正如我刚才所说——”

“这是一个独一无二的案子。”萨菲罗斯补全道。

“的确。”

一阵沉默之后，萨菲罗斯重重地点了点头。“我会查看一下任务日程安排表。”

......

当克劳德回到宿舍时，房间里空无一人。他把包丢在地上，长叹着，扑通一声倒在床上。你最好别再他妈地胡思乱想了，斯特莱夫，希德的声音响起。

克劳德放任自己摊开双臂地再多躺了一分钟，抬头盯着上铺床垫露出来的弹簧。然后，他从床铺上把自己拔起来，但随即又伴着一声轻响滚落到了床边的地板上，折起双腿抱着自己，深深地吸了一口气。“好了，斯特莱夫。”他大声地嘟囔道，闭上眼睛，又深呼吸了一次。

他一直在承受压力。日常训练、例行检查、以及更多的日常训练除了逼迫他时时刻刻要像弹簧一样紧绷外毫无意义，而直到那天他在人群中讽刺文森特时才完全发泄出来，当然，文森特是对的。这个星球解决问题的手段往往包括作为武器的生命之流、星痕症候群以及灾厄，哦，是的，还有改变一个人的本质内核以满足它自己的需求，它甚至不需要利用暗示来细水长流地引导变化而是直接上手强硬地改造。当然，他也不是说对这一切有什么特别大的不满。星球花了很长一段时间蓄力，而一旦当它开始行动便将势不可挡，直到碾压吞没所有的目标，甚至最后带着所有的一切同归于尽。因此，除非他乐意看到所有的一切都灰飞烟灭，他可能不应该试图把星球这个大包袱丢给其他任何人。于是，他得出了结论，这大概会是一场耗尽人类智慧和谋略极限的战斗。或许可以利用雪崩，他突然想到，还有五台反抗组织。而如果我能联系上雪崩，也许它可以和五台反抗组织合作。

克劳德的头后靠地抵着床垫，翻来覆去地思索这这个想法，挑出优点和缺点。雪崩和五台都希望看到神罗垮台，但他们之间仍存在文化差异的问题。而且之后，尤菲又将绝对会毫不犹豫地加入克劳德设计的这场派对之中.....

他随即又将这个想法丢到了一旁，而忧虑着的时候他总会睡不着。他需要专注于眼前他能做的事情。比如，搞明白当克劳德第一天来到米德加时，为什么文森特认为神罗各部门关系紧张会是一条重要的情报？还有文森特插在特种兵间的线人到底是谁？当杰诺瓦的细胞们再也不像以前那样共鸣后，宝条又会做些什么？他妈的杰内西斯和安吉尔在整个巨大的阴谋中又扮演着什么角色？

他瞥了一眼藏着那两只数据光盘的地方。如果克劳德能揭露出宝条的所作所为，败坏他的名誉，那么那些在他直接医疗管控下的特种兵们便有可能会重新考虑，他们是否还应该继续忠诚于这间把他们当人体试验样本的公司。简单地杀死宝条是毫无意义的，因为那只会给另一位有同样想法的研究员留下可以取而代之的空位。

克劳德叹息着，等待着熄灯时刻来临。

等到黑暗笼罩宿舍很久之后，舍友们也沉入酣眠很久之后，克劳德才从床上溜下来。他径直往外走，直至他们班的宿舍门外走廊时，突然有人把手搭在了他的肩膀上。橙色的应急灯光闪烁下，克劳德猛然发作，抽出靴刀差点就背身刺穿了伊丽娜的眼睛。

“没人跟你说过你真的有点神经兮兮吗？”她嘶嘶地说着，长发从匆忙扎起的松松垮垮马尾辫里凌乱地掉出来几根。“你他妈到底在搞什么？”

“哦，看在老天的份上。”克劳德嘟囔着，一把抓住她的胳膊，把她拖进了最近的洗手间。

“克劳德，这可是男厕所，你他妈——”

“你为什么跟着我？”

她戒备地抽回来自己的胳膊，怒视着克劳德，而对方立刻就后悔刚才不应该抓着她。“我虽然一直知道你睡不好觉，但这可是你第一次真的要溜出宿舍。那我为什么不跟着你？再说了，我做什么你好像也都不在乎？”

克劳德愣了一下，想知道怎么话题突然就变了。“你为什么一直躲着我？别跟我讲‘我听不懂你在说什么’的鬼话，单就直接告诉我吧。”

“天哪，你真是个——个铁直男！”这显然是一种很悲惨的羞辱。“我们喝醉了，然后我——我吻了你——”

“......好的？”克劳德回道，他试图理解对方到底想表达什么，但脑子里却还是茫然地一片空白。

“我吻了你。”她又重复了一遍，但声音听起来已不再生气，而只是有点失落。但突然间，克劳德想起来那日在空教室听到的尖利的喊叫，以及那些暴力侵犯的手。

“这不算什么。”他轻柔地说道，“这并不意味着什么。它并不是一个——一个承诺或责任或其他什么东西。”

“我知道。”她厉声说道，但紧张的情绪仍残留在她绷直的肩膀上，于是为了缓和这点，她换了个站姿，把重心从一只脚移到了另一只脚上。

“你，呃......喜欢我？”他试探地开口，神呐，愣头青一般的笨拙表达可真是糟透了。

“我不知道。”她平静地回道。而克劳德则暗暗告诉自己他完全可以像成年人一样处理好这件事，接着补充道，“我喜欢你，但只是朋友般的喜欢。这个回答够吗？”

片刻的沉默之后，然后，“是的。”她又顿了一下，然后更加坚定地重复道，“是的，我的意思是，够了。奇怪，但是......不错，我认为。”

他们互相微笑了一下，但这友爱的气氛却马上被一句话打破，“你是同性恋吗？”

“呃，什么？”

“你是同性恋吗？”

红晕非常剧烈地泛上了他的双颊，直至热到发烫。“我——我不是，呃。我想我之前真的从没想过这方面吧？”这只有部分是真的，因为没有人会把扎克斯·菲尔和萨菲罗斯将军看成青少年（尤其是第一次见时），所以也没有人会在见过他们之后的那晚不会被些肮脏的梦境纠缠。但总的来说，没有。他从来没有真正地想过同性恋。对他而言，性爱只是人与人沟通的一种手段，而非性爱本身。 

伊丽娜令人不适且若有所思地瞅了他一眼。“嗯，好吧。”

此刻四周的安静之中少了些尴尬，多了些舒适。克劳德的心很长一段时间都只能装得下很少几个人，而此刻有点惊讶自己居然会在与伊丽娜和好之后如此放松。

“那么，现在你得告诉我你在宵禁之后偷偷溜出来是要去做什么？”

让这件事过去吧。“伊丽娜，就回去睡觉吧。”

“是要做什么违规的事，对吧？”

“伊丽娜，”克劳德加重语气严肃地说，而她肉眼可见地蔫了。

“所以，那就是违规的事。”

“我只是想看看班级成绩。你知道我有多么想当特种兵，而我要是过不了预测那就完蛋了。”

“饶了我吧，克劳德，我才没有那么笨。”伊丽娜气恼地说，看起来又伤心又愤怒。“我们都知道所有教官都爱你。尤其是利萨姆，他绝不会忘记是克劳德纠正了他打理陆行鸟爪子错误的做法，还告诉了他如何才是最好的。而你甚至都他妈地没有告诉过我你是怎么知道的。”

呃，不，他其实根本就没记住过那些教官。“拜托了，伊丽娜，就回去睡觉吧。这是我需要自己一个人去做的事。”

她咬下嘴唇，摇着头，挺直了肩膀，“克劳德，你太安静、太严肃，以至于你的视野太过狭窄，连最显而易见的东西都他妈地看不见——”

“谢谢你，伊丽娜。”

“——但你是我的朋友，而我是不会让你一个人去做傻事的。”

他们俩面面相觑。求助他人真的就那么糟糕吗？妈妈的声音轻轻地在耳边响起，有时明白自己的不足反而是一种强大。伊丽娜成年之后很擅长操作电脑，而如果这份天赋是从她少年时期就已显现的话，那可能确实会让事情进行地更容易一些。“好吧，但你得答应我一件事。”

“什么？”

“我现在在搜寻一些情报，而如果我们暴露的话，那我们俩都会被杀掉的。”他直截了当地说，“而如果你把它泄露给任何人，甚至只是暗示给别人，神罗都会得知的。塔克斯们会毫不犹豫地抹杀掉我们。”

“克劳德——”

他抓住她的肩膀，直直地看着她的眼睛，想要让她明白这并不仅仅是一种夸张说法。“伊丽娜，我是认真的。这就是为什么我从来没有告诉过你我想成为特种兵的原因。而如果你要跟我一起去，那么你必须保证丝毫都不泄露这件事。”

她胆怯地开口问道，“克劳德，你杀过人吗？”

一段漫长的沉默。

“好吧，”她颤抖着嗓子说道，“我保证。”

“你必须是认真的，伊丽娜。你不能就只是不加思索地顺口而出。”

她眯起眼睛，然后挺直身板，正好比他高了一英寸。“我能做到，克劳德。我可是要成为塔克斯。而如果我搞砸了，但我其实根本就不会搞砸，那么你就对他们说是我胁迫你做这些的。”

事实上，如果克劳德是那种会考虑利用伊丽娜来对付她姐姐的人的话，那么他自然会明白共犯里有一位塔克斯的家人会让神罗公司陷入非常棘手的局面。“我在搜寻的是宝条的情报。”他终于平静地告诉了她。

“那个跟在萨菲罗斯后面让人毛骨悚然的教授？”她小声回道，而值得称赞的是，她看起来确实非常严肃。“你到底想要对他做什么？他不就是特种兵们和其他什么东西的主管医生吗？他看起来就像是从下水道的老鼠肚子里钻出来的。”

“是的，就是他。”然后一些对宝条的祖先有趣的想象闪过了脑子。“宝条是那个研究出制造特种兵方法的团队中一员。而当另一名叫加斯特的研究员被杀之后，他就被提拔为了科学部门的首脑。”

“所以？”

“他是一个在人类身上做实验的自恋反社会人士。那么你觉得他们又是怎么研究出制造特种兵的方法的？”

她的嘴惊地开开合合了好几次。

“还想继续听吗？”他干巴巴地问道。

“是的！”伊丽娜尖叫道，“什么样的实验？为什么他还没被抓起来？你他妈地到底是怎么知道这些的？我是说，无意冒犯，克劳德，但你确实不是路法斯·神罗吧。”

“我不能告诉你。”

“不能，还是不想？”她敏锐地问道，“因为就像你说的那样，仅仅告诉我这些就足以让我们被拖出去枪毙了，那再多点似乎也无妨。”

“两者都有。”

显然，她对着这个回答纠结挣扎了好久，但最后还是气呼呼地说，“好吧，至少你还是诚实地说了不能又不想告诉我，混蛋。”

而当他们蹑手蹑脚地走出洗手间时，伊丽娜一直偷偷地瞥着克劳德。他看上去太像是一朵云了，闪着一双天空般蓝地不公平的眼睛，而两眉间也泛起云层常有的褶皱。迄今为止，她敢说，她还从来没有抓到过克劳德对她撒谎。但是他到底要做什么，他到底在为谁做事？“克劳德”是他的真名吗？她认为这个名字听起来太假了，以至于不可能是真名。

与光线昏暗的宿舍走廊不同，强烈的荧光照射着外面的主走廊，刺地人目眩神迷。“假装我们在执勤，”克劳德几乎没有张嘴，从唇缝中挤出来这句气声。他们向前走着，而伊丽娜则轻微地摇摇头，咂了下舌。

“你真外行。”她叹息道，犹豫片刻就稍稍抬眸瞥了一下天花板附近的监控摄像头，然后一把扳住克劳德的肩膀，嘴唇对准对方的就贴了上去。

“什么——”这是他脑子里唯一闪过的想法，而伊丽娜则努力地不去想自己刚刚做了什么。

“一个男军校生和一个女军校生，熄灯之后几小时会偷偷摸摸做些什么？如果他们抓住我们，他们只会觉得我们在胡闹，然后最多给个警告。”于是，他轻声地回道，“真的吗？人们依旧会上这种当？”

她在离开这里前还特意站在镜头前扎好了之前凌乱的马尾辫。克劳德一边摇着头，一边快步追上她。

他们顺利地走过了主要楼层，而这主要得益于克劳德的潜行才能。显而易见，他特意记住了每个摄像头的位置和每个安全哨岗的换班时间。而有一次他们被几个警卫发现了，伊丽娜凭借着自己漂亮的脸蛋和花言巧语让他们混了过去。

“你知道，我打赌你也能做到这些。”当他们闪过拐角时，她低声地对克劳德说道，“你有一双忽闪起来很蛊惑人心的大眼睛——”

“滚开。”克劳德咕哝道。

最后他们抵达了电梯附近。当她准备向电梯走去时，克劳德抓住了她的胳膊，然后冲她摇了摇头，反而指了指通向计算机室的门。房间里面摆放着排列整齐的电脑，从而为军校生和低等级的工作人员处理事情提供电脑支持。但是由于现在是晚上，所以军校生的卡并不能打开这些门。

“不过克劳德，我们并不知道密码。”她嘶嘶地说，但克劳德却露出了显而易见有点邪恶的微笑，然后掏出了一张卡，“那个高个子根本就没察觉到我拿走了它。”

（不过，教给克劳德这种技能的并不是尤菲，而是新米德加的孤儿们。）

“棒呆了！”当她意识到惊呼声马上要脱口而出时，赶忙伸手捂住自己的嘴。俩人紧张地等了近乎有些漫长的几分钟，但始终没有人跑来。于是克劳德刷了下卡，门一打开就溜了进去。他开始启动角落里的一台电脑，因为这里屏幕发出的亮光正对的是一堵空无一物的墙而非窗户。伊丽娜则带着无休止的好奇心在房间里四处徘徊。

“为什么来这儿？”她轻声说道，时不时就回头看看门口。神罗看起来并不会愚蠢到没有任何保全措施，或者上帝才知道的什么其他手段，以至于让军校生都可以用电脑查得到任何重要信息。她不知道如果她声称他们只是想下载一些色情片，那些保安是否会相信她。但克劳德并没有回答，他的脸色被屏幕光映照地有些古怪，而他的手指则在键盘上轻轻敲击。

“伊丽娜，过来，拜托。我需要你的帮助。”

她在他之前的位置坐下，凝视着他鼠标拉上去的东西。“你是在看财务部门的数据吗？这该死到底是为了什么？”

“因为这样我们就能知道每个部门拿到了多少资金。”他温和地说道，越过她的肩膀探过来身子，专注地盯着屏幕，“而这会将会是我开始搜集宝条情报的起点。”

“呃，怎么？”

“如果宝条在做一个大项目，那所批资金一定会增加，对吧？然后接下来的问题就是弄清楚这笔突然增加的钱到底会被打给哪个实验室，然后我们就可以顺藤摸瓜地知道他到底在做什么实验。”

伊丽娜宁可快速一枪崩了自己也不愿意承认，她竟然被克劳德的聪明所打动。因为这些并不会被认为是敏感的重要信息，所以想要查看公司的财务记录并不是很困难。在伊丽娜再也无法联络上姐姐之前，她的姐姐曾暗示过她一些什么，然后就被分派去了五台执行任务。

“停下。”克劳德突然开口道，身体凑得更近了。

【X年：分配/月——科学研究与发展部门：特种兵项目，1.拉撒路计划——200,000,000GIL】

“一个项目就需要两亿GIL？”她怀疑地问道，“这对这种事来说也太贵了，对吧？”

克劳德浑身颤栗起来，而这本身就已经很令人不安了。“是的，它确实太贵了。通常这么多超出寻常的钱只会带来更大的东西。”

“‘更大’是指‘人类尺寸’的更大吗？”她轻轻地问道，而当看到克劳德点头后瞬间煞白了脸色。

“这并不奇怪，因为它被划归为特种兵项目的子项目。”

她颤抖了。“名字也很古怪。它是不是和复活有关？”*

“你为什么这么讲？”

“我不知道，我想我好像在哪里听过这个名字。一些有关复活的神话传说。哦，但我猜你在尼布尔海姆可能没听过这个故事，是吧？”

这下轮到克劳德脸色变得煞白了。

“克劳德，你还好吗？”

他突然把这些搜索记录从电脑上消掉，不时地透过实验室往外扫视着交接夜班的地方。“我想我已经知道该从哪里查起了。”

......

艾尔弗里德·斯特莱夫是个相当有趣的人，甚至一定程度上经常兴高采烈地发癫，动不动就突然拍手惊飞鸟群。赞甘非常怀疑在克劳德离家之前，这个家里事实上到底是谁在照顾谁？还有，是否克劳德随时都会神游天地的习惯也事实上遗传自他母亲的精神问题？

“哦，我的祖母应该记得反应炉是什么时候建成的。”但赞甘扶着她从大宅废墟回到小屋后，艾尔弗里德说道，“这就是为什么这些村民会来到这里安家。你看，他们的祖父就是神罗的雇员，然后修建了这座反应炉后就带着妻子和家人们来到这片山区扎根。我想，当你游荡到此地，发现自己身处人世边缘，迎面拂过地狱之门喷涌的鼻息时，一定有点震惊吧。”

她大笑出声，而赞甘则只能回以苦笑。他想知道当心灵和肉体都找到栖息之地后，这对一个母亲来说意味着什么？而当其中一个甚至两者又都随着儿子离去而被带走时，那被抛弃在原地的母亲又将会发生什么？

当艾尔弗里德拿出一条新面包放在桌上，然后又重新蓄上一壶茶时，赞甘问道，“你对祭坛怎么看？”

“哦，它是一件杰作。”她紧紧扣住挂在脖子上的一条项链，滔滔不绝地说道，“但它已经不再矗立在地面上了，多可惜啊。”

“它以前在地面上？”

“当然！你才不会把对世人的警告藏起来，对吧？不然的话，那刻下警告那还有什么意义呢？”

真好，不愧是朴素的乡村实用主义精神，赞甘苦中作乐地想着。面包又软又热，但口感上颗粒感很强，他敢说其中黄油一定是牧羊人的妻子弗劳克手工自制的。“它警告我们要小心的女神是谁？”

她不停地轻轻拨弄着其中一条项链，各种闪亮的金属片杂乱地串在这根黑色的绳子上，“我认为只会是那位女神，”她说，“她并没有名字，而那是因为尼布尔海姆诸神禁止任何人念诵她的名字。他们都说她就像是一个从天而降的火球，而之后如果不是阿萨神族出手抵御了她，那她必将毁灭世界。”

“阿萨神族又是什么人？”

“诸神。”她解释道，脸上的神情好像这应当是显而易见人尽皆知的事，“古代种。”

这个词激起赞甘的大脑皮层一阵瘙痒，忍不住翻阅起记忆，但他过去从来没有学过通史。

“哦，说到死亡，赞甘先生，新年就快到了。我和芬里尔都希望您能加入我们，毕竟没有什么事比独自庆祝新年更令人沮丧了。”即使艾尔弗里德一直微笑着，但他还是注意到她悄悄地瞟了一眼厨房水槽中形单影只的盘子和杯子，还有手指埋在狼毛中紧张地绞着毛。

“到时我会很荣幸地前来拜访的。”他答道，而她几乎瞬间容光焕发。

......

杰内西斯......不高兴。

“我告诉你，”霍兰德上气不接下气地说，“我没有杰诺瓦的细胞，一点一滴都没有。之前仅有的那一点，我都已经全部用在你和安吉尔的孕育过程中了。”

博士被掐着脖子地钉在了墙上。杰内西斯盯着对方那双小小的蓝色眼睛，暗想霍兰德真是个可悲的人。

“放他走，杰内西斯。”安吉尔柔和地说。

他的手才刚略微有些紧地掐住博士的喉咙，就引起了对方一阵微弱的呜咽。他翘起唇角，“这样的人居然成为了我们非血缘关系的父亲，真令人震惊不是吗？”他松开手，任由霍兰德倒在地上，而对方则痛苦地哼了一声就立刻忙不迭地扭头跑掉了。杰内西斯压抑住想要狠狠踹霍兰德的冲动，这种如同孩童看到虫子后无需思考下意识就要去踩的冲动。而让他没有向这种冲动妥协的并非源于善良，而是一种视对方如蝼蚁的扭曲蔑视。当他还是个孩子时，这间实验室曾令他心驰神往。但随着年岁的增长，他才看清这不过是一个科学家逃避现实的藏身之所。他毫无怜悯地想，霍兰德就像是一只松鼠，没脑子又不走心地囤积着食物，然后到该用时就忘记了它们全都藏在哪里。

“杀了他对我们来说也没什么用。”

“也许确实没什么用。”杰内西斯略微同意，“但恐怕我并不像你一样还有那么多时间去讲究沟通技巧，老朋友。”一天天过去，而死亡的脚步却越来越近，每天早上，我都会看到有几缕红褐色的头发变灰白。

安吉尔把手搭在了对方的肩膀上。这让杰内西斯在感受到被安慰的同时，又奇怪地掺着了几分意想不到和无名怒火。“联系萨菲罗斯。”他喃喃道，呼吸打在杰内西斯的颈后激起一片寒毛悚立，“告诉他。”

“你一直都是个天真的傻瓜。萨菲罗斯从来都没有融入我们，安吉尔。在我还没来的及亲自动手之前，早都已经有什么东西打碎了他的心。”

如果这不是为了激怒安吉尔而故意这么说的话，那这真相可就太荒诞可笑了。五台战争的英雄，淹没在崇拜者的汪洋大海中却又自闭成一座孤岛，而这仅仅是因为很久以前有什么东西打碎了他那颗脆弱的玻璃心。无论是杰内西斯和安吉尔都不知道这堵隔绝他们与萨菲罗斯的高墙是什么，甚至当他们罕见地邀请他一起上床时，对方都未曾吐露分毫。但说实话，杰内西斯也并不是很在意这个。这只是对方冰冷面庞上的一道裂痕，而杰内西斯只是想抓住它、撕开它，直到萨菲罗斯——如此他妈完美的生物——最终在他手中崩溃。

安吉尔抓着杰内西斯的肩膀的手蓦然收紧，力度之大甚至有要折断对方锁骨的危险。“别再自欺欺人了，杰内西斯，这会崩了你的形象。”

最后，他甩开那只手走开了，玩世不恭又讥诮地想着，如果这一切持续劣化下去，那么安吉尔或许最后也会切切实实地感受到这种对自身对命运的尖锐讽刺。

“野兽们的战争把世界末日带来之时，女神飞舞，从天降临。”

......

“等等，什么？”

“注意礼仪，斯特莱夫。”

“长官，对不起，长官，可是......什么？长官？”

克劳德知道基萨尔指挥官被他的困惑慌乱逗乐了，但他实在是太困惑了以至于根本不在乎对方笑这么几下。

“你将被安排和2nd特种兵扎克斯·菲尔，以及塔克斯曾一起执行任务。”指挥官耐心地重复道，“一个星期后，你要去巴诺拉，协助调查有关拉普索道斯将军和他的人失踪的事。”

“是，长官。可——可是长官，我不是特种兵。”克劳德人都麻了，指出这显而易见的事实。还有扎克斯什么时候成2nd了？一想到自己竟然没有注意到扎克斯的人生发生了如此大的变化，他的心都揪在了一起。他要么就是一直自私地只顾着自己，要么就是跟踪技术太过拙劣。而一想到将要和扎克斯一起执行任务，他就心烦意乱地控制不住思绪飘飞，哦，上帝啊。

基萨尔严肃地看着他。“对，斯特莱夫，你不是特种兵。这使得这次任命有点微妙。你已经展示了你的潜力，而如果训练得当，那你就会成为一个优秀的特种兵。但我和萨菲罗斯将军都不希望你错过这个机会。这是一次考验，斯特莱夫。而如果表现的好，那我就允许你参加特种兵测试。而如果表现的不好，那我保证你绝对再也见不到魔晄浸泡了。”

萨菲罗斯......？

他有些头晕目眩。（是不是只是因为昨晚他和伊丽娜溜进电脑室而没睡好觉？）克劳德平静地回道，“是，长官，明白，长官。”

基萨尔疲惫的脸色柔和下来了。“对于一个只有十六岁的人来说，这可真是个不小的担子。但你只需要牢牢记住你自己的梦想，斯特莱夫。”

十六，十四，四十......好消息是这里再不会有人担忧该如何庆祝他的生日。“是，长官。谢谢你，长官。”

......

克劳德陷入梦境之中。

“这场灾厄本质上是一种病毒，”纳纳奇解释道，电流音噼里啪啦地从手机里传了过来。现在已经不可能在米德加和宇宙大峡谷之间穿梭往来了，但无线电目前还可以使用。“卡达裘、亚祖、罗兹都是萨菲罗斯分裂的思念体，而在爱丽丝的雨和克劳德的最初之剑的双重攻击下，他们应该已经被摧毁了。但是，我们现在面对的就像是完全毫无意识的杰诺瓦。你可以把她的细胞想象成一种没有脑子的癌细胞，在不需要最初的宿主任何干预下就能自发扩散和突变，然后你就看到了这个世界发生了什么。”

“那我们怎么杀死它呢？”克劳德严厉地逼问道。

一阵低沉的笑声响起。“这就是问题所在，不是吗？活着的人没有任何已被感染的症状，而只有当身体死亡时，这些惰性细胞才会复苏，然后活跃起来。你怎么能杀死一个已经死了的东西呢？”

“僵尸！”尤菲从第三条通讯线上惊喊道，这道声音几乎不可思议地越过了新米德加和五台之间遥远的距离。

“但这些细胞又是从哪里来的呢？”蒂法问道。

“也许是我解释时用的词语不对。”纳纳奇修正道，“我很抱歉她会对此产生疑惑，克劳德。”

他哼了一声。

“与其说是身体上的感染，不如说是......精神上的。杰诺瓦曾经把那些细胞当做她意志的传送器，借此才能够影响那些注射了她细胞的人。但现在，再没有一个意识把所有的细胞都聚集起来控制了......而这就像是细胞壁被打破了，然后使得里面的液体外流。我相信，可能是生命之流本身就已经中毒且被污染了——”

“胡说八道！”巴雷特咆哮着打断了他的话，猛地用拳头重锤桌子。蒂法则在手机震掉到酒吧地板之前抓住了它。

克劳德突然肌肉抽搐了一下，眼睛闪烁着微光看向西北的围墙。当他开口时，他的身体已然跃起并往外走了，“第四贫民窟。蒂法，确保孩子们都躲在安全的地方。尤菲，这些东西会一波接一波地袭来——一定要让五台的每个男人女人都时刻保持警惕，再看看你能不能联系上火箭村——”

酒吧外，在克劳德突然行动后的几秒后，警笛开始鸣响。

城外，一堆堆的死者被点燃，以避免尸体被利用着对付活人。四周沦陷着地狱般的恶臭，而克劳德则是遍地死亡中唯一的生者。他坚忍地施放火焰魔法，直至最后一块肉被焚烧殆尽。有时当他盯着火焰时，真希望自己也是躺在地上的一具死尸；真希望多年前正宗串着他和萨菲罗斯一起淹死在反应炉里；真希望扎克斯能多一些理性，少一些感情用事，让他就那么昏迷着死去；真希望那多次和怪物、萨菲罗斯和思念体战斗濒临死境时，能更濒临一些以至于无法逃生地死掉。不过他从来没有向蒂法说过这些。

萨菲罗斯从背后环抱住了克劳德的胸膛，搂得紧到不能更紧，贴在耳边轻声低语，“你为什么要一直假扮成人类，小人偶？”

“为什么不呢？”他疲倦地回道，盯着一堆堆被火舌舔舐的残损尸块。随即他就不再是之前那个克劳德，而是试图回到过去阻止这一切再次发生的克劳德。

“人类总希望自己是天使，”一个新的声音插了进来。克劳德抬起头来看着眼前这张英俊的脸，魔晄跳跃在蓝眼睛中，而赤褐色的头发正渐渐变灰。他比萨菲罗斯略矮，身着红色而非黑色的衣服，但克劳德能看出来这是一个残忍的人。

当陌生人试图强行把手挤进克劳的胸膛时，萨菲罗斯的手臂进一步收紧，折断了他的骨头，如同掰断树枝般轻松；撕裂了他的肌肉；绷断了他的血管。这种痛苦袭来地是如此出乎意料，以至于克劳德只能哽咽着，睁大眼睛盯着对方，任由对方伸出戴着手套的手指紧紧地抓住他那颗剧烈跳动的心，猛然一收。重要的东西从指尖崩碎。

“但，天使总希望自己是人类。”


	9. Chapter 9

本章预警：夜惊症，克劳德情绪化。（这两点没有关联。）

......

克劳德喘着粗气地惊醒，仿佛刚经历了一场激烈的战斗。他发现自己躺在宿舍的地板上，一张毯子凌乱地绑着他，而周围其他军校生的四肢也胡乱地压在他的身上。萦绕在房间里的气息寂静无声，却又会随着心口砰砰巨跳的杂音而颤起波澜。他手心向下摸索着，似乎拍到了什么坚硬的物体，掌心突然传来一阵刺痛。

“妈的，你可比看起来要强壮多了。”其中一个室友喃喃道，打破了这个持续了很久的古怪气氛。而当三个男孩放开他的胳膊和腿之后，一抹羞愧的红晕顺着脖子一路染上了克劳德的面颊。伊丽娜则从他的铺位上探下身来。

“我告诉过你们的。”她厚着脸皮地对他们说。

“......发生了什么事？”

“又一场夜惊。不过不像第一次那么糟，但是该死的，克劳德。”

又一抹羞意再次泛起，而倘若之前的颜色还没到极限，那他脸上的红必将晕地更深。他试图站起身来，但有一个孩子（史密斯？斯莫尔？）即使有着肌肉紧实的大块头，却依旧太过惊恐地不敢放开克劳德的左脚。“对不起，呃，谢谢。但是为什么......？”

“为什么我们这次不叫医生呢？”有人接口道。

“嗯，是的。”利贝拉博士并没有愤怒地站在他面前。

其他八名军校生有些不自在地动了动。而在场唯一的女孩，伊丽娜，盯着他们看了一会儿，然后响亮地长叹一声，“因为你做了我们都想做，但却从来都不敢做的事。”

“......那是？”

“哥们，你完全让托卡心脏病发作了。”一名军校生脸上爆发出巨大的喜悦。

“那混蛋！”

“他妈的活该。”

“不过,可惜你会因为说了实话而惹上麻烦。”

克劳德脸上一片茫然，而伊丽娜则怜悯地看着他困惑的神色，解释道，“他们意识到你并不总是一个反社会的混蛋。所以如果你切切实实地每个月都做了两次检查，而上级军官也一直都没把你赶出去，那他们也可以不在意这点小毛病。”

“我......谢谢。”他终于控制住自己脸上的红晕不再蔓延。好吧，噩梦真得让人很难以忽视，但他需要接受的健康检查是不是被伊丽娜告诉了所有人？谢天谢地，“前列腺”并不是利贝拉博士检查清单上的常规项目。

“为什么你会做这么糟糕的噩梦呢？”块头最大的斯莫尔（small）问道。而克劳德之所以记得住他的名字，是因为宇宙间总会诞生一些令人伤心的灰色幽默。克劳德瞥了一眼伊丽娜，而她则后仰着躺回了他的床铺，一言不发。

“我不知道。”他说道。

“还有，那你为什么他妈地听起来像是一直在七层炼狱中上下沉浮？”

“你真是个爱管闲事的贱人，李。”

“你他妈也是个贱人，混蛋！”

“我草你妈！”

“是我草你妈！”

克劳德站起来，看着眼前这真是成熟地令人震惊的大戏，翻了个白眼，心不在焉地检查着自己的四角裤有没有在刚才的混乱中被拽掉。

“好了，孩子们，他妈的闭上嘴。别吵得我们在起床铃响起前都一直无法入睡。”一个年龄大些的军校生抱怨地嘟囔，“你们可以以后再继续这个喷脏——反弹的循环。斯特莱夫，当我们清晨被托卡折磨时， 尽量一直保持冲他尖叫吧，哪怕到最后扯成低哑的喉头呼噜也行呀。”

这听起来像极了希德的口气，于是克劳德也不同寻常地幽默地回道，“那等下次再做噩梦，我可一定也尽量会爬进你被窝里。”

大家纷纷回到自己床上，大笑声在房间里此起彼伏。灯一直奇怪地闪烁着，于是有人说要去打个维修报告。伊丽娜并没有试图和克劳德挤在一张毯子下面，但当她回到自己的铺位上后，她还是冲他轻轻地吹了声轻浮的口哨。克劳德哼了一声作为回复，不过还是很高兴看到伊丽娜显然能非常自在地和他相处，甚至开些事实上有点性骚扰的玩笑。

直到房间里再次只剩下轻轻的鼾声和平缓的吐息声，克劳德才得以长舒一口气。他合起眼，盯着眼皮笼罩下的一片黑暗，回忆着自己的梦。或许那只是些来回闪现又挥之不去的陈痛回忆，且夹杂着大量神罗铺天盖地的1st特种兵的宣传海报。神罗的官方通告上声称杰内西斯和他的人正在五台执行一项长期的任务，以镇压剩余的叛乱组织。但伊丽娜私下里曾说过，根据地下谣言，杰内西斯实际上已经叛变了，而安吉尔也一并跟着加入了。

而现在，克劳德将要在一个礼拜后去搜寻他们了，和扎克斯一起。

和扎克斯一起。

不要退缩，他严厉地告诫自己，心不在焉地伸手触碰胸骨上曾被正宗洞穿后刻下伤疤的地方。他仰面躺着，缓慢又悠长地反复吐吸了几次。米德加平原上火光摇曳下的焚尸柴堆，灾厄病毒被激活后扭曲且变异的僵尸，还有当克劳德的心在杰内西斯指尖崩碎时对方脸上的微笑。在眼皮笼罩下的黑暗之中，这些全都在克劳德眼前被描摹出模模糊糊的轮廓。他的思绪随即又飞到他母亲的故事上。当人类被诸神胁迫着去迎接那些不可能成功的挑战时，他们也和自己是一样的心情吗？

他在心里叹息道，如果诸神整日都差使着凡人们跑来跑去为他们办事，那他们可真是他妈地懒惰。没错，星球，我就是冲你说的。

他发誓，他听到了一道暴躁的隆隆震响作为回应。

......

困惑的心情涌上伊丽娜心头。

她以前很少产生这种情绪。平日里都是愤怒，当然，还有高兴，以及她经常管不住嘴地说错话，却偶尔才肯承认的尴尬情绪。但如果她曾经真的感到过困惑，又或者没有安全感，那一定只是因为青春期骚动的荷尔蒙在作乱。她并不嫉妒她那聪明又成功的塔克斯姐姐。而且她大抵上也可以肯定，当自己在神罗军队里明明是一个非常棒的新兵，但父亲却很明显地带着偏见地说姐姐做的更好时，她从未对父亲产生过怨恨。

但后来她遇到了克劳德。他有着严肃感带来的反差萌，以及乡村男孩式的可爱。队伍当中还有其他人比克劳德更严肃或更魅力四射，更聪明或更安静。有的人绝不会参与三个人以上的聚会；而有的人则会毫不犹豫地出手，与另一个混蛋一起共享同一个女人的娇躯。所以，并不是哪一种特别的性格在骚动着她的塔克斯嗅觉，而是它们塑造成的整体就是一幅令人头晕目眩的绝景。而当她第一次惊醒于他的夜惊症时，惊慌地甚至视线都无法聚焦。她想搞明白，你的脑子里到底在想什么？我是否真的想知道这个答案？

他曾说给医生的那个小时候掉进魔晄池的故事作为借口真的过于便利，但也充满着漏洞——或许这能解释他眼中只有在特定奇怪角度或是特别昏暗的光线下才能看到的闪烁微光，也或许真的能解释平日里他大部分的事情——但她知道，她知道这绝不是故事的全部样貌，甚至这可能都不是真实故事的一部分。

然后，困惑的心情涌上伊丽娜心头，因为她不知道自己究竟想从克劳德那里得到什么。那个吻是......一个趁着酒意时草率的吻，并不是当她在清醒时真正想要的，尤其当那些荡妇羞辱还时不时嘶嘶地传入她耳中时，即使她知道那些都是屁话。她或许并没有收获过多少友情，而这固然有她自己的错，毕竟很多时候人们总是很容易就被那些风言风语影响。但在她与克劳德相处时，更多的原因应该当归咎于他真像是长着颗浑然无缝的石头心。而且还有这伤。他妈的，这不疼吗？这可是她少有的第一次决定摒弃掉自己愤世嫉俗的心态，给自己一次机会去试着爱人。而现在，她有时会对此后悔，但有时又不会，而这种变幻莫测的心态才是最令人困惑的，

然后，克劳德走过去冲着他们的上司大吼一声——克劳德，他居然发脾气了，见鬼了——然后他使出来他自己的塔克斯潜行技巧偷偷溜出去，接着，接着......

克劳德颠覆了她对他在心中早已形成的那个认知。

克劳德一周之后要和一个特种兵和一个塔克斯一起执行任务。

好吧，这个人总能出色地完成所有课业，废寝忘食地训练。他眼里只有自己的目标，而一个乡村男孩竟一直坚持努力在大城市或者其他什么类似的地方实现自己的目标。所以如果真的有一个成功的机会从众人眼前飘过，那么这就是为什么抓住它的人一定会是克劳德的原因。

但他颠覆了她对他在心中早已形成的那个认知。

还有他一周之后要和一个特种兵和一个塔克斯一起执行任务。

还有这伤。

当下，在他妈地如此之晚的深夜里伊丽娜正站在浴室里，用浸在冷水里的纸巾擦拭着她脸上的瘀伤。在克劳德开始大喊大叫时，她犯了个错，凑地离对方太近了，结果被他狠狠地打了一拳。她踉踉跄跄地后退，然后让其他军校生们冲上去把他摁在地上，然后脸上糊着露齿的微笑，一直保持到整个宿舍都沉入寂静后，她才一个人溜出来。而这独自偷摸的行径衬地仿佛她才是应该对着一切感到羞耻的人。

刺目的光线投射到水槽上，而她脸上的瘀伤已经肿起来，在脸上投下一小片阴影。到了早上，它很可能就会变成紫色了。那家伙他妈地就该下地狱。在执行任务中，他都大概率遇不到一只怪物会飞起一拳砸到他脸上。而现在可怜的小伊丽娜身处哪里？她大半夜一个人在浴室里，对着自己脸上意外留下的淤青蹙眉。 做不到在训练室里反复练习。做不到用语调冷静但合理的回答引起指导军官的赞扬。做不到加入那个备受瞩目的任务。做不到突破安保系统去挖掘世界上最危险又最强大公司的阴暗面。

（我要成为一个塔克斯。”她突然宣布道，“还要干的比我姐姐更好。”）

从什么时候起，她忘记了这不仅仅是要在军队混过又一年？从什么时候起，她忘记了自己的野心？

那就是当你以为穿上制服就足够了，于是又变回了一个小女孩的时候。她的一部分思绪轻蔑地答道。

但如何保持时刻谨记在心呢？

像你想成为的该死的塔克斯一样行动。

她又用纸巾擦了擦脸上的淤青，长长地吐了一口气，吹起了刘海。她不知道要过多久才能够独自一人就成功潜进楼上的电脑室里。

......

一周的时间旋风般地刮走了，徒留克劳德站在基萨尔指挥官的办公室里，绞尽脑汁地思索着去哪里还能再搜刮出来点准备时间。同往常一样，基萨尔本人坐在那张大办公桌后面，而一个又高又瘦的男人则靠在一旁的家具上。克劳德从没见过对方，而男人看到他后就挺直了腰，向他伸出了一只戴着手套的手。

“你好，士兵斯特莱夫。我是拉扎德主任。萨菲罗斯本来要亲自来给你和扎克斯送行的，但很抱歉突然发生了紧急情况，所以你只能凑合一下由我来践行了。”

“嗯，谢谢你，长官。”一大早非现实的虚幻感更强了，而克劳德设法控制住自己不要失态。他握住了对方的手，然后被对方强有力的回握默默地感动到了。

“不用担心，斯特莱夫，一切都会好的。”拉扎德微笑道，“我知道基萨尔指挥官之前已经跟你解释过了，让一名普通士兵去和一名特种兵一同执行这种任务是多么非比寻常，而我过来只不过是想见见这个在所有教官中都引起一片哗然的年轻人。。”

“我保证，长官，没有一条流言是真的。”

拉扎德大声笑了起来，低沉的嗓音里透着愉快、放松，以及一点点疲惫感。这就好像他们正如同老友般在漫长的一天工作后分享了一个笑话。“哦，太好了，我本来还有一点点担心神罗真的会在你手里灭亡呢。”

克劳德的后背肌肉蓦然收紧。

“我现在必须得走了，斯特莱夫，但真的很高兴见到你。”主任说道，“基萨尔指挥官会简要地告诉你所有你需要知道的东西。别担心，扎克斯会照顾你的。他是个超好的人，也是个超好的特种兵。”

我当然知道。“谢谢你，长官。”

拉扎德露出了一个小小的微笑，微微鞠了一躬就离开了。克劳德在几天前就看到了这次行动大纲，而在接下来的半个小时里则仔细地听着基萨尔继续补充细节。从本质上看，这似乎是一次侦查任务，目的是搜寻有关杰内西斯活动内容和行踪路线的线索，而非任何形式的直接对抗。基萨尔解释道，之所以一直以来对失踪相对保密，是因为这位将军身份引人瞩目且声誉又恶名昭彰。而当长官放他去换作战服，然后去军械库取装备，最后再登上运输机时，期待和焦虑的心情奇异地混合在一起，冲击着克劳德的心房。期待，是因为他终于接到了比处理尼布尔海姆和神罗大宅之间怪物更重要的任务；焦虑，是因为他要和扎克斯及曾一起去完成这个任务。而他在直升机上待命的时候，一直不安地摆弄着头盔，感觉自己有些过于情绪化，但又根本控制不住自己。

“我听说你要与扎克斯和曾一起去出任务。”飞行员拔高嗓子在驾驶舱里喊道，声音盖过了直升机螺旋桨的轰鸣声。护目镜遮住了大半张脸，他扭头冲克劳德咧嘴一笑，。而当看到对方点了点头后，他继续说道，“别担心，孩子！扎克斯不会让曾把你丢下的。”

“我不知道会不会，长官。曾可是一个塔克斯！”他大声喊道，而男人咯咯地被逗乐了。

“这是你的第一个任务吗？是吗？啪，你会干的不错的，孩子。你只要记住时刻低下头，张开眼，握住剑。每个人都是从底层一步步爬上来的，记住！”

“是，长官！”

而当飞行员要开口再说点什么时，他俩都注意到有一个特种兵和一个塔克斯正朝他们走来。而扎克斯背着那把高过肩膀而轮廓又独一无二的大剑一出现在克劳德的视野中，他的心就随即砰砰直跳。

（“一切都会好起来，孩子。只要一直让我来保护你，一切都会好起来。”）

（克劳德无法张开嘴回应，所以他只得抬眸目不转睛地盯着身前扎克斯拱起的背脊，盯着越过肩头的那把窄窄的剑柄，感受着这些话语一圈圈收束聚拢回他自己破碎四散的心绪。）

“我来开飞机。”曾大声招呼道。飞行员耸了耸肩，然后冲克劳德眨眨眼，眸光闪烁着示意他这次行动必有阴谋。随后他就跳下了直升机，毫无异议地把驾驶舱交给了曾。而在接管控制权之前，曾也短暂且毫无兴趣地扫视了下克劳德。

而另一边，扎克斯冲离开的飞行员挥挥手，然后轻松地跳上了直升机。“那么，谁是那个和我们一起出任务的幸运儿——嘿，我认识你！”

“......你认识我？”克劳德的声音没有丝毫破绽。

“是啊，你就是那个之前医生们想要打镇静剂的军校生——”

飞机突如起来的颠簸打断了扎克斯的话。而他更是因为之前一直站着，一晃之下脸朝前直直撞上了金属墙，惨叫连连。

“曾，你这个混蛋，你就是故意的！”

克劳德缓缓地眨了眨眼。幸运的是，为了维护扎克斯的自尊，曾在离地几千英尺的高空再也没有做些别的尝试了，因此他抓住机会扯着大的嗓门胡侃。克劳德听到的话题能从一种叫做“碰碰蛙”的奇异丛林怪物，天马行空地飞到安吉尔每天都真棒极了。所有的话都入了耳，但他还是试图让自己看起来并没有在专注地听。扎克斯说话的时候简直神采奕奕，不停地连手带脚地比划着，全身上下都透露这一股子勃勃朝气。不知怎地，他似乎比......克劳德记忆中的更活泼。

而当他们一在巴诺拉着陆，扎克斯立马从直升机上跳了出来，几乎想要亲吻地面。“哦，感谢上帝。我觉得曾就是故意要搞我。”他大声地冲着整个世界哀叹。而由于之前嘴就没停过，他的嗓音听起来有些沙哑。

“如果我真这么做了，那你现在就不可能还顾得上抱怨了。”塔克斯回道。扎克斯脸色发白，而克劳德则趁机环顾四周。只有用“田园牧歌”才能恰如其分地描述眼下的风景。蔚蓝的天空之下，连绵起伏的绿色田野之中，星星点点地间或点缀着农舍或果园。随着和煦的凉风吹开天地间温暖的空气，干草和成熟水果的芬芳徐徐晕开。苹果的味道，如果克劳德没有猜错的话，还有一点桃子或杏的气息。

“这就是安吉尔的家，对吧？”扎克斯转了个圈，以便将所有景色都尽收眼底，“这就解释了为什么他的厨房里挂着旋涡印花围裙。”

克劳德咧嘴一笑。

曾已经踏上了一条被大片白色林木掩映着的弯弯曲曲小径，而这些林木让克劳德很不舒服地联想起了忘却之都附近的那片森林。但在晴朗的日光之下，它们大理石白色的外皮上反射着纯粹的耀光，没有生命之流的闪烁微光，没有死亡的气息。

“古怪的树。”扎克斯停下来凑过去看了看，点评道。

“白巴诺拉。”曾的声音越过他的肩膀飘到后面，“你或许听过他们另一个名字，笨苹果。”

“真的？兄弟，这也太棒了！等等，杰内西斯也是在巴诺拉长大？从什么时候开始的？”

“杰内西斯和安吉尔是幼驯染。”

“嘿，安吉尔从来没告诉过我。你是怎么知道的？你是不是对他施展了塔克斯牌读心术？我打赌你肯定这么干了。你们这些混蛋似乎总是知道些人们不想告诉他人的事情。”

他真的、真的有那么思念过扎克斯，而这些翻涌出来的思念之情突如其来地击中了克劳德，来势之凶猛使他差一点就跌倒在地。他靠着一棵树，费力地喘着气，目不转睛地盯着跳跃在扎克斯大剑上的微光，以此提醒自己，当下是现在，而非那时。他过于执拗地盯着光芒，直到近乎晃瞎了自己。

前方，有几个怪物突然从树上跳了下来，挥舞着武器，于是曾受迫性地后跳了几步。

“哦，嘿，同伴！过来干活！”

无需曾和克劳德动一根手指，扎克斯就宰了那些怪物。而当扎克斯摆出经典姿势，又扭头冲他们闪耀着英雄般的璀璨笑容时，克劳德才从屏息状态中缓过神来。

不，不是怪物。克劳德蹲伏在尸体上方，与此同时他意识到了。人类，或者至少是类人生物。它们穿着奇怪的红色盔甲，挥舞着镰刀。当他从其中一只类人生物头上拔下来头盔时，尽管扎克斯有点难以置信地开口了，但并没有任何人试图去阻止他，“嘿，克劳德，你在干什么？”

完完全全是人类的面庞，还有，去他妈的，如果它能长得不那么像杰内西斯·拉普索道斯就更好了。他的身体出......出了什么问题，但他并不能清楚地感触那到底是什么。但这也让他模模糊糊地想起了曾经盘旋在脑内的精神嗡鸣，那种无论何时遇到萨菲罗斯克隆体后都会响起的嗡鸣。此刻，他并没有听到杰诺瓦一贯的标志——暴怒、疯狂、复仇的不和谐音，但那段记忆唤起的感觉还是让他全身鸡皮疙瘩暴起。

“一只杰内西斯克隆体！”

曾望向扎克斯的目光犀利了起来。“你从哪里听到的？”

“萨菲罗斯，”他屈膝跪在另一具尸体旁，摘下了这只的头盔，看着另一张宛若镜像的杰内西斯脸，心不在焉地回道，“这是怎么做到的......?”

“有部分技术是从神罗偷走的。”塔克斯有点不情愿地说。

“你的意思是，神罗会克隆人？”而对此曾仅仅拱了拱眉，扎克斯却激动地在空中挥着手，“啊，这也太毛骨悚然了！”

比起去胡思乱想其他事情，克劳德反而立正站好，然后从肩上取下步枪，抓住它摆出迎战的姿势。（哦，要是在他戒备地瞳孔都紧缩时，能拿回最初之剑或者哪怕创世兵器握在手上，那该有多好啊。而没有了遍布米德加地区的污染，那颗星球又如影随形地悄然逼近在了他的身后。）“准备好了吗？”

扎克斯奇怪地看着他，但接着他就喊叫道，“好了，好了，准备好了。我们走！”

......

扎克斯看着许多克隆体和一只巨大机械蜘蛛，断定神罗的人事部门绝对都是一群彻头彻尾的瞎子，以至于对方都偷了这么明显的东西还能逍遥法外。然后，他和小克劳德一起走进了巴诺拉村庄。曾则留下来查看这个不大不小村庄附近一座古怪的坟墓，而扎克斯甚至觉得看着那座坟墓的曾更令人毛骨悚然。不开玩笑地说，或许只有那些具有某种令人毛骨悚然的属性的人才能进入塔克斯部门。曾有着自己招牌的一眨不眨死亡凝视，而鲁德则就是个行走的雕塑，并且甚至就连雷诺——可以这么说，他扑克打的相当好，而有次还不知道从什么地方带了本色情杂志送给扎克斯——身上都会散发出令人毛骨悚然的气息，以至于那些圆盘之下的混混角色对他都避之不及。然后还有，西斯内倒是没这么糟，即使人们很难相信一个经常咯咯傻笑的人在出手之后，从技术层面上说，是个杀手。而在某一件事情上，她似乎太轻易就和安吉尔达成一致了。

“‘小狗’，混蛋。”扎克斯用气声嘟囔道。

“你刚才说什么了吗，扎克斯？”

他晃了晃脑袋，把自己拉回了现实，“那么，逃离都市生活的所有一切，然后跑到乡下扑通一声躺下来，这是不是很奇怪？”

克劳德朝他浅浅地笑了下。“不，巴诺拉和我的家乡也没什么太大区别。无非是这里田地多些，然后雪下得少，少很多。”

“一个乡村男孩，嗯？从哪儿来的？”

“尼布尔海姆，在西部大陆。你呢？”

“贡加加......嘿，你不要那样窃笑，否则，如果你不小心的话，不知怎地，碰碰蛙就会晚上神秘莫测地爬进你的帐篷。”

“在这种周围没人的地方，你其实还能干的更出格一点。”克劳德回道，而扎克斯则爆笑出声。

“你知道人们是怎么称呼荒郊野外的村庄——”

“那里有一座反应炉！”他们异口同声地说道。扎克斯知道自己现在咧嘴笑地有点傻，伸出一只胳膊搭在克劳德的肩头，然后扭头冲来时的小径上大喊，“哟，曾，你最好小心点，否则我们这些乡下小子就要占领你的臭都市了！”

没有回复传来，但他也没想过会有。扎克斯感觉自己刚才已经在与曾的情绪化交谈中赢了大半，于是把手臂搭在男孩的肩头，搂着他漫步进了村子。然而，当入侵第一幢房子时，克劳德皱起眉，被某个绿色且闪着光的东西吸引着前去检查。

“你发现什么了，孩子？”

“一口魔晄喷泉。”克劳德习以为常般熟稔地皱起了眉。

“嗯？”扎克斯不再吵吵闹闹地四处打量，而是透过漆黑的窗户试图往外看，“那就是一口魔晄喷泉吗？你怎么知道的？”

“我们曾经在魔石课堂上讨论过它。”克劳德轻松地回答了，“但喷泉通常本质上只出现在无人类活动的区域。所以如果村子中间出现了一口魔晄喷泉，那么这意味着要么这里曾被施放过非常强大的魔法，要么......”

“要么什么......？”当士兵跟着他的脚步走后，扎克斯提醒对方继续说下去。但一阵沉默之后，克劳德眨眨眼，然后摇了摇头。

“我不知道，只是......一定会发生过些非常惨烈的事，对吧？”

老实说，扎克斯对此一无所知。比起埋头在书海之中的学术派，他更倾向于是一个行动派。所以他只需要知道魔晄会让让他在战斗中表现的很棒就够了，就不需要再去深究其他细节了。不过，他肯定不傻或者粗心大意，但克劳德的话确实也说得通。

“是啊。”他同意地回道。而当他再次眯起眼睛审视这个小村庄时，飘在心中的幽默感便已经烟消云散了。神罗步枪的反击声突然响起，这让他随即转身、举剑，攻击一触即发，抬眼再看时，克劳德已经收手，踩在一只悄悄逼近他们的犬科怪物的尸体上。鲜血的味道，扎克斯的鼻子自动告诉了他答案。

“该死，克劳德，你还好吧？”

“是的，我很好。”克劳德依旧按着步枪的扳机，问道，“曾告诉过你安吉尔以前住在哪栋房子里吗？”

“哦，没，没。他没说过。”

“那你想要和我兵分两路，分别从村子的两端开始搜查，然后在中间汇合吗？越快确认这片区域没有异常，就能越快前往下一个区域搜寻。”

扎克斯想要反对，想说，你只是个普通军人而怪物却无处不在，所以你应该一直让我来保护你——但克劳德刚刚杀死了一只，而且到目前为止，事实上，他们看到的怪物似乎都并不怎么危险。还有该死的，他真想找到安吉尔。

“是的，好吧，听起来不错。只是——只是小心点，好吗？如果你认为自己对付不了的怪物伏击了你，丝毫不要犹豫，直接大声喊我。”

克劳德只是又冲他小小地笑了一下，就像这一路上无数次曾对他露出的那种笑，然后向右边第一所房子走去。扎克斯摇了摇头，转身从左边的房子开始检查。

幸运的是，扎克斯发现了第一位人类居民。一位老妇人正坐在厨房的桌子边，穿着一件打着布丁但很干净的白色罩衫，而终日疲于生计的压力则给她留下了一张饱经风霜的面庞。考虑到她看起来是那么的疲惫，扎克斯甚至都猜不出来对方的真实年龄。“有什么可以帮你的吗？”她和善地问道，而这让扎克斯意识到自己没敲门就走进她家的行为，真的是有些鲁莽和无礼了。毕竟之前他也没预想过真的会在这里找到什么人。

“呃，对不起，夫人。你是安吉尔的妈妈吗？我是扎克斯，还有我正在找他。”

她脸上的褶子随着泛起的微笑加深了，而扎克斯则开始思索自己为什么今天竟会得到这么多的微笑。“你就是小狗扎克斯吗？”

“什么？”他大声喊道，而她即使伸出布满老茧的手捂着嘴，大笑声还是从指缝间溢了出来。

“我儿子曾在信中提到过你。就像只小狗，他这么说道，热情饱满，但无论如何都集中不了注意力。”

“喔！”

他这才注意到克劳德溜进了房间，正不引人注意地站在门边，且毋庸置疑是被被扎克斯突然爆发的愤怒引出了警惕的神色。安吉尔的母亲越过扎克斯的肩膀向后短暂地瞥了一眼，“你们不是杰内西斯的朋友吧，对吧？”

“不是，夫人。我发誓，我只是来看看安吉尔到底做了什么，以及他是否还安好。”

“如果他真的做了什么，然后呢？”

她那听天由命又悲伤的声色就像是一根绳子，拉着扎克斯不能自已地向前迈了一步。“我不知道。我希望什么事没发生，但......”

“一两个月之前，杰内西斯带着他旗下的几个特种兵回来过。”她垂下头盯着桌子下自己交叠的双手，突然开口道。“然后他就开始屠杀其他的村民们。我相信他放过我只是因为我是他最好朋友的母亲。他以前可真的是个非常好的孩子啊。”

修雷夫人可怕的话以及她脸上那种更可怕的平静，让扎克斯嘴里一阵泛苦。一想到一个人回到自己出生的村庄去屠杀所有人，恶心感就抑制不住地上涌。这不是任何一个视荣誉至高无上的——见鬼，是有人性的人——能干出来的，而且尽管扎克斯从来没有很了解对方，但这种人怎么可能成为安吉尔最亲密的朋友？

“那安吉尔呢？”

“他回来呆了一会儿，”她沉默了很久，才继续说道，“然后他把剑留在了这里。那把剑......是我在他刚成为特种兵的时候做的。它是为了捍卫我们家族的荣光而诞生的。”

他每次都拖着它走进战场，但甚至连一次都没舍得用过......而现在却把它丢下了？“我会找到安吉尔。”他宣言道，“同时，你最好还是躲起来。”

“杰内西斯不会杀了我。”修雷太太的声音平和而坚定。扎克斯想问她为什么在杰内西斯显然有能力屠尽所有村民的情况下依旧如此坚信这点，但也犹豫地思索直接这样问会不会太过失礼。而当他走到修雷夫人身边单膝跪下时，他察觉到克劳德伸手捏住了自己的肩膀。

“我从未见过安吉尔，但扎克斯曾告诉过我他是一个崇高的战士。这是真的吗？”

“是的。”她喃喃道。

“那么，安吉尔依旧还有机会回来。”克劳德突然高声插进来，“杰内西斯可能是在仗着他们的旧友谊来操纵和利用他。但如果那把剑真有如你所说的意义，那么在某种程度上，他已经明白了自己的行为与自己一贯坚持的品格相违背。”克劳德听起来对此古怪地有着几分把握，但下一秒他就向扎克斯投去一个嘲弄的表情，“他只需要一只小狗去敲醒他那不灵光的笨脑壳。”

扎克斯注视着克劳德在在自己身边坐下，然后屈起手指去敲那只陆行鸟的头，直到孩子连连求饶才肯停手。克劳德转过头来，继续严肃地说道，“但如果杰内西斯认定安吉尔背叛了他，那他可能会采取任何必要的手段来报复，包括杀了你。”

修雷夫人没有回话。

“而如果你和我们一起走，米德加会保护你。”扎克斯眨了眨眼睛，想知道为什么克劳德不说“神罗”。“否则，你只会成为你儿子的负担。”

“嘿，克劳德，等等，这对她不公平——”扎克斯刚开口，修雷太太就打断了他。

“我的儿子是将军，所以我对神罗的作风了如指掌。或迟或早，我终有一死，无非是由杰内西斯还是塔克斯动手的区别罢了。至少，我是这世上唯一曾关心过杰内西斯、为他本人着想的人。”

扎克斯看不见克劳德的神情，所以他只能借由对方平淡的语调对此猜测一二。“我明白了。”

走出小屋后，扎克斯停下脚步，不堪受负般在日光下垂下了头。克劳德则在他身后几步远的地方也顿住了脚步，散发着近乎肉眼可见的紧张感，像是在等待着特种兵在预料之中扭身，随后冲他一刀劈下。想到这里，他噗嗤地露出了一个黯然的微笑。

“......扎克斯？”

“对不起，孩子，我只是在思索、”他说着，然后扭头咧嘴笑笑，而克劳德则默默地点了点头。当看着对方依旧紧张地绷直身体时，扎克斯觉得自己有点像个恶霸，但随即响起手机铃声打断这一刻。

“扎克斯·菲尔，异常情况？”

“我找到了看起来像是生产杰内西斯克隆体的基地，”曾的声音伴着噼里啪啦的电流音地传来，“我要你和斯特莱夫一起来庄园找我。”

“行——行，队长，收到完毕。”他啪地关上电话，然后冲克劳德露齿一笑，希望能友好地安慰到对方。“曾认为他找到了那些毛骨悚然的杰内西斯克隆好兄弟的总部，然后想要我们去集合。我觉得我们在这里也没有什么别的能做了。”

克劳德又点了点头。两人穿过村子回到了山顶的白色小庄园。在克劳德步枪的火力支援下，扎克斯轻而易举地宰掉了几个穿着红披风的克隆体，但他还是忍不住一路上都担忧着安吉尔、破坏剑和修雷夫人。

“这个坟墓是杰内西斯父母的。”当他们赶过来后，曾说道，“他似乎杀了他们。”

“什么？他怎么能这么做？为什么？”扎克斯惊恐地喊道，而对此曾冷静地连睫毛都不曾眨动，“看来他们对他来说已经没有用了。”

或许在曾的心里，“坏掉了”是对他们更好的描述。随着克劳德攥紧了步枪，皮手套嘎吱嘎吱地悲鸣着。

“你找到安吉尔了吗？”曾面无表情地问道。

“不，但是，嘿，只要再给我点时间！安吉尔可一点都不蠢，你知道的，只要让我跟他谈谈，他肯定会醒悟的。他不会抛弃任何他在乎的人。”

曾仔仔细细又权衡地打量着他，而这让扎克斯觉得自己仿佛在受审。“怎么样？”扎克斯逼问道。

“我明白为什么萨菲罗斯要派你来执行这个任务了。”曾平静地说。

“我？”

“三位将军也还是亲密的朋友。我猜他并不想面对在战斗中不得不杀死他们的可能性。”

克劳德轻轻地震了下声带，那可能是一道震惊的抗议，也可能只是一个小小的喷嚏。

“哇，嘿，这里不许杀人！”神罗甚至会考虑处死他们最强特种兵中的一个或两个，而这种想法只是......这根本就不可能！好的。或许杰内西斯并没有做出从战场上临阵逃脱那么严重的事，而只是精神崩溃后带着他的队伍出去兜风罢了，毕竟他也并没有向神罗宣战或是做其他类似的事。还有，安吉尔——这个人绝对不会做那样的事的。就算把这个星球上所有的召唤物和终级魔晶石都加在一起作为背叛的筹码，都不可能打破安吉尔坚如磐石般守护的荣誉高墙。所以如果他把心爱的剑留下，那一定他妈的有个好理由。

幸运的是，曾并没有和扎克斯争论这件事。他带着他们俩沿着一条蜿蜒的土路走向了另一个离巴诺拉村不远的小山谷。那里有一个废弃的综合仓库，像一只丑陋的铁锈色蜘蛛蜷缩在山坳之中。

“真是个垃圾堆。”扎克斯嘟囔道，蹲在曾和克劳德之间俯瞰着这篇区域。

“这里曾经有一小片研究所。而当科学部门把这里的员工都转移到另一座设施之后，它们就被废弃掉了。”

“这就是杰内西斯如何找到生产克隆体所需材料的。”克劳德轻轻地说，轻到几乎刚出口就淹没在呼啸声中随风而逝。

“的确。”曾高深莫测地瞥了一眼扎克斯背后的士兵。“我相信你明白如果没有萨菲罗斯明确的命令，你是不可能参加这样一个潜藏着隐秘的敏感任务。”

这让扎克斯吃惊地眨了眨眼，但克劳德却一动不动，甚至连目光都没有从他们身下的综合建筑移开，“当然，长官。”

潜入主仓库简直轻松地有些荒谬。扎克斯和克劳德掩护着曾，而塔克斯则趁机悄悄从几个克隆体和几只怪物身边溜走，然后大概是去了大楼最重要的信息中心。扎克斯毫不犹豫地就将自己满腔的困惑和挫败感发泄在了敌人身上，并且惊喜地发现，虽然或许实际上并不重要，但克劳德总是能够和他并肩配合作战，默契地就像是他们曾一起战斗了很多年一样。这使得他恢复了往日的愉快心情，但也勾起了苦乐参半的怀旧之情，回忆起了往日他和安吉尔那天衣无缝的配合。

“我记得神罗并不会教军校生们如何使用刀。”随着克劳德手中从一具尸体上偷走的镰刀寒芒一闪，最后一只敌人也再起不能后，扎克斯点评道。

“神罗没有，但我妈妈坚持要教我。她说这是家庭传统。”

“我倒是觉得，假期里把用线把爆米花串起来装饰圣诞树倒是更像是家庭传统吧。”扎克斯哼了一声，于是又得到了一个来自对方的小小微笑。天哪，他今天运气真好，而且对方的微笑也是周围山呼海啸的垃圾中唯一的亮点了。他们在一间旧书房里找到了曾，看见他伏在桌子上，毫无疑问地正在入侵一台毫无警戒的电脑。在与克隆体们轻松又刺激地搏斗之后，现在突如其来的平静被衬得整个行动虎头蛇尾地更令人沮丧了。

“有什么有趣的东西吗？”

曾并没有回答，于是扎克斯翻了白眼，七扭八拐地朝书架走去，索然无趣地扫视着周围一切。当克劳德奇怪地面露紧张神色时，扎克斯吓了一大跳，然后听对方突然开口道，“我要回去刚才那边，然后确保没有任何克隆体一路尾随着我们。”

“等等，克劳德，这真的是个好主意吗——？”

但那孩子已经从他们刚进来的入口处溜了出去，然后回到了综合大楼的主仓库。扎克斯气呼呼地还是放他走了，心里清楚他们刚刚才扫荡了那个区域，所以克劳德不太可能会遇到伏击。

“他不习惯和团队一起行动。”曾一边继续翻动着电脑屏幕上显示的东西，一边突然随意地开口道。

“嘿，他只是还需要点时间去学会罢了。”扎克斯反驳道。他已经漫步离开了曾，然后进入了隔壁房间，希望能找到些有趣的东西。或许会有杰内西斯童年日记本。亲爱的日记；有人今天取笑了我完全女孩子气的发型，所以我惩罚了他并且屠了他全家......

“深渊之迷，是女神的礼物。”一道声音打断了他的自言自语，扎克斯随即握住剑柄转过身来，“我们寻觅，带上天际。心灵之水乍起涟漪，彷徨灵魂游荡不休。你可真吵啊，小狗扎克斯。”

他的心冻结停跳。杰内西斯迈着懒洋洋的虎步在房间的另一头踱来踱去，冲着扎克斯露出经典的玩世不恭假笑，公然嘲弄着这个俗气小世界里其余众生。光线透过身后恢弘的窗户倾泄而下，勾勒出他面庞明暗交错的上下起伏。而那只黑色的大翅膀也切实地给他添上了几分去—他—妈的森森鬼气。说真的，一只翅膀，他妈的。

“杰内西斯，”扎克斯找回了呼吸，喘着气说道。他几乎没有意识到曾跟在他身后也走进了房间。

“看来在我们之前派来调查的人都被杀了。”曾冷静地说道，而难道扎克斯是这个房间里唯一对此有哪怕至少一点点惊讶的人吗？“做的够古怪了，制造克隆体的手段和你父母用的如出一辙。”他对杰内西斯补充道。

“真的吗？你可能需要核实你信息的真实性。”

“别他妈胡闹了，杰内西斯。”扎克斯终于断然开口，愤怒、恶心还有其他一大堆他当时难以言表的情绪交织在一起，“到底是什么样的人，才会跑来屠杀自己全家？”

他那阴沉的笑容褪去了，面容扭曲而愤怒，变脸之快好似情绪翻转的开关被突然扎克斯碰开。“你们两个知道什么？不过是两只瞎哈巴狗罢了！”

突如起来的火焰魔法咆哮着冲向毫无防备的扎克斯；他设法就地滚到了一边，高温灼焦了他的制服衬衫，也烫起了一片水泡。但曾并没有特种兵的反应速度，躲不开这道攻击的冲击力，从地上被高高地炸飞，然后撞在墙上，最后滑到地板上昏迷过去。当他仓促地拔出了剑时；当空气里四溢的魔力噼里啪啦地模糊了他的感官而使得攻击柔弱无力时，扎克斯的神经不断尖叫着，该死。哦，上帝，杰内西斯他妈的是1st果然是有原因的——

但随即他手中不再握着剑了。过了一会儿他才意识到这点，不，他没有把它扔到地上，而是被安吉尔拿走了，并且对方还摆着防御的姿势挡在他面前，直面着杰内西斯。在扎克斯看来，眼前的景象足以证明了他的精神已经完全崩溃了。

“我的老朋友。”杰内西斯喃喃道，而此刻如果扎克斯但凡能看到安吉尔的脸，他就会放弃当特种兵了。“我看到你的心——”

可是，无论他到底想要对另一个人的心说些什么，都再也没人能知道了。因为克劳德突然站在了杰内西斯的肩膀边，握着一把弯刀抵着对方的喉咙。扎克斯认出来那和杰内西斯克隆人的武器如出一辙。

好吧，不太一样，现在它断了。

杰内西斯被迫把头稍稍后仰，而一道细细的红已然划过了他的下巴底下。“又是一只神罗哈巴狗，或者一个单纯想要送死的小男孩？”他咕噜道。

“找到杰诺瓦之后，你们打算做些什么？”，克劳德用像玻璃一样尖锐的声调问道。与此同时扎克斯找到了一种有点奇怪的平衡感，设法挺直身体，然后把一只手搭在了安吉尔的肩膀上，“安吉尔？”

男人抽搐了一下，然后放低了扎克斯的剑。“你不应该来这里的，扎克斯。”他轻轻说道。

“安吉尔，我不明白......”

当杰内西斯试图挥舞自己的剑奇袭克劳德时，钢与钢撞击的刺耳铿锵声立刻引走了他们的注意力。但克劳德低头闪避，偏转另一只手上的第二把镰刀架住袭击，然后再快速地把第一把镰刀抵回了杰内西斯的咽喉处。

“最小的小狗咬了一口。”他嘶嘶地说道。

“找到杰诺瓦之后，你们打算做些什么？”克劳德重复道。

“她展开光与暗的羽翼，引幸福之路，赠永恒之物。”

克劳德平静地说，“无论你被告知了什么，她都阻止不了你的劣化。无论博士们对你做过什么，那些都是不可逆的。”

纯粹的仇恨和绝望压得扎克斯喘不过气来，也把杰内西斯英俊的脸庞变成了非人的面具。暴怒绷开了翅膀，绷起了飞翼，绷满了弧弓，绷出了受到威胁的小鸟每一寸该有的姿态。

“那我就带着整个世界一起下地狱。”

克劳德挡住了赤剑的第二道攻击，然后抓住杰内西斯衬衫的前襟，把他拉地更近些，贴着他耳语。扎克斯听不到丝毫，但却切切实实地看到了杰内西斯蓦然睁大了眼。

“还有你，”克劳德松开杰内西斯，然后对安吉尔陡然愤怒地说道，“几乎整趟飞行的时间，我都在听扎克斯持续不断地说你是个多么伟大和崇高的战士。但现在我所能看到的只有一个没有常识或自我意志的男人正妥协于自己所爱的人，为他做那些他觉得对的事。”

安吉尔僵住了。扎克斯忍不住大喊了出来，“喔，喔，克劳德，等一下！你不能这样评判他——”

克劳德把偷来的镰刀扔到一旁，看上去疲惫且愤怒，而且还一点都不像个军校生。“不，扎克斯，我能。因为不管别人喜欢与否，安吉尔和杰内西斯都要把世界上其余所有人都卷进这件事来。而这是绝不能被允许发生的。”他语气强烈到有些奇怪，“安吉尔，你就是个白痴，你背叛了扎克斯，萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯。杰诺瓦不是灵丹妙药，所有这些愚蠢地做法都会毁掉星球上的一切。”

“那成为天使又有什么好的？就此成为一个怪物？”安吉尔喃喃道。

“天使也会像人类一样受伤疼痛。”克劳德呸了口唾沫，“你想要复仇？打倒神罗。杀死宝条。摧毁反应炉。而你和扎克斯及萨菲罗斯一样，都不是怪物。如果你认为他们中有任何一个人不是人类，那你现在立刻就去自杀吧，为我们其他人省去还要对付你的麻烦。”

克劳德走过张大着嘴的扎克斯和沉默的安吉尔，来到了曾的身边，小心翼翼地把失去知觉的人托了起来，然后像消防员一样用肩膀扛起对方。他一言不发地慢慢离开了房间，但下颚依旧因愤怒而紧绷着。

沉默持续了很长一段时间。

“你的新朋友......很有趣。”安吉尔平静地说。而扎克斯则吓得抖了一下，目光从空荡荡的门口转向了他的导师，绝望地希望自己能够理解在过去的仅仅十分钟里这个世界到底发生了什么。而安吉尔的神色也柔和下来了，“值得拥有的东西永远都来之不易，扎克斯。”

突然一阵风刮过，伴随着一种有什么东西划开了空间的古怪感觉传开。而当扎克斯抬眼看时，杰内西斯已经消失了，只留下一根黑色的羽毛飘落地板；当他回头看时，安吉尔也失去了踪影。

多年来头一次，扎克斯不得不找个怪痛殴一顿，否则自己就要绷不住地哭了。

......

艾尔弗里德· 斯特莱夫站在村子中间，抬头望着水塔时突然感觉有人轻轻碰了一下她的胳膊。她转过身，发现是一个年轻漂亮的女人正担忧地看着她，套着只有神罗职工才会穿的那种深色西装。

“你没事吧，夫人？”陌生人问道。她留着一头棕色的卷发，闪着一双温暖的金棕色眼眸，而艾尔弗里德立刻就觉得这双眼睛很可爱。好吧，她一直都觉得年长一点的女孩子更适合她儿子......

“哦，是的，亲爱的。我非常好。”艾尔弗里德拍了拍她的手，“我有什么能帮你的吗？神罗很少再派人来这里，而我曾经差不多都要相信他们已经忘记了世界的这个小角落。我猜他们都没办法告诉你，来这里了该如何做才能不冻伤自己地四处走动。”

“我还没自我介绍呢，你怎么知道我不是来这里度假的？”

“只有傻子才会来这里度假。而我敢说，你绝不是个傻子，亲爱的。”

陌生人大笑出声。“我叫西斯内。我是神罗派来检查这里一切的，确认每个东西都在顺利运行。”

“那你可真是太好了。”艾尔弗里德最后瞥了一眼水塔，然后拿起购物篮向面包店走去，“叫我艾尔弗里德。你今天吃过东西了吗？地狱的钟声，亲爱的，你可真是个娇小可爱的小姑娘。”

这种说法逗乐了西斯内，事实上她几乎和艾尔弗里德一样高，而且也比对方年轻不到十岁。“是的，我在上来这里之前就吃过了。”

“在山脚下？那为什么还不饿啊，来这里起码要坐三个小时摇摇晃晃的车！来，你跟我来，我确信这里的海拔不会让你大脑充血到失去食欲。”

艾尔弗里德一手挎着篮子，一手挽着西斯内，领着她来到面包师的家。虽然面包师的面色很冷淡，但艾尔弗里德并没有注意到，依旧快乐地喋喋不休。西斯内对面包师无礼的态度皱了皱眉，但什么也没说。

“你有没有注意到这附近发生过什么古怪的事？”当艾尔弗里德停下来喘口气时，西斯内问道，“如果我能知道该找什么，那事情会容易很多。”

“古怪？”

“神罗派我过来，是因为他们收到了一些关于不寻常的怪物活动迹象和一些无法解释现象的报告。”

艾尔弗里德微微地皱起了眉头，若有所思地打量着村子，顺手把一块刚烤好的面白掰成了两半，递给了西斯内一些。“嗯，我不记得有听过什么关于怪物的事情。但这里还有布伦希尔德，她正在跟安娜丽妮讲话。她是我们的治疗师——布伦希尔德，那位是，安娜丽妮，即使是那么显而易见，她还是分不清芭蕉叶和毒葛叶的区别。但这样也阻止不了她乱甩舌头胡言乱语，哦，赫尔女神在上，原谅我刚才说的话吧。”

当西斯内被引见给其他女人，并被介绍给她们时，她不得不咬住嘴唇才能忍住不笑出声来。布伦希尔德身材修长，而眼神也像塔克斯一样锐利；而安娜丽妮则更娇小、更漂亮，走在街上年轻地足以吸引已婚幸福男士回头望她。

“不管怎么说，我并没有看到怪物引起的受伤事件变多。”布伦希尔德对西斯内说，而这时安娜丽妮已经在冲艾尔弗里德轻蔑地笑笑后心满意足了。“除了常见的咬伤和烧伤之外，我也没看到什么伤口种类的变化。我永远也想不明白，为什么炸弹怪要住在这样一个覆盖着皑皑白雪的地区。”

“那反应炉有出过什么故障吗？”

“我没听说过，不过，你最好跟洛克哈特村长也谈谈。”

“那大宅呢？”安娜丽妮试图天真无邪地说着，但还是听起来只透着狡猾。

“大宅？”

布伦希尔德使了个警告的眼神给更年轻的女孩，然后说道，“神罗大宅不到一年前烧毁了，但没人知道原因。大多人都把这归咎于怪物，但洛克哈特却坚信是有人故意破坏公物。”

艾尔弗里德摇摇头。“这听起来很蠢。除非有什么目的，否则这村子里任何一个人都不会去把它烧了。”

“哦？”西斯内示意她继续说。

“当然是这样。向比自己更小的孩子扔石头是一种随处可见的恶行，但烧毁整栋大宅呢？这对这里的任何人来都是大到无法承担的后果了，”她凭着惊人的洞察力解释道，“也会对此太恐惧到根本就不会越过这条线。”

“你的家人肯定都相当了解什么是越线。”安娜丽妮冷笑道。

艾尔弗里德沉着地回道，“那是因为你们画的线本就是无稽之谈。”

安娜丽妮正要开口再说些刻薄的话，但这时布伦希尔德推过来了一个小玻璃瓶。“这是一种小米草提取液。取四滴倒进小杯水里，然后一天三次地擦在你妹妹的眼睛上。感染应该会在一周之内退去。”

感觉被羞辱了，但又不愿意站起身来直呛这两位年长的女士，安娜丽妮甩着裙子的荷叶边扭身走了。布伦希尔德和西斯内注视着她离开。

“那种人只有一小撮罢了，”布伦希尔德酸溜溜地说道，“我才不羡慕她妈妈不得不把她从所有年轻男孩子身边赶走。”

“那这样，一个女孩子又怎么能找到她真正想要的人呢？”艾尔弗里德十分严肃地问。

布伦希尔德不赞成地抿起了嘴，但她对她的态度比对安娜丽妮要温和多了。“你知道我们其他人的想法总是和你不一样，艾尔弗里德。”

“也许吧，但一个女孩子只有她自己可以评判要不要对此感到羞耻，而非由其他人来代劳。男人可以在结婚前寻觅自己想要的伴侣，而女人却只能盼望自己可以被一个好男人挑走。这是多么不公平啊！”

西斯内则开始思索，无论她的使命是什么，并且还被送到了这个如此偏僻的小村庄，但现在看来这一切可不会像她预期的那么无聊。


	10. Chapter 10

本章预警

一些生物性/精神恐怖。

......

一道声音在脑内蛊惑着克劳德不要再悲伤了，催促着他赶紧躺平躲入梦乡。它持续不断地念着，停下吧，前路难于登天又荆棘遍野。前路难于登天又荆棘遍野，而这次甚至有三位将军，你又能做到些什么来改变一切呢？

克劳德打了个趔趄，但为了不就此倒下，他随即换了个姿势扛着曾，然后沿着通往巴诺拉村的小路往回走。他也许应该等扎克斯，但扎克斯毫无疑问会想要和安吉尔呆一会儿。克劳德才不会，才不会嫉妒对方的。才不会。他走得很慢，心不在焉地歪歪扭扭徘徊在小径上，不过并没有让曾滑到地上。但最终，他还是走回到了房子。而当修雷夫人打开门，看到门口站着筋疲力竭的士兵和昏迷不醒的塔克斯时，着实倒吸了一口凉气。

“抱歉，修雷夫人，但曾真的需要一个地方来恢复伤势。你介意我们呆在这里等菲尔中尉回来吗？”

“不——不，不，当然不介意。”她把门拉开得更大些让他进来，随即又关上。匆匆忙忙在沙发上垫了条毯子。克劳德尝试着把曾从肩膀上卸下来，控制着不让他在滑下来时撞倒任何放在木质家具上的东西，然后对方看起来貌似舒服了些。但即使他手中没有洞察魔石来做个完全的扫描，也能显而易见地看得出来杰内西斯绝对释放了些该死之好的魔法。

“发生了什么？”修雷夫人轻轻地问。

“杰内西斯。”他刚好抬头一瞥，没错过她唇边一闪而逝扭曲的苦笑。“你知道神罗之后一定会追捕你，对吧？”

“在听闻杰内西斯已经失踪的那一刻，我就意识到了。”老妇人露出一抹悲伤的微笑，而克劳德则心中涌起一阵怀疑，脑中响起一道低语，萨菲罗斯的人类母亲曾为宝条的实验献身，那又有什么能证明这个人没有做过同样的事？

“那你为什么还留在这里？”村子里别无他人，他懒得再兜圈子了。

“有些东西是你无法逃脱的。”她温和的说着，口气相当令人厌恶地肖似自己的儿子。而克劳德则呼吸急促地想起了思念体和复活的僵尸，随后不得不花了点时间才冷静下来。

“没错，是有。”他小心翼翼地维系着冷静，“但神罗并不是。如果没有别的理由，那么看在安吉尔的份上，离开这里吧。他已经失去了最好的朋友，但他并非一定也要继续再失去母亲。”

“不过一个普通士兵又能带我去哪里呢？”她的声音里并非浸着恶意或是优越感，而仅仅只是透着疲惫和坦诚，或许还有些好奇。毕竟如果她死于克劳德的建议，那么修雷将军之后就可以合情合理地惩责他；而另一方面，他显然脸上也写着想要带她走。

（当尼布尔海姆被烧毁时，你又在哪里？）

“我的家乡是一个山中小村。而即使那里矗立着一座反应炉，你还是可以很轻松地藏身于此。”

“我会给你的家乡带来危险的。”她指出。

“如果你愿意帮我留神村子里发生的一切，那我就告诉你怎么去那里。”

“是什么让你觉得神罗会对那里动手？”

“那你觉得他们又为什么要摧毁巴诺拉？”

“那又是什么让你觉得我会信守承诺？”，她冲他疲惫的闪过一抹微笑。

“菲尔中尉曾长篇大论地描述过修雷将军至高无上的荣誉感，而我猜这些都自母亲的言传身教。”

她又笑了笑，如此苦涩却又甜蜜至极，唤起了克劳德尘封的记忆。他回想起过去更黑暗岁月时自己的母亲。在那些日子里，她看着他，透过自己的儿子看着曾经的丈夫，透过如镜的瞳孔看着年轻漂亮的女子抬眸回望。“我会竭尽全力帮你，士兵斯特莱夫。”

她听着克劳德讲述去往西部大陆最佳的道路，而只有借道火箭村商队前往尼布尔海姆的那条运输路线才可以无须骑马或步行地抵达那里。而当他话音刚落，就看见曾动了动手指。于是他立刻闭上嘴，注视着曾在几秒钟后彻底从昏迷中苏醒过来，泰然自若地打量四周。

“修雷夫人。”曾礼貌地开口。他坐起身来，若无其事地随手拉直夹克的褶皱。即使此刻从魔法攻击中苏醒后阵痛仍片刻不停地袭来，曾依旧能举重若轻地一如往常维持好体面。而这一幕深深地刻在了克劳德心里。“士兵斯特莱夫。”

“长官。”克劳德干脆利落地敬礼，“拉普索道斯将军释放魔法击昏了你，随后对方就消失了。我先一步带你回来这里养伤，而菲尔中尉则和修雷将军留在后面还未回来。”

“我模模糊糊地记得这个村子里没有人了。”

克劳德沉默了，但曾看起来似乎也不期待回复。他小心翼翼地站直身子，向修雷太太鞠了一躬，“谢谢您允许我们使用您的房子，夫人。”

“当然。”

又多一个尴尬时刻？那道肖似扎克斯嗓音的声音再次干巴巴地点评道。与此同时，真正的扎克斯也赶在此刻敲门，脸上写着沮丧但还非要假装没有。“我刚到处找你们！来吧！”

飞回米德加时全程一片寂静。修雷夫人平静地挥挥手与大家告别。“我会没事的。”，她朝着克劳德会心一笑，而扎克斯则显得过于......忧心忡忡？不知所措？......忽略了对方。曾则再一次钻进了直升机的驾驶舱，背过去了脸。克劳德不知道塔克斯此刻在想什么。

他不知道自己是不是搞砸了，尽管在这种匪夷所思又出乎意料的状况下他已经尽力做到了最好。而但凡扎克斯他妈地给他个眼神，克劳德也就不会这么不安了。他心不在焉地下意识握住妈妈的项链，告诉自己扎克斯只是今天受到了很多冲击，只是需要一点时间去消化这些。然后克劳德就可以努力和对方（重新）建立友谊。他这一次再也不会把拥有扎克斯当做理所当然了，事实上他从来没有真的这么认为过，即使这次扎克斯并不是很——

不，不，扎克斯就是扎克斯，即使这个曾经覆盖克劳德大部分意识和记忆的男人不再只是在回忆里站着，注视着他。也许这个特种兵比他记忆中的更不成熟，但这并不意味着什么。甚至爱丽丝也是同理。如果人们都变得不一样了，甚至萨菲罗斯都不再是唯一的将军了，那这只会源于克劳德之前他妈地全在胡闹。死亡女神在上，这种想法间或着会在克劳德最没防备的时候突然直击心灵，提醒着他施加的影响力——或者力量，或者他妈的别的什么叫法——是多么令人震惊地大。

“该从神游太空中落下来了，小云片。”扎克斯大声说道，吓得克劳德抖了一下，伸手去摸那把他很多年都没能再背过的剑。扎克斯咧嘴一笑，但这种本就友好的招牌笑容却反而衬得他脸色太过苍白、太过疏远，而克劳德讨厌对方这样。“我们回到米德加了，孩子。曾已经飞快地先进去了。你也一定要记得向自己的指挥官汇报，知道吗？回头见！”

随即就留克劳德一个人孤零零地坐在寂静的直升机上，而扎克斯早在他还没来的及开口时就已经紧赶慢赶地跑远了。

克劳德紧握着表面凹凸不平的魔石，紧紧地攥在手心，紧到他甚至可以感觉的魔石的各个角落反作用的挤压透过皮手套直达掌心。他长长地吸了一口气，强迫自己松开魔石，然后把项链塞回到衬衫里面，再从狭窄的直升机舱内一跃而下。工作人员匆匆忙忙地在停机坪上跑了跑去，完全忽略了正走向通往兵营之路的克劳德。他应该先向基萨尔指挥官报告的，但他累到他妈的根本不在乎了。

......

萨菲罗斯茫然地盯着扎克斯的任务报告。

报告上写着，士兵斯特莱夫表现地很专业。他对步枪的使用了如指掌，而且非常认真地用它消灭了很多敌人。无论是有指令还是突发状况，他都能很自信地执行任务。

而这些话到底更准确地意味着什么呢？从报告的其余内容来看，一切都进行地相对顺利，甚至算上杰内西斯现身（看，或迟或早，他们全都会离你而去。）和曾后续伤亡都算顺利。报告指出，三人是在调查一间旧仓库时遇上这两位任性的将军，而在安吉尔插手阻止之前，杰内西斯就已经把曾击倒到昏迷不醒了。随后，这两名1st又消失了。第一点，第二点，第三点。考虑到扎克斯的报告往往东拉西扯地根本抓不住重点，手中这份报告显得被修剪地过于干净利落了，而这意味着在那里还发生了一些事。而如果那里真的有些阴谋，那么这些多想也不该被视作偏执病发作。萨菲罗斯冷静地摊平桌上的纸，将钢笔平行地移到吸墨纸的边缘，提醒着自己巧合确实可能存在，提醒着只是概率论，或是因果非线性必然成立的混沌理论，又或是还有些其他东西都可以合理解释。

天已经很晚了，而大部分的员工都走了，只有几名工作人员还在周围徘徊。所以这也就是为什么此刻突然有人出现会更令人惊讶。萨菲罗斯压下刚瞬间剧烈起来的呼吸，抹去脸上所有的情绪，清晰地开口，“进来。”

安吉尔步入他的办公室。而身后两只翅膀全都从右肩胛一侧拱起，小只的羽翼伏在大只之下，而最外侧的正羽则摩擦着地板拖行而来。

（“你是我的天使！”）

“安吉尔，”萨菲罗斯平静地说着，但心却砰砰直跳，“这......真意外。”

他从未见过安吉尔看起来如此疲惫，即使是五台战争时期都没有。“你还记得那次我们劝杰内西斯不要杀宝条吗？”安吉尔开门见山地问道。

“记得。”萨菲罗斯答道，想起那天杰内西斯从短暂的昏迷中醒来后，对方对着宝条持续不断的实验简直怒不可遏，大发脾气失控到神罗总裁甚至考虑过终结杰内西斯的实验。

“而现在，我终于意识到我犯了个错。”安吉尔平静地说，迎上萨菲罗斯投来的目光，“在这整个过程中，我伤害了我最亲密的朋友之一。”

萨菲罗斯交叠双手，指尖抵在一起，半眯着眼抬头望着上空。过了一会儿，安吉尔问道，“你派扎克斯来跟踪我们，是吧？”

萨菲罗斯沉默着，而安吉尔于是移开了视线，看向远处墙上的某个地方。

“你派那个士兵去也是有什么理由吗？”而随着安吉尔的下一句话，萨菲罗斯的姿势很显然绝对变了，“他说天使和人类一样会痛。听到除了你和杰尼西斯之外还有人说这句话，这可真古怪。”

（“当天使是什么感觉？”

“和人类一样。”

“什么样？”

“天使和人类一样会痛。”）

“什么？”，萨菲罗斯恍若感官尽失地喃喃道。

“他也知道杰诺瓦。怎么了，萨菲罗斯？你是不是有什么一直瞒着我们？”

萨菲罗斯再也坐不住了，站起身，焦躁不安地在窗前走来走去。“我不知道。安吉尔。”

他察觉到安吉尔在向他走来。而随着他们的身体越靠越近，近到安吉尔的鼻息扑打在他的耳边，某种奔涌在骨血中的声音也唱地越来越响。“杰内西斯正在凋亡，萨菲罗斯。”安吉尔喃喃道，“他一直在劣化，哪怕我们的力量却比以前更强大了。他认为杰诺瓦会是他摆脱劣化最好的机会，我也是，所以我就跟着他。而除此之外，你让我又能做什么呢？”

“你觉得我不可能为了你们俩背叛神罗吗？”萨菲罗斯也轻轻地回道，感觉到安吉尔惊讶地颤栗了一下。

“萨菲罗斯，我——”

“在杰内西斯从五台消失之后，我就和宝条谈过。但这个男人自负到不可理喻，似乎认为杰内西斯的劣化只是因为霍兰德在某个地方犯错了而已。然而，我认为宝条要么确实真的不知道为什么劣化，要么就是想借此对付霍兰德或是彻底把杰内西斯抢到自己手中。我自己并没有能找到杰内西斯的实验记录。”

突然转移话题之前，还是能够从安吉尔的语气中听到几丝犹豫。他总是很难反驳得了杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯。“据我所知，霍兰德从未给过宝条任何G计划的记录，而杰内西斯也销毁了他能找到的所有纸质复印件。而如果还有没找到的，那一定只在霍兰德的脑子里，和他一起下地狱了。”

“那么我们就陷入了僵局。”萨菲罗斯直截了当地下了结论。同时，他心不在焉地希望能视线能穿透米德加的光污染看到夜空；然后，他的视线或许也能穿透办公室的窗户后看到点别的什么，而不只是上面那块圆盘。“只有宝条知道杰诺瓦的准确位置，假设杰诺瓦的细胞真的能结束劣化。”

杰内西斯正在凋亡。

他是萨菲罗斯见过的最傲慢也是最暴躁的人，但他们也是同类。两人都是被人为强行制造出来，然后降生在预先确定好的未来之中；都是该死的强大却又有着人类内心所有的缺点和脆弱。在他们三人之中，杰内西斯和安吉尔一直都是最亲密的。而萨菲罗斯，好吧，他满足于保护这段关系，即使知道自己不会真正地融入进去也愿意一直守在附近。他们不是注定要走向死亡的，他们就是地上神明。但现在，他们中最憎恶也是最嫉妒人类的神明却正在像人类一样走向死亡。你是对的，克劳德。

“我很抱歉，萨菲罗斯。”安吉尔低声耳语，听起来像是失去了一切。一部分萨菲罗斯的意识喊着想转身环抱住安吉尔，而另一部分则想要同样低声地嘲笑回去，“你这那么说只是因为你失败了。总有一天，所有人都会离我而去。”

于是，他回到自己的办公桌前，熟练地再次翻出萨菲罗斯的任务报告和斯特莱夫的档案。他平静地说，“派士兵斯特莱夫前往巴诺拉地区的命令是我和基萨尔指挥官共同决定的。正规军的一名医生曾在适当的时机向我报告了这个男孩的情况，而他似乎在童年时期掉进了魔晄池中，但最后幸存下来了。他的血液测试和体能测试成绩都证实了这个说法，但他似乎天生就不善于服从命令。”

安吉尔静静地走回到萨菲罗斯的办公桌前，而他稍小的那只翅膀不安地微微抖了一下。萨菲罗斯继续接着说，“而因为他是特种兵候补人选，所以我和基萨尔指挥官都想派他和一个真正的特种兵一起去执行一个侦查任务，看看他是否真的有资格成为特种兵。”

“他攻击了杰内西斯，还恐吓了对方。”安吉尔说道。

“......什么？”

“我假设你知道这件事的重点。”安吉尔说着，而萨菲罗斯点点头，“在杰内西斯击昏曾之后，我试图插手阻止，但是......斯特莱夫，你说的这个名字？......握着从克隆体身上取走的武器突袭了他。”

萨菲罗斯盯着他。

“不知怎么，他知道我们在找杰诺瓦。我不知道他后来对杰内西斯说了什么，但杰内西斯拒绝透露分毫。”甚至对我来说，也是未知之言。

“斯特莱夫很幸运，曾并没有亲眼目睹这一切。”萨菲罗斯缓缓地回道，“很显然，还有更多的事情正在发生，并且斯特莱夫很显然涉入其中。关于这点，我更想要让塔克斯对此完全无知无觉，还有海德格。”

“那拉扎德呢？”

“现在这个人要操心的事已经够多了。”萨菲罗斯放下手中的文件，心不在焉地又整理起来，“我要亲自去见斯特莱夫，听听他的回答再决定接下来的行动。”

“你知道，扎克斯叫他‘克劳德’。”

萨菲罗斯的肩膀蓦然绷紧。“是的。他的名字叫做克劳德·斯特莱夫。”他生硬地回道。

“这不是一个很常见的名字。”

““这种巧合只不过大概率不会发生，但并非百分百不会发生。””

安吉尔没有继续这个话题，但萨菲罗斯已经开始后悔自己在青春期曾经软弱过的那个时刻。那天半夜，他惊醒，而安吉尔问他是否做了什么噩梦。萨菲罗斯如实地回答了他，告诉了他小时候幻想中的天使。而如果那时杰内西斯没有出单独任务而是呆在宿舍，那他就不可能告诉安吉尔这些。

（你会拥有一位叫做“斯特莱夫”的纷争天使，萨菲罗斯。）

......

克劳德结束任务回来后的第二天就注意到伊丽娜不见了，但他并没有多想。如果有什么事正在困扰着她，那直到她准备好和他谈谈之前，他都不会去打扰她。

他很普通地向基萨尔指挥官汇报，而对方也不发一言地听着，什么也没问就放他走了。他被允许休假一天，而这也意味着托卡中士明天就会在训练场操练他。但克劳德根本就鼓不起丝毫动力去好好准备这件事。在军营里，除了继续练习那些他早已在战斗中实践过的训练外，他也没别的事可做了。于是，他穿上一条旧裤子和一件洗到褪色的普通黑衬衫，然后溜去了火车站。

他惊讶地发现围墙商店街充斥着异乎寻常的紧张气氛。人们疑神疑鬼地扫视着周围一切，而只要有点声响都会被惊地跳起来；克劳德故意耷拉着肩无精打采地走着，而非保持军人作风地昂首阔步。小刀虽然暗藏在靴子里，但也时刻触手可及。贫民窟其中一面铁墙上被人粗鲁地用油漆喷着“被神罗统治就是被神罗压迫。”。不过口号突兀地断在了还差最后两个字母的位置，似乎反抗者的抗争被意外地打断了。

我知道离最后一次和文森特碰面已经过了好几周，但他妈的我到底错过了什么？

现在天也还亮着，而这次身旁也没有伊丽娜拖着他跑来跑去了，于是克劳德终于可以好好欣赏这个崭新且完整的“第七天堂”招牌了。此刻还不到中午，所以酒吧里空无一人，一排排浸着打翻酒水的桌椅都还未被清洁。

（“蒂法，让孩子们躲到酒吧下面！你留在这儿，在它们攻进来之前堵死窗户！）

克劳德恍惚了很久，才回过神想起来他如今身在何时何处。

“你要喝点什么？”

突然响起的声音惊地克劳德抖了一下，他抬起头来撞进一片冷漠的灰色之中，而这双瞳孔的主人正是那位留着棕色短发的女士。她比克劳德矮一点，穿着一件绿色束腰外套，里面搭着一条五分裤，脚踩一双沉重的黑色靴子。即使克劳德看到对方并没有带着武器，但就她的眼神而言，他毫不怀疑对方是个赢下过无数惨烈战争的斗士。他很是费了一番功夫，才勘破宿醉的迷雾，从脑海深处搜出了记忆，认出了她就是自己曾见过一次的酒保。

（那个将会烧毁世界的男人，星球低语道。）

那时伊丽娜带他来到这里。

“只是来寻点能消愁的东西。”

“我们没开门营业。”

“只需要来点冷的，纯天然的够了。”

她眯起眼睛，周身散发着某种很古怪的气息拨动着克劳德的心神。那不是特种兵特有的魔晄味，而更肖似文森特身上如影随形的沉重感。

“很长一段时间，我们都没再有过那种东西了。”酒保最终回道。

“为什么没有？”

但她已经转过身，朝着柜台走去了，操着冷酷的军官腔调驱赶他，“回家，男孩。”

“拜托了，”他追再她身后说道，“拜托，我需要你的帮助。”

她走到柜台边时顿了顿脚步，扭头瞥了他一眼，“我告诉过你，我们再也没有那种东西了。”

“这里的平民和五台反抗组织都只顾着互相憎恨，实际上根本什么都没做到。”克劳德脱口而出，“但雪崩是由各地平民一同建立起来的。雪崩可以改变这种现状。”

“你想把雪崩与神罗之间的斗争变性成一场种族战争？”她温和地问。

“不，我想看到雪崩的理念成为五台人和米德加人合作对抗神罗的理由。”

她转过身来，更加专注地盯着他，“雪崩已经覆灭了。没有人可以战斗了。人死了，反应炉却依旧矗立。塔克斯们......”她顿住了，而克劳德歪了歪头，想知道塔克斯们是如何成功消灭了第一代雪崩。被巴雷特雇佣时，他并没有费心去了解这个组织的历史，并且也没有继承扎克斯关于这个组织的许多记忆。

那个女人似乎心中泛起一阵波澜，但眼睛却还是毫无感情地盯着他，“你为什么关心这个？”

“我......担忧这个星球的生命。”他小心翼翼地说到。

“一派胡言。滚出去。”

“我没有说谎。”

“是啊，所有的神罗军校生私下里可都会关心星球的生命啊。”

克劳德短暂地合上了眼。他如果能找到黑魔石，然后能把神罗和反应炉一起炸个精光；或者如果能抢过正宗，闯进总裁办公室把对方串个透心凉，那么一切都会容易很多。

“你知道神罗正在宇宙峡谷做的事吧？”突然一股灵感在他脑内迸发。她怀疑地抿起唇，缓缓地点了点头。“一位来自宇宙峡谷的研究员曾因我家乡那里有很多魔晄池而被吸引而来。他告诉过我地球正因为反应炉的运作而遭受着什么。一开始我并不相信他，但在我加入神罗军队之后，我开始觉得他是对的。不然为什么我们会被派去消灭这些仅仅几年前还曾不存在的怪物呢？”

“即使你说的是实话，”她不带任何情绪地说道，而他也确实某种程度上没有撒谎。毕竟如果上辈子算加入了神罗军队，那也当然该被算是加入了雪崩；而能听到星球声音的布根哈根也可被称作星球研究员。“那也改变不了什么都没有的事实。大约两年前，雪崩的领导者试图通过消灭全人类来将星球从死亡的威胁中解放出来，但塔克斯们阻止了他，随后雪崩组织也一并解体。某些赞助人认为，他们无法继续为如此极端的行动提供资金，所以为了避免人类之后遭到不可逆转的伤害，雪崩组织被迫解散。”

克劳德猛地倒吸一口凉气，想知道为什么自己之前居然该死的对此一无所知。除非塔克斯的拦截行动完成地快到让星球都没有察觉到曾有过一次特殊的威胁。

酒保继续保持着冷漠疏离的语气说道，“这场斗争并不像你想的那样黑白分明，孩子。这不仅仅只是神罗与星球之间的矛盾。这也是物质生活和精神生活之间的矛盾。有的人为自己的理想而战，而有的人只想养家糊口吃饱穿暖。就算你打倒了神罗，那么然后呢？它是世界上最大的垄断寡头，生产着人们生活最依赖和最廉价的能源来温暖所有家庭。不管人们喜不喜欢神罗，他们都不会为了未知的未来而牺牲自己的工作和生活。”

“如果星球消亡了，那人们也一样不用再担心自己的工作和生活了。”他指出这点，而她只是简单地耸了耸肩。

“是享受着更高的生活质量却随着星球灭亡而活的更短暂，还是挣扎在更痛苦的斗争中却随着星球幸存而活的更长久？”

“根本不是这样的。”克劳德一口咬定。他满脑子想的都是杰诺瓦曾留给全世界的遗产——灾厄。它像黑木耳一般在全世界蔓延疯长，将食物转化成毒药，将死亡转化成野蛮又没意义的讽刺新生。“神罗不是能造成这些的那种传染病。而现实中真正的问题应当是，平民是否会快乐地支持神罗统治时的安稳，然后过着更短暂的一生；还是选择自由地反抗神罗压迫时的动荡，然后过着可能会更长久的一生。而如果人们坚持安稳的生活，那么这个星球便会更快地走向灭亡。”

她握着洗碗布，小臂皮肤下的肌肉平滑地收缩着，上上下下地刷洗着碗碟。“对此我也无能为力。”她最终说道，“如果你想要知道答案，那就去找路法斯神罗问吧。”

什么？

“那我该说是谁引见我来的？”

“艾尔菲。”

他走出酒吧来到街上，随即立马被周围涌动的人群推来搡去。所有人都只顾着自己，克劳德愤世嫉俗地想着，双手插兜地盯着街上拥挤的人群。当下恍若置身于神不在的地狱，眼下发生的一切都足够逼地它的子民背弃信仰了。有那么一瞬间，他冲动地想抽支烟，像希德一样一根接一根地抽一根。他曾好奇地抽过一两次，但现在却只是为了不想闲下来。

他现在应该好好想想该怎么办了。他可以转过身退回酒吧，然后继续徒劳无用地恳求艾尔菲帮忙。他可以走出去追踪其他前雪崩组织成员，然后利用自己的悲惨故事来对他们采取眼泪攻势。他可以停在原地盼望和祈祷着文森特会和五台反抗组织取得不错的进展。他可以撂下挑子简单地一死了之，然后让其他人去解决所有一系列连锁反应带来的最终灭世结局。这只是因为，他妈的，他这根直到现在都拉着世界的绳子已经精疲力竭到近乎绷断太多年了。但是他不能去死，否则萨菲罗斯、爱丽丝和扎克斯也会一同死去。恨他们实在是太容易了，但爱也一样。

“该死的。”他喃喃道。

当克劳德爬上一座半废弃的烂尾楼时，日头已经转到了下午晚些时分的光景。这栋楼高高地矗立在贫民窟围墙的边缘，全方位地冲出了贫民窟昏暗色调的边缘，任由自然光倾泄而入，撕碎了圆盘投射其上的厚重阴影。他坐在离地200英尺的一根钢筋中间，两条腿悬空地晃着，身子则转向拥抱弧形圆盘之下通风口的气流。淹没在高空不断变奏的气流呼啸之中，立足于小于半英尺厚的金属之上，他既听不到也感受不到星球。他只是终于离自由更近了一点。

城市的魔晄光雾绝妙地给夕阳镀上了层次分明的滤镜，太阳从橘转红再到紫地沉入喷涌出蓝光的地心。

而当他最终跳下到地面时，日头已完全携着暮色落下了。克劳德回到军营时，伊丽娜已经不见踪影，所以他在食堂里问向一个班的室友。

“嘿，斯莫尔。”他喊道，忽略掉人们惊讶的眼神。他也不是总是那么不合群。

这个大块头的少年朝他眨了眨下眼睛。“嗯？”

“你见到伊丽娜了吗？”

其他男孩挤眉弄眼地起哄着，（怎么了，斯特莱夫，找不到小女朋友了？），而斯莫尔唰地涨红了脸。“自从托卡他妈的把我们操练地累瘫在地后，我就没见过她了。”

“哼，我觉得那个老混蛋就是想念你那漂亮的小脸蛋了，斯特莱夫。”另一个人哼了一声。乔，大概？或者约翰。反正就是很普通的名字。但无论如何，克劳德就是知道对方一直盯着陆行鸟骑士的位置，“他可比我更年期老妈还要暴躁。”

“哦，上帝，真他妈感谢你的精神攻击，混蛋。”

“谢谢。”克劳德冷冷地说，把他的队友们甩在原地继续进行着即兴国骂比赛。他飞快地吃掉了名牌上写着鸡肉和米饭，但实际上看上去更像是希德用超大马力风扇吹出来的一坨惨白半凝固半流动糊糊。饭后，他溜回宿舍换了一身运动服。伊丽娜的身影依旧无处可寻，他最后只得放弃再在路上磨蹭，径直前往训练室。

训练室里人声鼎沸，但并不拥挤，只是最后一点晚餐前使用高峰期的尾巴。克劳德先在一旁的器械里热好身，然后更愿意等到几乎没人的时候再去取一把训练用的剑。他基本上都是一个人留到最后，只是再做一次心怀远大梦想的孩子。

一旦他放任自己沉浸在这些重复性训练中，时间就会过得飞快，不久房间里就只剩下几个人了。还有四个人，然后两个人，最后只剩下克劳德一人。他随心所欲地取下一把只会被更资深军校生使用的钝刃钢剑。他单手握着它懒洋洋地挥了一圈，对着这种垃圾手感做了个鬼脸，然后期盼着自己能拿到最初之剑。

但还是可以这么说，挥舞起刀剑很容易让他忘记时间。好吧，这不是最初之剑，甚至连钉棒都不如。这块铁用来开汤罐头倒更合适，但光芒依旧上上下下地跳跃着滑过刀刃，而他的手指也依旧紧握着剑柄，就好似生来就不曾与之分离。克劳德一定要完美控制和全力一击之间找到一种微妙的平衡，而这样就可以让他不去想太多的事情，特别是那些可能会让他分心出错的事。

克劳德本来很乐意整晚都呆在训练室里，甚至连晨练都一并做了。但马上，他用力向下猛地一劈突然被另一把刀架住了。这突如其来的交锋震地克劳德急速低头，旋转着刀直插对方防守下端，但他的剑再一次被格挡住了，迫使他也后撤几步摆出了防御姿势。

“......萨菲罗斯？”

将军面无表情地俯视他，手里握着出鞘的正宗，而克劳德心脏骤停。

......

人们在生活中总会遇到这样的时刻：那些构建对世界认知的基础原则突然就像气球一样爆炸了，而当他们手忙脚乱地试图挽留住什么时，往往只能得到早已断开的绳子以及消失不见的空气。萨菲罗斯有理由相信，再也没有什么东西能让他感到不安了，但这一刻的仍存在巧合可能性并没有使他真的准备好直面真实。

金灿灿的头发像陆行鸟一样支棱着，蓝眼睛里闪烁着魔晄光芒；唯一和萨菲罗斯记忆中看的区别只有这个军校生和那个人的年龄不一致。这是一种存在在物理时空中，有血有肉的，没有模糊的边缘，不是生命之流的虚拟。没有苍白翅膀落下的影子。萨菲罗斯的名字，被一种更年轻更高昂的声音，但依旧还能认出是那个人的声音，喊着。

“这不是很古怪吗，士兵斯特莱夫？”他轻轻地说，“需要你的时候，你不在我身边。但当我不再期待着，你却又悄然而至。”

言辞像是微妙地倒钩击中了要害，他看到男孩消瘦的肩膀微微一抖，但那并不是发火的预兆也不是害怕的退缩。斯特莱夫只是接着垂下了练习用的剑，直到它的尖端落在了地上。

“我尽力去了任何需要我的地方。”他回道，同样地平静。

“难道你从来没有想过，有一个人或许也会需要你来？”

“萨菲罗斯，我——”

“我收到了关于你在第一次任务中表现的报告，”萨菲罗斯继续说，开始缓慢地绕着圈踱步。斯特莱夫自己的身体并没有动，只是视线却一直追着萨菲罗斯的步子。“你的表现不仅超出了我和基萨尔指挥官的预期，而且还让修雷将军和拉普索道斯将军都停下来再次思考未来。另一方面，你知道的事情本该只有被选中的少数人才会知道。我很想知道，在这场灾难发生的更早之前，这些知识又在被如何使用着？”

对克劳德来说，这些话激起了他持续了很多年的自我怀疑，我这么做对吗？如果我搞砸了怎么办？这些问题通通没有答案，而他的情绪也一直因此失控地徘徊在绝望、暴怒和失望之中。他尖利地嘶吼着，“我做这一切都是为了你！”

“......我做这一切都是为了你！”他重复了一遍，但这次平静下来了，抓住萨菲罗斯的目光，不再游移，“你......和扎克斯。还有爱丽丝。没有其他人了。星球上没有你们存在的地方，就算全都被烧毁了我也不在乎。”当他此刻是发自内心真的如此自私地想时，所有的一切竟把他逼成了什么样的人？

“然后，被抛弃的孩子落在一群疯子的手中，而现在他却成为了世间英雄的象征。”

克劳德颤栗了。这句话就像宝条手中的针一样，在他体内不断穿梭，刺穿血管，刺痛脑海，刺破希望。他不停地念叨着十四年来一直能让自己保持清醒的咒语，做对了，那么一切都不会再发生了，不会看到爱丽丝的血液沾满手心，不会看到扎克斯为就你那一文不值的命而死，不会看到丹泽尔被灾厄撕碎——噩梦绞作一团——只要做对了，然后你就可以休息了，再没有任何人要求你做任何事了。做对了——噩梦彻底瓦解，而克劳德盯着萨菲罗斯，感觉到自己内心某种脆弱的东西开始四散纷飞。萨菲罗斯再一次抬起手去抚摸他的鬓角，而克劳德的身体也自动而熟稔地向前迈去，伸手，触碰将军的胳膊。这一刻，停止的世界再次转动了。

魔晄碧绿，混浊，粘稠地糊在肺里。

血液鲜红，从被屠杀的种族发源，分明地流过雪亮的正宗，流过漆黑的皮革，流过苍白的皮肤。

一身黑白，单调地如同过长的实验室日子已将所有的一切都同化成刻板虚无和了无生气。

璨金划过苍穹，而且甚至天使也一并飞走，

他再也听不到母亲·天使·杰诺瓦·克劳德了。

而要把他的手从单膝跪地的萨菲罗斯掌心拽出来，需要极大的意志力和体力。他们俩都气喘吁吁，萨菲罗斯痛苦地双眼紧闭，而克劳德则恐惧地全身冻僵。渴望被触碰，渴望被吞噬，这让克劳德被倒呛的胆汁噎到窒息。天哪，这不能是重聚，这做不到，我体内已经再也没有杰诺瓦的存在了，这不能，这不能。

而当萨菲罗斯终于抬起头来时，他看起来已经完全迷失错乱了。克劳德不敢近看，他知道只要他凑过去了，他就会听到，你为什么要一直假扮成人类，克劳德，我的小人偶，好孩子。

“克劳德？”

现在和那时一样，当星球在改造他时，是一瞬，还是永恒，他不知道；现在和那时一样，他似乎忘却了人类的语言，忘却如何用那么多可能发成的声音组出丁点有意义的句子。克劳德为了能吐出只言片语，不得不咽下了卡在嗓子里的胆汁。“我——我不知道，对不起。”他试图组织起语言，“我应该，我应该离你远点。不对，不。”

停下。根本就找不到正确的词。

“不，等一下。”萨菲罗斯立刻开口，但克劳德已经快跑到门口了，把那把没用的剑甩在了身后。


	11. Chapter 11

本章预警：

种族主义，种族歧视，帝国主义

一冲出训练室的大门，克劳德就立马加速快跑。他将将冲进宿舍大堂楼下的卫生间时，就忍不住咣当一声一头栽进了空隔间。胃暴烈地抗议着，泪水模糊了视线，颤抖着，浑身上下直冒冷汗。他屈膝跪在冰冷刺骨的瓷砖，凄寒如置身地狱；鼻尖嗅到氯气和呕吐物的酸苦，浓烈地几近窒息。他前额靠在马桶盖上，干呕不止地抵御着第二波反胃浪潮袭来。他不知道自己的脸还要掉进马桶里多少次。

隐约间，克劳德感觉到有一双冰冷的手抚过他散落的金发，撩起较长的几根碎发捋到了脑后。一开始他以为那是萨菲罗斯跟着自己而来，但随后又立刻认出那是一双女孩子才有的小手。

“伊丽娜，你来这里做什么？”他最终还是强忍住喉咙里火烧火燎的疼痛，皱着眉问道。而她则冷哼一声。

“显然，还不是担心你吐到头发上。刚才正好看见你一路飞奔而过。吐完了吗？”

一分钟过去了，他的胃没有再不停地蠕动着试图往嗓子眼爬。“是啊，我也这么想。”他嘶哑地说，冲下马桶，转过身一屁股坐在瓷砖地上，抬眼正视着她。而她也跟着坐下，一只手抵着小隔间的塑料门，认真而关切地开口。

“发生什么了？”

他差点又应激地反胃干呕，鸡皮疙瘩依旧一刻不停地蠕动着爬过全身，窃窃私语依旧一刻不停地嗡鸣着萦绕耳边。一切都预兆着，波涛汹涌的生命之流滚滚向前，裹挟着力量与黑暗席卷而来，他感受到膝盖处的疼痛，感受到瓷砖的冰凉逐渐透过裤子渗进了臀部，还有伊丽娜一旁呼吸时胸膛轻轻的起伏。

“你是不是在什么地方睡着了，然后又做恶梦了？”她冒冒失失地大胆开口，而他则趁机紧紧地抓住这个借口，咧着嘴病怏怏地挤出半拉微笑。

“是啊，我在训练室拉伸的时候躺在垫子上睡着了。”

“骗子，”她温温柔柔地说，“不过你现在感觉怎么样，能站起来了吗？”

“再等我几分钟。”他顿了顿，凝视着伊丽娜眼睛下的黑眼圈，紧盯着在阴影的衬托下更加醒目的那一圈浅棕色虹膜。“你还好吗？”

“什么？我很好。”

“你一直躲着我。”

“从来没有。”她不假思索地回答。但当克劳德刚刚皱了一下眉时，伊丽娜就接着补充道，“好吧，或许是因为我有点嫉妒你。”

“什么？”

“就因为你朵从天而降纤细易崩的小雪花，精神脆弱又罕见特殊，然后你就能被挑去和特种兵及塔克斯一起执行任务了。但这已经都不重要了。”

“不重要了？”

“听着，我发现了一些事要告诉你，但前提你得忍住不许吐出来或者别的什么。”

大笑声从喉咙间爆发出来，但随即疼痛也一并炸开。他靠在隔间的另一侧，挣扎地站了起来。他只是稍微有点头晕，但另一种奇怪的念头突然涌上心头，那就是他今晚可能无法入睡。“你发现了什么？”

“我到处打听整个拉撒路计划。”她轻轻地说。

“什么？”

伊丽娜打开了隔间的门，向四周看了一圈，确定这里只有他们两个人，然后又神神秘秘地关上了门。“在你去执行任务之后，我又去了一趟电脑室。但问题是，你之前找到的那些财务报表已经是那台服务器上储存的所有资料了。所以，我想更他妈有趣的东西应该存在更高的楼层，然后我搞到了一把五十层的钥匙——”

“狗屎。”克劳德说。

“——我可是了不起的智多星小姐，然后你猜怎么着？”

伊丽娜看起来是如此地正常，如此地一如往常，所以他心里感觉有些踏实了，耳畔的窃窃私语也逐渐散去。“你找到海德格的色情片存档了？”这个愚蠢的笑话开的确实有点牵强，但不管怎么说，克劳德好歹还是说了。

“不，混蛋，你这倒是提醒我之后也得散播点关于你的谣言。我登了入了服务器，找到了那么多你绝不会相信的狗屎秘密。你知道神罗总裁专门拨了一笔款就为了永久租住蜜蜂之馆的一个房间吗？”

“知道。”

“......好，行吧，谢谢你对我这么坦诚。这个拉撒路计划现在是由科学部门才开始培育的幼苗，而且还是宝条亲自领导实验小组，这可真是个大惊喜。而且更显而易见地可以看到，这个项目被称为‘特种兵替替代品’。这意味着，不管是由于什么原因，宝条制造特种兵的老方法似乎不再奏效了，于是现在尝试寻找另一种方法。已经死了五个样本了，而他正在研究第六个。”

“它原话就都是这么说的？”克劳德木然地问道，而伊丽娜摇摇头。

“别傻了，当然不是。所有的信息都是被以合法的描述方式记录下来，比如‘替代品申请’和‘正在寻找合适的实验材料，资金申请’。但如果告诉过我的那些人体试验是真的，那么，嗯，读出被省略的言外之意丝毫不需要天赋。”

“狗屎。”克劳德又倒吸了一口气，而伊丽娜则揶揄嗤笑了一下，晃了晃长长的刘海。

“好吧，我要说的就这些。那么，怎么样才能制造一名特种兵，而旧的方法为什么不再奏效了？”

“是魔晄浸泡。”他轻轻地开口，“你摄入少量的魔晄从而在体内形成相对应的免疫力，就像药物耐受一样。而它在增强体质的同时，也会让大部分人发疯。这就是为什么要制定非常严格的流程去制造特种兵。宝条当然也会给一些实验对象注射他自己独创的混合物，但为什么会说它们都没用了？普通的特种兵明明只注射死掉的细胞，所以他不应该需要......”他突然顿住。

“什么？他需要什么？”

“他不是在尝试制造新的特种兵，他其实是想制造更多的......1st。”他及时收声，咽下去了差点溜出嘴的“克隆人”。“1st比其他特种兵更强大，但需要在实验中接受常人难以承受的额外刺激。这也是为什么现在只有三个1st的原因。”

“但不管哪个‘刺激’是什么，它现在已经不起作用了，而他现在正在尝试找到新的办法。”伊丽娜意识到，“所以他一直在做人体试验，直到之后得出正确的结果才会罢休。”

“或许。”但没有了杰诺瓦在幕后的推波助澜，宝条不可能制造出他想要的神明。“等等，你知道了这么多，怎么还能活到现在？”

“我告诉过你，我就这么这么了不起。”但当克劳德依旧盯着她看时，伊丽娜只好有点蔫蔫地承认了，“好吧，我还是被发现了。”

“然后你应当立刻从这里逃走，而如果他们发现有一个军校生——”

“的姐姐是个塔克斯，而爸爸是军校的老师。”她打断了克劳德的话，“并且那个发现我的人也是个塔克斯。”

“他知道你在找什么吗？”

“很有可能，但是克劳德，他是个塔克斯。”

“我会帮你掩护到早晨，最多。”

她忽略了他的话。“想想吧，当一个塔克斯发现了一起他自认为普通的对顶层绝密文件的骇客行为，他会做什么？”

“别告诉我你已经被塔克斯部门录用了。”

“哦，没，还没有，但我也还没死，而这就足够让你明白了吧。记住，我可是相当清楚塔克斯是怎么工作的。”

“该死的，伊丽娜，只是......小心点。你现在他妈的涉及到的全是有权有势的人。”

伊丽娜没有回答，只是盯着他看了很长时间，然后突然倾身吻住了他。随即，她向后一缩，冲他做了个鬼脸。“哦，呃。你尝起来真恶心。说真的，你需要漱掉胆汁的味道。”

“什么。”他怎么只要遇见她就老是脱口而出这个词，不是吗？

“这并不意味着什么，还记得你也这么说过吗？”

“伊丽娜——”

“除此之外，这是你第一次表现出对我的关心。”她微笑着，准去来说还带着点悲伤和不幸。而这看起来太像很久以前的蒂法，甚至还有利夫，那时的他们都太清楚自己在整个大计划中士无足轻重的存在。这扯痛了克劳德本就紧绷的神经，笨拙地开口解释，“你不知道你自己正在卷入什么样的麻烦之中。”

“我可是出身塔克斯家庭。”她提醒他道，而他则叹了口气，垂下头盯着自己的脚尖。“那么，到底发生了什么？我知道你不是因为睡着了然后做噩梦才吐的。”

“我在训练室看见了萨菲罗斯。”他承认了。她眨了好几下眼。

“萨菲罗斯将军？呃，等等，你只是看见了他，还是你真的和他说话了？”而当克劳德闭嘴不答时，她瞬间瞪大了眼睛，“你跟他说话了？你喜欢他，是不是？”

“等等，什么？”

“你已经迷恋上他了。但因为你的情感神经严重发育不良，所以只能不得不跑去洗手间呕吐。”

“我才没有迷恋他。”

“不过，我不知道萨菲罗斯的用剑天赋能不能转化成其他方面的天赋异禀。”

“伊丽娜，认真点。”

“什么？不管怎么样，反正你们俩都需要上次床。”

克劳德呻吟了。一想到萨菲罗斯，他就紧张、困惑，也许还有点恐慌，但当伊丽娜搅进来插科打诨之后，心情就变得......很复杂了。“伊丽娜，这就是你找到的所有有关拉撒路计划的情报吗？”

她狡黠地瞥了他一眼。“你知道我花了很长时间才搞到这些消息，而且我还不得不摆平鲁德对我的大发雷霆。”

“鲁德，就是，那个塔克斯？”

“呃。忘掉我刚才说的吧。”

......

萨菲罗斯最后还是走进了房门，把自己的长外套搭在椅子上，然后径直向卧室走去，里面只有一片漆黑和寂静。他既懒得开灯也懒得脱靴，直接后仰着倒在床上，抬眼盯着天花板。你所有曾坚信的东西都被对方直接了当地否认了，你这个白痴。所以，萨菲罗斯强迫自己痛苦地自我反省。这次，你也没办法指责这是其他任何人的错了。

......

“你们当中有谁愿意被人骗？有谁愿意满足于捡下水道的渣滓糊口？有谁愿意就拿着那点微薄的钱反而去喂饱那些吃魔晶石的家伙？而当那些男人操你的女人，剥削你的孩子时，又有谁乐意袖手旁观呢？又有谁乐意折下自己的脊梁骨为他们搭建宫殿呢？”

人群中吼出一声咆哮。文森特依旧穿着那条脏斗篷，低下头确保无人看清他的面庞。他一边仔细地侧耳倾听，一边拖着脚穿过不停叫喊、跺脚的人群。演讲者的嗓音听起来很年轻，但他的脸上却已经刻下了两倍于他年龄的人才有的深深皱纹，穿着打捞员标配的油污工装裤，站在一个翻倒的板条箱背上。

“我家里有两个小孩！”他尖叫道，“但我的女儿不得不出卖自己的身体，我的儿子不得不出卖自己的灵魂，而这一切仅仅是为了讨一口饭吃。眼睁睁看着这一切的我，难道还不算是行尸走肉般活着？神罗明明答应过会给我们带来更好的生活，但实际上却只有无尽的死亡！”

一阵响亮地叫喊随即在人群中爆发。文森特能猜到身后发生了什么，依旧迈着沉稳的步伐穿过人群，向靠近小巷的那一侧边缘走去 。

“神罗声称他们侵略五台是为了给那里带去我们的‘文明’，但我们实际上看到了什么？外国人！难民，涌进来抢走了我们的工作，但神罗曾发誓会保护自己的人民！而如果这些混蛋连自己的人民都他妈照顾不好，那又怎么可能期待他们能照顾好这个世界？”

“这不是我们的错！”一个穿着丝绸无袖外袍的小女孩尖叫道。她黑沉沉的杏仁眼里闪着愤怒，但女孩微弱的抗议声完全淹没在群情激愤的尖叫之中。而当她被推搡着倒在人群边缘时，蹲在外围的文森特则成为了她唯一的听众。

“我们绝不能相信那些高高在上的统治阶级会在意我们和我们的孩子。现在，是时候由我们自己来做自己的主人了！现在，是时候站起来，夺回权力，由人民来当家做主了！”

人群中爆发出震耳欲聋的欢呼。

但一声枪响压下了浪头。

一颗子弹穿过了站在板条箱上那个男人的双眼之间，炸开后脑勺，无数骨骼碎片和肌肉组织喷射而出，而他的尸体随即崩塌倒下。随着人们争先恐后地从开放市场四散而逃，之前的欢呼也立刻变调成尖叫和咒骂。

侧靠着一面墙，文森特隐匿在阴影之中，目光略过一片混乱，追踪到了子弹飞来的轨迹。一座摇摇欲坠的高楼里面藏着一名狙击手，俯瞰着底下使用寿命有限的易塌商铺。他或许是一名特种兵，但更有可能会是一位塔克斯。他已经正在沿墙边避着拥挤的人群溜出现场。之前对方的藏匿处险少有人使用，而万一需要立刻撤离，这里也有多个便于逃脱的出口。文森特目光所及的那栋建筑看起来破旧又不安全，而除了流浪汉和吸毒者外不会有人进入这里。周围人也不会注意到有个生面孔混在了这些人中。

文森特溜进了那栋大楼，外面的喊叫和喧闹声随即越来越模糊。大楼里面寒冷又潮湿，旧墙纸从光秃秃的墙面上剥落，一路拖挂着垂到了脏兮兮的地板上。

身后有什么东西划过。文森特转身，按住——一个孩子？“拿开你的脏手，我不喜欢老男人，混蛋！”

这是那个穿着无袖外袍和短裤的小女孩。他困惑地冲她缓缓地眨了眨眼，但并没有松开掐住她脖子的爪子。“你在跟踪我。”而事实上她也确实成功了一半。

“我没有在跟踪任何人，恶魔先生。而如果你不放开我，那我可就只能别无选择地遁入隐身模式了。”但当文森特快速地又收紧爪子之后，她却看起来丝毫没有败意地也快速改变了战术，“你被我跟踪，那全都赖你自己那么鬼鬼祟祟地行事。而且无论如何，如果你杀了我，那我爸爸绝对会用鞭子抽断你的骨头。”

“恶魔先生”？不，他本应该去追踪狙击手的，现在却在她身上浪费时间，而狙击手可能早都溜走了。他冷哼了一声，放开她，然后朝那摇摇欲坠的危险楼梯走去。她愤愤不平地冲他嚷叫，喊他回来像个男人地直面她，但男人却完全无视了这一切，他妈的。

走到二楼，他看见有一个人躺在一块破布上昏过去了。那是个衣衫褴褛的年轻人，双臂大开地仰躺着，露出了一胳膊的针孔。三楼没有任何人，地上只是堆着更多的旧针筒和脏衣服。他悄无声息地跑上楼梯，来到第四层，背对着楼梯井，武器拉开了一半。

违背逻辑且出乎意料，狙击手并没有逃走：他靠着破窗户，红色的小辫子散落在塔克斯蓝色西装上闪闪发亮，而一只护目镜则推上了前额。文森特只能看到对方左脸的一部分，刚刚好能看清他眼睛下面的新月纹身或疤痕。塔克斯屈着手指按在步枪扳机上，而枪托则架在靠着窗户的三脚架上。那不是老式M89SR，而是一挺半自动化的M110.。之所以一眼能认出来，是因为文森特来米德加的第一件事自然而然就是了解过去二十年以来的枪支更新，而这才不是仅仅因为他其实根本不懂地如何享受生活。文森特只花了几秒钟就穿过了房间，同时塔克斯转身举起一把小手枪。但此时一记重击已经更快地打中了他的脑后，彻底击昏了对方。

那个跟着他上楼的小女孩吹了个口哨。“你很熟练啊，对不对，恶魔先生？”

......

而当萨菲罗斯再次苏醒，能感知到周围的一切时，日光已经从卧室的窗户泻了了进来。上班要迟到了，可惜。

微微抽动一下身体，僵硬的肌肉随机转活过来，嘎吱嘎吱尖叫地抗议。大半个晚上他都在辗转反侧，思维与脑海里迸发的各种可能性赛跑，而且这还不仅仅是形而上学的哲学思辨，（那是真正的天使，或者，只是脱壳而出的人类灵魂？他们是可以预见未来，或者，只是本身就超脱于时间之外？），还是对——神明的窥探。而他甚至对所有一切都一无所知，除了自己绝对没有疯，从来都没有疯过。也许他实际上从来没被抛弃，也许那只是星球做了些什么。不，它毋庸置疑绝对做了一些事。克劳德现在能以血肉之躯走来走去，不再仅是萨菲罗斯能看见的虚体，而是还能与周围所有一切交互的实体。

还有，好吧。就是此刻，萨菲罗斯的好口才彻底崩坏了。这是克劳德，他的克劳德。尽管这个结论违背了常规的科学认知，但萨菲罗斯每一个感官、肢体和其他任何东西就是相当确定这一点。如同他会根据东部大陆的平均天气状况，推测出天空一定是蔚蓝无云。但是——为什么？

（“我不会再一次对你痛下杀手了，萨菲罗斯。我做不到。然后这会是我需要修正的其中一件事，好吗？”）

哦。

或许他应该去找克劳德，然后和对方谈谈。或者至少总该尝试一下，希望这一切不会再让他的皮肤颤栗着，不会再让他想要钻进克劳德的血肉，吃掉他，披上他，裹紧他，彻彻底底地温融为一体。

......

克劳德的梦里燃烧着一片绿色的大火。星球已经察觉到了他和灾厄之子的接触，但这并不是不高兴，而是一种源自濒危动物发自内心的本能恐惧。它的武器还很年轻，还在成长，而且还因潜能未完全绽放而比以前脆弱地多。那天晚上，克劳德的脑袋一沾到枕头上，就发现星球正如同宇宙形态的母亲一样怒气冲冲地等着他。

萨菲罗斯不是敌人。他一如之前重复过无数次的那样尖叫道，但是星球察觉到了克劳德与萨菲罗斯的接触已然引爆了一股力量，如同牵引着两块磁铁紧紧相吸，又或是两朵雷云碰撞出电闪雷鸣。

灾厄。克隆。非自然因素。

草你的，草你的“非自然因素”。克劳德不假思索地怒骂出口。而有那么一瞬，时间仿佛凝固成永恒，他的感知在焦躁不安的纯白意识流中过载，迷失。

重聚。

他绞尽脑汁想要组织些像样的话。这不是萨菲罗斯的错，死亡女神作证，那不是重聚，不可能是，不能够是，绝不是萨菲罗斯。

但是星球已经开始梳理他丝丝缕缕的灵魂思线，残忍冷酷地决心彻底根除灾厄留下的一切，愤怒地想要冲进之前掌控不到的米德加死角。

妈妈，帮帮我。

……

扎克斯绝对没有在做梦。熄灯时间已过，而他却被传唤到了萨菲罗斯的房间。他之前从来没有去过那里，而且就连做梦都梦不到去那里的理由。但现在，他就站在萨菲罗斯的私人房间里，而萨菲罗斯本人则穿着休闲西裤和镶着领扣的白衬衫，袖子挽到了手肘之上，正靠着厨房吧台呷了一口茶。那居然是杯茶。

“呃，长官，请问我能问一下，这到底是怎么回事吗？”

扎克斯敢发誓，萨菲罗斯很明显是被自己逗乐了。“我今天和安吉尔谈过，”他说，而换了个站姿正转移重心的扎克斯听到后，尖叫着自己绊倒了自己。

“安吉尔？认真的？”

“是的。他似乎在重新审视自己最近的行为是否明智。”

“那，他在这儿吗？”扎克斯胡乱开口，忍不住有些焦躁地踮起脚跟前后摇摆，一边想要冲出去紧紧地抱住导师，一边又为自己竟是如此白痴而咬牙切齿。但萨菲罗斯仅仅对他摇了摇头。

“抱歉，中尉，他并不在。”实际上，我把你叫过来是想和你谈谈克劳德·斯特莱夫。

这些日子，谁又不曾感到抱歉？扎克斯苦笑着想，但现在这都没什么大不了了。

“我相当了解士兵斯特莱夫，比这个公司里的绝大多数人都更了解他。”这是一个甚至连扎克斯都能察觉到的微妙警告：闭上你的嘴。“安吉尔告诉我，你在任务开始的时候就喜欢上他了。我想知道你现在怎么看他？”

扎克斯又换了个站姿。“他是个好孩子，”他最终还是这么说了，因为虽然克劳德有点古怪，但他一直看起来都很真诚恳切。“相当严肃。安静，我猜。”萨菲罗斯的瞳孔里跳跃着微光，但却一言不发。“我觉得他使用杰内西斯克隆体的佩刀比步枪更得心应手。他看起来也没有被曾恐吓住，毕竟你也知道那家伙能表现得有多可怕。我是说，还有谁能像他那样用谈论天气的口气来谈论死人？那可真是糟透了。”

“是啊，曾确实坦率地有点独特。”萨菲罗斯温和地说，“现在，你对士兵斯特莱夫的真正看法是什么？”

“长官？”

“你刚才只是在重复任务报告。我想知道你到底是怎么想的。”

“为什么？”扎克斯怀疑地问。

“中尉，我保证我只是在为他的最大利益着想而非别的什么。不过，有些情况也许确实由我来干涉会更好，所以我需要知道尽可能多的细节。”

扎克斯紧紧地盯着他，强压着想要揍他的冲动。“我被叫到军校宿舍去，你知道，我得帮忙压着克劳德。他被噩梦之类的东西搅得心神不宁。而在唤醒他之后，直到巴诺拉任务之前，我都再也没有见过他了。他很专注，很认真，魅力四射却克制地不做坏事。他一直看着我，就好像我知道所有一切的答案。我猜，这点确实也有些令人发怵。”

“然后，他又当着所有特种兵的面，一句又一句地质问杰内西斯，这有点疯狂。他说了一些话......”

萨菲罗斯凝视着他的茶杯，皱着眉头沉思。“我要告诉你一些不能被神罗知道的事。绝对不能。你明白吗，扎克斯？”

直呼名字。该死的。“呃，好。我的意思是，是，长官。”

“你可能听说过，克劳德的体内有着超高浓度的魔晄。真正的原因相当复杂，尽管我自己都不是完全了解，但那一定涉及到生命之流。绝对不能让宝条染指他。”

“宝条博士？”

“是的。那些说他进行人体试验的传言都是真的。”

扎克斯瞪大了眼睛。

“你觉得杰内西斯、安吉尔和我是怎么变成现在这个样子的？”萨菲罗斯毫不幽默地勾了勾唇角，“安吉尔告诉过我，你一直以来有多么想成为一名特种兵，甚至现在都充满热情。但扎克斯，你必须明白特种兵是被设立为一种暴力机关——不是为了和平，而只是为了维护神罗的权力。宝条自己的动机只会来自一种残酷成性的好奇心。如果宝条找到一种让特种兵进化地比我们还厉害，那他绝对会毫不犹豫地接受它。而我相信，克劳德可能就是他想要找到的样本。那些没有家人真正照顾的军校生相当容易就可以被抹去痕迹，尤其是那些刚刚在军校才呆了四五个月的孩子。”

之前那日从古怪的性幻想梦乡中惊醒，而现在我居然又要搅进高层的阴谋之中。“而他之所以想要克劳德，就是因为生命之流或者其他什么东西？”

“我相信，是的。”

“而不管他到底想要用生命之流做些什么，他也明白这就是迫使杰内西斯和安吉尔逃跑的原因。”

“最有可能的结论。”

他的手机铃声突然尖叫起来。扎克斯吃了一惊，猛地翻开它，“抱歉，长官。我是菲尔，怎么了？”

“利贝拉医生要你五分钟之内来东部医务室。显然，这里发生了点事需要你帮忙。”

“什么——”

“只管来东边，越快越好。”

扎克斯愤怒地摔上手机盖，然后眨眨眼，不敢置信地看着萨菲罗斯穿着黑色外套，手里提着正宗从卧室里走了出来。将军皱了皱眉，“我想我知道是谁引发了紧急情况，而我想去那里。”

“那会不会显得有点可疑？”扎克斯在被赶出萨菲罗斯房间时指出，“大名鼎鼎的将军去拜访一文不名的小兵？这似乎会打破‘隐藏和保护’的准则。”

“是啊，除非这位将军同样派遣这个小兵执行了艰巨任务。”

扎克斯咧嘴一笑，“哦，逻辑丝滑流畅，长官。”

“谢谢。”

“我打赌绝对从未有人下棋赢过你。”

“自从上次输给拉扎德之后，我就再也没玩过了。”

“那你可真是彻彻底底地恼羞成怒了，长官。”

而当他们抵达医务室的双扇门前时，它们猛地被从里面推开了，迫使扎克斯踉踉跄跄地后退了一步，随机尴尬地大声抱怨了一句。利贝拉博士恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“你花的时间可太长......呃，萨菲罗斯将军，长官。”

萨菲罗斯微微欠了欠身。“我恨抱歉打扰你，医生。但我想知道最近一次任务到底给斯特莱夫造成了什么麻烦？”

“哦。”医生镜片后的目光闪了一下，但身后一定突然传来了什么动静。这让他突然抖了一下身子，然后抓住扎克斯的胳膊。“那你们两个都进来吧。中尉，我不知道你上次做什么安抚了斯特莱夫，但你现在必须要再做一次。”

“呃——”

扎克斯被推搡进一间仅能容纳下一张床的隔间里。克劳德的四肢被绑在床垫两边的金属杆上，而随着他挣扎扭动，软垫上旁的皮革约束带已经磨破了他的皮肤。克劳德的眼睛紧闭着，些微的光芒从缝隙中泄出，而嘴唇则不断颤抖着。

“我们半小时前接到了电话。”利贝拉医生疲惫地说，“和上次一样——他的室友们和他一起睡觉，惊醒后就发现这样。他的室友们说他并没有尖叫，只是挥舞着手臂和嘶嘶滚着嗓子。而当他们无法唤醒他时，他们就给医务室打了电话。”

“为什么？”扎克斯问道，“特种兵也一样浸泡了魔晄，但从不像这样。”

“特种兵计划一开始的时候，确实有人像这样。”萨菲罗斯轻轻地插了进来。“科学家们还没有完善整个流程的时候，有一些候选人也开始表现出类似魔晄中毒的迹象，就像克劳德现在的样子。医生，我们可以单独呆在这里吗？”

利贝拉无助地看着克劳德，沮丧的神情显而易见地挂在脸上。“他的常规检查结果一直很稳定，没有理由会突然发生这种事。”

“医生。”萨菲罗斯坚定地说。利贝拉最终点了点头，自己走出房间，轻轻地关上了门。

扎克斯在床边坐下来，挣扎了半天，也没能找到一种舒服的姿势好让自己的大长腿翻过高高的栏杆，只好握住克劳德攥紧的手。克劳德的手比他的小，指甲圆润而掌心坚硬，布满老茧。他试图无视背后隐约可见的萨菲罗斯。

“天哪，孩子，难道你不知道你可不该在任务结束的第二天住进医院？特别是看到你耍着克隆人的镰刀之类的东西到处精神抖擞地惹是生非，我的意思是，认真来讲是的。我希望没有哪个学长会嘲讽着说你有必须打卡医院的额度，毕竟除非你蠢透了，你才不会故意这么干呢。”

克劳德的嘴唇不再颤抖了，但眼睛里依旧有微弱的光闪烁。

“我不知道你因为什么在晚上这么尖叫，但也许你该考虑下和别人聊聊。我会听，或者试着努力去听，甚至不会顶嘴很多。或者，嘿，也许找萨菲罗斯，不过。”他把声音压低到耳语的程度，“我有充分的证据证明，在早上第一杯咖啡之前，他甚至比杰内西斯还可怕。”

克劳德没有笑，但他的头慢慢地转向扎克斯，眼睛盯着中尉的脸。而扎克斯还没来得及开口，他就抢先喃喃道，“我不想让他们给你一个编号。”

又一次提到编号。而从萨菲罗斯突然急促的呼吸看来，这显然有着什么意义。扎克斯拍了拍克劳德的手。“别担心，孩子。我只有‘爱丽丝’这个号码牌。”他犹豫了一下，“说到爱丽丝，前几天我去看了她。她说她实际上见过你。”

“总是戏弄我。”克莱德喃喃自语道。

“是的，她会。但她也讲了些奇怪的话。”

“请，原谅我！请！”

“克劳德？”

“请！”

“克劳德！”扎克斯咆哮了起来，急地咬了自己口腔内颊一口。而克劳德一边摇头一边呻吟，眨了好几下眼才能集中注意力。

“我绝不会屈服于，”他低声说，“这该死的幻觉。”而这让扎克斯一下子永远喜欢上了他。克劳德的目光望着他，然后是萨菲罗斯，最后移到了周围的白墙。“我又开始尖叫了，是不是？”他嘶哑地问道。

“差不多。”扎克斯承认了。

“你一直在尖叫？”

萨菲罗斯直截了当地问了这个问题，而克劳德吓地抖了一下。“星球。”克劳德开口，语气再次变得疏离，而萨菲罗斯皱了皱眉。

“克劳德。”扎克斯严肃地说，“爱丽丝说你是古代种。”

“不，我不是。很确定。不是。”

“在这种事情上，她往往都是对的。”

“我不是古代种，我是，”他突然收声，抽搐了一下，试图抓了抓，却终于发现了自己被绑住。惊恐的神色扭曲了他的脸，但当目光迅速和扎克斯对上之后，慢慢地又放松下来。

“这确实解释了很多。”萨菲罗斯自言自语道。

“萨菲罗斯，我要和路法斯谈谈。”

“副总裁？”

“是的。”

“哇哦，路法斯·神罗？”扎克斯打断了，“你为什么要跟他谈谈？”

克劳德没有回答。

“我不知道你在计划着什么，克劳德。但你真的认为路法斯·神罗会是那条路吗？”萨菲罗斯问道，而克劳德则不自在地拉紧了束缚带，身体也焦虑地紧绷着，“我不认为——”

就在此时，利贝拉医生走了进来，看到了克劳德的焦虑。于是他以临时做前列腺检查为理由，设法胁迫着把那两个特种兵赶出了医务室。

......

“好了，你们，听好了。”

克劳德已经被推着送去了医务室，但房间里剩下的所有军校生都紧张地根本睡不着。出于某些原因，眼前上演默剧里几近无声的挣扎要比真真切切的尖叫出声更糟糕。现在，伊丽娜双手叉腰地站在房间中央，而其他人全都转身看向她。

“我知道起床号响起时托卡中士会近乎令人窒息地盯着我们糟糕的脸色，这确实会带来些麻烦。但我们还是应该闭上嘴，帮克劳德守住他夜惊症犯了的秘密。”

“为什么？”年长的军校生瑞奇激烈地质问道，“他才是那个害得我们睡不了觉的罪魁祸首。”

“还记得上次你在障碍跑训练上犯蠢，狠狠地摔了一跤，而那时托卡已经准备好去撕了你吗？是谁站出来转移了他的注意力，还反而被骂了个狗血淋头？”她陡然发怒道，“我猜那肯定不是你那些队友中的一个嗷。”

“更不用说克劳德前几周还在那个老混蛋身上报复回去了，”天天梦想着成为陆行鸟骑士的乔伊说道。

“无论如何，还是有点想知道他为啥会陷入这么剧烈的恐慌。”斯莫尔胆怯地补上一句。

“我倒是挺想看看你们其中一个被扔进魔晄池子，然后还能活下来。”她咕噜道，而周围立刻爆发出一阵骚乱。

“扔进魔晄池子？为什么他还没彻底失去意识？”

“这就是他那么热切地想要成为特种兵的原因？”

“但这就能解释很多了，不是吗？”

“闭嘴！”斯莫尔咆哮道，仗着庞大的身形带来的气势压倒了其他军校生们。周围的骚动再次平息下来，而伊丽娜则每日打卡般地又一次恨不得在脑子里踢自己一脚，懊恼着自己又大嘴巴了。

“听着，尽管克劳德有些古怪，但直到他真的伤害了我们任何人之前，他依旧是我们的同伴。这次就把这件事烂在我们心里，明白吗？谁都不会知道如果这事传到有心人耳朵里，他会遭受什么。”

所有人都低声附和着表示同意，即使乔伊还是不得不暴锤着瑞奇的头，强迫这家伙也赞同。

......

克劳德被允许出院。（而这并不怎么需要他机智且快速地骗过越来越紧张多疑的医生）。一天之后，他在米德加看见了文森特，于是停下脚步，眯着眼打量着对方。

“好了，来谈谈吧。”

文森特，现在穿着普通的工装，仅仅回眸看了他一眼。

“上次我来这这里时，感觉就像是走进了交战区。我在执行任务的时候到底错过了什么？”围墙商店街喧哗的噪音可比任何数据密码文或是厚重的墙体更能遮掩好他们隐秘的谈话。几周过去了，但现在紧张的气氛依旧充斥着，这使得店主们比往常更暴躁，而连孩子们也都更老实了。克劳德敢发誓，附近游荡的那些人根本就不是平民，甚至全部都是士兵。

“那里刚举办了一场反神罗的集会。”文森特带着他沿着小路进入第二贫民窟，如同打工仔下班回家般熟稔自然，“你怎么了？”

“什么？”

“你脸色太苍白，而且身上还一股子消毒剂的味道。”

真体贴。“我很好，没什么大不了的。反神罗的集会？”

文森特不再提这件事了。“人们已经厌倦了眼下这种被迫卷入的糟糕境地，而越来越多的难民只会让一切变得更糟。”

“谁死了？”克劳德愤世嫉俗地问道。

“四个人，包括站在简陋街边演讲台上的人。还有几个人在恐慌中受伤。那近乎就是一场暴乱。”

“我猜是塔克斯杀了那个演讲者？”

文森特斜睨着他。“你对神罗的战术很熟悉啊。”

“而这不利于身心健康是吧，我懂。所以，你要带我去哪儿？”

文森特没有回答，而是领着克劳德穿过狭窄的小巷，走向两旁挂着纸灯笼和五颜六色小祈祷旗的肮脏破旧街道。他们身边匆匆走过几个行人，全是五台人，而对方也都随即像老鹰一般警惕地盯着他们。但如果文森特的肤色没有比克劳德还白，眼睛也不是红色的话，那他的五官完全能融入其中。由于各种各样的原因，克劳德多年来一直感觉得到自己被人们排斥在外。但现在，这是他第一次强烈地意识到自己的肤色和发色是如此与众不同，而这点竟是他之前从未真正感受到过的。过去，即使与众不同，巴雷特还是那个做自己的巴雷特，尤菲也还是那个做自己的尤菲。而现在，他至少能稍稍控制好自己混乱的神智，得以稳住心神去思考，也是第一次思考，除了和父亲的矛盾，还有什么在驱使着尤菲去抗争命运？

克劳德被带进了一家摆满手工制品的商店，里面的东西大部分都是纸和细木棍的组合商品。房间里萦绕着茶香和木香。而他的视线随即被一副叹为观止的利维坦长卷画吸引住了，一心一心地追逐着漩涡流转的色彩（完完全全就像生命之流一样，满溢着翠绿和碧蓝。），以至于他几乎没有注意到从商店后面走出了一个身材矮小的老妇人。

“吉田夫人，”文森特彬彬有礼地说着，恭敬地深躬。她绕出柜台后，注意到了文森特的姿势，随即微微回以一笑，但眼睛依旧犀利地盯着来人。

“小伙子，我看见你带了一个朋友过来。”

“他是克劳德·斯特莱夫。”

克劳德笨拙地也鞠了一躬，而当手腕被对方突然抓住时，他差点跳起来甩开对方。吉田的双手骨节粗糙又肿大，表皮遍布老人斑，但手指却强有力地紧紧抓着他，掌心交错纵横着辛劳工作后留下的深深褶皱。他极力克制着想要脱口而出脏话的冲动。平日里只有伊丽娜会碰触他，但即使这样，自从她因为从身后搂住他而差点被揍之后，这种接触也变少了。

吉田夫人仔细地打量着他，甚至最后还用力地拉着他向前倾，好让她能盯住他的眼睛。克劳德不知道她在找什么，而她最后也什么都没说地放开了他，绕回了柜台后面。“你知道什么比思想更危险吗，小伙子？”她老生常谈地开口。

“我的魅力？”文森特幽默地开口，而老妇人则笑弯了眼。她的嗓音沙哑，但带着口音的吐字却清晰明确。

“梦想。”克劳德看着眼前这位老妇人，忍不住就联想到自己的母亲，而文森特似乎游刃有余地应对着这一切。“思想的力量很强大，但如果没有梦想，那这种强大也不过就是昙花一现。思想改变现在，梦想塑造未来。”

“但梦想具有欺骗性。”文森特吐出晦涩的谜语，语气带着先知们共有的庄严。

吉田夫人一边整理从城外怪物身上猎下的爪子和牙齿，一边说道。她是个商人，付钱给像克劳德及其团队一样的人，让他们把怪物尸体上有价值的部位带回来。“只有你蠢到看不清梦背后的真实，才会被它欺骗。”她回道，而如果克劳德不是看得相当清楚，那他一定会以为那实际是在取笑文森特的反驳。他环视着店里，有一耳没一耳地听着他们古怪的交谈，试图弄明白为什么文森特带他到这里来，为什么他的手指像是在想要摩挲着魔石而蠢蠢欲动。“那男孩是从哪里来的？”

“他来自西部大陆，地处五台和米德加之间的小村。”文森特回答道，而克劳德背脊陡然窜过一阵电流。男孩就站在这里，阴郁地思索着。

“你的姓氏很不寻常。”吉田指出。

“我的母亲总是散发着一种病态的幽默感。”克劳德说道。当文森特皱起眉头时，他控制不住地想——是的，就像这样——他看上去特别像萨菲罗斯。吉田冲他勾了勾手指，于是克劳德走近柜台。她那满是皱纹的手一把抓住他衬衣之下雕刻过的魔石，举高，猛地一把拉过来，于是缠绕在克劳德脖子上的绳子蓦然收紧，迫使他踉踉跄跄地向前倒去。

“死亡只是重生的前置流程。”

这是一种看待死亡的方式。

“当小伙子说他带了一个外人来这里时，我的族人们很不高兴。但你理解，清楚无家可归和无亲无故是什么感觉。而这让你即使没有继承五台人血脉中的荣耀，也足以在精神上成为利维坦的孩子。”

“我......谢谢你。”他低声说道。

她松开了他的项链，祖母般慈爱地笑了笑，拍拍他的脸颊，然后转向文森特，“不要再虚度光阴了。他们都在等你。”

“谢谢你，吉田夫人。”他答道，又鞠了一躬，然后领着克劳德走出了商店。

克劳德想知道做这整件事的目的到底是什么，于是跟着文森特去了另一栋看起来像杂货铺的房子。铺子外面堆着许多桶子，旁边摆着一桌他从未见过的水果，里面的架子内侧则放着一罐罐和一袋袋同样不知名的食物。大部分看起是易储存的腌制食品，不过他不知道这是由于从五台运到米德加太远，还是由于这里贫困太过肆意蔓延。

文森特带着他走进了商店后面，爬了几层楼梯，不知怎地竟在摇摇晃晃的钢制楼梯上陷入了彻底的沉寂。他们走出了楼梯，进入了早已废弃的一层，破旧的内里除了均匀间隔的支柱外空无一物。几扇窗玻璃全被砸碎，全都脏兮兮，而墙上也覆着厚厚的灰尘和蜘蛛网。几位五台战士和一个被绑在椅子上垂头丧气的人占据了空地中央。

“雷诺？”克劳德困惑地开口，得到了文森特犀利地一瞥。

“你认识他？”

“他是个塔克斯。他就是那个击落圆盘的人。好吧，是将来应该会击落圆盘。相当挑剔酒水。他在这里做什么？”

“之前那个说服人们相信‘神罗压迫人民，必须打倒神罗’的人，正是他射杀的。”

“啊。”他等了等，而文森特终于补充道，“考虑到你在大局中的特殊地位，让你和他谈谈也许是明智之举。”

“雷诺不会屈服，”他立刻说道，“他会告诉你一切，但那不会包含任何有用的东西。”

“当然。”一想到塔克斯是如此“轻易地”屈服，文森特近乎能被听出来很生气。克劳德双手插兜，四肢放松但依旧不容小觑地警戒着向前走，而五台人则神情紧绷地注视着他。

“很抱歉这么说，孩子们，但未成年祸水色诱可对我起不了作用。”雷诺顶着一张青肿的脸含混不清地说，“战术改变地不错，但你要是有胸或许运气会好点。”

他懒洋洋地瘫在椅子上，双手被绑在背后，衬衫也被撕破了。他的护目镜不翼而飞，而肉眼可见的皮肤大部分都青肿着，但没有出血。克劳德站在他面前几英尺远的地方，不知道时间是否真的会磨平雷诺的棱角，“你对雪崩了解多少？”克劳德问道，而看到雷诺绿色的眼眸闪了一下，他就知道自己已经完全攻破了塔克斯的心理防线。

“那个该死的大雪球。只要你在冬天的深山里放个响的不得了的臭屁，就会被掉进深深的狗屎里，哟。”

“路法斯和雪崩有什么关系？”克劳德继续发问，毫不动摇。

“小心点，孩子。如果副总裁听见你这样放屁地鬼扯他的名字，他可会超超超生气的。”

“你凭什么认为我说的是路法斯·神罗？”

雷诺看起来大为震动，但无论如何依旧说，“你在开玩笑吗？有多少倒霉蛋会被叫做‘路法斯’，哟？你一说‘路法斯’，我能想到的就是那个被宠坏的有钱王八蛋。一说‘萨菲罗斯’，我大概率就会想到将军。但是，嘿，这只是词语联想在作怪罢了。所以，为什么那些婊子养的眯眯眼会带你进来？就像我说的，你对眼睛大小和其他一切都不挑嘴，但我还是更喜欢上面多二两，下面两腿间少二两的，你懂我的意思吧？还有，也少点乡巴佬的口音，哟，你让我想到陆行鸟，还有你们乡巴佬搞得那些古怪的屁事。”

看到雷诺真的一点没变，这近乎是一件令人安心不已的事。很久以前，在思念体被解决之后，灾厄爆发之前，克劳德会和雷诺及鲁德一起喝酒，喝到最后要么是追忆他们过去肮脏的黑历史，要么是为了旧日的恩怨恨不得揍地对方满地找牙。

“以前听过些你想当特种兵的流言，哟，”雷诺幸灾乐祸地说，“那我可得好好劝劝你，他们只是一群烂透了的魔晄瘾君子，互相杀来杀去，有时候还会抽点时间去杀外人，这样好歹才能拿到些养老金。哇哦，斯特莱夫，他妈地别动，我可不是有意要冒犯你！”或者有些时候，“狗屎，斯特莱夫，你可真是该死地棒，才能让萨菲罗斯一次又一次从死亡里爬回来。草，你要干什么，想杀我？”

“倒也不会比你们塔克斯的屁事更古怪。”克劳德干巴巴地反驳道，“我总是对‘地下世界’感到好奇，而既然副总统都有了你，他为什么还需要另一条狗呢？”

雷诺噗嗤一声轻蔑地笑了出来，而因为脱水，他的嗓音有些嘶哑。“我喜欢你，孩子。如果我最后能撑下来溜走不死掉的话，那我可能会和你去喝一杯。”

“你大概率会的。”克劳德温和地赞同着，“不过话又说回来，我听说塔克斯的生命力有点像蟑螂。即使是一颗该死的大流星撞击星球，你们也能活下来。”

“我们会的，哟。”他骄傲地宣言。

“你很幸运，但如果这真的发生，大多数人都会死掉。不过太糟糕了，无论如何这个星球都正在走向灭亡。但是，嘿，你依旧会找到办法活下来，是吧？”

“哦，草。”雷诺呻吟道，“你就是那个上帝诅咒的环保主义恐怖分子之一，不是吗？如果你他妈的也参与其中，那为什么还要问我雪崩的事？”

“我不是。只是雪崩正好和我的目标一致。”

“拯救星球？祝你好运哦狗屎，哟。那你不得忙个不停地去草几只陆行鸟，还有亲嘴几条鲸鱼。”

“不。我并不是特别喜欢这个星球。”好消息是，这个星球太浩瀚又太古老，以至于无法真正理解人类微妙的情绪。“但路法斯和雪崩有关，我需要知道那到底是怎么回事。”

“他是个神罗。混蛋。他对雪崩唯一要做的就是射子弹和扔炸弹。”

“艾尔菲可不是这么说的。”

顿了顿。雷诺重新饶有兴趣地打量着克劳德。“她跟你提到路法斯，是吗？”

“是的。而如果有任何一个塔克斯打算干掉她，那么我会威胁他们说要杀了你，不过她看起来好像能照顾好自己。”

“我他妈也这么觉得。那个可爱又不合群的小个子，一出手就荡平了上百个绑匪。”

“于是，塔克斯就只能眼瞅着她自由地四处游荡。”克劳德讥讽地说到。

“那我还能说些什么，我们也是一群血肉之躯啊。”

“确实是这样，又或者路法斯在别有用心地故意为之。”

雷诺的眼睛又闪了一下。时间似乎也教会了他在遇到惊喜时更好地控制住自己。因此，如果路法斯是在暗中破坏公司，但又不愿意走到鼓励大规模破坏的程度，那么他可能是在谋求一种与他父亲不同的方式来统治人民。他的政治嗅觉比神罗总裁更敏锐，而这意味着他对神罗在社会中的角色认知和艾尔菲一样深刻。”

“雷诺，”克劳德突然说道，“你认为路法斯已经放弃了他最初的目标吗？”

“像他这样的人可是很固执的，哟。”他含含糊糊地拖长腔调说道。

“你知道宝条，对吧。”雷诺的表情看起来就像宇宙大峡谷一样了无生趣，“那么你应该知道，就连是塔克斯也不处在安全的境地。”他扭头看向某个特殊的位置，“你应该找个时间问问文森特那个家伙，因为维尔德已经不在了。”

......

送走两位客人之后，吉田从凳子上单脚跳了下来。尽管店里有些杂乱，但她对每一寸地方都了如指掌，知道每一个灯笼、每一盒茶叶和每一尊纸娃娃的位置。所以，她毫不犹豫地伸手，越过精雕细琢的猫雕像，去拿放在后面低矮架子上的东西。

这个东西长约四英尺，最宽处约六英尺，重量轻地一位老妇人都能毫不费力地提起它。它闪着珍珠白的光泽，但看起来却并不像是一颗巨大的牙齿或尖爪。吉田若有所思地颠了颠。之前在她的店里，她注意到那个男孩有一瞬间地魂游天际，而他的存在就像她之前感知过的其他古怪生物一样奇怪，但却依旧能确定那是人类。但她却没有察觉到到底是什么最可能造成了他之后的心神不宁。

她注意到了他手上的老茧和身侧的空缺。一个剑客却手中没有剑可真是一大憾事。


	12. Chapter 12

本章预警：

原作里，伊法露娜一直活到了爱丽丝出生，而直到带她逃出实验室才死去。但萨菲罗斯一直从未被允许与她联系，所以才早早认为她死了。

涉及未成年人的粗俗影射。

克劳德不知道为什么他的室友们看起来那么奇怪地从他身边走过，但他随即忽略了这些，更关注房间里的那两位特种兵。

扎克斯坐在他的铺位上，脸上泛起痛苦而怀念的神情，环顾着四周，如同一个学生仔回到了他曾想永远逃离的学校。他的朋友，3rd特种兵康赛尔，挂着一幅不偏不倚的神情靠在墙上，而这让克劳德有些抗拒对方。他背着训练袋站在原地，心不在焉地拨弄着肩带。

“伙计，你绝不会相信，我当年能离开这个地方时有多高兴。”扎克斯说道。

“你现在觉得托卡中士很糟，那就只管庆幸布朗宁中士在你们来之前就退休了吧。现在这家伙不过也就会为了屁大点事气地上窜下跳，折磨折磨他周身半英里范围的人罢了。”

“别的我不知道，扎克斯，但托卡中士折磨人的攻击范围至少一英里起步。” 克劳德反驳道。”

“呸，”特种兵不屑地喷着怒火，“ 拜托，康塞尔，过来撑我几句。你可比我被那混蛋多折磨了一年。”

“你肯定知道，可不是我们中的所有人都能是早早晋升的天才啊。”他微微一笑。扎克斯打了个响鼻，挥手致谢赞美，而克劳德则忍不住眯起了眼。

“我听说克劳德的档案和任务报告都给基萨尔留下了很深的好印象，” 扎克斯咧嘴一笑，眨了眨眼，“而如果你能保持冷静，不要再惹毛你的上司，孩子，你绝对能在一年内成为特种兵。”

曾经有一段时间，克劳德愿意付出任何代价，任何代价，去听到这句肯定。但现在这句话却令他全身发冷。“扎克斯，我能和你谈谈吗？单独谈谈？”

扎克斯吃惊地瞥了一眼康塞尔，然后才点点头。“呃，好吧。嘿，康塞尔，我们一会儿在五十四楼的餐厅见。那里的侍应生煮的咖啡可是整栋大厦最棒。”

“意思是，那种不会反复加热后杯底沉着渣滓的咖啡？”第三道声音大笑着插进来，但调侃的话语背后却潜藏着微妙的紧张。而当他一离开宿舍，扎克斯就认真地问道，“你还好吗，克劳德？”

“我很好。我只是......想请你帮我个忙。”

“抱歉，伙计，即使是我也没法帮你溜进女生更衣室。”

扎克斯再次咧嘴大笑，而他则气地喷了喷鼻子。但随即，眼前与过去重叠在一起的微笑、大笑和蠢笑话引起心底突然一阵抽痛。

“克劳德？”

一只手抓住了克劳德的肩膀，猛将他从思绪中拉了出来。“抱歉，刚刚走神了。”

“关于你的恶梦，有什么是我能做的吗？”扎克斯轻轻地问道，毫无疑问察觉到了克劳德随着肩膀一同瞬间紧绷的情绪。克劳德想告诉他，下次不要再试图做个英雄，不要再救我，不要。只管一直跑就好。但他也知道扎克斯不是这种人，不会抛弃任何人，即使那最后会害死他自己。

所以他耸了耸肩。“我希望你能帮我把这个交给萨菲罗斯，毕竟我没有被授予保全许可。”

扎克斯仔细打量着克劳德从训练包里拿出来的东西。“一本儿童故事书？”

“他会明白这是什么。”

扎克斯靠地更近了，“你俩到底发生什么了？”

“什么都没有。”克劳德半真半假地混淆了事实。

“......你迷恋上他了？”

他高举双臂，又一次察觉到了空气中暗流涌动的那种不安、邪恶、保护欲，以及其他该死的只有星球自己才明白的东西。“该死的，为什么人们总是要问这个？”

“也许他们看穿了一些你没意识到的事情。”扎克斯得意地笑着说，而克劳德则凝视着他。

“其实真的很难迷恋上他，当你——你什么都不懂，算了，别在意。请你就把那本书给他好吗？”

“哦，抱歉，克劳德。好吧。我会给他的。”

“谢谢。”他咕哝道，有点内疚于自己居然为了一件真不算什么的小事发火了，一件只是有点......古怪的小事。

“嘿，孩子，好吧。我会把这个给萨菲罗斯，也不会再取笑你了，好吗？”

“好啊，抱歉。我只是累了。”克劳德勉强地笑了笑，而扎克斯则展臂勾过他的肩膀，伸手捏了捏。

“这不奇怪。”扎克斯低声说，“听着，我知道你一直不得不被其中一位中士在训练里折磨，但是，你知道，就算我可能不清楚正在发生的一切，但我仍然会帮你，嗯？”

“为什么？”

扎克斯眨了眨眼。“啥为什么？”

“你为什么这么说？你认识我还没多久。”即使克劳德的声音听起来平静无波，但他的心却砰砰直跳。

“嘿，就像我说过的，乡下男孩必须团结起来！”

男孩的脸上随即绽开一抹微笑，而扎克斯则带着这小小的胜利远去。他朝萨菲罗斯的办公室走去，机械地对擦过身侧的所有人微笑，然后站在电梯口一遍又一遍地翻着手里的书。这本书又旧又破，而封皮则是普通的棕色皮革。而等他一个人走进电梯时，扎克斯又快速地翻回到了目录。

“冰之大陆，火之大陆，冥界的独眼神，被束缚的巨狼......这到底都是些什么？”书页内里散落着许多木版画插图，那里有巨人，战斗，以及锁链缠身的巨狼。而当他一直向左翻完所有页后，发现有一张纸夹在最后一页和封底之间。纸的一面是字迹模糊但熟悉的手写笔记，详细地描述了魔晄对细胞有丝分裂的影响——扎克斯做了个鬼脸——而另一面则是一幅涂抹地很糟糕的画，那是两个火柴人手牵着手。一只火柴人头上支棱着三根黄色的刺，背后生出一双翅膀，而另一只火柴人头上则用铅笔涂着几根灰色的线代表长发。

扎克斯目不转睛地盯着这张画，专注到丝毫没有注意电梯经过了他要去的楼层后又再次下降。他又快速翻回了写着笔记的那一面，然后——好吧，这些字母确实看起来很孩子气，但那个字母“S”凶猛转折的一拐和字母“T”粗暴划过的一横，明显地昭示这属于萨菲罗斯。考虑到扎克斯伪造那个男人签名的次数多到数不清，他当然能肯定这点。该死的，克劳德到底是怎么亲手拿到这种东西的？

“哦，糟糕。”他喃喃道，终于发现自己马上要回到最开始动身的那层楼，赶紧一巴掌拍向了五十九楼的按钮。人们乘坐电梯上下全程需要将近五分钟的时间，而他等得不耐烦到差点原地跳起舞来。当门一打开，他就从几位高管身边挤过去，冲向萨菲罗斯的办公室。

然后立刻就撞上了那个男人。

“原谅我的话吧，长官，但你的身体硬地真就像一堵该死的砖墙。”扎克斯揉着鼻子咕哝道。萨菲罗斯冲他眨了眨眼。

“很着急，中尉？”

扎克斯瞥了一眼那个正饶有兴趣地注视着他们的秘书，于是坚决地把萨菲罗斯推回了办公室，还随手关上了门。而当他转过身来时，从头到脚都被萨菲罗斯全神贯注地审视着，目光里模模糊糊地透着愉悦。“别这样看着我，长官。这让我觉得自己就像显微镜下的一只虫子。”

“介不介意解释一下，你为什么这么着急，而且还觉得有必要对我的人如此无礼？”

扎克斯缩了缩。“呃，请不要举报我。克劳德想让我给你一些东西。”他把书塞进萨菲罗斯手里，而将军茫然地看着它。“他没告诉我是从哪儿弄来的或者别的什么，只是说你应该知道这是什么。”好吧，但实际上萨菲罗斯看起来和扎克斯一样困惑。“也许你应该看看书后面。虽然这只是个建议，但并不意味着我看出了点什么或者别的。我绝对不会像个——你知道的——偷窥狂那样，去窥探别人的隐私。我的意思是，克劳德通过我秘密地把它交给你，而我要是还偷窥那可真就是太差劲了。”

“中尉，闭嘴。”萨菲罗斯温和地说，而扎克斯随即闭上了嘴。他飞快地翻到了书最后，拿出了那张纸，而在看到笔记内容的一瞬间脸色就沉了下去，随即翻到了另一面。扎克斯相当入迷地盯着萨菲罗斯脸上刹那间大起大落的变化。而几分钟有点尴尬的沉默之后，扎克斯胆怯地开口，“我，呃，你现在知道克劳德到底在说什么了吗？”

萨菲罗斯没有立马回答。而当他开口时，语气已然平静下来，“这是我大约9岁的时候画的。”

“哇。”

“中尉，你相信命运吗？”

“呃，”扎克斯说道，“这是个临时小测验吗？但因为我没学过，”而当萨菲罗斯的碧绿猫瞳泛起一抹微光地看过来，好似真的仅仅对扎克斯要说的话很感兴趣地看过来，他还是随即不自在地扭了扭，“我不知道。我从没有真地想过这个。或许不怎么信，我猜，否则我现在应该还困在贡加加的捕蛙日常里，过着乡下生活。那可真糟糕。”

“如果你被给予一次机会去改变任何一件事，任何一件曾在你生命中发生过的事，你会抓住这个机会吗？”

扎克斯想起了安吉尔，然后说道，“该死地绝对会！”他接着顿了顿，“好吧，或许。长官，还有什么？二十问点名小游戏的下一问？”

将军又翻回去看了看这幅画。有一瞬间，他看起来似乎想说些什么，但最后时刻却改了主意。“谢谢你带给我这个，扎克斯。你该走了。”

“等等，再给我几分——”

“中尉。拜托。”

从萨菲罗斯嘴里听到这种请求真的怪诞极了，以至于扎克斯震惊地不知所措，最后犹豫着敬了个礼。而在房门彻底关上之前，扎克斯回头瞥了一眼办公室，发现萨菲罗斯正目不转睛地盯着那张画。

而当扎克斯在五十四楼的餐厅和康塞尔碰头时，他看起来相当闷闷不乐，甚至没有发表任何想法地接过了一杯底部没沉淀的现冲咖啡。

“扎克斯，你还好吗？你有点安静。” 康塞尔温柔地说，“通常只有被风浪一个激灵掀翻在甲板上时，人们才会反常地这么安静。”

“哈？”

“别在意，克劳德说的到底是什么意思？”

扎克斯拿着小塑料棒搅拌着他的咖啡。或许跟康塞尔谈谈也不是什么坏事；毕竟，即使扎克斯不怎么愿意，但这家伙还是一直在他身边打转，而且还头脑冷静又善于观察。自从安吉尔叛变之后，扎克斯再也找不到可以真心实意倾诉的对象，即使他内心的一部分一直嚷着，你永远都可以找克劳德倾诉。但问题是，克劳德本身就是这个问题的一部分。

沉默了很久，但最后他还是成功挤出了一抹微笑，咧嘴说道，“不了，只是在担心安吉尔。那么，今天的特种兵日程安排是什么？”

康塞尔看起来一点都没信服，但他也没再强行推进这个话题。

......

为了在晚上把克劳德从训练里捞到自己的办公室，萨菲罗斯耍了几个小花招，比如致电基萨尔然后用人情债逼他帮忙。他靠在桌前，双臂放松地交叉着，注视着克劳德毫无波澜的面庞，打量着对方现在蓝色的制服，意识到那双眼睛对于这张稚嫩的脸蛋来说太过沧老了。萨菲罗斯小心翼翼在他们之间保持着一段距离，而这样如果他的胸中激昂起紧张、愤怒、孩子气的敬畏，就全都不会暴露出来了。“过的如何，克劳德？”

克劳德皱了皱眉。“我很好。”

“真的？”

克劳德看起来很惊讶，仿佛之前从未有人如此困惑地问他。“出什么事了吗，长官？”

萨菲罗斯咽下了一声差点脱口而出的沮丧的叹息，伸手按在桌上的那本旧书上。“你从哪儿拿到的？”

克劳德向前探了探头，透过长长的刘海看过去。“在来米德加之前，我确定自己必须穿过神罗大宅。”

“你之前在尼布尔海姆？呆了多久？”

“我在那里出生，长官。”

那几乎正好是克劳德消失后，而萨菲罗斯被宝条的命令下被转移到米德加的时间点。他曾经是一个二十多岁男人，但身形虚渺；而现在则是一个十几岁男孩，却身形凝实。“你是转生了吗？”他试探地问。

克劳德颤抖了一下。

“转生。”

“怪这个星球去吧，我在这件事上别无选择。”他喃喃道。萨菲罗斯捏了捏自己的鼻梁。

“转生。”

“萨菲罗斯。”

他从横过鼻梁而搭在眼前的指间瞥去，看见克劳德正在缩回手。如同对方之前就已经开始向前伸，但到中途却又改变了主意似的。“还有其他人知道吗？”他问道。

“只有一个，但他不在神罗。”克劳德一直微不可察又不安地扭动着，手指微微地蜷曲着，重心不停地挪移着。萨菲罗斯想起了年轻时的自己一遇到难以应付的事时，就爬上克劳德的膝头。他突然想要回报他的爱护，想要实现他的渴求。而杰内西斯和安吉尔从不曾需要过他，只因为他们俩拥有彼此。

“我让你不舒服了吗？”他平静地问道，而克劳德看起来相当惊讶。

“没有。只是。没有。”

一阵令人不适的短暂沉默过后，萨菲罗斯再次开口点评，“我注意到随着时间推移，你越发话唠了。”而克劳德则猛地低下头，忍不住悄悄地露出一抹微笑。“克劳德，之前在训练室里我们到底发生了什么？”

“我不知道，”克劳德语气平静，但没有直视他的眼睛。“杰诺瓦死了，我很确定，所以那本不应该发生。星球本应阻止那发生，何况我认为那也不可能再发生了。”

“克劳德，我不明白。你到底在说什么？”

“没什么，”克劳德回道，显然动不动就把自己封闭起来的技巧已然练得炉火纯青，“现在，我们很好。我不知道那为什么。但现在，那不重要。”

“我之前感受到了你的意识。这是你绝不能就这么忽视的事实。”

“我保证这再也不会发生了。”

“如何？”萨菲罗斯逼问道，而怀疑的态度使他的言辞尖锐了起来。

“别担心，没事的。我已经控制住了。”

“你真的确定？因为之间经常在战场厮杀，所以我相当清楚一个人什么时候才会如此绝望。”克劳德从牙缝里挤出嘶嘶地低吼，但萨菲罗斯坚持地说下去，“你不应该一个人战斗，克劳德。你应该说过不想要再一次对我痛下杀手，说过想要保护那几个特定的人。为什么？为什么你必须亲自一个人去做这一切？”

但克劳德却只是摇了摇头。“你不明白，萨菲罗斯，我也不希望你明白。这不是——不是什么应该让被人知道的事情，这对你并不公平——”

“但这就对你公平吗？”

“这不是重点。”克劳德陡然发怒道。

萨菲罗斯挺直身板站起来，向前一步，故意侵入了克劳德的私人领域。“你天资卓绝，克劳德·斯特莱夫，但我不认为愚蠢也是其中之一。你说过你想要拯救扎克斯、爱丽丝和我。虽然我与爱丽丝从未私下打过交道，但我有理由相信她也会赞同我问你，难道你从来没有想过我们也许也想同样拯救你吗？让我们代理我们自己，让我们为我们自己做决定。”

“你不明白，”克劳德突然咆哮出声，压迫地萨菲罗斯下意识后退几步，靠在自己桌前，“你死了。你们三个，都死了，而我却活下来了。就算她是古代种，你和扎克斯都是特种兵，这都没有用。他们两个为我牺牲了自己，而我则不得不杀了你。而这都因为你无法抵抗杰诺瓦。”

“这就是为什么你如此坚决地要摧毁她。”萨菲罗斯意识到，察觉到自己与对方断联了。他还记得她蜷缩在自己的脑海里，低声许诺着力量、母爱、归属。“但这怎么可能，克劳德？”

“你指什么，在从未来穿越到过去？问问这个星球吧，运气好能得到点甚至人类都能理解的东西。但我做不到，再来一次我还是做不到，萨菲罗斯。我做不到。”

他眼睛瞪得大大的，语调相当不对劲，好似一直坐立不安地处在崩溃边缘。他绝望，但也执着，就像是萨菲罗斯麾下的士兵一样，壮士一去兮不复返。萨菲罗斯沉着嗓子开口说道，“但你已经改变了一些，克劳德。杰诺瓦已然消逝。”

“不可能，除非换成我突然想要钻进你的身体里面。”克劳德单刀直入地答道，“那以前也曾发生过。这些是活着的杰诺瓦细胞，他们想要重聚，他们想要让你成神，而我们其他人都是你的——我甚至也不清楚——信徒，或祭品，或其他别的东西。我现在也不确定，宝条以前也没搞明白过。从来没有弄清过，全都他妈的是胡说八道。”

萨菲罗斯居然有耐心在旁人看来是一件很古怪的事；但他可以默默站好几个小时，看着敌人出现在眼前；又或者只是坐着开完一个无用的行政会议，看着所有的与会人员一脸沮丧。但现在眼前没有明确的动机或目标，也没有真实可信的预见，这让他失去了往日的耐心。“克劳德，我不明白，”他试图冷静地问道，“那你是怎么得到活着的杰诺瓦细胞？你是第一个被注射的吗？”

“我告诉过你，这不重要。”

“克劳德。”

“该死的老天，萨菲罗斯，忘掉它，好吗？我已经控制住了。”

“现在，你真的确定？在我看来，你只是在嘴硬。”

“那没什么好说的了。”

又一阵漫长的沉默。克劳德伸手捂住了自己的脸。

“那你愿意送我回房间吗，即使我们之前没有共进晚餐？”萨菲罗斯干巴巴地打趣道。

“这也太他妈糟糕了。”他嘟囔道，之前的愤怒却一扫而空。

萨菲罗斯忍俊不禁地突然勾了勾唇。他抬起手抓住克劳德的肩膀，手指绷紧，对抗着克劳德想要从他手心挣脱的本能；而且是的，就在这里，渴求、需要、占有的欲望一波又一波缓缓涌上心头。这份欲念绝非自然而生，但也并未伴随恶意而起。

“克劳德，拜托看着我。拜托，”他一遍遍地重复，即使对方完全不为所动。但最后，克劳德还是放下了手，再次抬眸透过刘海看向他。“这非常重要。在我更年幼时你离开了，而我则一直从未甘心——从未，克劳德，听我说。现在，我知道过去是星球在搞鬼，而未来这还会持续很长时间。但即使如此，你现在也非孤身一人。”我想要帮你，我想要做些值得付出生命的事。“如果你执意要将我们仨从你看到过的什么灾难中拯救出来，那也行，但至少得够尊重我们，让我们也能为你做同样的事。”

克劳德沉默了。

“我开始相信，无论这次会发生什么，你都没有丝毫活下去的欲望。”

而克劳德并不开口去否认这点时，绞成一团乱麻的情绪是如此混乱地缠在萨菲罗斯心头，以至于他甚至都无法期待自己可以理清所有。

“......那始自一个去尼布尔海姆的任务。”克劳德出乎意料地轻声说道，目光盯着萨菲罗斯身后的某一点。萨菲罗斯并没有松开他的肩膀。“你，扎克斯，我，还有另一个我不记得名字的人。该死的，我甚至都不记得他的名字了。这本应只是一次反应炉检查任务，但实际上却是宝条设好的局。他知道你会发现杰诺瓦，然后你——你无法抵抗她。你烧毁了尼布尔海姆的一切。”

萨菲罗斯绷紧了想要皱起的眉。

“扎克斯和我，我们试图阻止你，但你捅了我们一刀。彻底捅了个对穿。在宝条抓住我们之前，我把你扔进了反应炉核心里，而他则......暴怒。那时，我设法杀掉了你。于是他想让我们成为你的克隆体，但出于某种原因，扎克斯身上的实验没能成功。那也许是因为他已经是2nd特种兵，我不知道。所以我......我得到了细胞。还有魔晄。但宝条实际做实验的手法并不细致，所以他或许还发现了别的什么，但那些全都混在一切无法被认出来。而扎克斯则带我们逃了出来。”

“多久？”萨菲罗斯一定要知道。

“四年。不，五年，什么的。我昏迷不醒，而扎克斯则不得不拖着毫无用处的我到处跑，天知道他到底是怎么带着我们俩跑到了米德加，但随即神罗就追上来了。他们杀了他，射杀了他，只因为他是个他妈的不肯丢下我的大英雄，只因为他不肯独自逃离。而我之所以能活下来，只因为他们以为我已经死了。而后来卷入雪崩的时候却又正好让你......不。那只是你的克隆体，看起来像你又拥有你的记忆罢了。他开始试图毁灭这个星球。所以我不得不再杀死你一次。爱丽丝也死了。”

“杰内西斯和安吉尔？”

“他们之前并不存在。我想是因为我这次摧毁了杰诺瓦，所以宝条让他们作为候补活了下来。”

萨菲罗斯紧紧攥住手指，近乎在克劳德的肩膀上刻下深深的瘀伤，但克劳德什么也没说，而萨菲罗斯也觉得自己根本做不到松开他。“你是怎么被送回来的？”

“你死后，杰诺瓦的一部分污染了生命之流。”他无精打采地回道，“ 而这催生出了星痕症候群，接着身体感染与未感染的细胞便会自相残杀，直至宿主从内到外彻底死亡。我们努力解决了它，但为时已晚，星球上的一切已近乎凋亡殆尽。灾厄，它……”他咽了下口水，冷哼一声，语气毫无幽默感地继续说道，“那就像在上演一部扎克斯看的垃圾僵尸片。死尸开始从地狱里爬回来，那些东西，我们称之为变态和异种。而这正是因为它们就是这种东西，这种杰诺瓦催生的变态后裔。宇宙大峡谷第一个沦陷，我猜那是因为那里一直与生命之流紧密相接，然后是米迪尔村。而当蔓延到北方大空洞，甚至整片大陆时，希德和文森特也死去了，而我当时以为尤非会就此疯掉，但我……我不能……疯掉。蒂法总是把自己的口粮喂给孤儿们，一直饿地瘦骨嶙峋，却也一直努力地拽住我奔向疯癫的意识。但我有时会怀疑她是不是真的拽住了，我能听到它们，听到灾厄感染下的每个生命一直都在窃窃私语着饥饿和——”

“克劳德——”

“我们输了，萨菲罗斯。”克劳德终于抬头直视他的脸，“我们输了。战火卷上云霄，焚噬天际后，我是最后一个活着的生命。”

萨菲罗斯放开了他的肩膀，反手一把将他拉地更近，笼在人类的温暖和皮革清新原始的气息中。他好似怀抱着一动不动的人偶。萨菲罗斯紧紧地抓着他，直到克劳德终于动了动手指，非常缓慢地揪住了他的大衣。“听我说，”萨菲罗斯轻轻地开口。克劳德抬头，发梢刚好擦过萨菲罗斯的下巴，而对方的话语也正好直直地吹到了耳畔。“杰诺瓦已然消逝，这意味着没有尼布尔海姆，没有重聚，而现在我们也了解其中的风险。你不会再独自一人战至终结。”克劳德没有开口，没有动，只有呼吸浅浅地扑向萨菲罗斯的锁骨。朴素的皂香和清爽的汗味萦绕在鼻尖。“让我们帮你。”

“你保证不了这个。”克劳德小声耳语。

“也许，但统计学上的可能性已经大大提高了。”

这赢得了一阵大笑。克劳德笑地发抖，突然后退几步，迎上萨菲罗斯的视线。而即使他身上还残留着尚未平息且肉眼可见的不适，但至少濒临自杀的冲动已然消退。萨菲罗斯想要逼问，想要知道更多过去发生的细节，为什么克劳德过去会困在如此沉重的命运里，萨菲罗斯他自己到底在另一个时空对克劳德做了什么。但克劳德肉眼可见地振作了起来，锁紧了一切，而询问的时机已然过去。所以，他再次靠上自己的桌子，冲克劳德指了下办公室角落的软椅子，转而问道，“你为什么想和路法斯谈谈？”

克劳德屈膝弯起一条腿，伸手拉过来抵上胸前，展臂环抱住膝头；同时晃荡着另一条腿，任由脚趾踢踏着擦过地毯。这让他看起来稚气地惊人。“我认为他是几年前雪崩组织的资金提供者。”

萨菲罗斯的两条眉毛都皱了起来，“这很……意想不到。但在我的记忆里，如今雪崩早已解散了。它为什么很重要？”

“这颗星球依旧正在走向消亡。杰诺瓦消逝后，或许会走得更慢一点，但反应炉也依旧正在抽取它的血液。”

“你想要打倒整个公司。”克劳德得意地冲他笑了笑，而萨菲罗斯则被绽开的那抹笑容完全惊到了。“克劳德。”

克劳德随即更严肃地解释道，“我看也没有别的办法了。神罗在投注了太多资源在扎克斯身上，甚至在你身上尤其多，所以不会放你们走。还有，曾一点都不喜欢爱丽丝，而几年后她也会被带回宝条那里。而因为神罗总裁认为应许之地会源源不断地产出魔晄，所以他之后只会决定去寻找那里，而非考虑其他的替代能源。”

“那你打算怎么做？”

“我不确定，”克劳德承认道，“我想过杀掉总裁，但公司里仍有无数人准备好取而代之。有人曾指出过，难民和平民的生活完全仰赖神罗，所以像这种突如其来的巨变反而会弊大于利。”

“这意味着需要更巧妙的手法。”萨菲罗斯看着克劳德脸上浮起的恼怒笑了笑。

“我一直在想，如果路法斯曾有动机去支持雪崩，那么或许推他登上总裁的位置，也意味着他会愿意反过来为雪崩做出一些让步。比如推行替代能源。我是指，他确实是个混蛋，但也是个我很了解的混蛋。”

“你应该知道，海德格和帕尔默都离总裁宝座仅一步之遥，近到绝不会让他的儿子接手。海德格似乎握着什么能威胁拉扎德的把柄，虽然我并不清楚到底是什么。不过如果情况危急，我相信特种兵们会跟着我走。但在此之前，牵扯其他任何人都会相当危险。”

“利夫。”克劳德立刻开口。

“图恩？城市开发部的？”

“当神罗垮台，之前那次，利夫是那个收拢所有残余力量的人。来想想看吧，有流言说路法斯也同样资助了他。”

“但如果底层民众察觉到神罗的弱点，那将很难阻止他们彻底叛乱。”

“我这边有人正在处理这个。”

萨菲罗斯挑起一侧眉，“谁？”

“文森特·瓦伦丁。你听说过他吗？” 

“他应该已经死了。”

“但在那之前，宝条得到了他。”

这实际上解释了很多。“你信任他？”

“宝条……毁了他。”克劳德的声音像是飘向了远方，飘向了萨菲罗斯抵达不了的地方。“而且他总是在我身边。我不能丢下他。”

......

“我觉得自己就像个呆立在屋檐的滴水嘴兽。”

安吉尔转了下眼珠，看向杰内西斯。

“像个小学生翘课一样偷偷溜走，你知道这有多不体面吗？”

“首先，你从来没上过学。”安吉尔咆哮道，“其次，是你决定赶走其他所有人，把一切搞得更糟、搞得比你羞辱我的言辞更令人耻辱。”

杰内西斯一脸不爽。

俩人都站在神罗大厦六十层的阳台上，能够透过钢格栅望进萨菲罗斯办公室的窗户。萨菲罗斯之所以默许这点轻微的安全漏洞而没有说出来，是因为这样一来，试图勒索的人就不太可能转而深入到更敏感的地方上了。毕竟通常，萨菲罗斯只在他的办公室处理些文书工作，除此之外没有什么其他更有趣的事。但他一定现在把那扇无遮无挡的窗户忘在脑后了，以至于杰内西斯和安吉尔可以清楚地看到他正和一位普通的军校生说话，而这相当不寻常。除非，他们知道这不是普通的军校生。

“他是怎么认识那个男孩的？”杰内西斯若有所思地喃喃道。安吉尔向他解释过萨菲罗斯曾说克劳德·斯特莱夫年幼时掉进过魔晄池中，但谁都没有愚蠢地相信这就是全部真相。“他们对彼此很熟悉。”通常会尽力守卫私人领域的萨菲罗斯，似乎并不介意这个学员站得离他如此之近。

“我希望你不要联想到萨菲罗斯换了口味，转而对未成年军校生产生了兴趣。”

安吉尔的话从他们中间直直飘落，没产生半点作用。杰内西斯实际上笑地像只猫。“我才不会这么联想，但既然你提到了，那我就想象下，那孩子跪在地上，嘴里插着根鸡巴一定相当可爱。而且很明显，他已经知道我们三个和其余人类有多么不同，所以萨菲罗斯甚至都不用担心他不能承受。”

他随意宣泄的残酷让安吉尔感到恶心。“停下，杰内西斯。”

“他是可能选项里最好的，真的，知道我们可怕的大秘密，但还年幼地可以被轻易操控。”

“杰内西斯。”

他停下了，但唇角勾起那抹阴郁依旧没有褪去。安吉尔仔细地注视着他。这听起来像是杰内西斯对斯特莱夫结下了私怨。安吉尔又透过铁栅栏往下看，发现自己的目光也同样移回了斯特莱夫的脸。“他看见我们了。”

“这种光线下不行。”杰内西斯说着，直起身子，舒展开黑色的羽翼。“不，他是感知到我们了。”

克劳德心念一转，思绪一颤，神散千地，随即意识到安吉尔实际正站在杰内西斯的身后，而他依旧身处萨菲罗斯的办公室里。萨菲罗斯对峙地挥起手臂挡在克劳德身前，突兀地具现出羽翼咄咄逼人地根根拱起，冰冷地腾空而起居高临下地俯视对方。

“杰内西斯，安吉尔。”他的语调毫无波动，即使已然眯起了眼。

“萨菲罗斯。”杰内西斯回敬道，但却还是情不自禁地流露出嘲讽的调子，“我看到你有客人。”斯特莱夫和萨菲罗斯都没有开口，而杰内西斯试图语调放柔，“我只是在寻求答案。”

“每个人都如此。”

“我对掉书袋不感兴趣，萨菲罗斯。霍兰德毫无用处，而如果各方消息都可信的话，那么杰诺瓦确实已经被摧毁了。我已经没有选择了。”

“宝条。”

“他从来就不是选择之一，你知道的。”

安吉尔能看出来萨菲罗斯封闭起自己，隐藏起他显然愿意与军校生分享的坦诚。一道轻微的声音低声耳语，看看你都做了什么。

斯特莱夫拉下萨菲罗斯的手。“为什么别人要帮你呢，杰内西斯？”

安吉尔能感觉到杰内西斯背部肌肉在抽动。“你要审判另一个人的人生？”

“如果你准备带着所有人一起下地狱，是的。”

“克劳德。”萨菲罗斯低声耳语，但斯特莱夫没有理他。

“你已经带走了一群无辜的人，而且改造成了克隆体。”出于某种原因，这让萨菲罗斯退缩了。“你已经把安吉尔拖下去了。而如果你有能力，你也会带着萨菲罗斯一起下地狱。”

“这又不是你自己的故事，孩子。”杰内西斯咆哮出声，本来就不稳定的情绪陡然翻转成了愤怒，而安吉尔下意识分出手来抚上杰内西斯腰脊凹下的空当。萨菲罗斯冷静地插进来方，“克劳德，你在想什么？”

斯特莱夫并没有从杰内西斯身上移开目光，解释道，“我认识一个人，她也许能帮你。来想想看，我有点惊讶你居然没想到她。”

另外两位将军则罕见地目睹了萨菲罗斯面上突然泛起大吃一惊，并且还有一点点尴尬的神情。“我承认，她从来没有在我的脑海里闪现过。”

“谁？”杰内西斯逼问道，但斯特莱夫摇了摇头。

“除非你发誓不伤害她，否则我不会告诉你任何有关她的事。而如果你敢，我就杀了你。”他的语气温和地好似这不是个有点滑稽的威胁，但当萨菲罗斯也赞同时，这就变得更加离奇了。“他会的，杰内西斯，而扎克斯也同样会的。”

“扎克斯？扎克斯和这能有什么一星半点的关系？”安吉尔突然插进来，心头爆发出一阵焦虑。

“相当多。如果你愿意再和他谈谈，那你就能明白这一点。”

从萨菲罗斯嘴里听到这个沉重的打击，安吉尔垂下眼睛，“我不想把他牵扯进来。”

“我理解，但这已经不可能了。克劳德，我要和他谈谈带杰内西斯去见爱丽丝的事。他会尽可能确保她的安全。”

“塔克斯们也会在那里。”

“我会和曾谈谈。”萨菲罗斯说道。

“塔克斯首先效忠的是路法斯。”萨菲罗斯听后愉悦地勾起半拉假笑，而这副样子看着就让斯特莱夫皱起了眉，“安吉尔？”

“......什么？”

“跟扎克斯谈谈。你一直在让他伤心。”

安吉尔退了一步。克劳德抬头瞥了萨菲罗斯一眼，平静地说，“我要回宿舍去了。”然后就默默地离开了办公室。

“该死的这到底怎么回事，萨菲罗斯？”杰内西斯逼问道。

“嗯，”男人一边说，一边走到桌子后面坐下，“看来我们要掀起一场革命了。”

......

第二天早上，克劳德所有的室友要么去了训练室，要么餐厅，要么在附近闲逛。而且随即一位军官带走了他们，只留克劳德一个人呆在房间里。而如果不是扎克斯会无数次跑过来蹭他的床，而且还像只懒猫一样四肢大开，在粗糙的床单上躺成“大”字，他也会离开房间。克劳德非常努力地试图不去看他，不去像个跟踪狂一样将男人的每个动作铭记于心。

与此同时，在过去的几分钟里，扎克斯一直看着克劳德一遍又一遍地读着同一页教科书，特别好奇这孩子什么时候才会放弃。这看起来像是克劳德在自己跟自己较劲，他问道，“你为什么现在学习啊？”

“通过考试是成为特种兵的要求之一。”克劳德指出，而扎克斯火了。

“嗯，是的，但那是你现在不应该和你的小伙伴们出去耍嘛？”

我更愿意和你呆在一起，但克劳德没有说出口。“我很好。”他顿了一下，然后鼓足勇气说，“嗯，你为什么在这里？”

他不用看都知道扎克斯即使现在平躺着，也蹭着床单想方设法地耸了耸肩，脸上还闪过了一丝局促不安，“什么，我就不能经常来这里嘛？”

克劳德斜眼瞥了他一眼。扎克斯又耸了耸肩，语气更严肃了，“你知道，我最近总在你常呆的地方看到过你，但我其实对你一无所知，除了知道你会做恶梦，知道一些会害死你的事情，以及个子娇小。”

“嘿。”克劳德忍不住出声抗议，而扎克斯则咧嘴一笑。

“那么，尼布尔海姆，嗯？西部大陆？那里是什么样的？”

“冷。”克劳德慢吞吞地回道，“很多雪。”

“每个人都说你之前讲的方言吗？在医务室里讲的那种？”

沉默片刻，克劳德旋即涨红了脸，“我没有意识到自己在那么做。”

“嘿，伙计，没什么好羞耻的。有时候我真希望我能在爷爷还活着的时候多看看他，他可是能讲一口流利的老贡加加方言。”

“这是我妈妈教我的。”克劳德难为情地承认了。

“跟我讲讲。”

“嗯？”克劳德机智地反问道。

扎克斯胡乱挥了挥平摊的双臂。“我的意思是，什么都行。来，我先来。我最喜欢的颜色是绿色。”

克劳德想着到这是不是源自爱丽丝的瞳色。但绿色只会让他想起魔晄，而且，好吧，不要再想了。“最棒的应该是紫色，我猜。”他反驳道，合上课本，坐在那把不舒服的椅子上斜扭过身子，好能更多地看到扎克斯。紫色，为什么不能是呢。

“剑是最棒的，反正绝不会是远距离步枪那类东西。”

“我赞同。”克劳德微微一笑。

扎克斯脸皱成一团地思索着，“曾真是该死地毛骨悚然。”

“也赞同。同样，塔克斯都是。”

“真理。呃，穿粉色裙子配登山靴的女孩子很火辣。”

“你这么说难道不是掺了很多私心？”

“所以？”

“说得好。”克劳德赞同了，然后又鼓足勇气地提出自己的一个喜好，“秋天是最棒的季节。”

“胡扯！”扎克斯夸张地尖叫起来。“春天。或者也许是夏天。不，春天，夏天贡加加气温高达120华氏度，而成群的蚊虫总想咬你的肉。好吧，我收前言，杀虫剂才是最棒的武器，因为，我很宝贝我的肉，谢谢。”

克劳德猛地低头，借着垂下的发丝藏起来唇角显然久久都收不回去的笑容。又是一阵沉默，但气氛却介于尴尬和放松之间，好似熟人想要了解对方近况但又无从下嘴。最终，扎克斯开口道，“那么，童话故事？”

“你指什么？”

“你给萨菲罗斯的那本书，里面写着些疯狂的标题。”

克劳德坐在椅子里扭了扭，又一次感到有些难为情。“这些故事来自我的......祖先，我猜。那些在神罗决定修建反应炉之前，就住在尼布尔海姆山上的人。这对我来说不算什么，但对我妈妈来说，这是她的，呃。”

“家族传承？”扎克斯提了个词。

“我猜那应该是一种安置它的办法，”他开始瞎编乱造，“萨菲罗斯以前去过尼布尔海姆，所以我想他应该会喜欢它。这听起来很傻，我知道，但是他从来都没有真正拥有过一件不只是为了实用的东西，而且——”

“嘿，我才不是要评判这件事。那么，你最喜欢哪个故事？”

“我真的没有。”

“啊，来吧。选一个。”

“呃。好吧，我妈妈相当喜欢提尔和芬里尔的故事。芬里尔就是那只众神一直想锁起来的巨狼，不过它总是每次都会挣脱。所以侏如——呃，侏儒，我猜？——把六件世间不可能存在的东西编成了绳子，而只要其中一位神明献祭一只手，芬里尔就同意被彻底绑起来。所以提尔，这位汇集了诚实勇敢等诸多美好品德的战士，自愿地，被芬里尔咬掉了一只手，然后捆住了它。据说当诸神黄昏来临时，提尔被赫尔，一位来自冥府的女神，的巨型猎犬杀死。”

“......嗯，”扎克斯示意继续，而克劳德的脸又爆红了。

“我认为她之所以这么喜欢这个故事，是因为提尔愿意为了拯救他人而献出自己的生命。”但什么时候人们会评判有些牺牲其实根本不值得？什么地方人们会画下鼓励欣然赴死和鼓励继续苟活之间的界限？“即使，她总说我们家得到了赫尔的庇佑，但甚至过了这多年我依旧不确定她的坚信到底源自哪里。”

扎克斯注视着他，像是重新认识了他似的，目光里全是出乎意料的神色。克劳德真的不知道该怎么做，所以他低头垂眸，漫无目的地隔着制服裤捏了捏里面塞着的棉花。“你在贡加加也听过类似的故事吗？”他问道，尽管他已经知道，并且还模糊地记得扎克斯长时间透过魔晄输送管传来的任何事、所有事，直到他的嗓音都说得沙哑了。

“不，我们那里只有碰碰蛙的乡村传说。”听罢，克劳德大声笑了出来。

......

致：利夫·图恩，城市开发部，主任

自：将军萨菲罗斯，治安防卫部

主题：支撑结构

图恩主任，

我的一些下属上报我，圆盘的支撑结构存在一点点不稳定因素。我认为这个问题最好由我们的部门共同处理。

——将军萨菲罗斯，特种兵1st

......

致：将军萨菲罗斯，治安防卫部

自：利夫·图恩，城市开发部，主任

主题：回复：支撑结构

将军萨菲罗斯，

如果圆盘的支撑结构确实存在危险，我想尽快与你讨论证据和可能的解决方案。公司和员工的安全是最重要的。请发给我一份你认为适合会面的时间表。

诚挚的，

利夫·图恩

城市开发部，主任。

......

“我错过了你的生日？”

那是克劳德去了萨菲罗斯办公室的几天之后，也正好是一个周末。克劳德才发现有一个像伊丽娜这样不仅能而且还敢黑进士兵档案的朋友，可能会相当烦人。

“这没什么大不了的。”

“那可都过了三个月，而你还不告诉我。我怎么能错过你的生日呢？”

“因为我不告诉你？”

“完全正确！你怎么能这样？”

克劳德下意识低下后脑勺，但还是没能躲过伊丽娜的推搡，一把被掼到了她的梳妆台上。房间里其他几个军校生窃笑着，而克劳德则试图开口道，“伊丽娜，什么——”

“穿好衣服。不是制服，注意点。我们又要下去第七天堂了。”

“但——”

“你不告诉我你的生日，所以这是你欠我的。接着。”她扔给他一条廉价的黑色宽松裤子，一件简单的镶着领扣的白衬衫，以及一条干净的打底背心。这些都是军校发给学员在正式场合穿得，而她自己也穿的类似这种风格。“穿上这些。”

“但——”

她靠着他的床铺，双臂交叉，板着脸。克劳德叹了口气，彻底和他整日独自训练的计划拜拜，然后飞快地换好了衣服。而当周六的夜晚刚刚降临时，他意识到自己正坐在第七天堂的吧台前慢慢啜着啤酒，听着伊丽娜狂野的故事莞尔一笑。

“凯尔加就挂在我窗户外面，对的，而且当我爸爸冲进我房间试图把他找出来时，他还光着屁股。那时我简直吓坏了。但当我爸爸放弃后，凯尔加又从窗户外面爬了回来，他的睾丸毫不夸张地憋地发紫。”

“这实际上并不会发生，你知道的。”克劳德深深地喝了一大口酒，说道。

“也是，我看到了。毕竟你现在大概十七岁了，但也还跟个修道士一样清心寡欲。”

他短暂地犹豫了一下，要不要告诉她自己偷偷虚报了两岁才够着参军的最低年限，而严格来说只有十五岁。“如果我是你，我不会这么说。我可听过修道士的那些故事。”

“哈，是啊，对的，你这么说只是因为你不想承认......”

克劳德过了一会儿才意识到她的注意力完全跑掉了。他瞥了一眼，发现她正聚精会神地盯着酒吧的另一边，而在那里他看见了一个非常熟悉的身影正在弯腰擦桌子。“蒂法？”

“你认识她？”伊丽娜丝毫没有移开视线地问道。

“是的，她也是从尼布尔海姆来的。”他茫然地回道。这到底怎么回事？

“好吧，那么，”伊丽娜滑下了椅子，特意放下了自己的啤酒，整理了下自己的衣着，然后才把克劳德从椅子上拽下来。“介绍我们。”

“什么？”

她把他推向蒂法，而他则踉跄了好几下才勉强站稳。

“蒂法？”

“好的，我能帮——克劳德？”当她转身后看见他时，睁大了双眼，脸上绽开了笑容。克劳德意识到自己脸上也同样回以微笑，而当她展开双臂抱住他时，他甚至都没有躲开。“克劳德，你现在做什么呢？”

“现在是周末，神罗会让军校生们放松一会儿。但你现在又做什么呢？”

她笑了，羞怯地抬起一只胳臂支在脑后。“我可能有点嫉妒你能离开村子，所以几个月前，我说服了爸爸给我买了去米德加的车票。从那时起，我就一直在酒吧里做兼职。”

听到另一道尼布尔海姆口音真的有点奇怪。克劳德张了张嘴，想要说让洛克哈特同意自己的女儿独自上路去任何地方都一定相当困难，但另一只胳膊肘狠狠地怼了下他的背脊。他强忍着想要动手的冲动，说道，“蒂法，我想让你见见伊丽娜。她是我的队友。伊丽娜，这是蒂法·洛克哈特。”

伊丽娜毫不停顿地从他身边滑过，金色长发在空中轻轻飞起，勾起令人舒适的微笑握住了蒂法带着手套的手。“很高兴见到你，蒂法。克劳德跟我讲过很多关于你的事。”

他努力使自己看起来这好像是真的。

“哦，亲爱的，我希望一切都听起来很好。”蒂法笑着说，而伊丽娜的笑容则变得慵懒起来，回道，“哦，当然都很好。”

克劳德呆在原地，努力不让下巴掉下来。伊丽娜牵着蒂法来到桌边，拉开椅子让她坐下。整个动作自始自终都看起来完全是天真无邪又真诚恳切，而蒂法的脸上则微微泛起了红晕。克劳德转过一把椅子背坐下，小臂搭在椅背上，注视着她们。

“那么，你觉得米德加怎么样？”伊丽娜问道，用词刚刚好卡在既友好又不多管闲事的程度。

“不一样。我是说，这里有这么多人！这里没有任何要担忧的怪物，没有狼或者龙近在咫尺地在房子边缘游荡。多么繁忙！嗯。对不起，我的口音听起来真像个乡下姑娘。”蒂法脸上的红晕黯淡了下来。但克劳德觉得她绝对没有看见伊丽娜脸上的笑容正变得有多势在必得。

“不，米德加的人来自世界各地，而你的口音与其他一些人相比简直是小巫见大巫。即使克劳德并不这么觉得。”

克劳德哼了一声，解释道，“我的队员们依旧抓着我的乡下出身骂我。但这不是我的错，而他们在所有的野外生存课都表现地极其恐怖。”

蒂法大笑出声，他们仨坐了一会儿，但只是聊天。克劳德很满足于只是在伊丽娜的谈话中间插入偶尔的评论，而蒂法则很配合地抓住了每个点，惊地倒吸一口气或是微笑。大多数时候他只是站在谈话外面注视着她们。蒂法依旧有所保留，更倾向于仅仅听伊丽娜说——这恰好合了伊丽娜的心意，当然，她把自己的谎话修饰地几乎无法挑出破绽，而蒂法的注意力自然全部都集中在对方身上。

“克劳德，你以前没有！”蒂法突然尖叫出声，一巴掌拍上了他的胳膊。

“没有，我从来没有穿过女人的衣服。”他面无表情地说道。

伊丽娜吐了吐舌头。“否认会让你魅力全无，你知道的。那样萨菲罗斯会说什么？”

“萨菲罗斯？萨菲罗斯将军？”蒂法困惑的声音回荡着。

“关于那件事，”伊丽娜说道，但一个正站在酒吧中间的男人喊了克劳德名字，将他从不得不回复这个话题的境地中救了出来。

“扎克斯？”

“克劳德，你怎么能这样！”特种兵震着胸腔喊道，扑上了克劳德的肩膀，压着他挤向椅背亲了好几口，长臂一展抱住他，下巴一低压在他的肩膀上。意料之外的碰触让他感到困惑，而扎克斯熟悉的味道让他下意识屏息。在试图扭动着逃离之前，克劳德不得不有意识地告诉自己要放松。“我试图在总部找到你。但你的室友伙伴们都说‘他不在这儿，长官’，而我则说‘你这个呆瓜，除了训练室和教室到底还能去哪儿。’，他们就说‘伊丽娜带他去第七天堂了，长官’，我说‘为什么’，而他们答道‘因为他不告诉她，导致她错过了他的生日。’这一点都不酷，因为伙计，那可是生日啊。”

“但他的生日是在八月份。”蒂法点破，而他身上立马被两道目光刺了个洞。

“你告诉了她，却不告诉我们？”伊丽娜受伤地喘着粗气。

“我是和她一起长大的，伊丽娜，她当然知道。”他顶着背后目光传来的重压说道，“蒂法，这是扎克斯·菲尔中尉，2nd特种兵。扎克斯，这是蒂法·洛克哈特。她也是从尼布尔海姆来的。”

扎克斯依旧挂在他身上没想着要站起来，只是冲对方伸出了只手，但克莱德能感觉到他贴着自己的脸咧嘴一笑。“很高兴见到你，蒂法。我之后会找你谈谈，这样你就可以给我所有能威胁到克劳德的好把柄了。”

“除非我先拿到手，你才可以。”伊丽娜甜甜地说道，而克劳德只希望自己能压下脸上止不住的爆红。

“女士们，你们介意我偷走一会儿克劳德吗？我保证一定在午夜前送他回去。”

“等等，什么——”

“当然不介意！玩得开心，你们俩！”伊丽娜高兴地挥了挥手，完全无视掉了克劳德和蒂法升起的疑惑。克劳德被从椅子上拽了起来，一路被推到了门口。但他走的速度还不够快，所以没有错过听到伊丽娜的评论，“如果中尉还没有女朋友的话，那我得说他们俩完全是互帮互助的关系。”

扎克斯差点一个踉跄自己绊倒自己，而克劳德也深有同感。

“到底怎么了，扎克斯？我好久都没见过蒂法了。”

“她住在米德加，是吧？那她之后也还会在这里的。”

当扎克斯牵着他的手穿过第七贫民窟的人群走向第六区时，克劳德相当清楚自己毋庸置疑在生闷气。他甚至没有注意到哪怕周围人群稀疏了，但直到他们必须穿过广场后面那堵墙上的洞之前，扎克斯都没有松开他的手腕。然后他脑子所能想到的只有，爱丽丝的房子一定和黄金时代的忘却之都如出一辙。一簇簇黄色的小花点缀在这间舒适小房子周围高低起伏的地面上，有效地覆盖了曾几何时还是垃圾场的过去。

爱丽丝站在前面的台阶上，好像在等着他们。她一只手拿着苹果，而另一只手则拿着削皮器。而当他们走近时，她在空中挥着手，“你们俩，这里！妈妈和我已经等很久了。”

克劳德一开始以为她指的是伊法露娜，霎那间唤醒了心碎的记忆，但随即意识到那应该是艾米娜。他往后一靠，看着眼前心不在焉地笑了笑。扎克斯一把搂住爱丽丝的腰，抱着她转圈儿，惹得她尖叫出声又大笑起来，兴高采烈地用水果削皮器刀背的那一面拍他。他偷了个香，放她起来，而后爱丽丝转向克劳德，冲他张开怀抱。“好啦，过来，傻瓜！”

克劳德眨眨眼，顺从地走上前去，小心翼翼地抱住她。她气呼呼地扭了扭挣脱出他的怀抱，把苹果和削皮器都递给扎克斯，然后再张开双臂搂住克劳德的脖子，紧紧地贴了上去。

“呃。”他嘟囔道。

“这才是拥抱。”她瞅着他的肩膀这次弯下去了的曲线说道。“现在都进去，你们两个！我们应该先帮妈妈做完馅饼。”

“馅饼！”扎克斯喊了一声，差一点就把苹果砸到克劳德的头上。

......

爱丽丝坐在厨房的桌子边，注视着男孩们被妈妈指挥地团团转。扎克斯被安排拿着刮刀搅拌白色大碗里的各种材料，而这工作无聊地让他拉长了脸。艾米娜一边切碎削过皮的苹果，一边盯着克劳德，而后者正在把生面团放进浅底锅里，再顺着边缘铲起来翻面。他很认真、很细心，显然以前也曾多次被自己的母亲拉着做相同的事。

“为什么她喜欢克劳德，却不喜欢我？他也为神罗工作，你知道的。”扎克斯隔着厨房桌子小声说道，而爱丽丝则一眨不眨地盯着克劳德看，并且还在扎克斯对他怒目而视时咯咯地笑出了声。而男孩一边听着艾米娜说话，一边点点头，恭恭敬敬地回答，“好的，夫人。”与他们第一次见面不同，这颗星球此刻很平静，像只巨型家猫一样满足地蜷缩在他心中轻轻哼哼。

“因为克劳德需要的东西，你并不需要。”她嘟哝道，被星球猫猫咕噜咕噜的声音引走了心神。扎克斯若有所思地戳了戳那几块硬地不肯融化的糖。

“你说过他也是古代种，对吧？你觉得......他也在宝条的实验室里呆过？”

她眨了眨眼，终于从厨房里的互动移开了目光，“你怎么会这么想？”

“我认为他和萨菲罗斯很久以前就认识彼此了，因此我想可能克劳德像你一样，好吧。尽管他说他不是古代种。或许他以前也在那里呆过？”

他的声音听起来有些怯，但爱丽丝还是微笑着告诉他，她对他提起这样一个可怕的话题一点也不生气。“我不记得我见过他，但他有可能被关在实验室的另一个地方。但那是很久以前的事了，所以我也可能只是没记住所有事情罢了。”

“我觉得我好像错过了一些就发生在我面前的事。”扎克斯轻轻地说，“这很烦人。他和萨菲罗斯之间发生了一些事，而萨菲罗斯告诉了我一点点——实际上远超大多数人知道的事——克劳德也不完全是个健谈的人。他做的那些噩梦，他给杰内西斯带去的影响......”

看到艾米娜还在被克劳德转移走注意力，爱丽丝越过桌子俯下身，握住扎克斯的一只手。他听起来很懊恼，而且还伤心，“你担心他？”

“恩，是的。”他说道，“我的意思是，看看他。他就像是个封着口的小包袱，里面装着，装着‘正在执行任务’和‘肩头扛着很大的担子，但是我不会承认’，以及什么，我不知道。”

爱丽丝和扎克斯一起渡过很长的时光，长到足以理解他试图想要表达的东西。“好吧，那你觉得他是否值得被留在自己身边做朋友，而现在到了你该下决定的时刻了。如果他不值得，那趁你们俩谁都没受伤之前赶紧远离对方。但如果他值得，那么你所能做的只有倾尽全力地去帮他。”

扎克斯注视着克劳德哄着艾米娜去休息一下，然后接手切苹果的工作。他慢慢说道，“我实际上认识他还没多久，你知道的。但他看我的眼神，还有看你的眼神，就这而言，像是。像是，他真地看见的是你。虽然有点古怪，但我觉得无论之后发生什么，他或许都真的值得。”

爱丽丝听到，这颗星球依旧在克劳德浑然不觉的心中哼哼。

......

当他的一个助手走到身边时，宝条一侧脸上烧伤的疤痕正不舒服地发起痒来。“长官，”那人说道（宝条不知道他的名字，但既然神罗一直持续不断地给他提供这些没用的帮手，那记不住这个人的名字也就没什么大不了的。），“我想您可能会对这个感兴趣。”

“它能实现找到一种在不破坏细胞壁的情况下，将更多的魔晄注入人体内的方法吗？它实现能找到一种绕开线粒体有限的三磷酸腺苷生成能力，而产生更多细胞化学能量的方法吗？”他烦躁地反问道。太多液体从他最新的标本渗了出来，滴滴答答地漫过了桌边后，他后退了一步。没用。

“有可能。”助手坚定地说。显然，他为这次失败的实验结果感到不安，而这正好再次证明这位助手永远也不可能成为一名真正的科学家，但至少他还是维持住了坚定的神情。

“嗯？”宝条走到水槽边，冲洗着手套上的血，“那么，是什么？”

“在军校学员营房里流传着一种谣言，说有一个新兵已经浸泡了魔晄——”

“不可能，如果有我应该早就知道了。”

短暂地顿了下，然后，“那看来魔晄并不是来自官方渠道。我擅自从利贝拉博士的办公室里复印了一份军校生的医疗记录。”

“从他本人手里搞到的？”宝条不喜欢他。即使他在五台战争的前线服务过，但太软弱的性子让他绝不可能称职地坐在这么高的位子上，而且他毫不掩饰自己对宝条做法的厌恶。但人们可能认为，战场应该可以消灭他这种缺点。

“不，是从他手下的另一个医生。显然，利贝拉自己也一直在定期检查这个男孩。这是他的笔记。”

宝条抖了抖手套上的水珠，拿起递过来的文件，粗略地扫过它们。无意识中，宝条的指尖攥着这些纸页越来越紧。

“你绝对肯定这些数据都是对的？这是全部的资料？”

“是的，长官。”

如果助手没有撒谎，而且利贝拉也不像他的态度暗示地那样无能，那么这个军校生在非常年幼的时候就魔晄中毒了，并且还同化了它，而精神上的副作用则被宝条忽略不计。毕竟他的大脑没有崩溃，而如果他依旧还在呼吸，那么线粒体的状态显然也该死地好。快速翻开这名军校生简介的基本信息，一个词立刻引人注目地蹦了出来：尼布尔海姆。宝条的科学理念中不存在巧合。

“我要这个军校生周末之前就躺在我的实验室里。实现它。”

“是的，长官，但是......”

宝条斜着眼睛瞥了一眼助手，冷笑道，“实现它，然后你就会得到加薪。和那些为此领薪水的家伙一起去做，这就是他们存在的意义。”

也许这个助手还是有点用的，但他并不是一个搞科学的人，而只是另一个试图从自己不懂的东西中获利的卑鄙小人。

......

那个周六更晚些时，克劳德和伊丽娜一起坐在星星点点遍布在神罗建筑群中的一个小院子里。那里没有植物，但开阔的天空之下，喷泉周围摆着长凳，而在傍晚时分四周也没有其他人。克劳德双手捧着自己的纸杯，拥着咖啡的暖意，而刚刚冲好的粉末还没有因为反复加热而在杯底沉淀。伊丽娜趴下来，霸占了三分之二的长凳，将头靠在他的腿上。天色缓缓地从夏渡至秋，温暖而闷湿。

“那么，蒂法？”伊丽娜在身边时，通常安静的时间不可能持续地这么久，而克劳德则开口打破这片难得的平静。

女孩气呼呼地咬了咬唇，做了个鬼脸，最后耸了耸肩。“好吧，我一直都说棕发女孩最迷人。”

“就在你把我灌醉并且性骚扰的同时？”克劳德随口说道。而当伊丽娜尴尬地不得不挥起手臂拍打他时，他咧嘴一笑。

“你也就比什么都没有强，混蛋。”

他不发表任何意见地哼了一声。“那么，我猜，是我将你从喜欢男人的那一边赶走了？”

“不，”伊丽娜生气地嚷道。她在长凳上扭了扭，然后才承认道，“不，这只是......呃。她，看起来，真的漂亮。你知道吗？”

“知道。”克劳德干巴巴地说道。

“我不知道。我以前从来没有真的注意其他女孩。男人，当然，偶尔会，但他们中的很多人——好吧。你知道的。”她的目光飞快地飘走了，似乎想起来了过去的伤痛，然后又转回来看着他。“蒂法就是——与众不同。我觉得。神呐，她有一双迷死人不偿命的腿，但她好像自己都没有意识到，你知道吗？”

“她没有注意到过，大多数时候是的。”克劳德微微赞同，想起来蒂法的一系列尴尬时刻。在他离开村子的前一晚，她穿着一条单薄的丝绸连衣裙送行；平日里与拳套画风格格不入的短裙会在训练中被风吹起来；在他们世界各地追逐萨菲罗斯时，她多么轻易地就适应了从不停歇的旅途下积攒的污垢和鲜少的淋浴次数。

伊丽娜陷入了沉默，而克劳德则耐心地啜了口咖啡。

“我讨厌当一个青春期少女。”她嘟囔道，“这样的烦心事本不应该发生。”

“这又不是世界末日。”他根本就咽不下去带点沉重的讽刺话语，“伊丽娜，如果你真的不想那么烦恼，这也不会是什么大事。”

“讲给我爸爸听吧。当我带男人回家的时候，他已经表现地够糟了。”

“至少你不会因此怀孕。”

她突然爆发的笑声惊得他差点打翻手里的咖啡，克劳德迅速端着杯子一起举高，而直到伊丽娜平复下来才放下。“你是怎么做到的？”

“做什么？”

“从来不在乎这些烦心事。”

克劳德仰头，望着被城市的光污染涂成橘色的夜空。“我不是不在乎，我只是......还有其他事要担心。”

她更大幅度地向后仰着头，后脑勺深深地戳进了克劳德大腿上的肉里，只为了能仔细看着他，“你不想要那种东西，那叫什么来着，‘人情纽带’或者别的什么？”

当一个人甚至不能很确定自己还是人类时，他就很难去回答。不知道自己是什么，不确定自己要什么。当一个人见过性爱既可以是利器，又可以是安慰，甚至有时两者兼有，他也很难去回答。他耸了耸肩，“伊丽娜，你的决定对我来说并不重要。但如果你敢伤害蒂法，那我也会伤害你。”

“这种大男子主义的屁话只会让你听起来像个混蛋，你知道的。”

这一次，卷土重回的沉默氛围却不再让人感到尴尬。伊丽娜的后颈非常温暖，她的长发飘洒在他的膝盖上，一切都令人舒适。而当这种亲昵的行为有可能发生时，谁还需要性爱呢？有那么一会儿，他突然非常想念芬里尔，想念芬里尔在夜晚盘在他背上的触感。

“你听到了吗？”他突然问道，歪着头更仔细地去听。米德加从未真正安静过，往日里总陷在火车嗡鸣、人群喧哗、大楼吱呀的混合乐中。但他发誓，在这一切噪音的背后，他听到了什么。

“听到什么？”伊丽娜坐起来，伸手去摸藏在外套里相当违禁的枪支。她可能偷它只是为了看看自己能不能偷到，能不能一直持有它，毕竟她实际上不应该这么做。克劳德放下咖啡，伸手去拿插在靴子里的小刀。“我不知道，我——”

几只手抓住了伊丽娜，拽离了凳子，粗暴地打飞了她的手枪，看着它毫无用处地打着旋儿落在了院子远处。而在他们抓住克劳德之前，他就先一步跳起来，就地一滚，来到袭击者背后。他马上辨认出来者是四个人，而其中两个人试图按倒正嘶嘶怒吼和喷飞吐沫的伊丽娜，而剩下两个则在抓捕克劳德。但他们大概是被克劳德突发的行动吓了一跳，转身慢了几秒，因此克劳德得以在一个人反应过来去抓他肩膀之前，先从后面捅穿了另一个人的肾。克劳德抓着手中濒死的敌人，猛地一扭，用绝对的怪力砸向了另一位袭击者，而前者在落地之前就已断了呼吸。这颗星球在他脑后翻滚激荡，随即爆发出一阵尖锐的疼痛分走了他的心神。

“他妈地放开我！”伊丽娜尖叫着。她试图踢向其中一名袭击者的膝盖，但然后却被压在了地上，她的头被大手拽着头发不松地摁下，力度大到近乎扯掉头皮。

克劳德的世界缩小到简单地只剩杀戮和被杀。他看到了伊丽娜，而她正因为无助的愤怒而几乎流泪；他看到了一个敌人，而后紧紧地抓住那把沾满鲜血的刀。被他击倒的那个人已经站了起来，但随即克劳德的刀刺穿了他的喉咙。

“放下武器，否则我们就杀了这个女孩。”一个抓着伊丽娜的人喊道，但克劳德动作更快。第三个人倒地的瞬间就没了呼吸，而第四个人甚至毫不犹豫地放开了伊丽娜开始逃命。克劳德掷出了他的刀，但他从来都不擅长远距离攻击，所以仅仅刺破对方身子外侧的血肉，而非喉咙。

然后，那个人就彻底逃走了。克劳德站在原地，旁边是三具尸体和哭泣的伊丽娜。他茫然地注视了她一会儿，身体因为肾上腺素的爆发而依旧震颤着，同时他的大脑努力地提醒他恢复呼吸。

“伊丽娜，”他喃喃道，跪倒在地，揽她入怀，“伊丽娜，没事了，他们走了。”

伊丽娜伏在他的肩膀上抽泣，因愤怒和震惊而颤抖。这一切发生地如此之快，如此之惊人，而当克劳德笨拙地空出一只手摸索出手机拨打号码时，另一只手依旧环抱着伊丽娜的肩头。此刻，他只觉得自己平静熟稔地已然不似年轻。

“菲菲牌按摩房，你所有的梦想——”

“扎克斯，我要你马上下到一楼的院子里来。”克劳德平静地说，“伊丽娜和我被袭击了。”

“天哪，克劳德！”

“只管来这儿，扎克斯，拜托了。”他疲倦地又重复了一遍，然后挂掉了手机，抬起另一只胳膊也搂住了伊丽娜。

......

扎克斯很长一段时间都不会忘记那晚的细节。

他设法花了不到十分钟就下到了院子里。在路灯黯淡昏黄的光线下，他发现伊丽娜在克劳德臂弯里蜷缩着，颤抖着，而旁边的东西毫无疑问是三具尸体，以及能灌满整个浴缸的鲜血斑斑驳驳地液泼洒在人行道上。一个人体内究竟能涌出多少血？无论见过多少次，他依旧还会一次次被震惊。

当克劳德的电话打来时，他正在和安吉尔谈谈，而这是自巴诺拉任务之后俩人第一次见面。因为安吉尔的事，他的心已经痛到抽搐，一点也不舒服。而在接到电话之后，扎克斯立刻打给了萨菲罗斯，而安吉尔则跟着他走进了电梯。萨菲罗斯一直可怕地沉默着，听着扎克斯讲述了他所有知道的事情，然后命令他把克劳德和伊丽娜尽可能隐秘地送到利贝拉的医务室。扎克斯想知道这样做是不是与萨菲罗斯对宝条的偏执妄想有关，而那实际上根本就不是偏执妄想，而是他妈的常识。

“克劳德，到底发生了什么？”他问道，跪在两人身旁，打量着他们。他没有看到任何明显的伤痕，即使伊丽娜的头发看起来像是被猛地拽了一下，发根处染上了一丝血迹。

“我们正坐在长凳上，突然不知道从哪儿冒出来四个人。”克劳德低低地说道。“有两人人扑向了伊丽娜，按倒了她。另外两个扑向我。我杀了三个，但有一个逃走了。”他轻轻地咒骂道，“见鬼，我的刀也跟着他一起丢了。”

扎克斯不确定他是否应该赞成克劳德去追踪武器的下落，或者是否有能力阻止他在接下来行动中这么干。“你认识他们吗？”

“不，而且他们也什么都没说。”

这暗示着绝不是什么私人的恩怨，也不是病态的恶作剧。“你现在到底是想气死谁，孩子？”

这个反问句引起克劳德抽了抽嘴角。安吉尔检查了三具尸体，说道，“我认识他们。他们是宝条指派到自己手下的士兵。”

扎克斯眨了眨眼。“科学家也可以这么做？”

“一个处于宝条地位的科学家，是的。”将军轻声答道，然后转向克劳德，“他们都是被一击毙命的。”

“他们在伤害伊丽娜。”他简单地说。伊丽娜已经不哭了，现在只是坐在这里，把脸贴在克劳德的肩膀上，蜷缩着看上去非常娇小。

“我来处理这些尸体，扎克斯。你能把他们都送到医务室吗？我敢肯定萨菲罗斯现在已经疯了。”

“萨菲罗斯？”克劳德疑惑的声音回荡着。

“我下楼的时候给他打过电话，”扎克斯告诉他，“他真的非常平静。”

克劳德用气声喃喃地说了什么，随即安吉尔激怒地哼了一声。扎克斯搭了把手，扶着伊丽娜站了起来，而她则环抱着自己盯着地面。“伊丽娜？”克劳德试图温柔地说道，但她却没有丝毫回应。他似乎又得要伸手去拉她，但随即瞥见在自己的胳膊和衣服上肆意飞溅的鲜血后，退缩了。

“来吧，让我们把你们俩洗干净。”扎克斯一只手搭在伊丽娜的肩膀上把着她，而另一只手则搂上克劳德的肩膀。他这时候才有点震惊地后知后觉到，克劳德有可能会死掉或者消失，而他甚至有可能都不知道。

......

当萨菲罗斯已经彻底平息自己的焦虑后，才能够不再疑神疑鬼地办公室踱来踱去，然后动身下去医务室。他知道克劳德能照顾好自己——该死，克劳德曾经一度是萨菲罗斯的对手，显然——但他现在只有十五岁，而且只是肉体凡胎，可能像其他人一样犯些特别人类的失误，而且......好吧。呼气，吸气。

“将军，”当萨菲罗斯穿过医务室的门，走进他的办公室时，利贝拉医生有点惊讶地说到，“到底出什么事了？”

“我是来看克劳德·斯特莱夫的。就是这个。”该死的。口气更职业一点。

医生皱起眉头，而一股恐惧散发着阴寒开始缠绕在萨菲罗斯心头。“自从上周刚进行过的一月两次的检查后，我就在也没见过士兵斯特莱夫。”

“你确定？”

“是的，长官。我总是亲自接手他。”

但萨菲罗斯已经拿着手机怒气冲冲地走了，心里希望扎克斯赶紧在提示音结束前接电话。但当他被转到语音信箱后，他啪地一声合上了手机，大步流星地加快了速度。

......

如果克劳德只要每次醒来时脑子里都一团浆糊还砰砰作响就能得到1GIL，那他就能同时买下阳光海岸的那幢避暑别墅和他妈的整个小镇了。他并没有惊慌失措，而是等着脑子里的尖叫声逐渐降低声调，直到变成低沉的咆哮，然后才慢慢睁开眼睛，让它们适应光线。

但光线太过强烈，晃得它们又合上了。于是，他试了试自己的四肢，很高兴它们还有反应。但当意识到它们都被绑在坚硬的平台上时，他又感到有些困惑。医务室。他肯定又爆发了一次夜惊症，然后被带到利贝拉那里，除了他并不记得自己之前入睡了。他和扎克斯与爱丽丝一起呆了一整个傍晚，然后回到了神罗大厦和伊丽娜一起坐在小院子里......发生了一场战斗，他觉得他们一定被袭击了......鲜血，但是这没什么新奇的......扎克斯，扎克斯在那里，还有安吉尔？是的，安吉尔会处理尸体，而扎克斯会带着克劳德和伊丽娜去医务室，但是......他们根本就没走到那里。那里一片混乱，而伊丽娜大喊大叫，扎克斯的破坏剑光芒一闪。

“你醒了。终于。我开始觉得，那些不如我的无能之辈也开始偶尔发挥点作用了。”

那个声音，那个像砂纸一样擦进他皮肤的声音。

克劳德在实验室里醒来。


End file.
